The World is Ours
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Sometimes we all need a second chance… (LESS THAN 20 CHAPTERS LEFT!)
1. Chapter 1

**_This story is a bit different in that it follows the show's second season of Quinn and Sam dating and her cheating with Finn but it's very much like That's Just Not Me with some major adjustments. I hope you read it because there's things in this story that you won't see in the other stories for a while if at all. It's 50 plus chapters but barely. It's much shorter than some of the others but the longest of all the ones I posted today._**

 ** _So enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Quinn Fabray sighed. "I'm cheating on Sam."

Mercedes Jones' eyes widened and she looked up. "What?!"

Mike Chang was just as surprised. "You're cheating on Sam?!"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah." She rolled over on the bed so she would be on her back.

"With who?!"

"Finn."

"Really? After being cheated on, he's going to help someone cheat?"

"Mikey!" Mercedes waved an irritated hand at him. "Why are you cheating on Sam, Quinn?"

"I don't know." Quinn avoided her eyes.

"I think you do."

Quinn pouted. "Don't be mad at me."

"Oh Lucy."

Quinn leaned on her arm. "I love Finn."

"Honey, I know you really care for Finn but he's not your boyfriend. You have a choice to make. Do you want to break up with Sam and go back to Finn? Or are you going to give Sam a fair chance?"

"A fair chance?!" Quinn sat up, offended.

"Yeah, Quinn." Mike frowned. "You're not being fair to him. You were so wrapped up in Finn that you're letting a great guy go."

Quinn sulked and fell back.

Mercedes looked at Mike and sighed before going to Quinn's bed and climbing in. She pulled her close and hugged her.

Mike's lips twisted before he went over and joined.

 ** _W.O_**

Quinn looked down at her phone and read the message. A sunny smile broke over her face and she looked down the line of students separating her from Mercedes.

Mercedes was already looking and smiled.

Both looked forward as their teacher droned on.

 ** _W.O_**

Quinn let herself into the Jones' after cheerleading practice. "Is anyone home?!"

Mercedes stuck her head out of her room. "We're up here! We're just waiting on Mikey to get Maddie from her karate lesson!"

Quinn jogged up the stairs and went to the second room on the left. She entered and saw Marcy Jones and Mal Chang on the bed. "You're home!"

"Yeah." Marcy tried to get up but Mal wouldn't let her. "Really, dude?"

"It's bad enough we're in here instead of your room." He had no shame.

"Gross, Mal!" Mercedes hit his shoulder as she sat on Marcy's other side.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

Quinn laughed and crawled into the bed at the bottom. "How was the movie?"

"Ugh!" Marcy's top lip curled. "You know how it is. Tough days and long nights. But it should turn out great."

"How long are you home for?"

"Just until the New Year. I don't know where I'm going after that."

"Yay! We get three weeks with you!"

"Yay." Marcy giggled. "So what's up with you?"

"Nothing much." Quinn wrinkled her nose.

"Are you sure?"

Quinn blushed. "Mercy?! Did you tell her I was cheating on my boyfriend?!"

"No." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You just did."

Quinn's mouth fell open.

Marcy lifted a brow. "Still cheatin, huh?"

Quinn flushed. "I don't mean to."

"Of course you don't, Lucy. Is it that Puck guy again?"

"Why does everyone think I'm hung up on Puck?!" She groused. "I'm cheating on Sam with Finn!"

"I like Sam." Mal said randomly. "He's cool for a guy that hangs out with Mike."

"I heard that, twerp!" Mike came through the door with the youngest of them, Maddie Chang.

"Why didn't you ring the doorbell?" Marcy was confused.

"She unlocked the door." He hooked a thumb at their sister.

Maddie pushed past him and threw herself on the fifteen year old. "Marcy! You're home!"

"Yeah, I am!" Marcy rocked her.

"Hey, Moppet." Mike hugged her over Maddie.

"Hey, Mikey." Marcy accepted his kiss.

Both Mike and Maddie climbed in Mercedes' bed. "How long are you staying?"

"Three weeks." She answered. "But we're talking about Quinn right now."

"Why?" Maddie scrunched her little face. "We're _always_ talking about Quinn."

"Shut up, Maddie!" Quinn burned hotly.

Mal held his hand up for a high-five. "Good one."

Maddie slapped his hand and giggled.

"Quinn's cheating on her boyfriend." Marcy told.

Maddie's eyes widened. "Are you pregnant again?!"

"No!" Quinn paled.

"Aww!"

Marcy chuckled. "So come clean, Q. You're using this Sam guy cuz what? you're scared Finn will leave you again?"

"What?!" Quinn was gobsmacked. "No! No! I love Finn!"

"I know. You probably got with Sam because he obviously found you pretty and you didn't want to be alone while Finn was with that girl you hate."

"Rachel." Quinn spat.

"Oh my goodness! Quinn?! Is that true?!" Mercedes reached across the bed to slap her hand.

"Ow! No!"

"Yes, it is!" Marcy scoffed. "You gave Beth up and thought you could sweep everything under the rug but you really resent Finn leaving you even though _you cheated with his best friend and got pregnant_!"

Quinn made her crying face.

"Don't start that mess!"

"Is that true?" Mercedes glared at Quinn. "Lucy!"

Quinn flinched. "No! Maybe! Probably. Yes."

"Quinn." Mike groaned.

"It's not my fault!" Quinn hit the bed. "I loved Finn! I just needed something from Puck! It wasn't supposed to go that far! I tried to do the right thing!"

"For you." Marcy bit off.

Quinn blinked. "For me?"

"Beth." Marcy raised an eyebrow.

"Shelby is better for Beth!"

"Obviously cuz you're so selfish."

Quinn felt so attacked. "Marcy?!"

Mike, Mercedes and Mal looked away but Maddie stared at her hard. "We wanted Beth but you gave her away without thinking about what we wanted!"

Quinn cried out.

"You fucked over Puck pretty bad in that, too." Marcy added. "Not to mention, I'd love to know what you're going to tell Beth when she's older."

Quinn cried.

"Guys. Let's lay off." Mike wrapped his arm around the blonde.

"That's what's wrong with her ass. You and Marc spoil her to death."

"Amen." Mal muttered.

Quinn sobbed.

Mike glared. "Stop ganging up on her!"

"Stop shielding her!" Marcy snapped back. "She's fucking up all over the place but no one's willing to tell her some harsh truths! _You_ ruined your life, sweetie! Puck didn't do it! Finn didn't do it! That Raquel girl didn't do it! We for damn sure didn't do it! You did!"

"Marce,-!"

"And now you have a new boyfriend that you're dragging through the wringer, getting mixed up in your shit! And it's shit, Quinn! You should have grown up by now!"

"Marcy!" Mike raised his voice. "Just stop."

Mercedes took a wavering breath. "I think she's right, Mikey. Quinn does things for her benefit and doesn't think about how it affects others. It hurts us and she doesn't even care."

"Mercy?" Mike's eyes were wide.

Mercedes swallowed thickly. "I kept quiet because you know I hate rocking the boat but Marcy's right. Look at how we are now! I had to send you both secret text messages for you to come over when you both were in the same class as me! It's not fair!"

Mike looked away.

"What are you talking about?" Mal was confused.

Mercedes took a breath. "Before we started high school, Quinn made us promise not to interact with each other. We had to act like strangers."

"What?!" That caught Maddie off guard. "Why?!"

"She thought it'd be better for our high school careers."

"What?!" Maddie wasn't getting it.

"She thought it'd be easier to be popular without you?" Marcy wanted to confirm.

Mercedes nodded.

"What the _fuck_?!"

"Marcy!" Mike threw up a hand. "You owe like a dollar to the swear jar!"

"You disowned your own family for strangers?" Marcy looked at Quinn in contempt.

"Why would you do that?" Mal didn't get it either.

Quinn hiccuped. "I wasn't- trying to- disown them! I was- sick of being- Loser Lucy!"

"That stuff really got to you?" Marcy was starting to feel bad.

Quinn nodded and sniffed hard. "I was bullied for two years! It was hell!"

"But you had _family_. Don't you know that you'll always win with love on your side?"

Quinn bowed her head.

"You might have had a hard life but you can't treat people wrong and expect to live happily ever after. God don't like ugly. It's the choices you make, Quinn."

 ** _W.O_**

Quinn leaned on the doorbell before adjusting her winter hat. It was getting colder out.

Sam Evans opened the door with a smile. "Hi, Quinn!"

"Hi." She smiled at him. Just being around him made her feel better. She wouldn't for long after dealing with the fallout of what she'd come to tell him.

"Come in." He welcomed her in.

She came inside. The Evanses home was very modest by her life's standards but she adored it. It was homey. "Can we talk in your room?"

"We have to leave the door open." He closed the front door before leading her up to his room. He let her have his desk chair and he sat on his bed. "So what's up?"

She stared at him for a moment. "Where is everyone?"

"My dad is doing something for work and my mom is at the grocery store. Stevie is doing homework in his room while Stacie is watching cartoons in the living room."

She digested that and hoped no one would interrupt nor overhear. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" He looked at her trustingly.

She swallowed hard and just said it. "I'm cheating on you."

"What?"

"I'm cheating on you."

"No, I heard you!" He popped up.

She started crying immediately and reached for him. "Sam, please!"

"You're cheating on me?! With Puck?!"

"No." She bowed her head and shook it. "Finn."

"Finn?! How could he do this to me?! How could you?!"

"Sam, I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry?" He looked at her like he didn't know her. "You're sorry."

"Please forgive me! I'll do anything!" She cried.

He looked away as a muscle ticked in his jaw. "I really cared about you."

"Cared?" She whispered.

He looked at her, green eyes blazing. He opened his mouth then closed it. He shook his head and paced.

"Please, Sam. What do I have to do? I don't want to lose you." She had thought over her siblings' words the night before after they'd all fallen asleep and came to the decision that she had to let Finn go. She thought Sam was still a good idea though and wanted to keep him. But she had to be honest. About everything. "There's more."

"More?!" He roared.

She nodded as tears slipped past her lashes. "Yes."

"Are you pregnant again?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm not pregnant. Finn and I haven't had sex."

He took a steadying breath. "What more is there?"

"I lied to you. About my family. I have more than you know."

He frowned in confusion. "Why'd you lie about your family?"

"I lied to everyone about my family. I was embarrassed and ashamed of them when they did nothing but love me."

"You do that a lot, huh?"

She winced.

He ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't in the practice of hurting ladies but he was hurt. "Why are you telling the truth now?"

"My sister found out I was cheating on you and she yelled at me."

Sam accidentally smiled. He could find himself liking this sister. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're not. And you shouldn't be. I did this. But I'm going to fix it. I'm going to earn your trust and love back."

"How?" He wanted to know.

"Cutting all ties with Finn. If it's not about glee, I won't talk to him."

That helped. "What about classes?"

"I don't have any classes with Finn."

He nodded. "Besides staying away from him, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to start being honest with you. About my thoughts and feelings. I'm going to open up to you about my life and who I am. I will let you see me and hope you accept me."

He wanted to tell her that he already accepted her but was she saying he didn't know her? "So you've been lying to me about who you really are?"

"Yes." She still had her head bowed. "No one at school knows the real me. Except Mike and Mercedes."

"Mike and Mercedes? Why do they know and no one else?"

"Because they're my brother and sister." She looked up.

His brows raised. "How?"

"I'm telling everyone Monday but we're family and I've treated them so wrong. They deserve to hear me say I was wrong."

He nodded. "Well I have some thinking to do."

"About us?"

"Yeah." He avoided her eyes.

She nodded and rose. "I understand. I'll see you at school. I do love you. In my own flawed way."

He said nothing so she left.

 _ **W.O**_

Noah "Puck" Puckerman's brows lifted. "Q?"

"Hi, Puck." Quinn wrung the handle to her handbag. "Can we talk?"

"Uh… yeah." He was very surprised to see her. She said two words to him since giving Beth up and he thought she was ignoring him. "Come in."

She came inside the small home. "Is your mom here?"

"Nah but she'll be getting off work soon."

She looked around the living room and saw his little sister sitting on the couch, watching her. "Hi, Nic."

"Hi." Nicolette Puckerman hated Quinn. She adored her big brother and Quinn had given him nothing but grief.

"Can I have a moment to speak to your brother in private?"

"No."

Puck made a noise that was the beginning of a laugh. "Come on, Runt. Scram."

"I'm not a runt!" Nic got up and stomped upstairs. She came back down a bit so she could hear but was still hidden.

"So what's up?" Puck waved his hand towards the couch.

Quinn sat on it primly and ignored when he sat close. She fought back her natural urge to push him away. "We have to talk."

"About what?" He tried to play in her hair.

"Stop that!" She slapped at his hand.

He laughed. "Why are you looking so fancy?"

"I just came from church and brunch."

He started playing with her hair again. "You look mighty fine, Miz Fabray."

She slapped him again. "Stop touching me! I'm with Sam!"

"You had a boyfriend last time, too but I seem to remember you screaming my name."

She glared at him. "Stop being crass! I'm not about to cheat on my boyfriend with you! Not again!"

He rolled his eyes and stuck his hand under his jaw to hold his head up. "So what do you want?"

"I want to apologize to you."

"What?" He was in disbelief.

She swallowed. "I have to apologize to you."

"About what?" He was so surprised.

"I used you then after we had sex, I ignored you. I tried to pass your child off as someone else's and wouldn't let you be involved then I gave her away. None of that was fair to you and I'm truly sorry."

His mouth was gaping open.

"Say something."

He snapped his mouth closed. "What do you want me to say?"

"I know I shouldn't hold out hope on you forgiving me but something would be nice."

He thought about it. "It really hurt. The way you did me. And giving away Beth. I'm still not over giving away Beth. I have nightmares about her finding me late in life, telling me I ruined her life by not being there."

Quinn swallowed hard, trying not to cry.

"But if you didn't want her and I couldn't keep her, then we did right by having her go to Shelby. I just hope she'll forgive me some day."

"You love her so much. She'll forgive you. It's me she'll hate."

"No, she won't."

"I'd deserve for her to. I didn't give her away to improve her life. I gave her away because I saw her (and you) as a mistake and I never wanted to be reminded of it again."

His eyes narrowed.

"But I underestimated how it would be to have a child. I love her so much and I really hate that I gave her away. Sometimes I'll have daydreams where we kept her and how happy my family would be."

"Your family? I thought your dad was still pissed you got pregnant? And your mom seemed like she was glad you gave her away."

"Daddy's still angry but Mom came around. By the time I went home, she told me that she wished I'd had kept Beth."

"From the hospital?! That's a quick turn around!"

"No. From the Jones."

"You didn't leave Mama's house after you left the hospital?"

"No, I stayed with Mercy until school started."

"Wow!"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to apologize to her, too?"

"Ye- why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think I should apologize to Mercy?"

He lifted a shoulder and looked away.

"Puck!"

He flinched then frowned. "Okay! Alright! Mama and I been kinda close since Beth was born. So I noticed when we went back to school and you ignored her like she didn't give you a place to stay when you were basically homeless."

Quinn's voice caught on a sob.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry." He hated when women cried- a side affect from his scumbag dad.

She dashed away tears quickly. "I owe her and Mikey so many apologies!"

"Mikey? You mean Mike? Mike Chang? Why?"

"You'll know tomorrow. I'm calling an emergency glee meeting in the morning. I've been lying to everyone and it's not fair to Mercy and Mikey and this will be my way of making it up to them.

Now what do I have to do to make it up to you?"

His brows lifted in shock. Then he wiggled them and leaned close. "Well-"

"I'm not sleeping with you again, Puck." She put her hand in his chest.

"You're no fun."

"No."

"Fine." A thought ran through his head but he dismissed it as the impossible. "How is Mama? I haven't seen her since my birthday really."

"Your birthday?"

"Yeah. She gave me a present but didn't really stay to talk. I haven't seen her a lot since I got with Zizes."

Quinn frowned. _That's weird_. "I don't know why she wouldn't stay to talk to you but she's fine. I saw her earlier."

"I thought you said you were at church."

"I saw her at church." She duhed.

"Don't you have two different beliefs?"

"That's complicated."

"How?"

"I'll explain everything tomorrow."

He swallowed that. "I think I can forgive you for how you treated me last year. I wasn't blameless. Finn's my best friend and I went after his girl. I was jealous of him. It didn't matter who he was dating and that wasn't fair to you. Though I did honestly like you as a person."

"You did." She was surprised.

He nodded. "I think underneath it all, I still do. So yeah, I forgive you. One of these days I'll get over giving away Beth. But until then, you don't have to worry about me hating you."

She scooted closer and hugged him, sniffling. "Thank you."

He was shocked by his first true hug from her and hugged her back. "You're welcome, Q."


	2. Chapter 2

**_I would have uploaded this yesterday but the app wouldn't let me so I'm doing it today! Plus I have another story I'm going to update so bonus!_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Why do you want me to go to school with you?" Marcy asked.

"Because you'll like our friends." Quinn sighed.

"I doubt that severely."

"Marcy!"

"Fine! Alright! I'll go!"

"Thank you!" Quinn huffed. "Get dressed!"

"I'll make you lunch." Marcus Jones offered. "I'll make all of your lunches."

"Thanks, Daddy!" Marcy ran out.

"Let's go pick out her clothes!" Mercedes wanted to do that. She and Quinn left.

"Want to see the fight that ensues?" Mike asked his younger siblings. Both nodded before following him out.

W.O

Mercedes showed her sister her locker. "See how it smells so good?"

"You want me to see how something smells?" Marcy lifted a brow.

Mercedes frowned. "You know what I mean! Since when do you know English?!"

Marcy hissed. "Catty today, aren't we?"

Mercedes pouted. "I just had a nightmare last night."

"You had a nightmare? That's my thing."

"What?"

"Nothing. What was your nightmare?"

Mercedes blushed and shook her head quickly with wide eyes. "No!"

"Mercy?" Marcy was surprised by her behavior.

Mercedes looked miserable. "I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone."

Marcy felt a renewed kinship with her sister at that moment. She had her own secrets she was taking to the grave. "Are you sure? Cuz I'd listen. I'd totally judge but I'd help you."

Mercedes was going to refuse until she realized that she was close to her family for a reason. Although she'd never told a soul except her diary. She took a deep breath. "You can't anyone. Not even Mal, Rou or Paris."

Marcy grimaced. "It must be serious. Okay. My trap is shut."

"I… I like Puck." Mercedes colored.

Marcy blinked. "What?"

"I like Puck. Like more than a friend."

Marcy gave her an annoyed look. "I *know* that!"

Mercedes' mouth fell open. "How do you know that?!"

"You wrote about that Mohawk for the past three years!"

"Mal!" Mercedes was going to kill him.

"Yep."

Mercedes took deep breaths until she was calm. "Fine. So you know. Then you know why it's a big deal."

"I do?"

"Marcy!" Mercedes was at her wits end. "Mikey would have a heart-attack, Quinn would lose her mind, his girlfriend would kill me and you know our parents would never approve!"

"All that is bullshit. Mikey loves you. He'll get over it. Quinn can't throw stones cuz she must have found him attractive at one point. As for our parents, they love you. You're their princess. You do no wrong."

Mercedes frowned slightly. Marcy sounded bitter. "Are you sure? I don't want to burn any bridges."

"I'm positive."

"What about his girlfriend?"

"You have two black belts but you think some chick can take you?" Marcy deadpanned.

"You know there's no fighting outside the dojo!"

"When have we ever followed that rule?!"

Mercedes huffed. "I don't want to fight her. I like her. I'd just like her better if she didn't have Noah."

"Ooh!" Marcy teased. "It's Noah now?"

Mercedes burned. "Put your lunch inside and let's go! Quinn called an emergency glee meeting!"

"Why am I going? I'm not in your club. I don't even go to this school."

"We're not letting you out of our sight." Mercedes dragged her off after closing her locker. They went to the choir room and sat down.

"Hello, Mercedes." Mr. William Schuester smiled as they took seats. "Do you know what this meeting is about? Quinn won't tell us."

"I have no clue, Mr. Shue." She shook her head.

"Is this a new student? Someone who wants to join glee?"

"Join what?" Marcy raised her brows.

Mercedes smirked. "No, Mr. Shue. This is my sister, Marcy."

"Hello there!" He came to shake her hand.

She looked at it baldly before staring him in the face. "No."

"Stop it, Marce!" Mercedes offered an explanation for the curly haired man. "She doesn't touch people."

"Oh." He didn't understand that but he put his hand down. "Quinn, can you tell us what's going on now?"

"No. We're waiting on Mike." Quinn refused.

"You remember Mike?" Finn Hudson was so confused.

Quinn ignored him. "He should be here soon."

Just then Mike walked in. Tina Cohen-Chang brightened and waved him over to her. He sat next to her and kissed her.

"Alright, we can begin." Quinn popped up before placing four chairs in front of the room. "Mikey, Mercy, Marcy? Sit here please."

"What are you doing?" All three stared at her like she lost her blonde mind.

"Sit here please." She repeated pleasantly.

"Are you doing it now?" Sam said his first words to her since she left his house Saturday.

"Yes, I am."

"So Sam knows?" Mr. Shue frowned.

"Kind of." She waited for her siblings to sit. She sat next to them. "We've been lying to you for two years."

"Quinn!" Mike and Mercedes were blown away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Marcy wanted to make sure.

"Yes." Quinn nodded. "I know what I'm doing. It's long overdue."

"Then we support you." Mercedes said.

Mike nodded. "We do."

"Support her in what?!" Tina wanted to know.

"I didn't know Tubbers even knew who Chang was!" Santana Lopez agreed.

"And you haven't said anything to Mercedes all year." Brittany S. Pierce was confused.

"I do and I actually have said things to her this past semester." Quinn said slowly. She gulped and made the conscious decision to be strong. Mike and Mercedes took her hands and she drew strength from them.

Tina's brows raised at them touching.

"We're related."

The entire club was shocked. "What?!"

"We're related." She repeated.

"How?!"

"We've been family since we were three years old."

"Three years old?!" Tina couldn't believe it.

"Yes."

"But Wheezy? _I_ introduced you to Q! Freshman year!" Santana was having a hard time understanding.

Mercedes lifted her shoulders. "I already knew her."

"But you said "nice to meet you"!"

"I know."

"Mike, I asked if you knew Mercedes and you said no!" Finn was flabbergasted.

"I lied." Mike said simply.

"Why?" Brittany asked the million dollar question.

Mike, Mercedes and Marcy looked to Quinn. "You don't have to tell it."

Quinn swallowed. "I have to."

"No, you don't."

"Besides creeping us out with that talking in unison thing, somebody tell us!" Artie Abrams snapped.

Quinn took a deep breath. "I was bullied in middle school."

"What?!" The class was in disbelief.

Quinn nodded. "I had an unfortunate dye job, I wore braces, I had acne and I was chubby. Everyone knew how we were and teased us because of it. We had very few friends at school and I was very unpopular."

"Quinn." Mr. Shue felt bad for her.

Quinn bowed her head as Mercedes rubbed her back with her free hand. "I got proactive for my skin and my braces came off. I started working harder at my lessons and on my diet. The weight melted off. I dyed my hair back blonde. Then I made them promise to ignore each other until college."

Tina was bawling. "Why?!"

"I thought it'd be easier to become popular if no one knew how we were. It was just easier to say ignore each other instead of being just friends. So no one but Matt knew."

"Matt Rutherford?!" Finn's eyes narrowed.

"Why'd he get to know?!" Puck was hurt.

"He was my best friend and he recognized their pictures at my house." Mike shrugged.

"He was your best friend?" Puck, Artie and Sam pouted.

"Yes, he was."

All three heard the "was" and brightened.

"Wait." Tina held up a hand. "You have pictures of them up at your house?"

"All our moms are into captured memories so we've always taken a bunch of pictures. My mom likes our baby pictures the most so there's a bunch of pictures of us from the time we're born until like fourth grade." Mike explained.

"But your parents have never mentioned them?" She was having a hard time coming to terms with this.

"Yes, they do. Even though whenever they do, I try to change the subject so you won't know."

"When have your parents ever said anything about Mercedes or Quinn?"

"They don't call them that. They call them Vic and Que."

"Wait! I thought your dad was saying Pick and Blue!"

"What? No."

She sat back, defeated.

"You used to talk about Vic and Que a lot." Finn frowned. "I thought they were boys."

"No!" Mercedes and Quinn frowned, too.

"So you're family?" Brittany still didn't get it.

"Yes." Quinn nodded. "Our parents met in college-"

"If your parents met in college, why did you meet at three?" Santana wanted to know.

"Because they went home!" Quinn was getting annoyed. "They married their mates then came back when we were three and about to go to preschool."

"So how y'all meet up again?" Artie asked.

"We met on the first day of preschool."

Marcy smirked.

"What's that face for?" Artie jerked his chin in her direction.

"It's just that those two are bossy and he's a pushover." Marcy crossed her legs.

"What does that mean?" Rachel Berry spoke up for the first time.

Quinn hated having to answer her. "We only spoke to each other that first day. When school ended, we went to tell our parents about our new friends and they realized they knew each other. We met up that Saturday and we've been one big happy family ever since."

"So what does family mean?" Lauren Zizes asked. "What lessons?"

The bell rang.

The group groaned.

"Alright, go to class." Mr. Shue stood up. "Come back for lunch and maybe they'll tell us more."

The club surrounded them asking a million questions but Mike broke through. "I'll walk you to class, T. Moppet, you coming?"

"Will you carry me?" Marcy posed.

"Sure."

She brightened and crawled on his back.

The trio left.

Quinn pulled Mercedes out. "We'll see you at lunch!"

The group groaned again.

W.O

"Hey."

Puck jumped. "Where did you come from?!"

"It's a library, dude. Shhh!" Marcy shushed him.

"Do you always pop outta nowhere?!"

"They say so but I don't believe them."

"Who?"

"My family."

"Oh." He digested that. "So why are you here? Aren't you with Mike?"

"That was first period but I escaped from Quinn."

"Escaped?" He smirked. "On the run?"

"Yep." She picked up a book and thumbed through it.

Puck came around the aisle and eyed her. "You're pretty hot."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"She know what's up."

"Damn, you a dog."

He shrugged. "I'm tryin to change. It's just slow goin."

"It is mighty hard, ain't it?!" She looked seriously pissed off by the fact. "It's like you do different stuff and say different stuff but you think the same stuff and pretty soon you're doing the same stuff again!"

He blinked. "Yeah!"

"Bullshit!"

He blinked again before a smile crawled over his face. "Mama don't cuss."

"She's a lady. I'm not. Did you just call her "Mama"?"

"Short for Hot Mama. I didn't always know her name."

"Wow." There was a wealth of meaning in that one word.

He brushed it off. "So what are you doing in here?"

"I like books." She said simply. "Why are you in here? I hear you don't."

"Mama told you? Yeah, I hate reading but I need a book for history class." His lip curled in disgust.

"You hate reading?"

"She gave me the same look when I told her. Matter of fact, so did Mike freshman year when I told him. And Q when she stayed with me last year and she found out! Man, you really are related."

"You need to get checked out; reading is fundamental."

"Wow. You look and sound so serious."

"I am."

He gulped. "So why'd you escape Q?"

She smacked her lips. "They're always watchin me!"

"Why?"

She didn't want to admit this. "I need to be watched."

"Why?"

"So I don't get in trouble." She pouted.

He looked at her funny. "Why would you get in trouble? Aren't you like Mama?"

"Far."

"Far? Oh! You're saying you're far from like Mama!" He grinned. "In what ways?"

"In ways that'll make your hair fall out."

He ran a hand over his mohawk. "Are you gon be missing all day?"

"I don't know Mercy's locker combination and I don't wanna starve so no."

"Huh?"

"She has my lunch." She clarified.

He laughed. "I like you, Mini Mama."

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

He stilled, already knowing he'd stepped in it. "You're like Mama but light."

"Are you talking about literally because I'm not that damn light."

"You're my color."

"You're dark!"

He didn't want to go down this road. "Okay, fine. I mean you're like Mama but not. It's a compliment."

She stared at him for the longest time before blinking slowly. "I've been called worse."

He blew out a breath.

"Call Sam."

"What? Why?" He was thrown by her command.

"I want to talk to him."

"I think he's in class."

"So?"

Yeah, that's Q.* He thought but said something different. "Okay."

She put the book back.

He finished texting Sam and put away his phone.

"So what do you think about Mercy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was that not in English?"

"Damn! I just don't get what you said!"

"I was being literal, blockhead. Was I not speaking English?"

"Oh. Yeah, it was English."

"I mean what do you think about her? It's not a hard question."

He swallowed. "She's-" He blushed and looked down.

"I thought you were Puckzilla or some such nonsense. Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!" He denied. "I'm Puckasaurus! I don't blush!"

"You're red as hell right now."

He growled.

"Tell your face to cool down if you're that snippy. It's not my fault you're in love with my sister."

He damn near swallowed his tongue. As it was, he was gasping for air.

She punched his chest and breath expelled from him. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Thanks." His voice was hoarse. "How'd you know?"

"About Mercy? I got eyes."

He felt out of sorts. "Don't tell her, alright?"

She cocked her head. "What's in it for me?"

He blinked. "What?"

She repeated it slowly like he was hard of hearing.

He flushed in embarrassment. "I ain't got nothin!"

"Fine. You'll owe me one."

He was scared by the look in her eyes. "Fine."

"Why aren't you with her if you're in love with her?"

He waved his hands. "Stop saying that so loud!"

She huffed. "Where can we go for some privacy?"

He ushered her into a back room. "Look I just realized how I felt in juvie. But I'm bad news. I can't be with her. She's too good for me."

"Mercy's too good for all of us."

He smirked. "She's like an angel."

"She has her flaws."

"I know. She's sassy to death."

She smiled. "I think you should go after her."

"No! No way! No!"

"Why not?!"

"I'm not fit for her. Plus I've got a girlfriend."

"Why aren't you fit for her?"

He sat abruptly. He'd only ever told Mercedes this but he unburdened his soul.

She raised a brow when he was done. "You didn't deserve that."

He raised his head, having lowered it in shame.

"They were wrong. Grown women shouldn't touch little boys. No one is entitled to your body or time, regardless of gender."

The corner of his mouth kicked up. "Thanks, dude."

"Does Mercy know?"

"So far only you two." He nodded.

"Thank you for trusting me with your secret. I'll never betray it."

He thought he just fell in love with her a little bit for that but the door opened to admit Sam so he changed the subject. "Where have you been?!"

"My teacher wouldn't let me leave at first." Sam closed the door. "Hi."

Marcy just stared at him.

Sam was unnerved by her eyes, that the more he stared into, the more he saw they weren't black like he originally thought but green. "Your eyes are green!"

"So are yours."

He didn't have an answer for that so he looked at Puck. "Why'd you text for me to come down here?"

"I wanted you."

He looked at her. "Why?"

"Quinn made a lot of mistakes but she's trying to fix them."

He narrowed his eyes. "Did you yell at her?"

"What? When?"

"She said her sister knew what she did and yelled at her."

"I didn't yell." Marcy was offended.

He smiled. "I told myself I'd hug the girl who did that if I ever got to meet her."

"Don't touch me."

His face dropped as Puck laughed. "Well!"

"Take a seat. Let's talk about Quinn."

"You're going to tell me more about her? She said I didn't really know her. I think she's right."

W.O

"Did you find her?!" Mercedes ran over to Mike.

Who shook his head. "No! I've checked everywhere!"

"It's quiet! Too quiet!" Quinn ran up. "I'm scared!"

The bell rang.

"Let's get our lunches." Mike advised. "Maybe someone from glee has seen her?"

The three went to retrieve their food and went to the choir room. "Marcy!"

"What?!" Marcy was sitting there with Puck and Sam.

"We've been looking for you, demon!" Mike was mad.

She stuck out her bottom lip.

"Don't try to cute your way outta this!"

Her bottom lip trembled.

Of course he melted. "You stop that. I still love you."

She went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She nuzzled his chest with her head. "I sorry, Mikey."

"That's alright. The building's still standing and no one got hurt."

Puck frowned at Sam. *The fuck they thought was gon happen?!*

"Well _we're_ still mad at you!" Quinn snapped.

"I'm sorry." Marcy spoke to Mike's front.

"Uh huh."

"Sit down!" Tina waved her hands. "Tell us more about you!"

They each took a seat and Mr. Shue shut the doors. "What do you want to know?"

"You said your parents moved to Lima?" Artie brought up a question. "Where are they from?"

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Mercedes asked Quinn. "There's no going back."

Quinn took her hand. "We're not American."

The class gasped. "What are you?!"

Mike decided to go first since his lineage was easier. "I'm Japanese. I was born in Japan. So were Mal and Maddie."

"Your brother and sister?" Artie wanted to confirm.

"Yes."

"My mother is Swedish. She was born in Sweden and so was our sister, Laura." Quinn went next. "I was born in England like my dad."

"So you're a British Swede?" Santana raised a brow.

"Yes."

"Ours is a bit more complicated." Mercedes winced. "Our mom's mom is Italian. My mom was born in Italy. Her dad is black. We assume. He's never told us and won't no matter how many times we ask. But he's light skinned and has grey eyes."

"Daddy's father is German. Old school German, like Hitler's wet dream. Blue eyes, blonde hair, pale." Marcy continued. "Daddy was born in Germany and so was our oldest brother, Marc. Daddy's mom is Native American. She's why he's so dark and has dark features."

"Dark?" Brittany asked. "Is that why you're so light? Why is Cedes so much darker than you?"

"That's from his German side." Mercedes explained. "There's a genetic disorder in the Johannesens that make one child from every family darker than the rest of the children. For Daddy and his siblings, it's him. For me and my siblings, it's me. For Grandpa and his siblings, it's his sister. But she has blonde hair and blue eyes though."

"Wait a minute." Sam raised a question. "Is that why your eyes are green?"

"Possibly." Marcy answered. "I probably have two blue eye genes because Momma has blue eyes."

"What?"

"Momma has blue eyes." She misunderstood his confusion.

"No, I got that. What's a blue eye gene?"

"There's two genes that determine eye color. The blue eye gene and the brown eye gene. The blue eye gene produces colors like blue, grey, green, hazel and violet. The brown eye gene produces colors like brown, black, hazel and green.

When you're made, you get one gene from each parent. If you have two blue eye genes, you'll have blue eyes or one of their derivatives. Like Quinn. PR and Ms. Judy both have blue eyes so Laura has blue eyes and Quinn has green eyes, a blue derivative.

And if you get two brown eye genes, you'll end up with brown eyes or one of it's derivatives. But if you get one of each, the brown eye gene takes over cuz it's more dominant, like dark hair, so you'll end up with brown eyes or one of its derivatives. Like Daddy, who has brown eyes."

Sam digested that. "Okay."

"Have you ever thought of becoming a teacher?" Mr. Shue asked. "That was a great lesson."

"I can't teach nobody nothin." Marcy denied.

"Sam understands genetics now."

"He's smart. He just read between the lines."

"Trouty Mouth smart?!" Santana laughed.

"Stop calling me that!" Sam grew upset.

"Stop it, Santana!" Quinn sniped.

"Guys." Mr. Shue chastised.

"So how dark is your daddy?" Brittany wanted to know.

"He looks like a black man." Mercedes described. "His hair is really curly, too and in the eighties when he came to America, it looked like he had a Jheri Curl and he fit right on in but that's just his hair. If he let it grow out, it'll look like that again."

"So your parents came from different countries to America?" Artie wanted to make sure he was understanding right.

"Yes." The four nodded.

"For college?"

"Yes."

"And they went back home after?"

"Yes."

"Then came back in the 90s?"

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"Why what, Artie?" Mike chuckled.

"Why'd they come to America in the first place?"

"Mrs. C came to America cuz her father came in the late fifties and she just wanted to see Ohio." Mercedes said.

"And get away from Grandfather." Marcy quipped.

Mercedes giggled. "And possibly get away from Grandfather."

"Who's her dad that she'd want to leave?" Tina asked.

"Po Seon." Quinn put in.

"Po Seon is your grandfather?!" The group yelled.

"Yes."

"He founded Lima!" Finn yelped.

"He didn't found Lima; he turned it into a city." Mike corrected.

"But he's super famous." Santana was blown away.

"We'll get there." Marcy said cryptically.

"PR wanted to come to America because the Beetles came to America." Mercedes went on.

"Kickass!" Puck threw up a fist.

"Who's PR?" Tina wanted to know.

"My dad." Quinn told her. "My parents are called PR and Ms. Judy."

"What does PR stand for?" Artie inquired.

"Papa Russ. Marc said it was too old country to call men papa so he abbreviated it."

"Hmm." He shrugged.

"Momma Rose left Italy to escape her mother and job."

"And Momma Rose is?" Santana led.

"My mom." Mercedes piped up.

"Who is her mother and what was her job?" Tina questioned.

"Her mom is Christina Barnes and she was a singer." Mike spoke about his favorite grandparent.

Mr. Shue stood up so quickly, his chair toppled over. "Your grandmother is Christina Barnes?!"

"Do you know her?" Mike frowned in confusion.

Mr. Shue squealed. "Yes! My mother was a fan of her Motown music and played her records when I was a baby! We thought she stopped making music but I came across a tape at a record shop in the 80s and we found out she only stopped making _American_ music!"

"Mr. Shue's a fan." Puck whistled low.

"Yes, I am! We love her! When the Internet became big, I bought all her albums off iTunes! Most of her daughters became singers. Which one is your mother?"

"Rosie Taylor." Quinn flipped her hair.

If it was possible, Mr. Shue's eyes got bigger. "I _loved_ her! She was my first celebrity crush and I had all her posters!"

"Really?!" Mercedes was shocked. She didn't think anyone in America knew her mother. "You know she was on _Alonzo's_ _Playhouse_ from the time she was six to thirteen and she won Miss Italy after college?"

"What's _Alonzo's Playhouse_?" Santana asked.

"A kids show kinda like _Out of the Box_." Marcy explained.

"Oh."

"Your mom's a beauty queen and you ain't told nobody?!" Artie demanded.

"We're beauty queens." Marcy gave him a look.

"What?! Explain!"

Mercedes blushed. "Our moms had us in beauty pageants since we came to America. We've only recently stopped."

"Even you boys?" Sam wanted to know.

It was Mike's turn to blush. "So what?!"

"I'm not mocking you. I think it's cool."

"Do you have crowns and stuff?! Did you win a lot?!" Brittany hoped so.

"Yeah, it seemed like we were winning everything for a few years." Mercedes nodded.

"Yay!" Brittany clapped.

"Ms. Judy came to America to have a good time." Mike picked up the conversation. "After she wasn't picked for the Olympic team, she got into college and ran far, far away from Grandpapa."

"Grandpapa?" Puck's face wrinkled.

"Yeah, he has a bunch of medals in his family and they're all intense about contests and competitions and stuff. He trips about us losing in glee and football."

"That crazy man actually gets down on his knees and prays for retribution!" Mercedes snapped.

The class laughed.

"Papa Mike came to America because he heard of the medical programs." Quinn said when it'd died down.

"Pop came because no one in his family had come since Poppy." Mike finished.

"Who's Pop and Poppy?" Puck wanted to know.

"My dad and his grandfather." Mercedes said.

"You said something about Johannesens." Artie said slowly. "Your last name is Jones."

"Poppy's dad left Germany and came to America. He didn't know anything but farming even though he wanted to do something different. They changed his name on Ellis Island."

"He bought a patch of dirt and started farming it and he struck oil. He bought more land surrounding it and decided to go home. He was homesick. He got back in time to marry a woman and get her pregnant when World War I broke out. He signed up and fought before coming home and raising his family. He died farming." Marcy added.

"Wow." Artie said it with his whole mouth. "You had a family member fight in a World War."

"So did Poppy. He was a Nazi."

"What?!" Puck and Rachel were outraged.

"He was a Nazi." Marcy guessed they were Jewish.

"Is he anti-Semitic?!" Puck demanded. "Is he even still alive?!"

"Yes, he's still alive and no, he's not anti-Semitic." Mercedes huffed.

"Though you can't tell when he's tired." Marcy smiled.

"Are you serious?" Puck squinted.

"Usually."

That threw him for a loop.

"How is it fair that he hates Jews when he's tired?!" Rachel wanted to know.

"He's old, dude." Marcy looked at her like she was crazy.

"That's no excuse!"

"It's every excuse. There's a section of your brain that suppresses the urge to say unflattering things that weakens over time. That's why old people always seem cranky.

"Still doesn't seem fair." Rachel sulked.

"Whatever." Quinn rolled her eyes. "He's not one now and he's too old to do anything to anyone anyway."

"So your grandparents are famous?" Tina defused the situation. "What do they all do?"

"Grandmom is a singer, of course." Mercedes ticked off on her fingers. "Granddad is a race-car driver and businessman."

"Grandmom and Granddad?" Finn was confused.

"Christina Barnes and Donald Taylor."

"Pop-Pop is a member of the aristocracy." Mike tacked on. "His father was an Earl but it went to his older brother when his dad died. He has a title though. Every second and third son is a professional. PR comes from a string of doctors."

"But his wife is Caroline Braxton. She was a model. She went to school for business and was one of the first models with their own clothing line." Marcy said. "She could trace her entire lineage back to the Mayflower."

"Wow!" The group was impressed.

"Papa Mike's dad is Pappa. He's a doctor and he comes from a family of doctors." Quinn kept going. "He gives us one piece of candy every time he sees us. Once per day. Nobody's ever been able to get two."

Mike grinned. "All the grandkids have a bet going on, on who'll get it."

"Mamma, his wife, was a model, too." Mercedes followed up with. "She was a pinup model for 30 years. She came from a fashion family. Her name's Gertie Chang."

Tina screamed long and loud.

"T?!" Mike freaked out.

"Your grandma's Gertie Chang?!"

"Mamma but yeah. You know her?"

"Yes! I love her! She's my style guru!"

"You've never told me that." Mercedes blinked.

"I didn't think you knew who she was and I didn't want to act like a stalker fan in front of you."

"Stalker fan?"

"I love her! And I'm dating her grandson!"

Mike was unsure if he liked this. "Grandmama has the largest farm in Sweden in her family. Her family was one of the first to sell and mass produce food."

"Grandfather is a stock broker and businessman." Mercedes said. "His wife is an art buyer."

"Grandma comes from a rich tribe that heavily sold handmade products. She kept it up in Germany and she has her own line of jewelry and accessories."

"What's her name?" Santana asked.

"Victoria Jones."

Brittany screamed. "I love her! My daddy bought me her entire 2004 summer collection!"

"Really?" Mercedes was surprised.

"Is all of your family famous?!" Artie joked.

"Pretty much." The four shrugged.

He gaped. "Since you're dropping some big names, you must got bank?"

"Presumably." Marcy nodded.

"How much?"

"Isn't that a rude question?"

"Please tell us."

"What do you even want to know?"

"How much money y'all got?"

"As a family or individuals?"

"As a family."

"We're nearly trillionaires." Quinn beamed.

"What?" Artie needed to hear that again.

"We have billions." Mike nodded.

"And as individuals?"

"That's complicated." Mercedes grimaced.

"How?!" Santana snarked.

"We have money but it's all for the future."

"What do you mean?"

"We have stocks and bonds. Marc's really good with the stock market so we have investments-"

"I have stock in Chuck Taylor converses." Marcy put in.

"And we have money from working plus we have allowances and our parents pay our credit card bills." Mercedes finished.

"Did you just say working?!" Santana didn't like that. "Why do you need to work if you get allowances and they pay your bills?!"

"We've been in things since we came to this country!" Quinn yelled. "We ride horses, we play sports, we speak multiple languages, we know martial arts, we play instruments, we've been modeling since babyhood!"

"We'll get to that laundry list in a minute but you've been models? All of you?"

"Yes." Mercedes nodded. "We've also been on TV and in movies."

"I just got back from doing a movie last week." Marcy shrugged.

"A real movie?!" Tina lit up.

"Yeah."

"Oh my goodness!"

"Have we seen you in anything?" Finn asked.

"I don't know what you watch." Marcy told him. "Mal and I were on _Kid World_ when we were two to four."

Artie gasped. "I _loved_ _Kid World_!"

"Me too!" Brittany brightened. "I can't believe you were on it!"

"Season three to season five." Marcy nodded.

"What's _Kid World_?" Mr. Shue was confused.

"The bossest kid show in the world!" Artie shouted. "It ran from 1995 to 2000."

"Have you done any other shows?" Tina asked.

"We were on _Station X_ when we lived in Japan." Mercedes said.

"You lived in Japan?!" Sam had stars in his eyes.

"Yeah. When Mrs. C got pregnant with Maddie, we went. Papa Mike wanted all his children born in his home-country so we stayed in Sweden that summer then spent the school year in Japan then spent the summer after Maddie was born in Italy."

"Have you ever stayed somewhere else?"

"We'd visit family a lot before camp. Then after, it'd just be when we were doing a movie."

"How many movies have you done?" Artie asked.

"You go to camp?" Tina was confused.

"I've been in six movies." Mike said. "And yes, we go to camp."

"I've been in seven movies." Quinn stated proudly.

"I've been in five." Mercedes pouted. "But I've been on a ton of TV shows!"

"I've been in 20 movies." Marcy calculated.

"20?!" Artie yelped.

"Not all of them were big roles. I've starred majorly in about nine."

"Did you get paid for that?" Santana wanted to know.

"Of course."

"It's just in a trust for us for when we turn 18." Mercedes explained. "When we get our inheritance, we'll also get the money from that."

"Inheritance?" Puck's eyes widened.

"We get paid at 18, 21 and 30." Mike bobbed his head.

"How much do you get?" Artie asked.

"Artie!" Tina admonished.

"What?! I wanna know!"

Mike chuckled. "We don't know beforehand. We only know when we check our accounts on our 18th birthdays. Laura got 7.75 while Marc got an even ten."

"Ten what?!"

"Ten million."

The class had a hard time accepting that. "10 million dollars?!"

"Yep."

"Plus Marc owns his own business!" Quinn crowed.

"He started a video game/software development company when he was seventeen with three friends."

"How much are your allowances?" Artie asked quietly.

"From newborn to third grade, it's $50 a week."

"What do kids need with $50 a week?! How much is it now?!"

Mike shook his head. "In third grade, it gets bumped up to $500."

"$500?!"

"Then when we turn 13, it becomes a thousand."

$1,000 a week?!" Artie felt faint.

"When you turn 18, it's $5,000. When you get married, it's $10,000. When you have kids, it's $15,000."

"Isn't your sister married?" Finn scrunched up his face.

Quinn poked Mercedes, who came alive. "Yes! She gets $10,000."

"A week?!" Artie still couldn't believe it.

"Yes."

"What do your parents do?! Or do they live off their parents?!"

"Daddy's a dentist. He's also a businessman and does work on the family farms and ranch."

"What?"

"His family has farms in it. That's why GrandPoppy wanted to come to America. To get away from it. The oil patch is the ranch."

"Oh. What about your mom?"

"She still gets residuals from her music and TV shows but she makes her money from her flower shops. She has a Ph.D in botany and she opened her first shop in Italy. She has them in three other countries plus four shops here in America."

"Wait a minute! Your mom's pretty, talented _and_ smart?!"

Mercedes giggled. "Yes!"

"I gotta meet her…"

"What about your parents, Q?" Santana crossed her arms over her chest.

"Daddy's a plastic surgeon and businessman and Mom just opened her own business but she's doing great so far." Quinn lifted a shoulder.

"What about your parents, Mike?" Finn asked.

"My dad's an otolaryngologist and businessman. My mom's partner at a law firm." Mike said.

Artie nodded. "So you said you've been in a bunch of lessons?"

"Yeah, we know about ten languages, two martial arts, two instruments. Plus my dad taught us how to build things with tools."

"Daddy taught us how to use computers." Quinn went on. "That's why Marc's a computer engineer."

"And our daddy taught us how to work on cars." Mercedes bragged.

"Rhonda isn't a car I bought." Mike revealed. "I built her. Pop gave us all car skeletons when he felt we were ready and had us build our own cars from the tyres up. But we couldn't have help."

"And you built a Prius?!" Puck was disappointed in Mercedes.

"My daddy bought my Prius for my 15th birthday! I never finished my car!" Mercedes clenched her fists.

"Oh. What kinda car you got?"

"A Cadillac." She sniffed.

"What?!"

"Speaking of, want to finish our cars?" Mercedes looked at Quinn, who nodded.

"What kind of car do you have, Quinn?" Sam asked.

She brightened at him talking to her. "A PT Cruiser."

"I have a Lincoln towncar. It's finished." Marcy said before anyone could ask.

"What about your other siblings?" Santana wanted to know.

"Laura had a Chrysler but she sold it for charity. Marc has a Rolls Royce, called Suzy. Mal has a Packard but he never started. And Maddie is working on her jeep. It's one of those ones from the 90s."

"That's so cool." Puck breathed.

"Is it true?" Mr. Shue asked feebly. "About Christina Barnes?"

"Is what true?" Mike wanted to know.

"The she vacations with Sting and hates Aretha Franklin?"

The four burst out laughing.

"Why is that so funny?!" Santana scowled.

"We vacation with Elton John. Not Sting." Mercedes shook her head.

"And Grandmom loves Ms. Aretha. They just act like they hate each other because they're both such divas." Quinn added.

"Even though Grandmom is more high maintenance than Ms. Aretha." Mike said dryly.

"You call her Ms. Aretha?!" Tina gaped. "Have you _met_ Aretha Franklin?!"

"Yes. She's Grandmom's bestest friend."

"Do you know any other famous people?" Artie raised a brow.

"Plenty. We know Ms. Cher, Uncle Snoop, Uncle Elton, Uncle Phil, Ms. Vera. Plenty." Marcy lifted a shoulder.

"You know Cher, Snoop Dogg, Elton John and Vera Wang?!" Tina had stars in her eyes. "Who's Uncle Phil?"

"Phil Collins."

"Uncle Elton gives me money and Uncle Phil gives Marcy money." Mike hooked a thumb at his sister.

"They give you money?!" Artie had to do a double take.

"They love us the most." Marcy grinned.

Mercedes pushed her arm. "They do not! They're just invested in you!"

"Like how Grandmother is in Karou?"

Mike laughed. "And how Grandfather is in you!"

Quinn shuddered. "And Granddad is in Mal."

Mercedes shuddered, too. "Poor guys."

"Why?" Brittany asked softly.

"Our family is really old school. It's really strict. We have certain rules we have to follow and most everyone is obedient." Mike explained. "We had strict upbringings. Our grandparents aren't used to being disobeyed and some of them take marked interest in us."

"What's marked interest?"

"He means that they want us to do what they want and are into our business all the time." Quinn helped him.

"Is someone into you like that?" Sam questioned.

"Grandmama." Quinn pouted. "She's determined for me to find a husband and have a bunch of kids."

"Ugh!" Mercedes groaned. "Mamma thinks that I should have gotten married a long time ago and she's mad that I stopped modeling."

"Why did you?!" Tina snapped.

"T?!"

"I'm sorry. But Gertie Chang wants you to model!"

"Modeling is fun but it's a lot of work. It took up a lot of my time."

"Drop something!"

"I dropped everything but glee!"

Mr. Shue cut Tina off. "Tina! Don't convince Mercedes to leave glee club!"

Tina sulked. "But you're a model."

Mercedes sighed. "Since I have dropped everything, I do have a lot of time on my hands. I guess I could get back into modeling."

"Yay!"

Santana laughed. "Good going, Girl Chang!"

"T." Mike frowned. "She doesn't want to do it."

"You should go back, too." Tina completely ran over that.

He scowled. "Stop it!"

She pouted again. "I'm sorry."

"I'll get back in it with Merce so it's not such a chore." Quinn decided.

"Thanks, Quinn!"

Mike groaned.

"You said you vacation with Elton John?" Mr. Shue shook his head at Tina. "Where do you go?"

"Every year is somewhere different. One year it's somewhere hot then the next is somewhere cold. But we're going to Russia this year cuz someone put in the request to go somewhere cold."

"You're going to Russia?!" Santana made a face. "Do any of you even know Russian?!"

They looked at Marcy. She shrugged. "Little bit."

"She's fluent." Mercedes bragged.

"Why?" Brittany piped up.

"I've been there a lot." Marcy swung her crossed leg.

"So you're just going to take a vacation and go to Russia?" Artie shook his head. "When?"

"Christmas." Quinn chirped. "It's one of the few times we all take off school and work. We spend two whole weeks together."

"How many do y'all got in your family?"

"About 5,000." Mercedes held up a hand. "Give or take a couple hundred."

"5,000?!" The class yelled.

"You're your own country!" Artie yelped.

"That's just our immediate families. With extended, it's more." Quinn grinned.

"So when you decent upon a place, it's like locust?"

Mercedes laughed. "The boys sure are!"

Mike lifted an unamused brow. "Thanks, Mercy."

She beamed. "Welcome, Mikey!"

He chuckled.

 _She's so fucking adorable_. Puck smiled.

"We're going to be in-laws soon." Mercedes giggled.

"You better be talkin about Marc and Lady!" Marcy warned.

"So you haven't been attached to Mal's hip?" Mike teased.

"Shut up!"

"What are you talking about?" Artie wanted to know.

"Marc and Laura are going to get married." Quinn said happily.

"I thought she was married?" Finn was confused.

Quinn gave him a dirty look (Sam internally rejoiced). "So what?! She's going to leave him!"

"Don't hold your breath, Q-Card." Marcy shook her head. "You know she's still pissed at Marc."

"She's going to have to get over that!"

Mike laughed.

"She is!" Mercedes agreed. "It was so long ago!"

"What happened?!" Artie wanted to know.

"Laura and Marc used to date but then she went off to college and literally the next moment, she's engaged to some other dude." Mike was still confused. "She and Marc had some big blowup and she married Robert."

Everyone's mouths rounded.

"He won't say what happened but he keeps saying it wasn't his fault."

"Now he sleeps around like diseases don't exist." Mercedes scowled. "Makes me sick! He should just apologize and tell her he loves her!"

"Sat there like a bump on a log when she got married, just pissed at everybody." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Do you know what happened?" Santana asked.

The girls nodded.

"Tell us!"

"No!" Mercedes recoiled. "That's their business!"

"Why'd she tell you but he didn't tell Mike?" Artie was confused.

"She was warning us." Marcy smirked. "Plus she was really upset. She came over right after it happened and unloaded."

"Marc just disappeared for three days and when he came back, he wouldn't say anything." Mike shrugged. "Momma Rose was so worried."

"He just disappeared?" Tina was worried herself. "Where'd he go?"

"Nobody knows. He won't tell us."

"He told me." Marcy said.

"He told you?!" Mike, Mercedes and Quinn yelped. "When?! Why?!"

"He wanted me to make arrangements for him since he couldn't speak the language. He knew I wouldn't ask questions. He went with Joey."

Mercedes nodded. "At least he wasn't alone."

"It makes sense he'd take Joey." Quinn nodded, too.

"So where'd he go?" Mike wanted to know.

"I'm not telling you that." Marcy shook her head.

"Come on, Moppet. Please?"

"Mikey."

"Did he tell you anything when he came home?" Mercedes asked.

Marcy was silent.

"He did!" Quinn frowned. "What'd he say?!"

Marcy smacked her lips. "He just told me he couldn't remember much and not to tell anybody."

That wasn't all and they all knew it.

Mercedes clapped her hands. "Fine. We won't ask anymore-"

Quinn snorted.

Mercedes side-eyed her. "We never introduced you to Marcy."

"I was wondering her name." Artie smirked.

"I'll take you to the carpet, Abrams!"

"Sorry, MJ." He snickered.

She rolled her eyes. "Guys, this is Marcy."

Mike got up and pulled her up. He knelt so she could crawl on his back then took her to Artie. "This is Artie."

"Speak Spanish to him!" Mercedes called out.

Marcy let loose a string of words that blew him away.

"Hey!" He snapped. "Can't nobody understand that! You're talkin too fast!"

"Even I didn't understand that." Santana raised her brows.

Marcy huffed and said it slower.

Artie grinned.

"Moppet!" Mike lifted her slightly and let her fall.

Brittany frowned. "I didn't get all of that."

Santana whispered it into her ear.

"Oh!"

"Sing to her, Artie!" Mercedes called out again.

Artie began singing.

Marcy's mouth fell open and she began speaking again. Unfortunately too fast.

"You're speaking too fast!"

She dropped her head onto Mike's back before lifting it. She said it again slower with rolled eyes.

"Marcy!" Mercedes gasped.

"Huh?!" Brittany's eyes filled.

Quinn laughed. "You're so dirty!"

"Stop that while I'm holding you!" Mike snapped.

Marcy said a simple sentence.

"No!" Brittany cried out.

Santana shook her head. "Wanky!"

"What did she say?!" Sam was nosy.

Artie was smirking his ass off. "Girl!"

Marcy licked her teeth and raised her eyebrows seductively.

"Stop it!" Brittany began crying.

Artie patted her hand. "She's probably just joking."

Marcy's face called him a liar.

Mike went to Tina. "This is my girlfriend, Tina. Say hi, T."

"Hi!" Tina waved.

Marcy gave a slow smile and began speaking in Japanese.

Mike almost dropped her. "Stop it!"

Quinn burst out laughing.

"Ooh, Marcy!" Mercedes tried not to join in.

"What's she saying?" Tina wanted to know.

"She's reciting poetry to you." Quinn grinned.

Tina blushed. "Why?"

"She thinks you're pretty."

Tina's blush worsened. "Thank you."

"T!" Mike had been busy fussing at Marcy but switched back to English to stare at her in hurt.

"She's just being nice, Mike."

Marcy said something that had Mike trying to put her down so he could face her but she wouldn't move from his back.

"Mikey, calm down." Mercedes soothed. "Tina's not going to leave you."

Mike muttered in angry Japanese.

"Go to Santana." Mercedes ordered. "Wait no!"

Mike had already moved over to the fiery Latina. "This is Santana."

Marcy looked her over before telling her something in Spanish that had her sitting up.

"No!" Brittany wailed.

Artie looked at her. "Really?"

Brittany bit her lip.

Marcy missed nothing but continued to flirt with Santana.

Santana flirted back but Marcy's mouth was on fire.

"Okay, enough of that." Mike went back to Brittany. "Be nice to her."

Marcy frowned in confusion.

Brittany glared at her. "You might be Cedes' twin but you're mean!"

"I am mean." Marcy said in English. "And I'm not her twin. Quinn is."

"What?" Santana didn't get that.

"Twins are someone you're nearly identical to in terms of your personality." Mercedes explained. "Quinn's my twin. Marcy has her own."

"Yeah, Mikey." Quinn laughed.

Mike turned to glare at her. "She is not my twin!"

Marcy pinched the back of his neck. "My twin is Karou."

"Who's Karou?" Puck asked.

"Our cousin." Mike calmed down. "She's just as rotten as Moppet."

"I'm sorry; where were you this time two years ago?!" Marcy spat.

"Marcy?!" Mercedes gasped.

Quinn's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

Mike blinked in hurt and dropped his head.

Marcy's eyes popped open. "Oh no! Not that! Not that! I didn't mean that!"

"Then what did you mean, demon?" Quinn frowned.

"I meant when we were in Norway!"

Mike lifted his head. "Oh. Yeah. That was bad."

Mercedes took a steadying breath. "I'm sorry we thought you'd bring that up."

"I'd never throw that in your face." Marcy squeezed Mike's neck. "I don't have room to judge."

"Marcy."

"I'm sorry, Mikey."

Mike patted her thighs. "It's okay."

"What the hell happened?!" Artie gaped.

"No!" The Fabanges immediately shut that down.

"Mike?" Tina ventured.

"No, T." Mike shook his dark head.

"Okay."

"Go to Lauren." Mercedes told Mike softly.

Mike went to the wrestler. "This is Lauren Zizes. She's cool."

Mercedes saw the exact moment Marcy decided to flirt. She grinned and asked Lauren in Swedish if Zizes was Swedish for brickhouse.

Quinn giggled as Mike smirked.

"Marcy, stop flirting with her!" Mercedes yelled.

Lauren blushed. Puck's brows raised and he grinned. Lauren scowled at him.

Mike went to him next. "This is Puck."

"What up, Apache?" Marcy jerked her chin back.

"Apache?" Puck frowned.

Marcy just stared at him.

"You're a different breed, Mini Mama."

"What did you just call her?" Mike frowned.

"She's like a little Mama."

"What?" Marcy said as if giving him a chance to change his mind.

And he took it. "Not little! Just different!"

Marcy glared at him.

Mike snickered as he sidestepped over to Sam. "This is Quinn's boyfriend, Sam."

"Salmon!"

Sam's mouth fell open. "What?!"

Marcy wiggled around on Mike's back. Mike grunted. "Hold still!"

She stopped moving.

"Keep going, Mikey." Mercedes told him.

Mike went back to the front row. "This is Finn."

Marcy blinked disinterestedly.

Mike jostled her. "Did you hear me?"

"Yep."

Finn flushed under her stare. It was not pleasant.

Mike leaned over. "This is Rachel."

Rachel reached out a hand. "I'm Rachel Berry and I'm sure you've heard of me!"

Marcy quirked a brow. "I'm not touching you."

Rachel's smile dropped.

Santana laughed.

"She doesn't touch people." Mike apologized for her.

"She wanna touch me." Artie teased.

Marcy made a sound that was the most adorable sound they'd ever heard.

"Stop it, Moppet." Mike snickered. "Brittany's his girlfriend."

"Are you sure?" Marcy whispered in his ear.

"Yes, now stop."

"Can you sing like Cedes?" Tina asked.

Marcy shook her head. "No."

"That's a lie!" Mercedes accused. "She has a beautiful voice!"

"She sounds better than most professionals." Quinn bragged.

"Sing something!" Artie demanded.

"I don't do requests." Marcy denied.

"Come on, Marcy! Please?!" Mercedes begged.

"Yeah, do an American song." Santana smirked. "If you can."

Marcy's brow swung up. "Excuse you?"

"I bet you don't even know any American music."

"Do Rihanna!" Quinn called out.

"Like you know Rihanna."

"Put me down, Mikey." Marcy patted his shoulder.

Mercedes squealed. "Tell the band your song choice. Quinn and I will back you up."

Mike set Marcy on her feet and she went to whisper it to the band before whispering it to her sisters.

"I feel like something is about to happen." Artie whispered.

The band started playing and most of them recognized the song immediately. Marcy started singing softly before gaining confidence.

As she got into the song, she started headbanging. The chorus came up and she went to Santana and danced, tossing her waist long hair in the junior's face.

Santana's jaw dropped as the boys drooled at the stripper type moves. Marcy went to the next verse and danced in front of Brittany. When the hook came around, she went to Lauren.

By the time she got to the chorus again, she was in front of Artie and he definitely eyed her movements.

She went to the bridge and danced in front of Puck. He itched to reach out to touch her but didn't want Lauren to hurt him. Marcy went to Finn and danced between him and Rachel as the chorus rolled. As the song was ending, she turned up the sexiness as she danced in front of Sam.

When it ended, she posed.

Mercedes and Quinn clapped hard.

"Did you have to do all that wiggling?" Mike asked dryly.

"I know Rihanna." Marcy ignored him to tell Santana.

Who was fanning herself. "Wanky! Fucking wanky!"

"Santana!" Mr. Shue was blushing.

The bell rang.

"Lunch is over already?!"

"Lunch been over. It's your next period." Marcy said.

"What?!" Everyone else was surprised.

"I heard the bell an hour ago."

"We missed fourth period?!"

"I'm guessing."

"Will you be here after school?" Artie asked.

"Hell no. I'm going home."

"Why?" Tina whined.

"She wants to see Mal." Mike told her.

"Shut up! No, I don't!" Marcy blushed.

"I think you do." Santana teased.

"I don't care what you think."

"Okay, sure." Artie didn't care about all that. "Come back tomorrow."

"Why?"

"We wanna see you." He said simply.

"I'll think about it."

"Alright, guys." Mr. Shue stood. "Go to class."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are we having another glee meeting?" Mercedes asked Quinn.

"I didn't call it." The blonde lifted her hands.

"This is suspect." Mike was suspicious.

"They're your friends." Marcy taunted.

Mercedes huffed. "Come on here!"

They went to the choir room and went inside.

The class jumped at them. "You're here!"

"Aren't we supposed to be?" Mike was confused.

"Sit down and tell us more about you!" Artie commanded.

"Bye." Marcy spun around.

Mike put his arm around her. "We can tell them some stuff."

"Don't you only have like five minutes before the bell rings?"

"N- yeah. How do you know that?"

She just looked at him.

"Stop it."

"Marcy, quit being crabby. We can tell them stuff." Mercedes chided.

"It depends." Quinn refused. "It's none of their business so we're being generous."

"Good La, Q! Put it away!" Marcy rolled her eyes.

Quinn hit her.

Artie and Santana laughed.

Puck twisted his lips to keep from joining. He had a fragile friendship with the blonde now. He didn't want to ruin it so soon.

"Bite me." Marcy bared her teeth.

Mercedes pushed Marcy to a chair and made her sit. "Be good! Now what do you guys want to know?"

 ** _W.O_**

Puck was walking around skipping class when he came upon Artie and Marcy talking. He hid behind a door to eavesdrop.

"Are you sure?" Artie was asking.

"You can see." Marcy gave him a knowing look. "Ray Charles could see and he's dead on top of being blind."

Artie swallowed hard. "What do I do?"

"I say fight her."

"I'm not about to put my hands on a woman, not even Santana."

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "I didn't mean physically! I meant musically!"

"Musically?"

"Isn't glee about singing feelings or some shit? Pick songs that highlight your interest in your girlfriend but also let her know you're on to her bullshit. Sing that shit in Spanish to really fuck her up."

Artie grinned. "Girl, you bad!"

Marcy twisted side to side slowly.

"I think we're going to be great friends."

"I don't think so, Sit 'N Spin."

"You're just acid, ain't you?! Nah, we're gon be close. And that voice of yours? I could hear it in my sleep!"

Marcy blushed.

"MJ is my musical wife-"

"What the fuck?"

He laughed. "She my wifey! Now you could be my musical mistress. Your voice is sinful."

"That's some janky shit. I'm always the mistress."

He cracked up. "Come on, Boo Thang! You know you wanna say yes!"

"Did you just call me "boo thang"? You idiot."

His eyes lit up. "I could call you Boo Thang. What do ya say, BT? Be my mistress."

"What the hell? Sure, RT."

"RT?" His nose wrinkled.

"A play on Artie."

"I like it. BT and RT. We be burnin up the sheets!"

She laughed. "Okay, I gotta go. Q is gonna shit a brick if I don't come back soon."

"Alright."

Both waved before parting ways.

Puck's brows lifted. So those two were getting closer? That tickled the rocker. But what did Santana have to do with Bartie?

 ** _W.O_**

"What do you want to know?" Mercedes asked at lunch. They were in the choir room again.

"So you've done a bunch of globe-hoppin?" Artie led. He waited for their nods. "Where did you live before preschool?"

"We lived in Japan." Mike started. "My parents stayed in the city my dad was born in until Mom got pregnant with Mal then we moved to her village."

"My parents settled into Sweden, where my sister was born." Quinn went next. "They stayed until Mom got pregnant with me then we moved to England, where I was born."

"Ours is a lot of moving." Mercedes joked. "My parents were in Germany, where Marc was born. When Momma got pregnant with me, they moved to France. We stayed there until she got pregnant with Marcy then we moved to Greece."

"You were born in Greece?" That sounded great to Tina.

Marcy shook her head. "No. I was born in Ireland."

"What?" Santana frowned. "How?"

"We were on our way to visit Grandma's tribe in America when we were caught in a flash flood in Ireland." Mercedes explained. "Momma gave birth in a convent."

"Aww!" Tina gushed. "You were blessed!"

Marcy smirked. "Oh Tina."

"Then you all came to America?" Artie wanted to know. "At the same time?"

"No." Mike shook his head. "It was years later. We didn't come to America until 1997. The Fabrays came in June, the Jones' came in July and we came in August."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"I don't know why, Artie! That's when things went south and we all moved!"

"I meant why did you move in the first place?" Artie smirked.

"Oh. It's a secret."

"Why?" Tina pouted.

"Nobody knows." Mercedes lifted her hands. "Apparently only our parents and grandparents know."

"Wait, you don't know?" Lauren asked.

"They won't tell us." Quinn pouted, too.

"I think there was a fight." Mike said slowly. "I remember a lot of yelling and people were over a lot. But then Mom said we were leaving and that I'd be a lot happier where we were going."

Mercedes frowned. "I remember Momma crying. She and Daddy stayed in their room for a long time and when they came out, they wouldn't say anything then Daddy called Grandma. She came to stay with us for a couple weeks and when she left, we started packing. Momma just kept saying things were going to get better."

"Mom cried, too." Quinn chewed on her bottom lip. "She'd have Laura and I with her and one day she stopped crying and started packing. The next thing I knew, we were on a plane."

"Ooh!" Tina was very nosy. "It's a mystery!"

"I wanna know!" Artie was nosy, too. "It's sounds like some serious stuff went down."

The trio shrugged.

"Tell us about your lessons." Sam urged.

Marcy's lip curled in derision. "That's a lot."

"Please?"

"Dammit!"

Mercedes patted her hand. "Which lesson do you want to focus on?"

"How many did you have?" Sam wanted to know.

"There was sports, music, dance, language." Mike listed.

"What sports did you play?"

"I played football, baseball, golf, basketball, hockey and I studied two forms of martial arts."

"You played hockey?!" Puck and Finn were upset.

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"We learned to ice skate when we were young and my brothers and I were on a peewee team."

"Why didn't you join in high school?" Puck pressed.

"I hate Rick and those hockey heads. I'd rather just play with my family now."

Finn nodded, mollified. "How long did you play?"

"Hockey? I still do. I'm probably going to play next week in Russia."

"I meant all of your sports."

"I still play football and basketball of course but I stopped baseball when I got to high school. I still golf. I'm captain of the golf team-"

"What?!" Puck burst out with.

"What?" Mike snapped.

"You play golf?! That's so old!"

"Shut up! No, it's not!"

"It's kinda old, buddy." Artie slid in. "You have to be at least 35 to play."

Mike's face said he was mad.

"Wait a minute. You said you know martial arts. Are you any good?"

"I have two black belts in jujit su and Krav Maga."

Artie gulped. "So we should quit pissing you off?"

Mike lifted a brow that clearly said "what do you think?".

"So what about you, Mama? What sports do you play?" Puck ran his suddenly damp palms over his jeans.

Lauren definitely noticed.

"I played basketball, baseball and tennis until Little League ended. I played softball for a month but I didn't really like it so I quit. But I started playing volleyball in middle school. I stopped playing when I joined glee and I never played basketball in high school. I'm not on the tennis team either but I play when we go to the club." Mercedes recited.

"The club?" Brittany was confused.

"Our country club." Quinn piped up.

"You belong to a country club?!" Artie was amazed and didn't know why.

"Yes."

"What sports do you play?" Sam wanted to know.

She smiled sunnily. "I played tennis until I joined glee. Then I just stuck to it when we go to the club. Mercy and I had a game Sunday. I know how to play basketball but I'm not amazing at it. I played baseball until Little League ended. I only lasted a week at softball. I joined cheer freshman year."

"What about your martial arts?"

"I know karate and jujit su."

"You, Mama?" Puck pointed.

"Karate and Tae Kwon Do." Mercedes beamed.

"What about you, Marcy?" Tina asked.

Marcy cocked her head. "I play soccer, basketball, lacrosse, hockey, football and baseball. When Little League ended, I played softball for a damn day. I know how to play volleyball but I don't like it. I hate tennis and golf. We all know how to swim, ice skate, roller skate and dance. We took lessons from Madame Lisette."

"Madame Lisette?!" Brittany, Rachel and Tina gasped.

"Yep."

"She danced with the New York Ballet Company for 15 years!" Rachel was in awe.

"She's the best dance teacher in Ohio!" Brittany went on.

"I've always wanted lessons from her but we could never afford it!" Tina was jealous.

"Marc stopped dancing in middle school and Mal was never any good but the rest of us kept it going until high school." Mike said. "I stopped last year though but Maddie still goes."

"I catch a class whenever I'm in town." Marcy shrugged.

"What martial arts do you know?" Tina brought up.

"Muay Thai, Krav Maga and I box."

"Is that all the sports you play?"

"No, I know how to skateboard and the guys and I know how to snowboard and surf. The girls ski. Us girls know gymnastics. We know how to figure skate. We all know how to horseback ride-"

"Horses?!" Sam perked up. "You know how to ride?!"

"Yes." Quinn smiled. "We've won a lot of competitions. Our last one was back in October."

"This past October?! What'd you win?!"

"I won in jumping."

"I won in barreling." Mercedes added.

"I didn't participate." Mike shook his head. "Us guys stopped riding when high school started even though we do go riding every once in a while. Marcy's a racer while Laura and Maddie are prancers."

"Whoa!" Sam had stars in his eyes.

Mercedes and Quinn giggled.

"What else do you do? What kind of dancing do you do?" Tina wanted to know.

"We learned everything but there's some things that we're better at than the others." Mike shrugged. "Quinn's a great ballerina while Mercy is the best tap dancer I've ever seen. Laura is a great ballroom dancer while Maddie is great at swing. Marcy has it all."

"Like you don't!" Marcy bit off playfully. "Fred Astaire!"

"Ginger Rogers!" He shot back.

"What about your music lessons?" Artie brought up.

Mike tapped his chin. "I play the piano, the trumpet and the cello."

"Really?" Tina looked at him with love.

He blushed.

"What about you, Jones?" Lauren asked.

"I play the piano, the clarinet and the harp." Mercedes said.

"I knew a girl freshman year that could play the harp." Puck was surprised. "She was in my English class."

"Puck?" She gave him a weird look. "That was me."

"What?!"

"I sat in front of you freshman year in Mr. Dunn's English class."

His jaw dropped as he frowned. "No way!"

"Yes."

"That was you?!"

"Yes!"

He sat back, dumbfounded.

His boys laughed at him. Lauren eyed him.

Sam was still smiling when he asked, "What about you, Quinn?"

"I play the piano and the violin." Quinn shook her head at Puck.

Finn frowned. "I think I remember music being played at night when you lived with me. Was that you?"

Quinn scowled. "Yes."

Sam smiled. "You only play at night?"

"I practice an hour a day then I play whenever I feel upset."

"Did you play at my house, too?" Puck wanted to know.

"Yes, Puck."

"Why didn't I ever hear it?"

"You can hear over your snoring?"

He scowled.

Mercedes giggled and he blushed. "It's alright, Puck. Mikey snores to high heaven, too."

Mike's mouth fell open. "Mercy?!"

Marcy laughed. "You're like a garbage truck!"

"At least I don't punch people in my sleep!"

"Hey!"

Artie bubbled up with laughter. "You do _what_?!"

"Marcy fights in her sleep." Quinn informed him.

"Quinn hogs the bed." Mike told.

Her mouth fell open.

"And Mercy kicks like a mule."

Mercedes gasped. "Mikey!"

"Laura yips, Marc is dead, Mal sings and Maddie is somehow all of us."

The class laughed.

"How is Marc dead?" Tina giggled.

"He sleeps where he falls and doesn't wake up until he feels like it. Nothing wakes him up but scream-singing." Mike grinned.

"Scream-singing?" Mr. Shue was confused.

"We're singing and screaming at the same time." Mercedes explained.

"Then how is Maddie like that if you all move in your sleep?" Brittany wanted to know.

"She's just hard to wake up." Mike shook his head. "But she kicks and tosses and turns. She makes a bunch of sound. She flails around. Sleeping with her is rough."

Brittany giggled.

"How often do you sleep together?" Santana smirked.

"Ugh! I hate when she has nightmares. She just comes in without asking and gets in the bed while I'm still sleep. Then I wake up with a headache!" Mike complained.

"She's having a lot of nightmares?" Marcy worried.

"Not a lot."

"You'd think he'd have more problems with Marcy." Quinn quipped.

"Why?" Artie knew it was good.

"She sleeps across my face." Mike grunted.

Tina gasped as the boys laughed. "Marcy?!"

"I can still breath but not always."

"It's only when he snores too loud." Mercedes helped. "Marcy rarely moves in her sleep but she can hear really well so if you make a sound, she's going to respond."

"Make a sound?" Lauren didn't get it.

"Marcy talks in her sleep." Quinn expounded. "If you ask her a question, she'll answer you. A real answer, too. She's brutally honest. It's hurtful."

 _I wanna try that out!_ Artie rubbed his hands together. "So you all trip when you're asleep?"

"Mercy runs away." Mike beamed.

Mercedes shot him a glare. "He hates waking up!"

"At least I don't fall out the bed running away!"

She shot up.

"Mikey!" Quinn hit him.

Mike smacked his lips and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Mercy."

"Liar!" Mercedes shouted.

He blinked in surprise. "Mercy?!"

"I'm telling Papa Mike!" She sat again.

His brows drew together. "You're such a snitch!"

Marcy put her head between her legs, trying not to laugh.

Quinn thought she was sick. "Guys, stop it. Marcy doesn't feel well."

Both turned to her. "Are you okay?"

Marcy got a handle on herself and popped back up. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Mercedes reached over and felt her face. "You're all red and you're hot."

"Got that right!" Artie yelled.

Brittany hit him.

"Ow!"

Mercedes waved him away. "Do you need to see the nurse?"

"I'm fine, Mercy. I just had to catch my breath." Marcy moved her hands.

"Do you have your inhaler?" Mike demanded.

Marcy patted her pockets. "I must have left it in my purse."

"Marcy, you know you have to carry it on you!"

"I know, I know!" She snapped crabbily.

"Inhaler?" Brittany looked between them. "What's an inhaler?"

"Medicine." Mercedes told her. "Mikey, give her yours."

"Good idea." Mike reached into his pocket and withdrew a red device. He gave it to Marcy, who used it.

"Mike, you have asthma?" Tina was surprised.

"Yes."

"Why haven't you told me?"

"It's not something I talk about."

She stared at him, hurt.

He looked away. "Are you feeling better, Moppet?"

Marcy nodded. "Yeah."

"So you have asthma?" Santana nodded towards her.

Marcy nodded back. "Yes."

"How long have you guys had it?" Artie asked.

"I was born with it."

"I got it at three." Mike mumbled.

"How can you play sports with asthma?!" Finn was confused.

"It's not like it's going to kill them!" Quinn snapped, touchy about her siblings' ailments. "As long as they take their medicine and do their treatments, they'll be fine!"

"Do you have any allergies?" Artie went on.

"Laura's allergic to wool, Mikey has bad allergies and has to take medicine every day, I'm susceptible to garlic and break out in hives if I eat too much, Quinn's allergic to peach fuzz and mint makes her sneeze, Marcy's allergic to nuts, strawberries and cherries, she has bad allergies and takes medicine every day and she's allergic to grass, pollen, weeds and dust but also bees and the literal sun and also silk strips her skin and Mal is allergic to bananas." Mercedes listed.

"Hold up. You're allergic to the sun?!" Artie held up a hand.

"I have to wear sunscreen and be covered up every time I leave the house." Marcy rubbed her nose.

"So you're wearing sunscreen right now even though you're wearing a sweater?"

"Yes."

"Damn…"

"I thought allergies included dust and pollen and stuff?" Santana frowned.

"Not exactly." Mercedes tried to explain right. "All that stuff makes both her and Mikey sneeze and carry on but it gives her rashes and can close up her throat. She's also semi allergic to peppermint."

"Peppermint? How?"

"If she smells it, she'll throw up."

"What about Christmas?!" Brittany was hurt. She loved candy canes.

"I get sick a lot and I usually am this time of the year so I can't smell it that well and I try to stay away from it." Marcy shrugged.

"How are you allergic to bees?" Sam was confused about that part. "How can you be allergic to an animal?"

"Bee _stings_ , dude. I'll puff up, I get red boils, I throw up until my throat closes. It's not cute. Besides I'm allergic to pet dander, too. If I ever get an animal with fur, it'll have to be very clean."

"Oh." He nodded. "I had a dog but it ran away."

"Mine died." Mercedes pouted.

"I'm sorry. How old was it?"

"Chanel was probably two or three."

Sam frowned. "How'd she die then?!"

"Our cousin ran over her with her bike!" Mercedes was still mad.

The girls gasped.

"On purpose?!" Lauren was disgusted.

"She says it was an accident." Her lips twisted. "But I'm not sure I believe her."

"Cuz she's the devil and a liar." Quinn spat.

"Angelica!" Mike and Marcy were right behind her with scowls.

"What?" Puck was so confused.

"Have you ever watched the _Rugrats_? The cartoon from the 90s?" Mercedes asked. Most nodded. "She was like Angelica. She was rotten to us and Marc and Joey always defended her!"

"Who's Joey?" Mr. Shue wanted to know.

"Her twin brother. And Marc's spiritual twin."

"He's my favorite!" Quinn smiled.

"You liar!" Marcy narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not lying! Joey is my favorite!"

"You know Marc's your favorite!"

"I'm not your favorite?" Mike teased with a hurt face.

Quinn pouted. "I love you, Mikey."

"But I'm not your favorite."

"Neither am I." Mercedes pouted, too.

"But you guys are Grandmom's and Nana's favorites." Quinn tried to cheer them up.

"And you're Granddad's!" Mike argued.

"Your grandparents play favorites?" Tina disapproved.

"Who's Nana?" Artie wanted to know.

"Yes, they do." Mike nodded.

"They're not the only ones." Quinn bit off.

"Nana is Pop-Pop's mother." Mercedes finished.

"She's still alive?!" Santana yelped.

"Yes!" Mercedes glared. "She's only in her 80s!"

Santana smacked her lips. "Old!"

"Is she famous?" Artie waved her away.

"Not famous in the traditional sense." Mercedes pursed her lips. "Everyone knows her because she's best friends with the queen."

"Queen?" He frowned.

"The Queen of England." Quinn duhed. "They went to school together cuz Nana was the daughter of a duke. They were even at each others weddings."

"Everyone's scared of Nana because she has an acid tongue and icy stare. Mercy's her favorite." Marcy smirked hard.

"Do you have a title?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"I'm a lady, yes." Quinn sniffed.

Rachel looked at Finn with a gulp.

"No wonder you act like you're better than everyone! You are!" Santana grumbled.

Quinn smiled as Mercedes scowled. "Stop it, Santana! Quinn is a good girl!"

Santana raised a brow.

"Do you get money from anything else?" Artie piped up.

"We get money from our wine brand." Mike bobbed his head.

"Wine brand?"

"Barnes Best."

The group gasped again.

"But that's Italy's best wine! It's so expensive!" Mr. Shue was shocked.

"My mom used to save up all year for a bottle for her birthday!" Finn was right with him.

"It's been in our family for generations." Mercedes said. "But Grandmom's father came up with the recipe we use today. It's why her and her siblings were all artists. They could afford it."

The bell rang.

"Go to class." Mr. Shue stood up. "We have rehearsals after school."

They went to throw away their trash and return the trays to the cafeteria then conjugated around Mercedes' locker.

"Where do you wanna go, Moppet?" Mercedes asked.

"I wanna go with Mikey." Marcy decided.

"And you won't disappear?" Mike gave her a look.

She pouted. "I won't disappear."

He chucked her chin. "Okay-"

"Ugh!" Mercedes could spit. "Karofsky."

"What's that?" Marcy was taken aback by the malice on her sister's face.

"A football player that bullied Kurt away."

"Your friend, Kurt?" Marcy looked to the boy they were pointing at.

"Yeah." Finn gritted his teeth.

"He looks sad."

"What?! What would _he_ have to be sad about?! He's the bully!" Tina had no soft feelings for Karofsky.

Marcy eyed him as he walked down the hall. Pain radiated from him and against her natural inclination to mind her own business, she stepped in his path.

"No!" The glee club reached for her.

David Karofsky pulled up short.

"Hi. I know I don't know you but you seem like you're hurting. I can't say I'm the best at feelings but I'm a good listener. I'll be here the rest of the week so if you want to talk, I'll be here." Marcy lifted a shoulder.

"What?!" He was taken aback.

"Do you want to talk?"

He gave her an angry look. "Get out of my way!"

"Are you having boy troubles? Is that why you're so sullen and sad looking?"

"Boy troubles?" His brows came together. "I'm not havin no boy troubles!"

"Karofsky's not gay, Marce." Mike broke it.

"Yes, he is." Marcy peered at him. "Did he break up with you? Cheat on you? I know it must have been something."

"Marcy, he's not gay."

"Mikey, my gaydar is 100% perfect and- oh my goodness; I'm outing him, aren't I?!" She looked horrified.

Karofsky looked around. People were staring. He blew out a harsh breath and reached for Marcy.

She punched him in the nose, the throat, the chest and the stomach in that order before kicking his knee and spinning him around. He fell to the floor and she grabbed his hair to pull his head back as she took a pocket knife out of her pocket.

Mike halted her hand before it could pierce Karofsky's throat. "Marce, stop it! He's sorry!"

She barely heard him over the rush of blood in her ears.

"Come on, Marcy. He's sorry. He'll never do it again. Just give me the knife. Please?"

Marcy took a deep breath before letting the knife go. Mike hurried to take it and she threw Karofsky away from her. "Whatever."

"Are you sure he's gay, Marce?" Mercedes had been busy thinking.

"Positive." Marcy smoothed down her clothes in an effort to calm down.

Mercedes kicked Karofsky in the face. "You sick bastard!"

Puck picked her up. "Mama?!"

"You coward!" She screamed.

"Mama!" He shook her. "What's up with you?!"

"He's in love with Kurt! That's why he bullied him! He was too chicken to be honest so he harassed him until he left!"

"What?!" Finn made to jump on the comatose Karofsky but Puck threw Mercedes into his arms.

Puck picked Karofsky up by his arms and began dragging him down the hall to the nurse's.

The bell rang again.

"We have to go." Mike crouched down. "Come on, Marcy. Go to class, Mercy."

Marcy climbed on his back as Mercedes nodded. "Okay, Mikey."

The group dispersed.

 ** _W.O_**

Santana was walking down the hall when she noticed Marcy staring at the bulletin board. "Hey! What are you doing out here?"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Marcy answered with a question.

"I'm skipping. You?"

"I ran away."

"Why?"

"Cuz I wanted to."

"I just asked a question." Santana waited a beat. "So you're going to stay here until the bell rings?"

"I'll go back when I feel like it."

"You must still be upset about Karofsky. I know I tell people I keep razor blades in my hair but I've never pulled one out. Were you really going to stab him?"

Marcy ignored her.

"You're way hardcore."

Marcy turned her head.

"Not that that's a bad thing. I'm bad, too. Not as bad as you it seems but I can hold my own."

Marcy just blinked slowly before facing the board again.

"Why don't you go to this school?"

"Why don't you tell Brittany you're in love with her?"

Santana's eyes widened and she backed away. "What?"

"My gaydar is still perfect."

Santana swallowed thickly. "She's my best friend. I'm not in love with her."

Marcy turned again.

Her eyes freaked Santana out. She looked down. "Okay. I love her. But she picked that handicapped geek over me."

Marcy's eyelashes hid her eyes for a second. "Flirt with him."

"What?! Why?!" Santana's head snapped up.

"To show her that you can be interested in other people, too. To prove to her when he flirts back that he's no good. Take him from her and then take her from him."

Santana's lips twisted into a smirk. "That sounds amazing. Thanks, Marcy. Ugh. I don't like that. That's too soft. Hmm… how about Patti?"

"What?"

"For Patti LaBelle. Your sister's Aretha Franklin. You can blow like Patti."

"Whatever." Marcy faced the board once more.

"So, Patti…, wanna make out?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Right on time!_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Now Marcy, you'll get to see the New Directions!" Mr. Shue was excited to show off.

Marcy sat in the audience, unimpressed.

"Who wants to go first?"

 ** _W.O_**

"Hey!" Artie turned to see Santana behind him. She was smiling brilliantly.

"What?"

"I was saying hi." She leaned in.

"Why?"

"I can't say hi?"

"Not to me. You hate me."

"I don't hate you. I'm not always good with powerful men."

He gave her his BS look. "What are you doing?"

"Just talking to you."

He eyed her before finishing at his locker. He closed it. "You don't have to." He wheeled away.

Her mouth fell open. No boy had ever rebuffed her! She groaned loudly as she stomped her foot. It was on now!

 ** _W.O_**

"She was great with me." Puck finished telling Marcy how Mercedes cared for him the previous summer.

"She is a nurturer." Marcy flipped through the pages in her book.

"Why'd you want the dictionary?" He leaned forward.

"I want another word for penis but I've exhausted my vocabulary." She turned the page.

He made a face. "Why do you want a word for dick? What are you even writing?"

"None of your business." She scribbled a word down then shut the big book.

"You don't share."

"Do I look like I share?"

"Yes."

She blinked in surprise. "I do?"

"Mini _Mama_ remember? You look like a lady."

"Hmm." She'd never thought of that. "Thank you. I think."

"It was a compliment."

"I know."

He grinned suddenly. "It's kinda nice talkin about Mama with someone. My moms and little sister really love her but I can't tell them how I feel."

"Why not?" She went back to writing.

"A lot of it is dirty. But I don't want to get their hopes up."

"Aren't you still sleeping with her?"

"Yeah."

"You don't think that's going to hurt Lauren?"

"It's not like I'm cheatin on her."

"Really, 'Zilla? Splittin hairs?"

He smiled at the name before frowning. "I can't not call her. I need her. She's my Safety Connection."

"You don't need sex for that."

"I do." His voice lowered.

She felt bad for him. "Just don't get caught then. Lauren's a great girl. And Mercy doesn't deserve to be the other woman."

"Once I'm fixed, I'll stop. Maybe then I'll be good enough for her?"

"Maybe."

 ** _W.O_**

"Hey, Britt?" Santana eyed her slyly.

"Yeah?" Brittany looked over.

"You know you can tell me anything. Right?"

"Yeah!" The blonde chirped before going back to rummaging through her locker.

"Is Wheelie Joe satisfying you?"

"What?" Brittany frowned in pure confusion.

"Abrams. Is he getting the job done?"

"Artie doesn't have a job."

Santana huffed. "Is he good at sex?!"

"Oh!" Brittany looked at her, eyes wide. "San!"

"What? He's not laying the pipe, is he?"

Brittany blushed. "No. He is."

Santana noticed her gaze skittered away. "Is that the truth? You know you can tell me. I won't mock him. Maybe I can even ask Puckerman to give him a few pointers-?"

"No!" Brittany shook her head. "He's already good! I really like his tongue."

Santana scowled before quickly schooling her features. "So he has tongue game?"

Brittany smiled beautifully and Santana melted. "He's so good. I couldn't believe it was his first time. He was so wild. It was like he couldn't touch me enough."

Santana gaped. " _Abrams_?!"

"Yeah." Brittany sighed happily.

The wheels started turning in Santana's head before she shook it. She wouldn't even go there. Even if she was thinking she wanted to try him out. "Oh."

 ** _W.O_**

"What song was Wheels singing in glee?"

Marcy looked over from her writing. Mike knew where she was so as long as she stayed put and waited for him to pick her up after his class ended, she could stay. "What?"

"Wheels. He sung that song in Spanish. What was it?"

"Which one?"

"The one on Tuesday."

" _I Need to Know_ by Marc Anthony. It's a classic."

"Why'd he sing it in Spanish? Is it a Spanish song?"

"Maybe he wanted to honor Marc Anthony, who's Latin?"

Puck raised a brow. "What were we talking about?"

"About how you keep having to replace guitar strings. Which is boring and stupid. Why can't we talk about Mercy? I know you're dying to."

He flushed and was glad they were in a private room in the library. "Would you stop with that?! You know I don't deserve Mama!"

"You bitch." She looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Hey!"

"Even if you're too chickenshit to admit how you feel about her, you could still sing to her."

"Lauren would kill me."

"Just say you're not singing to anybody." She rolled her eyes.

"What would that do?"

"Capture her attention." She duhed.

"How?"

She sighed and sat up to give him her complete attention. "When a girl hears a song is for no one in particular, she automatically assumes the song is for her. It doesn't matter what you say, that's our theme song now."

Puck rubbed his chin as he thought. "What song should I sing? I sung _Fat_ _Bottomed Girl_ to Zizes and she almost knocked me out… and why are you looking at me like that?!"

"I oughta knock you out! You sang _Fat Bottomed Girl_ to a plus sized woman?! You sang _Fat Bottomed Girl_ to a woman?!"

He hung his head. "That's what Mama said after she slapped the back of my head."

"You idiot. I don't know why she's with you."

"I told you I wasn't good enough for Mama."

"Are you done crying?" She monotoned. "Sing Mercy one of her favorite songs."

"She likes so many." He was lost.

"I know. But I know one she'll like."

"Is it girly?"

"Why do you care? You're begging for attention."

He blushed. "Can I actually sing it? It's not hard, is it?"

"No. You're going to need backup. I say me and Mikey. Me cuz Quinn isn't your biggest fan and I don't know those other girls, though I like Tina."

"She seems to really like you, too." Puck was tickled by it.

"And I ain't said nothin yet. Mikey cuz he knows the song and it fits his voice to a tee. I'm thinking Sam, too cuz he's got a good voice but keep Artie away. He'll overshadow you."

Puck snickered. "What about Finn?"

She just blinked at him.

"You don't like him, do you?" He nearly giggled.

"I don't know him."

"But what you do know, you don't like?"

She winked at him.

"I'll call Sam down."

 ** _W.O_**

As of every day that week, the glee club met in the choir room at lunch.

"Here." Mike held out his hand.

Mercedes and Quinn gave him bananas.

"I think you have my cheese." Marcy poked Mercedes.

Who giggled from the touch. "I do. Who has my sandwich?"

"Me." Quinn gave it up.

"Okay, you've been doing this all week." Santana complained.

"Doing what?" She handed Marcy apple juice.

"Exchanging food." Tina put gently as to not ruffle any feathers. "Why don't you just put the food you want in your own bags?"

"We didn't make our lunches. Pop did." Mike explained. "He's always mixing our stuff up."

"He thinks we say we have preferences to mess him up." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Papa Mike never mixes us up and he writes us girls inspirational messages." Quinn beamed.

Mike scowled because he and his brothers didn't get them.

"Do you eat the same thing every day?" Artie wondered.

"Usually. Sometimes we change it up if we get sick of it." Marcy lifted a shoulder.

"What are those green things?" Brittany asked.

Mercedes held the baggie up. "Green matcha tea balls."

"Are they good?"

"Yes."

"Can I try one?"

"Sure." Mercedes handed the bag down to the bubbly blonde.

"I want what Patti got." Santana taunted.

"Hell nah." Marcy refused.

Puck fell out laughing. "Mr. Shue? Can I sing? It's not for anybody."

"You want to sing? Now?" Mr. Shue was confused. "Sure. Go ahead. We could have a cabaret!"

Puck didn't know what that was but he went to the front of the room with Sam.

Marcy got up and pulled Mike to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing." Marcy lied.

"Why are we doing nothing in front of everybody?" Mike wanted to know.

She whispered in his ear and he smiled and nodded. They went to the guitarists. The band already knew of the choice so they started playing.

Marcy was right. Every girl loved Puck's song.

 ** _W_**. ** _O_**

"That was a great song, Puck."

Puck looked up with wide eyes as he recognized that voice. He spun from his locker and faced Mercedes. "Mama!"

"Hey." She smiled.

He stared at her slackjawed for a moment before mentally slapping himself. "Hey."

"I really liked your song. I didn't know you knew who the Platters were."

He lifted a shoulder. "Thanks."

She just smiled in his face before remembering she had a reason for bothering him. She shoved a red wrapped package into his chest. "Here."

"What's this?" He took it.

"Happy Christmas. We're leaving tomorrow night and since I still have to pack, I probably won't see you until we get back. So here you go."

He was touched. "You got me a Christmas present?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. I also got you Hannakuh presents but I didn't want you to have to fit it all in your truck. I also got stuff for your mom and Nic and Bubbie. I'll bring it by before the first."

"Mama, you don't have to do that."

"I want to." She lifted onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Happy Christmas, Noah." She left as suddenly as she'd come.

He stood there for a second before unwrapping the gift. He opened the box and lifted out a guitar pick on a chain. It was signed by the lead guitarist of Warrant, Josh Lewis.

He swallowed thickly. Warrant was one of his favorite bands. If he didn't already love her, he did now.

 ** _W.O_**

Quinn tapped Sam on the back. When he turned around, she smiled shyly. "That was nice of you to sing with Puck."

He didn't say anything at first. "Is that what you really want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to give you this."

He looked down at the blue wrapped gift she was pushing into his chest. He took it.

She waited patiently for him to unwrap it then open the box. He lifted out a guitar pick signed by Blake Shelton on a chain. "If you don't like it, I can get you something else-"

"Why'd you get me this?" He stared at it.

"It's your Christmas gift. I know you love Blake Shelton and it took a while to get it."

"Where did you get it from?"

"I sent a guitar pick to him and he signed it in gold then when he sent it back, I had it put on the chain."

"You got this done in a week?"

"No, no." She shook her head. "I got it done a couple weeks ago. I got the idea from Mercy and I got started- after you gave me the promise ring."

He finally looked at her, emotion brimming in his eyes. "I love you, Quinn."

She swallowed thickly, trying not to cry. "You do?"

"I do. I forgive you for Finn. I just want you."

"Can I- can I hug you?" She moved her hands, not knowing what to do with them.

"Yes." He wrapped his arms around her.

She hugged him and everything felt right. She felt so much better. "We're leaving tomorrow night and I have to pack in the morning but maybe I could see you tonight? I have presents for your family."

He blinked and gasped. "You have presents for my family?"

"Of course." She chirped.

He stared at her before kissing her. He leaned back into his open locker and pulled her close.

She broke away. "Not here. Let's go to your house."

He thought about it. If they made it in time, no one would be home for fifteen minutes. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

"This is beautiful!" Laura Fabray-Hall gasped as she opened the door to her and her siblings' hotel room. She went inside and put her luggage on a bed. "Come on! Get unpacked!"

"Yes, Laura." They grumbled before obeying.

Her husband, Robert Hall, sat on their bed, waiting for them to finish. They had a system he didn't want to interrupt.

Once they were finished unpacking, Laura sat beside him. "What are you all going to do?"

"Rou got here yesterday." Marcy hooked a thumb at the door. "We thought to go boarding."

"Be careful."

"Yeah, yeah." Marcy put back on her layers.

Laura sighed heavily. "What about you three?"

"Mon got here last night, too." Mike said. "I'm going to play hockey with some people."

"Nat and Lond should be here so we're going skiing." Quinn put on her layers, too.

"I'm going to see Ash." Maddie piped up. "Kristophe brought Dante and we want to see him."

"Why?!" Her brothers demanded.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "He's basically my cousin."

"Oh. Good." They were mollified.

"Idiots." Marcy scoffed.

"What about you, Mal?" Laura asked.

"Find Jamie." The fifteen year old shrugged. "What about you?"

"Going to find China. If London is here then her sisters are."

"Aren't you going to ask me?" Marc Jones sneered.

Laura made a face. "I don't care."

"Sure you don't. I'm about to find Joey and scour around. Find some local talent."

She blushed, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Please don't fight." Maddie's lip wavered.

"We're not fighting, honey." She rushed to assure her.

Marc left, slamming the door behind him.

She sighed.

"It's okay, Lady." Her siblings murmured.

"Go, guys. Go have fun."

They left.

She turned to her husband. "So what are you going to do?"

"Sleep." He yawned. "It was a long flight and I didn't get much sleep."

"Okay. I'll see you later." She kissed him before leaving.

He undressed and put on pajamas before climbing in their bed. He went promptly to sleep.

 ** _W.O_**

"This is so good!" Mercedes clapped in time to the beat.

"This is great!" Quinn agreed with a laugh.

Mike bobbed his head, not taking his eyes off the dancers.

They were in a bar, watching people dance to the music coming from the band in the corner. It was kind of dark inside with table lamps all over.

"Come on, Mikey!" Mercedes popped up. "Dance with us!"

Mike got up as Quinn leapt to her feet. He took both in his arms and started wiggling to the beat. Both girls laughed before wiggling, too.

 ** _W.O_**

"I'm cold." Mal sniffled.

"I can warm you up." Marcy promised before sneezing. Her head snapped forward and her hair fell in her face and across his.

"That's gross."

She hit his chest with both hands.

"Kiss me."

She leaned over and kissed him. When she pulled back, she undulated her hips. Since she was sitting on his lap, he was happy and she soon felt how happy.

"Come on, baby." He whined.

She giggled. "You're the one still wrapped up in all these clothes."

"We're outside!" He looked at her incredulously. "We'll catch our death! Besides, you're wearing clothes, too."

They'd wandered off while playing an extreme winter sports game with their family and started having romantic feelings that demanded to be explored.

She lifted her sweater over her head and put it behind his head.

"Stop it, Marce." He didn't want her to stop.

She leaned over slightly, pressing herself against him and twirling her hair over his face.

He blinked rapidly to keep it out of his eyes before palming her head. He brought her in for another kiss and she wiggled her hips.

He groaned into her mouth before pushing her back. He quickly disrobed both of them but made sure to lay their clothes down so they weren't skin to snow.

Then he pulled her into his arms again. "Where were we?"

She trailed a hand over his body. "Right. here."

 ** _W.O_**

"You cannot do this!" Laura hissed quietly.

"I haven't done anything! Yet!" Marc snapped back.

"You cannot blow up at Robert! It looks suspicious!"

"Suspicious of what?" He stepped closer as his eyes narrowed and his voice turned silky. "Of how you want to be wrapped around my waist? Of how you want my fingers digging into your skin? Hmm? Of how much you scream my name when I make you tumble over the edge?"

"Marc?" Her voice was soft as her pupils dilated.

He swooped down and pressed a bruising kiss to her mouth. When he let go, he got a perverse thrill out of her glassy eyed stare and kiss swollen lips.

"You can't do that." She shook her head as she got herself under control. "Halloween was a mistake. I'm married."

He scoffed as he paced away from her.

"I am!" She said firmly. "That's not going to change. I'm sorry."

He glanced back at her in pain before stalking off. "I am, too."

 ** _W.O_**

Mercedes wiggled in anticipation. "I hope we have a live one!"

Mike kicked the bag. "I don't think so, Mercy."

Quinn hefted another bag. "We have to go. Everywhere is frozen and it's going to take time to dig."

"Do we have a blowtorch?" Mike asked.

Quinn opened her bag and searched through it. "Yes."

"We can just melt the snow."

"Yeah but then there'll be a patch of land with no snow and it'll look suspicious." Mercedes worried.

He pursed his lips. "You're right. I can dig the snow up and then warm the ground up with the blowtorch?"

"And the grass will be so wet from the snow, it won't catch on fire! We're going to win this! We're going to win this!"

 ** _W.O_**

Quinn scooped out ice cream from the maker and put it in a container to be scooped out later. She hummed softly to herself.

"So." London Blue Feather leaned a hip against a table nearby. "Tell me how you cheat on your boyfriend and he _doesn't_ leave you."

"Stop it, Lond!" Natalia Taylor-Capaldi chided. "Quinn made a mistake!"

"Nobody forgives me when I cheat!"

Marcy snorted before laughing.

Karou Seon elbowed her. "That's because you're not worth forgiving."

London's younger sister, Paris Blue Feather laughed loudly as London scowled. "Shut up! I'm lovable!"

"Of course you are, Lond." Mercedes cooed. "Just leave Quinn alone. She's learned her lesson."

"After how many times?" London grumbled.

Quinn gave her a look.

"How does your boyfriend look, Quinnie?" Patricia McLeod demanded.

"Stop it, Pat!"

Pat grinned. "I just want to know."

"Why don't you have a boyfriend, Mercy?" Georgiana Nyland asked.

Mercedes blushed. "Leave me alone, George!"

"Stop it, guys!" China Follie chastised.

Violet Taylor-Capaldi walked in. "Girls, it's time to open gifts!"

Every Christmas Eve, the family opened one present before bed.

"Yay!" The girls fled the kitchens and searched out their immediate families in the spacious great room, where large Christmas trees were erected.

Laura, Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy crashed into their family. "Hi!"

"You're just in time!" Jeanette Chang cheered. "What present do you want to open first?"

A throat clearing had them looking up. It was Michael Chang Sr. He held out a box. "I haven't seen any of you today."

Marc took the box and opened it before giving each of his siblings one of each of what was inside. "Thanks, Pappa."

"You're welcome."

"Father." Michael Chang cleared his throat, too.

"Son." Michael Sr. patted his head before leaving.

"That was comfortable." Rose Taylor-Jones quipped.

Michael gave her a look. "Talk to _your_ mother."

She accidentally shuddered. "No thank you!"

"Okay then."

Jeanette giggled. "Come on, guys. Hurry up and eat your candy so we can pick out gifts."

 ** _W.O_**

Maddie smiled slyly at Dante Nyland. Out of all the girls in her family that was around their ages, he picked her to go skiing with.

He looked at her suddenly and she faced front quickly. "Have you been having a good time?"

"Here? Yes." She looked at him and blushed. "This has been the best Christmas ever."

He smirked. "Mine too."

"Really?" Was it because of her?

"Because of you." For eleven, he was smooth.

She blushed prettily. "Thank you, Dante."

"Can I hold your hand?" He held his hand out.

She stared at it then him for an uncomfortable amount of time before reaching for him. He wrapped his gloved fingers around hers and she lit up internally.

She was unprepared for him to lean over and she turned to ask him what did he want when he brushed his lips over hers. She gasped.

He kept it chaste (he was 11 after all) but it was a tender moment. He backed away. "I hope that was okay?"

She blinked her wide eyes. "Um… yeah. It's okay."

He smiled. "Good." He nodded and faced front; they were almost near the top of the mountain.

She copied his movements. "Good."

 ** _W.O_**

Laura, Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy screamed. Maddie shushed them. "Stop it!"

"Little Dante Nyland kissed you?!" Mercedes whisper-screamed.

"Oh my goodness, this is huge!" Quinn did, too.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked. "Was this too fast?"

Maddie shook her head with a blush.

"Was he good?" Marcy lifted her brows.

"Marcy!" Laura and Maddie were embarrassed.

"What?" She shrugged. "It's your first kiss; it should be good."

"Was yours?!" Maddie spat, still red.

"Yes."

She pouted.

Laura glared at Marcy. "Stop pushing her to go faster than she's ready for!"

"Stop treating her like she's two! She's ten! Almost eleven!" Marcy snapped back.

"She has six months to go!"

"Hey?!" Marc, Mike and Mal crashed onto the scene. "We heard screaming! That can't be good in a cemetery!"

Laura schooled her features. "Marcy was just telling us a scary story."

Mal snorted with laughter. "Man, I love you!"

Mercedes hit him. "You _would_ support us being scared!"

He stuck his tongue out.

Mike snickered.

Marc rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Well our turn is over. Who wants to go next?"

They were indeed in a cemetery. They were sledding. When they were young, they'd come upon a cemetery after ditching their nanny and Marcy decided to roll down the snow covered hill.

The others soon joined in before they all decided it wasn't fun enough. So they knocked on nearby doors and requested pots.

Once their wish was granted, they returned to the graveyard and got inside the pots to slide down the hills. It instantly became a new tradition, with them trading pots in for sleds as they grew.

Maddie had ridden a sled before she could walk.

"I'll go. Come on, MadCap." Marcy took the reins.

Maddie ran after her.

 ** _W.O_**

"I'm looking forward to opening Sam's Christmas present." Quinn whispered quietly on the flight back to America.

"You didn't bring it?" Mercedes turned her head to view her.

Quinn shook her head. "I didn't know how personal it was going to be. Why does Puck have one for you?"

"I gave him one." Mercedes' voice grew even more quieter as she fought not to blush. He'd called to wish her a merry Christmas on that morning and her sister had overheard.

"He told me you grew close after Beth." Quinn was just as quiet. "I think it's great someone was looking out for him."

"Really?" Mercedes raised her eyes.

Quinn made eye contact and nodded. "He's not such a bad guy."

Mercedes fought to keep a large smile off her face. Maybe Quinn wouldn't mind her going after her baby daddy? "Quinn,-"

"I still don't like him and don't know why any girl would. He's not meant for girls like us."

Mercedes deflated. "That's not nice, Quinn."

"You know what I mean. We couldn't ever marry someone like Puck. We need to find you a Sam. Too bad Stevie's so young. We could be in-laws."

"We're already sisters."

"I know but it'd be one more link."

Mercedes closed her eyes. "I'm going to sleep."

"Night, Sissy."

"Night, Sissy."


	6. Chapter 6

**_I didn't forget about you. Things happened. But I'm here now._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes kicked her feet slowly. "I don't have anything."

"Me either." Quinn pouted.

They were on Mercedes' bed, trying to think of ways for Marcy to stay past the break.

"Could we just go with the truth?" Mercedes frowned. "It's easier than coming up with a scheme."

"What's the truth?" Quinn wanted to know.

"Marcy's been good. They always said if she could be good, she could stay home. She's been good."

"She hasn't been in any trouble since she came home." Quinn realized. She grinned. "Let's go ask!"

The two left the brunette's room and ran downstairs. They knocked on Marcus' and Rose's office door loudly.

Marcus opened it. "Yes, girls?"

"Daddy!" Mercedes was bursting. "Marcy's been good! Can she stay home?!"

Quinn nodded hard. "Uh huh! Uh huh!"

Marcus blinked before thinking it over. He nodded slowly. "Tell your sister to come down."

The girls squealed before running upstairs.

 ** _W.O_**

Marcy knocked on Mercedes's door before sticking her head inside. "Hey?"

"What'd they say?" Mercedes and Quinn sat up.

"I need your help."

"Convincing them?" Mercedes was hurt.

"No. Telling Mal I'm staying."

Both screamed. "You're staying!"

Marcy smiled. "Yeah. But I want to tell him in a special way."

They screamed again. "Yes!"

 ** _W.O_**

"Why am I here, Mama?" Puck asked.

"Well you're not really here." She told the computer.

"Mama!"

"Okay!" She scowled before smiling broadly. "Marcy's staying! She's telling Mal tonight!"

"Why is that a big deal?"

"You don't understand. They're meant to be. They're soulmates. I just wish I could hear through the wall!"

"You out there, Mama." He chuckled.

She side-eyed him before popping off her bed and going to a wall. "I think I hear them!"

 ** _W.O_**

Mal looked around Marcy's room. "Wow. Mood lighting."

She'd draped colorful scarves over her lamps and left off the overhead lights.

"Mal." Marcy swatted him. "Come here." She led him to the big bed and crawled up to sit on it.

"What's going on?"

"I have something to tell you."

He gulped. She was telling him she was leaving again. He opened his mouth to cut her off when _she_ cut _him_ off.

"I'm staying!"

"What?" He blinked hard.

"Daddy said I could stay. I'm going to McKinley on Monday."

His mind whirled. "Oh my goodness…"

"Are you not happy?" She braced herself for his answer.

He looked at her and love filled his heart. He took her hand. "Of course I'm happy."

She smiled shyly. "How happy?"

He leaned over, pushing her onto her back and crawling over her. "Very happy."

"Yay!" She squeaked.

He brushed his lips over hers lightly. "Be mine."

"What?"

"Say you'll be mine, Dove." He repeated, using his secret nickname for her.

She flushed, immediately turned on. "Mal, we can't date."

"Why not?" He hovered over her with desperation in his eyes. "I need you, baby."

She traced his lips. "We've never dated before."

"Because you weren't here. You are now. Please?" He kissed her face. "Please?" He continued to kiss her and plead.

She rolled her eyes but she was filled with love for him, too. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "As long as you're mine."

"Done!" He swooped down and laid one on her.

 ** _W.O_**

"Happy birthday, Mikey!" Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy hugged their older brother.

"Thanks, guys!" He laughed.

"Go see T!" Mercedes urged. "We will see you in the choir room."

He nodded before setting off.

"Are you ready?"

Marcy wrinkled her nose. "I don't see why I'm joining your glee club. I don't sing."

"We just got done singing for two weeks!"

Marcy stuck her tongue out. "Fine!"

Mercedes called an emergency glee meeting and they all went to the choir room. After everyone wished Mike a happy birthday, Marcy asked to audition.

Mr. Shue would have let her in immediately but he wanted to know what she'd audition with. So he gave her the go ahead.

She sang Paramore's _Ignorance_.

Everyone sat with their mouths open before Puck stood up and clapped. Mike and Artie started clapping, too then others joined in.

She smiled and ducked her head shyly.

 ** _W.O_**

"Hey?" Santana tapped Artie on the shoulder.

He looked up. "What?"

"I know you probably won't believe me but I'm sorry."

"About what?" Was she admitting to sneaking around with his girlfriend?

"Britt. She loves you and just wants you happy. She didn't mean anything by her Christmas wish."

He looked away. The group had gone to see Santa at the blonde's request and she'd asked the jolly gifter if he'd let Artie walk again. It had been soul crushing to hear.

"She didn't mean to hurt you."

"She didn't hurt me." He lied.

She wanted to touch him but feared he wouldn't take it well. "Just remember that even if you don't walk again, everyone loves you just the same."

He looked up but she was walking down the hall. He frowned in true confusion. What was that about?

 ** _W.O_**

"Okay, I've been here a week and I don't get how everyone doesn't know about you and 'Zilla." Marcy raised an eyebrow.

Mercedes blushed. "Shhh! Would you stop?!"

"We're in a back-room of the library. Nobody's going to hear us. But are you hearing me?"

"Yes! You want me to humiliate myself!"

"All I'm saying is tell that bald-necked bastard you're into him."

Mercedes hid her face. "No way! I could never do that!"

"Why?!"

"Because! What if he laughs in my face?! What if he tells me in my dreams?! What if he says he really hates me and that he's only spent time with me because he pities me?!"

Marcy lifted her sister's chin. "Does that sound like the Puck you know?"

"No." Mercedes admitted.

"Just tell him how you feel. I guarantee that he loves you. It might not be how you want but he does love you and you'll never know the extent if you don't ask."

Mercedes nodded. "Okay. But what about Lauren?! I can't move in on him while he has a girlfriend! That's wrong!"

"Talk to her." Marcy went back to her work.

" _Talk to her_?!"

"Yes! Tell her the truth. That you love him and would appreciate it if she would step aside. That you think you could have something good and if she wasn't in it too deep, could she back off and let you try to make it with him."

Mercedes thought about it. "I'll try."

 ** _W.O_**

It'd been a week since Mercedes' and Marcy's talk in the library but Mercedes still hadn't done a thing they'd talked about.

She paced back and forth in front of Lauren's locker, psyching herself up to do this. She was just about to chicken out when Lauren showed up behind her.

"What are you doing, Jones?" Lauren scared the crap out of her.

"Ah!" Mercedes whirled around. "Dang, Lauren! You're light on your feet, girl!"

Lauren smirked. "You want something, don't you?"

"Why do you say that?" Mercedes squeaked.

"Call it intuition. So what's up?" Lauren opened her locker.

"I- how are you and Puck?"

"What do you mean?" Lauren's brows met.

"Are you happy with him?"

"Why?"

 _Why indeed_. "I mean if you're not happy together, maybe you could… break up?"

Lauren looked at her and she tried to keep an innocent look on her face. "You want me to break up with Puckerman?"

"Um… yes?"

"Why?"

Mercedes sweatdropped. "You may not be a good fit."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He's… hard to get along with sometimes and you have a beautiful future ahead of you-"

"Mercedes, just admit you like him."

Mercedes gasped. "No! No! I'm looking out for you!"

"I wasn't born yesterday." Lauren smirked.

"Okay, fine. I might have feelings for Noah." Mercedes bowed her head. "Are you mad at me?"

Lauren put her hand on Mercedes' shoulder. "No. We were never that deep. Take him."

Mercedes looked up with wide eyes. "Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. I'm hot. I'll get a new boyfriend quick. Get your man."

Mercedes hugged Lauren. "Thank you! Ugh! I just don't know if he'll like me though."

"I'm sure he'll start if he doesn't."

 ** _W.O_**

"What's up, Zizes?" Puck sat extremely close to his girlfriend.

"Why don't you tell Jones you're in love with her?" She stared at him.

His eyes bugged out as his mouth fell open. "What?!"

"Anybody with eyes can see it."

"Did Mini Mama tell you that?!"

"Anybody with eyes can see it." She repeated.

He gulped. "Are you gonna hit me?"

She snickered. "No. I want you to ask her out."

"Why do you girls think she'll say yes?! I'm no good for her!"

"But you're good enough for me?" She pursed her lips. She rolled her eyes after he grimaced. "Just ask her out. I'll even talk to her and make sure she says yes."

"Really?!" He sat up, completely interested.

"Really. Can't say I'm not a great ex."

"You're the best, Zizes! I owe you one! No matter what! I'm here for you!"

She smiled devilishly. "Okay!"

 ** _W.O_**

"I'm going to beat you up!" Marcy barked.

"Stop yelling at me." Mercedes pouted. "I'm trying!"

"You talked to Lauren _days_ ago and even _she_ told you to ask him out! What's the hold up?!"

"Mikey and Quinn-"

"I'm calling a meeting." Marcy brought her cell phone out and texted her older siblings.

"No!" Mercedes tried to wrestle her for the phone but Marcy was better. "Please stop!"

"No! They're both coming over tonight and we're going to settle this! Got it?!"

Mercedes sulked. "Yes."

 ** _W.O_**

"Mercy?" Mike raised a brow when all Mercedes did was stare at him and Quinn. "What's going on? Marcy said it was important."

Mercedes took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you guys."

"Okay…?" Quinn led when she was still quiet. "What is it?"

"Um…" She looked around the den.

"Are you kidding me?!" Marcy grew weary of this. "She wants 'Zilla!"

"What?!" Mike and Quinn shouted.

Mercedes flinched. "Marcy!"

"Who's 'Zilla?" Mal was confused.

"Puck. Shhh!" Marcy waved a hand gently.

"Hell no!" Mike swore.

"Mikey?!" Mercedes scoffed in hurt.

" _Hell_ no!"

"Mikey!"

"Mercy, have you lost your mind?!" Quinn shouted.

"Quinn?!"

"Puck?! Puck?! Puck! He knocked me up!"

"You helped!" Mercedes yelled back.

Quinn recoiled. "I guess you're looking for a baby!"

"That's not- don't do that, Quinn! That's not fair!"

"Not fair?! Not fair is how he pursued me even though I had a boyfriend and it didn't matter if it was me or some other girl! He's no where like Sam!"

"He's been to juvie, he's gotten your sister pregnant, he scammed on Rachel while she was with Finn, he stole an ATM, he gets into fights and pulls pranks but you think you want to be with him?!" Mike roared. "No! No, Mercy! No!"

"He's your best friend and you're keeping track of his past transgressions?!" Mercedes was offended.

"I don't care! He's not getting within ten feet of you!"

"You're not the boss of me! You can't tell me what to do! If I want to date Puck, I'm going to date him!"

"Over my dead body!"

"Hey!" Marcus' voice sounded.

The five teens looked to him.

"Who is Puck?"

Mercedes gulped. "He's just a guy-"

"That got me pregnant." Quinn bit off.

Mercedes glared at her but her father spoke. "And who is Sam?"

Quinn's eyes widened. "He's a boy-"

"Her boyfriend!" Mercedes said angrily.

Marcus rubbed his chin. "They're invited to dinner."

"Dinner?"

"We're going to have family dinner. Michael and I will be able to determine if these boys are fit to be around you."

"But Daddy,-"

"No, Princess. This Saturday, both better be in this house or you're dating neither."

Mercedes pouted. "Yes, Daddy."

 ** _W.O_**

Sam poked Quinn, who jumped. "Hey? Are you alright? You've been a little out of it all day."

She caught her breath and faced him, leaning on her locker. "I just have something to tell you."

His brows raised. "You're not still cheating on me, are you?"

"No! No! Nothing that easy-"

"Easy?!"

"It's just that my parents want to meet you."

"Oh." Why was she acting so tense? He was a good boy. Parents were sure to love him. "Okay."

"That's not all. All of my family will be there. All of my immediate family. This Saturday."

"That's cool."

"No, you don't understand. If they don't like you, I can't date you."

Sam gulped. "Uh oh."

"Yes!"

He nodded. "I'm serious about you so I'll go."

"Really?" She was surprised. And touched.

"Really." He gave her his lopsided smile.

She threw her arms around his neck and squealed. "Thank you, Sam! You're so amazing!"

Sam flushed as he pulled away. "So it's just your family?"

Quinn sneered. "No!"

 ** _W.O_**

Mercedes waited for Puck to open his locker before sneaking up behind him and tapping his back.

He jumped and swung around. His face cleared when he saw it was her. "Mama? Hey? What's up with you? Why are you so quiet?"

She scratched her arm before blurting it out. "Can you come over for dinner Saturday?"

"What?" His brows raised.

"It's stupid. Nevermind." She turned away.

He caught her arm and pulled her back. "You want to go out with me?"

She burned. "No!"

"No?" That hurt.

"I mean, not _no._ Just my family wants to meet you. But you probably have temple. Just forget it."

"Mama?" He lifted her chin with his forefinger. "I'd love to come."

"Really?" Her big eyes widened.

"Really." He smiled.

Her heart thumped. "But it's going to be so embarrassing. All of them are going to be there. And they know…"

"Know what?"

Her voice lowered. "How I feel about you."

His jaw dropped. He hurried to snap it closed. "How do you feel about me?"

"Please?" She whispered.

"How do you feel about me?" He repeated.

"I lo- I li- I have feelings for you." She blushed.

His heart gave a thump. He made sure she was looking at him before leaning in slowly, giving her enough time to back away, and kissed her.

It was a light kiss, full of innocence. Until it wasn't… She swept her tongue over the seam of his lips and his dirty instincts took over.

He wanted to strip her of her clothes and lay her down to ravish her right there but he could hear the sounds of school just past the blood roaring in his ears.

He drew away, their lips clinging. He opened his eyes and grinned at her loved down look.

She peeled her eyes open and breathed one word. "Wow."

"I know." He tickled her under her chin.

She ducked her head and giggled.

"What time Saturday?"

"Six."

"I'll be there." He backed away so she could leave.

She started to walk away before turning back. "Mikey's not exactly happy about this. Neither is Quinn."

He looked around and noticed all the students looking at them. They had put on a show after all. He glanced back at her and shrugged. "It's me and you, baby."


	7. Chapter 7

**_I was supposed to upload this Wednesday but too many things happened this week. So you're getting it now._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Hey?" Sam climbed inside Puck's truck. "Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem." Puck waited for him to put on his seatbelt before driving off. "You ready?"

"For dinner? Uh… I'm not sure."

"Me either. I've never met a girl's whole family before."

"Actually neither have I." Sam admitted. "Quinn's my first real girlfriend."

"I've never had one."

Sam gulped. "Quinn said if her family doesn't like me, we can't date."

Puck looked at him sharply with a frown. "What?!"

"Oh yeah; this is a test."

Puck faced front again, wringing the steering wheel beneath his big hands. "That's not fair!"

"Nope." Sam agreed.

"Shit! I guess that means we gotta come correct."

"Want to stop for some flowers?"

"Yup!"

 ** _W.O_**

The doorbell rang. Mercedes and Quinn came alive.

"Ah! No!" Rose prevented them from rushing out. "Your fathers will get it."

Neither liked that.

"Can I go see?" Maddie wanted to know.

"You just want to see if they're cute." Laura smirked.

Maddie beamed.

"You'll stay right here with us." Judy Fabray hugged her from behind. "You'll see them soon."

Mal walked into the kitchen. "It smells great in here."

"Nobody cares how greedy you are, Mal!" Quinn yelled. "Are they here?!"

"I don't know why that guy would like you."

Quinn jumped at him but Jeanette pulled her back.

"Hey!" Marcy barked. "Leave him alone! It's not his fault you were hiding Samantha from the family and got caught!"

"I hate you're dating now!" Quinn pouted.

"Dating?" Jeanette looked between them.

Mal cleared his throat and sliced his hand under his throat.

She gave him a look before releasing Quinn. "Dinner's ready so let's set the table."

"They did bring something for you." Mal admitted.

"They did?" Mercedes brightened. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise." He winked at her.

She grabbed his head and kissed his cheek repeatedly. "You're so cute tonight!"

He broke away from her in disgust. "Ew! Leave me alone!"

She hit him before taking a serving dish. She stuck her tongue out and left to go to the dining room.

He wiped her lipstick off his face, still mad.

Marcy was amused as the others left. She made sure they were gone before coming around to lean on him. She smiled up into his face softly.

He smiled back before kissing her softly.

"You're going to show out tonight, aren't you?"

"I'm offended." He sniffed.

She just blinked at him.

He grinned before kissing her again. "I'll be an angel!"

 ** _W.O_**

The girls came into the den. "Dinner is served."

The men stood up.

"Hello!" Sam stepped forward first. "I'm Sam Evans."

"I'm Noah Puckerman." Puck added.

"These are for you." Both passed out the red roses.

Every girl got two. "Thank you."

"I'm Rose Jones." Rose offered her hand to both boys.

"I'm Jeanette Chang." Jeanette went next.

"I'm Judy Fabray." Judy went on.

"I'm Laura." Laura smiled.

"I'm Maddie!" Maddie beamed.

"Aren't you a cutie?" Sam kissed her hand.

"You're as adorable as my little sister." Puck added.

Maddie's smile widened. "I like them!"

Everyone else chuckled.

"Come on." Rose waved a hand. "Let's eat."

They all traveled to the dining room and took seats.

"I smell your lasagna, Rose." Michael sniffed the air.

"Because we made my lasagna, a chopped salad, garlic knots and a big pan of cannoli." Rose was proud of herself.

"Cannoli for dessert?" Mike asked, hurt. "For them?"

"Mikey!" She frowned.

He sat back with a huff.

"Let's pray." Marcus took the hands of the people nearest him and bowed his head. The others followed suit and he gave a short, meaningful prayer. "Amen."

"Amen." The others echoed.

"So tell us about yourselves, boys."

 ** _W.O_**

"Okay, young man." Michael stared at Puck. "I want to know about that hairstyle."

"Papa Mike?!" Mercedes cried.

"What if he has lice?!"

"Papa Mike!"

"Fine." He sulked.

Mal snorted with laughter. "Are you clean, Puck?"

"Mal!" Mercedes seethed.

"It looks so much like yours did." He nearly giggled.

"You had a Mohawk?" Puck blinked at Mercedes.

She flushed. "No."

"She had a faux hawk." Mike bit off.

"Mikey!" She was super embarrassed.

"That's so cool." Puck swore.

"I can't believe- _really_?!"

"Yeah. I bet you looked good."

Mike made a sound.

Mercedes glared at him. "Thank you, Puck!"

Mike mocked her.

"Mikey!" Marcy tried not to laugh. "You think Mercy is ugly?"

"No." Mike sulked.

"Then stop it. Puck can pay her a compliment, can't he?"

"No! All he wants is one thing-!"

"Mikey!" Mercedes was humiliated and hurt.

"You really think that about me?" Puck was hurt himself.

"In which of our interactions would convince me that you don't?" Mike challenged.

Puck's chin dropped as he thought. He realized that from his (Mike's) point of view, he (Puck) was a vile pig. All he did was talk about sports and getting girls to lay down with him. "None."

Mike heard his humble tone but hung onto his anger. "Honestly would you let your sister date a guy like you?"

Puck swallowed as he shook his head. "No."

"Then why should I give you mine?"

Puck said nothing at first until he looked at Mercedes, who watched him warily. He spoke slowly and from the heart. "I care about her. I never learned anything about a girl before and when we hung out last year, she made me learn about her.

She was there for me when I was spiraling and nobody could handle me. I owe her my life. I couldn't have made it through the Beth situation without her. I love her for that.

Even when we came back to school, she stuck by me and checked in to make sure I was good. When I got out of juvie, people treated me differently but she was her same sweet self.

I ain't never had nobody who was down for me like her and I'd never do anything to screw it up. I was wrong before. How I've treated girls. How I treated Q. But Mama's different. Everything about us is different.

I love the way she looks at me and I want her to keep that look forever. I'll do whatever I have to in order to keep getting it."

Mercedes stared at Puck in awe. He felt like that towards her? She felt like crying so she hugged him.

"About your juvie stint,-" Marcus started.

"Daddy." Marcy gave him a look.

Marcus sighed. "Did you at least learn your lesson?"

Puck nodded. "I'm never stealing anything as long as I live."

"Good."

Judy smirked. "MercyCat? He needs to finish eating, honey. Let him breathe."

That broke the tense atmosphere and they all chuckled as she left him alone.

They finished eating and just spoke of things that interested them like sports and religion. Talk also turned to school and work.

Soon they were finished and had dessert with coffee; steamed milk for Maddie. Conversation flowed.

When they were done, Marcy sat her chair back. "I wanna smoke."

"Not in my house!" Rose frowned. "Go outside with that stuff!"

Marcy gave her mother an ugly look before pulling at Mal. "Come on, Mal. We don't want to be in here anyway."

"We all can go." Marcus declared.

The men stood, Puck and Sam following in confusion.

"Please be nice." Mercedes begged in Italian.

"We got you, Lil Sis." Marc waved a hand.

She hoped so.

Marcy and the men went out on the patio. The furniture was covered in snow so they brushed it off and sat down, shivering in their layers.

"Whatchu got?" Marc hit Mike's arm.

"A blunt." The seventeen year old lit it with Marcy's lighter.

"I got cigs."

"I'll take one." Mal held out a hand.

Marc threw him the pack.

Marcus and Michael lit cigars. "What do you have, Evie?" The Asian man wanted to know.

"Blunt." Marcy puffed.

"Can I bum a cigarette?" Robert asked Marc as Mal handed him back his pack.

Marc held it out. "Hmm."

Puck and Sam were flabbergasted and stood with their mouths open to prove it.

"Want a puff?" Mike blew out a stream of smoke as he held his blunt out to Puck.

Puck was surprised. "Uh… yeah."

Mike handed it over. "Did you mean what you said in there?"

"Yeah." Puck took a puff. "I care too much about her to ruin her life."

Mike watched him before nodding slowly. "Good."

Marc blew out a breath. "Don't make me kill you." He held out a hand.

Puck took it and they came in for a short hug. "I won't."

"You either." Marc held his hand out to Sam. "Quinn's been through enough."

Sam hugged him. "I'll do my best to be all she needs."

Michael blew out smoke. "We guess you can date our daughters but we'll be watching you. One wrong step and it's shades-"

"Curtains, Dad." Mike monotoned.

"Whatever. You're dead." Michael eyed both boys.

"Yes, sir!" Both nodded.

"Good." Marcus tapped his cigar. Ashes fell to the snow covered ground. "Ready to head back in? It's cold as-"

"A witch's snatch?" Marcy supplied.

"What's a snatch?"

"Vagina."

"Sweetpea!" He blushed.

She beamed. "Sorry, Daddy."

"You're so naughty, little girl." Michael loved it.

"I love it." Mal rubbed her knee.

"What are you doing?" She turned her head to stare at him.

"Really? You're still on this no touching thing?"

"It's been fifteen years; I think I'm going to stick with it."

Marc and Mike laughed. Robert's lips twitched.

"Want a puff before we go back inside?" Mike asked Sam.

The blond blushed. "I've never smoked before."

"It's easy." Mike lied.

Sam took the blunt and put it between his lips and inhaled. He immediately started coughing.

"We cough, too." Marcy told him.

"Speaking of which; take your medicine." Marcus ordered.

"Yes, Pop." Mike took his inhaler out.

Marcy took out hers. "Yes, Daddy."

"Do you cough because you have asthma?" Puck wanted to know.

"Yes." Mike took the medicine and put it away before getting his drug back from Sam before the towheaded fifteen year old dropped it.

"You aren't coughing now."

"It gets easier after the first puff."

Puck nodded. "Can I get another hit?"

Mike handed it over. "We should have made these with hash oil."

"You ain't never lied." Marcy tapped her blunt to stop it from burning.

All the men tapped the tips of their smoking projectile to get it to stop burning.

Mike clapped Sam on the back. "You okay?"

"You lied to me." The comic book geek narrowed his gaze.

"I did!" Mike admitted cheerfully.

Sam scowled.

Marcus laughed. "Let's get inside before they lock us out."

"I'll burn this whole house down." Marcy swore.

Michael laughed. "You're close to being my favorite."

"I'm not already?" She blinked her wide eyes.

Marc picked her up. "Stop guiltin him!"

She glared at him.

Mal kissed her cheek before running in the house.

The men followed as Marcy scowled. "I'm going to kill him…"

 ** _W.O_**

Rose gave both boys leftovers to take home. "Tell your families we said hello and hopefully the girls will be invited to dinner at your homes soon."

Both heard that hint. "Yes, ma'am. Have a nice evening."

The Fabanges waved. "Goodnight!"

Puck and Sam climbed in Puck's truck and soon were gone.

"We should go." Jeanette yawned. "We have church in the morning and it's already passed Maddie's bedtime."

"We're going to stay here." Quinn took Mike's hand.

"Alright. Are you staying, Mal?"

"I would if someone asked me." Mal looked at Marcy.

"Why would I ask you to? So I can wake up to a furnace on top of me singing?" Marcy asked, bored.

Mal blew fire. "I am not a furnace!"

"You know you generate heat!"

Mal growled in frustration.

"Stay, Mal. You two need to work this out." Jeanette was tickled.

Michael picked up Maddie. "We'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, all."

The trio left.

"I guess this means we should go. Have fun, Quinnie." Judy kissed her daughter's cheek. "Come on, Laura, Robert."

That trio left.

"I'm gonna go out." Marc stood up.

"Marc!" Rose put her hands on her hips. "We have church in the morning!"

"I'll be there, Ma!" He kissed her head and walked out.

"Ugh! You five go to bed! Don't stay up all night gabbing!"

Marcy rolled her eyes. "Come on, Jr. Night, Daddy."

Mal followed her out. "Night, guys."

"Night, Momma!" Mike, Mercedes and Quinn kissed her cheek before running upstairs. "Night!"

Once there the trio got ready for the night before getting their things ready for the next day.

They climbed in bed and laid back. Mercedes was close to drifting off when Quinn sat up. "I think it'd be okay if you dated Puck."

Mercedes was in shock.

"Me too." Mike said in the quiet. "I think he loves you."

Mercedes blushed and buried her face in her pillow. Puck didn't love her. But he was nice enough to lie. She could live with that. "Thanks, guys."

"But the first time he steps outta bounds, I'm stringing him up by his dick."

Mercedes screamed in laughter. "Mikey?!"

"I meant what I said."

She giggled. "I love you, too devil boy."


	8. Chapter 8

**_I should have uploaded yesterday but it's a really bad time for me and I was gone most of the day and when I came back, my battery was at like 10% so I just recently took it off the charger._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Hey?" Mercedes walked up to her locker.

Puck turned with a dazzling smile. "Hey."

She blushed and ducked her head as she reached for her lock. "What's up?"

"You wanna go out Friday?"

Her hand twitched badly and she put in the wrong combination. "Oh. You want to do that?"

"Well yeah. I didn't go through last Saturday for giggles."

She swallowed and fought to keep her head out of the clouds. "If you want."

"Don't you want to?" He was unsure now.

"It's on you." She put in the right combination and opened her locker.

"Well I want to. Do you?"

"It sounds fun." She began going through her routine.

"Um… good. I can pick you up at seven. We'll go to Breadstix."

She nodded. "Okay."

He wasn't sure he could do this or not but he didn't get his reputation by not taking risks. He kissed her cheek before walking away. "See ya later, Mama."

Mercedes blushed, still as a statue. Did he just kiss her in public? Again? Boy, did it feel good.

 ** _W.O_**

"So it's going around that you and Puck are together." Quinn sat down at the table in the library.

Mercedes looked up. "Uh… really?"

"Yes. A lot of people saw your kiss last week then saw him kiss your cheek this morning."

"Are you angry again?"

"Not at all. I'm glad you have someone willing to claim you in public. I just think Sam and I should be with you for your first real date."

"Why would you assume this is my first real date?" Mercedes was offended.

"Because we went on micro dates all our lives. Finn was my first real date and now Puck is yours. I don't even know if Marcy and Jr. are going on real dates."

Mercedes thought it over. "Okay. He's taking me to Breadstix. He's picking me up at seven."

"We're back to double dating." Quinn squealed lightly. "Yay."

Mercedes couldn't help laughing. "Yay."

 ** _W.O_**

"Everyone's talking about you and Puck!" Tina gushed.

Mercedes side-eyed her literally. "T, have you been waiting to bring this up all week?"

"Maybe." Tina stuck out her lip.

Mercedes laughed. "You want to talk about me and Puck?"

"Yes please." Tina's voice was humbled before excitement entered. "This came out of nowhere! You and _Puck_?! I can't believe it!"

Mercedes blushed, trying to beat back warm feelings. "It's just one date."

"That's going to turn into so much more! You're going to get married and have kids and a life together!" Tina had stars and hearts in her eyes.

"T, calm down!" Mercedes had to stop herself from thinking such thoughts.

Tina shook her head. "Nope! I hated that you were alone while everyone had someone. Puck will be good for you."

"You really think so?" They'd finally made it to their class.

"Of course! Mike says he's going to watch him." Tina giggled.

Mercedes smirked. Of course he was.

 ** _W.O_**

Mercedes ran a hand over her leopard print dress pants, smoothing out any wrinkles. She was totally nervous.

"Mercy?" Marcy stuck her head in Mercedes' closet. "He's here."

"I can't do this." Mercedes stared at herself in her full length mirror.

"Baby, you are such a fantastic person that it took a badass in boots to see your light. He wants you. I promise. You deserve this."

Mercedes teared up. "Thanks, Marcy."

"No problem. When you get home, make sure Quinn's with you. I need you two for something."

"Are you okay? You're not feeling like doing something naughty, are you?"

"We'll talk when you get back." Marcy said cryptically.

"Okay." Mercedes kissed her sister's light cheek before leaving the walk in closet and her room. She went downstairs and smiled when Puck wolf whistled. "Thank you."

He held out her coat. "You look good enough to eat."

She blushed. "Stop it. My parents are here."

"That don't matter to me." He whispered as he put the peacoat on her.

She shivered. "You must be hungry."

"Famished." His eyes said he meant he was famished for her.

She gulped. "You know what famished means?"

"Q got me a word-a-day calendar for a late Christmas present."

Mercedes frowned. "Why?"

"She just said I'd need it."

Mercedes' lips twisted. Quinn was so rude. "Let's go. I'm kinda hungry."

He swooped down to kiss her. He went _in._ She was surprised but went with it. By the time he pulled back, both were a puddle of need.

"We should go." She patted his massive shoulders.

He grinned. "As long as we can make a stop."

"No, Noah! Feed me! Now!"

His grin turned into a soft smile. "You got it, Baby."

 ** _W.O_**

"You know Quinn and Sam are coming, right?" Mercedes adjusted her black silk shirt.

He nodded. "Yeah. Sam told me."

"Good. I wonder what's taking them? Probably Quinn. That girl takes the longest out of any of us to get ready."

"We'd be late to school when she lived with me. Like every day."

"I am not surprised." Mercedes said dryly.

Sam and Quinn walked over. "Hi!"

"Hey!" The couple already seated greeted the blondes.

Sam sat Quinn as she took off her coat. "You look nice, Mercedes."

"Thank you!" Mercedes smiled.

Puck raised an eyebrow.

Sam grinned. "Don't worry, Puck. I'm not trying to snake your lady."

Mercedes laughed.

Quinn touched her hand. "So what have you guys been talking about while you waited?"

Puck grinned widely.

 ** _W.O_**

"So where's my goodnight kiss?" Puck turned off his truck in front of the Jones home.

"Puck!" Mercedes laughed.

"I want my kiss!"

She scooted closer and kissed his cheek.

He raised a brow. "What was that?"

"Your goodnight kiss."

"If I was your brother! Come on! Kiss me!"

She blushed. She couldn't kiss him for real. Then he'd know how deep her feelings ran! "I did!"

"Mama!" He pulled her even closer by her coat and kissed her.

She kissed him back and delighted in him trying to lay her back on the bench. She broke away and he ran kisses under her chin. She couldn't quite catch her breath. "I- I uh- I gotta go in."

"Your curfew isn't for a while." He murmured against her skin.

She shuddered and whined accidentally. "I have to see Marcy. She needs me for something."

"Alright, fine. You're lucky I like Mini Mama." He backed away.

She adjusted her clothes and opened the door. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Alright, Mama. Dream about me."

She blushed before hurrying out. She shut the door and walked up the walkway to get to her front door. She unlocked it and turned to wave. He was still watching her.

She went inside and shut and locked the door before putting away her winter gear.

She went upstairs and knocked on Marcy's door. She stuck her head inside. "Hey? Are you still up?"

"Yeah." Marcy closed her book.

"Where's Mal? He's been spending copious amounts of time here since you've been home."

"I told him Mrs. C missed him."

"She probably does." Mercedes came in and sat down on the bed. "So what's up?"

"We're waiting on Quinn."

"We're going to be waiting forever then."

"I resent that!" Quinn's voice sounded before her body appeared.

"You shouldn't. Get in here." Marcy commanded. "Close the door behind you."

Quinn came inside and closed the door behind herself. She climbed on the bed. "What is it?"

Marcy stared at both as they clearly wanted her to tell them what was going on. She wasn't the type to beat around the bush so she took a deep breath and just said it. "I'm pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

Marcy sat back on the raised table at the gynecologist's office. She swallowed as she looked to her nervous sisters. "Are you okay?"

" _Us_?!" Mercedes yelped. "What about _you_?!"

"I'm fine." Was Marcy's go to answer whenever anyone brought up her feelings.

"You might be pregnant!" Quinn refused to accept the store bought test's diagnosis. "Why weren't you more careful?! You know how it was for me!"

"Would you quit yelling at me?!" Marcy hissed. "I'm not you!"

"So you're going to keep this baby?!" Quinn had mixed feelings about that.

"Of course not. But I'm not you."

"What do you mean "of course not"?!" Mercedes sputtered. "It's your baby! You told Quinn to keep Beth!"

"I was wrong. I wasn't in her shoes. Now that I am, she made the right decision."

Quinn had mixed feelings about _that._ "It's hard to give up a baby, Marce."

"I've been doing hard things my whole life." She muttered bitterly.

Before either sixteen year old could say anything, the doctor came in. "Good morning, young ladies. I'm Dr. Freeman. And you are?"

"Marcy. These are my sisters, Mercy and Quinn." Marcy introduced them.

Dr. Freeman nodded to both. "Alright, you're here because you received a positive on an at home pregnancy test?"

"Yes." Marcy nodded once.

"How far do you think you are?"

"Probably not far. I don't even have morning sickness."

"Then we'll have to do a vaginal ultrasound. It's invasive but I promise there's no pain. Lay back."

Marcy laid back.

"Put your feet in the stirrups." He instructed.

She put her socked feet in the metal stirrups.

"Knees apart and try to relax. Lift your buttocks."

Mercedes' eyes widened when he put a condom on a wand and inserted it into her sister. She was dying to ask Marcy how it felt but was sure it wasn't the time.

Quinn flinched, having remembered that particular test. It was wildly uncomfortable. She reached out for Marcy's hand and squeezed.

Scenarios were running through Marcy's head but one in particular kept on a loop. She knew it could never happen but it was what she wanted.

Dr. Freeman concluded his analysis. "Do you see here?"

Marcy nodded. "Yes."

"This is baby A." He pointed to the screen.

"Baby _A_?!"

"And this is baby B."

Mercedes and Quinn started crying right away. " _Twins_?!"

"Twins." He nodded with a smile.

Marcy stared at the screen, transfixed.

"You're eight weeks. You have 32 to go. You're due in September."

Marcy said nothing until a curtain went down over her face and she squared her shoulders. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure."

"Can you guys go wait in the waiting room?" Marcy looked at her sisters.

"We'll be waiting." Mercedes pulled Quinn up. They went out into the waiting room and sat down. "Can you believe she's having twins?!"

Quinn smiled. "I know."

"I wonder what she's having?"

"She won't know for a while. It's too early to tell."

"Eek! This is so great!"

"She's giving them up, Merce." Quinn grew sad at that.

"No!" Mercedes refused to listen to that. "She's keeping them! There's been enough of giving away our children in this family!"

Quinn was hurt and it showed on her face.

"I'm sorry, Lucy but we cannot sit through that again."

Quinn swallowed. "At any rate, we have eight months to change her mind."

"If we have to. She wanted to give it up because she wasn't sure she was. Now that she's sure she is, she most definitely must want to keep them. Besides, Mal's not going to let her give away his kids."

"If they're Mal's."

Mercedes gasped. "You don't think she's been cheating on him, do you?"

"I have no idea."

"She's never been faithful a day in her life!" Mercedes groaned.

"She's never been exclusive so maybe she is?"

Marcy came from the back and made another appointment up front. Then she went to her sisters. "Come on. We have to go to school."

"Are you tired? We could skip." Mercedes was in caretaker mode.

"I want to go to class."

Quinn wondered at her attitude but Mercedes chalked it up to shock. "Do you have any pictures?"

"I'll show you later. Let's just get out of here."

 ** _W.O_**

Mercedes and Quinn barged into Marcy's room. "Where's Mal?"

"I don't know." Marcy griped.

"He's always here. Except on the weekends." Mercedes sat on her bed.

"I told him to hang out with his friends."

"Have you told him about the babies?"

Marcy looked towards the door but Quinn had shut it. "Stop saying that!"

"You haven't told him!" Mercedes accused.

"And I'm not going to!"

Quinn's brows raised. She knew she and Marcy were a lot alike! "You need help and he's going to eventually figure it out."

Marcy scoffed. "He's a boy. He won't notice anything."

"Mal isn't stupid!" Mercedes defended her baby. "He's going to notice you showing up with two babies!"

"I'm giving these babies up."

"Still?" Mercedes was devastated.

"I already said I was. Why would that change?"

"You can't do this. Momma and Daddy won't let you."

"Momma and Daddy will never know." Marcy threatened.

Mercedes gulped. "You have to tell Mal. It's been nearly two weeks since you found out."

"Fine." Marcy spat. "He wants to go out for Valentine's Day. But it won't change anything."

 ** _W.O_**

Marcy stared at Mal as he talked about his friends. He was in a good mood. She didn't want to ruin it. She cleared her throat but didn't say anything.

He definitely noticed. "What's up, baby? You've been quiet all night. Actually for a while."

All of a sudden she felt like crying. She was ruining his life.

He could see storms gathering in her eyes and took her hands. "Hey? Don't cry, Dove. You can tell me anything."

Marcy took her hands back and rifled through her purse. She took out a black and white picture. A sonogram. She slid it across the table at Sally's.

Mal picked it up and reviewed it. "I don't understand."

Marcy's voice was soft as a whisper. "I'm pregnant."

 ** _W.O_**

Santana crossed her legs then used the one on top to brush up against Artie's. She smiled into Brittany's face as the blonde talked about her fat cat, Lord Tubbington.

She frowned a little because she could tell Artie was unaffected. Then she remembered; he was a _paraplegic_! So she slipped her hand under the table and reached over stealthily.

His hand caught hers and she looked over slyly. He gave her a perplexed look. She smiled sunnily and took her hand back to reach for what she'd been aiming for; his penis.

She traced the shape and squeezed gently.

He made a sound and put his hand on hers to stop her but didn't actually do it yet.

Brittany noticed he seemed in pain. "Are you okay, Artie?"

"Fine." He squeaked out hoarsely on a cough.

"Need a cough drop, bro?" Santana's date, a football player asked.

"I'm fine." Artie didn't like him and didn't know why.

Brittany patted his visible hand and went back to her story.

Santana continued massaging Artie through his pants, a small smirk playing on her lips until he forced her hand away. She looked at him and he was giving her a disapproving look.

She looked away. She didn't know why but every time he rebuffed her, it made her want him more. She wasn't entirely sure she was doing this to get Brittany anymore but she couldn't stop if she tried.

She was just going to have to pull out the big guns.

 ** _W.O_**

Mal stood up from the booth.

Marcy just knew he was going to walk out. She closed her eyes and tried to fight back tears. She jerked when hands twisted her so it was like she was getting up.

She opened her eyes to see him on his knees in front of her, staring at her stomach. Then he hugged her waist. "I love you so much."

She gasped. _What?!_ "What?"

He looked up at her without breaking contact. "I love you so much."

"But I'm pregnant. With twins."

"Twins." He breathed, eyes big.

"Mal, we can't do this." She tried to break it off.

"What do you mean? Of course we can! We are. We're going to be parents." He hugged her again before popping up and kissing her all around her face. "We're going to be parents!"

"Mal, we can't." She tried to get away from him.

"Why do you keep saying that?" He pushed her gently until she scooted over then sat beside her. "We're going to be great parents. You'll see. I hope we have boys."

She gave him a funny smile. "You really think they won't send me away for this?"

"Who? Our parents?! After Beth, you won't be going anywhere _ever_ again! I won't let them take you away from me."

Tears gathered on her lashes. "Do you mean it?"

He wrapped his arms around her. "I mean it with all my heart. I love you, Dove and I won't spend another second without you. It's going to be us until we die. And even then we'll be doing it together. _The Notebook_ has nothing on us!"

She smiled and rested against him, feeling safe for the first time in twelve years. "I don't want anyone to know yet. Don't tell anyone, okay? Not even your best friends."

Mal blinked as a thought occurred to him. _Uh oh_ … "You got it. I love you. Okay. No matter what, always remember that."

Marcy nodded with a smile.

 ** _W.O_**

Mercedes set aside her phone and looked at Quinn across the table from her. "She told him." She said in French.

Quinn's brows raised. "What'd he say?"

"She said they're keeping them."

A twitch of envy touched Quinn's heart but she was overall happy. "Good."

"Why do you do this?" Mike bit off in English. "You know I don't understand that drivel."

"Mikey!" Both reached over to hit him.

Tina giggled. "What language is that?"

"French." Mike wrinkled his nose. Puck and Sam laughed. "Worst language in creation!"

"You're just mad you don't know it!" Mercedes stuck her tongue out.

"I don't want to know it! It's not worth knowing!"

"You're going to stop talking about us, Chang!"

"What are you gon do?!"

She and Quinn widened their eyes and pouted in what the boys in their family called The Eyepout.

He made a discontented sound.

Their eyes got bigger and wet.

He tried to stay strong but of course he melted. He sighed. "Fine. I'll stop talking about French."

They hugged him.

Tina giggled. "How do you do that?!"

"It's magic!" Both said adorably.

Puck frowned. "Have you fallen for that look?!"

"I think so!" Sam's eyes were wide in shock.

"Mama!"

"Stop it, Noah." Mercedes frowned cutely.

Puck scowled. "Stop gettin us with that!"

Quinn blew out a breath. "No!"

"Quinn?" Sam sounded hurt.

"I love you, Sammy."

"You're doing it now!"

Tina clapped gaily. "You've got to teach me that!"

"Sure!" Mercedes and Quinn chirped.

"No!" Mike was horrified.

They giggled and winked at Tina, who giggled back.

 ** _W.O_**

Mal left Marcy's bathroom and climbed into her bed. "You know I love you, right?"

She turned into his arms trustingly. "You keep saying it."

He kissed her softly. "I mean it." He stroked her belly gently. "I don't ever want you to think I don't."

She searched his eyes. "Are you okay? You seem jumpy."

"I've got you and our babies. I'm perfect." He kissed her again, this time exploring her mouth like it was the first time.

She pulled him on top of her.

He immediately rolled over to the other side. "Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!"

"Mal, I'm fine. The doctor said I could still have sex."

"So you asked?" A smile played on his lips.

"Of course I asked."

He brushed his lips against hers but she deepened the kiss. He climbed on top of her and pushed her night dress up. He wiggled out of his bottoms and joined them together in one smooth stroke.

She shuddered and broke the kiss to moan, "Mal."

"I got you, baby." He rocked into her slowly.

She wiggled against him. "Deeper."

"You got it, Dove." He pressed deeper.

They moved and writhed against each other slowly, never breaking eye contact. She fell off the precipice first, whimpering his name. He followed quickly after, her name stuttering on his lips.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him. She held on tight as he whispered how much he loved her over and over. She fell asleep with a smile on her face while he did with a heavy heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bear with me._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mal stared at the screen. "That's them?"

"Yes." Dr. Freeman smiled.

" _Whoa_." Mal was enthralled.

Marcy smiled. "Can we get new pictures?"

"You sure can." Dr. Freeman loved how cute she was. She was a lot more relaxed than her first two visits. "I think we should start crafting a birthing plan."

"A birthing plan?" Mal tore his gaze from the picture of his twins.

"Oh yes." He explained what a birthing plan was and they spent the next twenty minutes creating one.

"Thank you, Dr. Freeman." Marcy said as the doctor prepared to leave.

"You're very welcome, Marcy." His eyes twinkled. "Don't forget to make another appointment up front."

"We will."

Dr. Freeman left.

Marcy pulled her jeans up then buttoned them. "Are you sure about tonight?"

"Why? You don't want to go?" Mal rubbed her back.

"Well yeah but we don't hang out with our friends together. And it's just the glee club. We're going over to Rachel's house."

"You don't like her, do you?" He smirked.

"I don't trust her." She corrected.

"I'm only taking one day off from seeing my friends and to be fair, I see them at school all week."

"Then why do you want to spend the weekends with them?" She toyed with his left hand.

"They might think I don't like them anymore."

She made a face. "I'm being clingy, aren't I? I'm sorry."

"Be as clingy as you want." He wrapped his arms around her body.

She nuzzled him. "We have to get back to school. Let's go."

 ** _W.O_**

"Ugh!" Quinn leaned her head back. "Why are we even going?"

"Because you quit cheer and now that the Cheerios aren't going to Nationals, nobody wants to have a party anymore." Mercedes said cheekily.

Quinn pouted. "It better not be boring!"

"Stop it, Lucy."

"Don't call me Lucy!" Quinn growled adorably.

"Lucy Lucy."

"Mercy!"

Mercedes giggled. "Lucy Goosey!"

Quinn reached out to tickle her.

"You two." Mike smirked. They reached out to tickle him. "That doesn't work on me."

Mercedes got his neck and he flinched. "Got you!"

 ** _W.O_**

Puck put his hands together. "Please?! I'll replace it before your dads ever find out!"

Rachel relented. "Fine."

"Yes!"

Rachel opened her fathers' liquor cabinet and let Puck take out alcohol. "Just be careful!"

He didn't even hear her as he began mixing drinks. The group surrounded him and took cups filled with spirits. Someone turned on party music and the party got started.

He sat next to Mercedes as she and Tina told a story from fashion club. Both were laughing and he could tell his Hot Mama was a giggly drunk. So was Tina.

Mal took Marcy's drink from her. "You know you can't drink that."

She pouted. "No fair!"

"Baby." He wrapped his free arm around her and pressed close. "You've got to be careful."

"Fine. I'll ask Berry for wine."

"Thank you." He let her go.

She went to Rachel. "Got any wine?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "You drink wine?"

"Yeah. So do you? Have any that is?"

"Um… yeah." Rachel went to get a bottle from upstairs. "Is this okay?"

Marcy lifted a brow as she read the label. "Hell yeah. Thanks, Berry."

"Wait! Will you replace it?"

"I don't feel well so I'm only drinking half a cup so you can just fill it with juice. Your dads will never know."

Rachel nodded and went to go sit next to Finn, who began telling how each of their friends ranked on the drunk-meter.

 ** _W.O_**

"Ooh!" The group made a bunch of noise as Brittany's spin on Spin the Bottle landed on Sam.

Brittany giggled and clapped.

"Go, Sam!" Quinn pushed him towards her blue eyed friend.

The two met in the middle of the circle and kissed. And kissed. And kissed.

"Hey!" Santana broke them apart. "Keep your lips to yourselves! No me gusta!"

"What's your problem?" Artie lifted a brow.

She couldn't say anything at first. "What kind of boyfriend are you?!"

"It's just a kiss. It doesn't mean anything."

"Glad you feel that way, bro!" Marcy threw the bottle at him. "Your turn!"

Artie spun and Marcy stopped it on Santana. Both looked at her then each other.

Brittany clapped, wanting to see this. "Go! Go!"

Santana was suddenly nervous.

Artie just stared at her until he held his hand out.

She looked at him and it before giving him her hand. A chill ran down her spine and she crawled into his lap. She moved his glasses and leaned in for a kiss.

Neither was prepared. It took quite a bit of time for them to hear all the noise their friends were making at their intense lip-lock.

They looked at Brittany, who was looking at them with heat. The blonde shook her head and it was gone like they'd imagined it. Maybe they had?

"Me next! Me next!" Rachel took the bottle from Artie and spun. It landed on Kurt Hummel's acquaintance, Blaine Anderson. "Yay!"

Kurt was very jealous. He scowled.

Blaine, drunk off his cute butt, cheered. "Whoo!"

Rachel and Blaine met in the middle and kissed. Blaine felt sparks and stared after Rachel as she went back to sit down. Was he not as gay as he previously thought?

Marcy went next, sober as a newborn and mad about it. She spun and it landed on Blaine, too. She winked at him.

He blushed. Maybe he could test it out on her? Both crawled forward and she tugged him up. He was wholly unprepared for the kiss she bestowed on him.

When she let him up for air, he stared at her like he was in love. Mal tugged her back to her place and wrapped himself around her, glaring at Blaine.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, who couldn't help but smile back at his crush.

"Who's next?!" Finn called out.

 ** _W.O_**

Quinn paid for her and her mother's dinner. "Thank you."

The hostess smiled at her before going to get the food.

Quinn looked around the restaurant in boredom before her eyes alit upon her younger brother. She almost called out to him but the waiter moved and she could see a redhead with him.

Quinn didn't want to jump to conclusions but it looked like a date. Especially when both leaned forward and kissed. Quinn hurried to look away.

The hostess came back with her food and wished her a good evening.

She took the food and ran out.

 ** _W.O_**

"You're kidding!" Mercedes looked at Quinn in horror.

"Nope!" Quinn dropped her mom's food off to her then called Mercedes over to discuss the situation. "I saw it with my own eyes!"

Mercedes picked up her phone and started dialing.

"Whoa!" Quinn snatched it from her. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm calling him and cussing him out! Then we'll make him tell Marcy!"

Mercedes reached for her phone but Quinn wouldn't let her get it. "We cannot tell!"

"Quinn! Mal's cheating on Marcy! We _have_ to tell!"

"It's not our business!"

"Then why'd you tell me?!" Mercedes set her hands on her hips and glared at her.

Quinn wasn't sure at the moment. "I don't know."

"Wouldn't you want to know if Sam was cheating on you?"

"Sam's cheating on me?!"

Mercedes snatched her phone back in her lax moment. "No but you'd want to know! We're telling her! Come on. She's at home."

 ** _W.O_**

Mercedes and Quinn sat on Marcy's couch and stared at her.

Marcy wondered what was wrong with them. "Are you guys okay?"

"Have you talked to Mal lately?" Mercedes started.

"In person or text. I texted him an hour ago. I spoke to him yesterday morning."

"We have something to tell you."

Quinn whispered in her ear in French, "This is not a good idea."

"Mal's cheating on you!" Mercedes blurted out.

Marcy blinked. "What?"

"Mal's cheating on you." Mercedes waited for her to blow up.

"I don't believe you."

Mercedes gaped. She didn't expect that rejoinder. "But he is! Quinn saw him at Breadstix! With some redhead!"

"I- how do you know she isn't a friend?"

"You don't kiss your friends."

"I do!"

"Marcy, you know you're different."

"And it wasn't a friendly kiss." Quinn finally contributed.

"They were on a date." Mercedes nodded with finality.

"I don't believe you." Marcy repeated.

"Would we lie to you, Marce?!"

"Would he?!"

Mercedes realized she was right. "Then ask him."

"I will. Mal is the best guy I've ever met. He wouldn't do me like that. I thought you guys knew him better than that."

Mercedes felt an inkling of doubt. "I hope we're wrong."

 ** _W.O_**

"Hey? Why'd you want to come home for brunch?" Mal asked as Marcy putted around the kitchen.

"I wanted to be alone." Marcy made tea.

"They're going to suspect something's going on between us. Pop's going to kill me when he finds out about the twins." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and twisted gently.

She tried to convince herself that this would be an easy conversation. That she'd ask him and he'd have easy explanations. That their sisters were wrong. But she had a gut feeling they weren't.

"Are you okay? You're being quiet again. Is something wrong?"

She turned in his arms and gave him a kiss that made him press closer. She backed away and waited for him to open his eyes. "Who is she?"

"Who's whom?" His brows furrowed.

"The redhead from Breadstix last night." She watched him carefully.

And his reaction didn't disappoint. He paled and his teeth began chattering. He looked sick as his eyes widened comically. He swallowed hard. "Who?!"

"Don't insult me. You know who."

"Dove,-"

"Don't call me that! Who is she?"

He contemplated lying but contrary to his track record since December, he was poor at it. "Her name is Ellen."

Marcy swallowed. "When'd you meet her?"

"In September. The second day of school."

"So you've been with her all this time? Even when-?" Her voice caught on a sob but she pushed through. "Even when you wanted me to be yours? When you _said_ you wanted me to be yours?"

"Baby, I did- I _do_ want you to be mine! You are mine!"

"No." Tears swam in her eyes. "You lied to me. You tricked me. You fooled me into believing you cared."

"I do care, baby! Baby, listen to me-!"

"Why? So you can lie more?! You know I hate liars and you turned yourself into one! A big one!"

"I'm not lying!" He swore. "I love you! I've loved you for fourteen years!"

"Then why?! Why didn't you break up with her when I came home?!"

He didn't want to admit this. "I love her, too."

Marcy said nothing for a long time as he hung his head. Then she reached out and struck him across the face. "Get out."

"Dove,-!" He lifted his head.

"Get out!" She screamed. "I never want to see you again! I hate you!"

"Dove, I love you!"

"I don't love you!" She pushed him away when he tried to come near her. "Get out! Get out of my sight! Drop dead! Just go away."

He heard the pain in her voice. "Okay. Okay, I'll go away, Dove but then I'll be back. Okay? I love you."

She covered her face in her hands as she cried when he left. Now she had to apologize to their sisters and tell them they were right.


	11. Chapter 11

**_I don't want to explain things. It's just too much so I'm giving ten chapters (hopefully)._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Why'd she call an emergency glee meeting?" Mercedes wondered quietly.

Quinn shrugged. "Do you think she's talked to Mal yet?"

"I have no idea. Oh! Here she comes!"

Marcy strolled into the choir room. "Thanks for meeting me here. I have a performance that couldn't wait til after school tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay." Mr. Shue was surprised. So far, she hadn't sung her feelings like he encouraged the kids to do. She was way too bottled up in his opinion. "The floor is yours. Go ahead."

Marcy nodded to the band, who began playing. She opened her mouth and sung Beyoncé's _Ring the_ _Alarm_. When she finished, she was breathing heavily.

The others clapped for her but it was clear it didn't even faze her.

Mercedes realized that Marcy must have talked to Mal. She stood up but Marcy walked out.

"So he told her." Mike murmured.

Mercedes swung to look at him as she switched to Japanese. "You knew?!"

He turned to look at her. "You know? About Ellen?"

"Quinn and I found out Saturday."

"He never broke up with her."

Mercedes frowned. "Wait. Isn't Ellen that girl he was dating at the beginning of the school year?!"

"Yep." Mike nodded.

"I could just kill him!"

"Oh yeah. I've been wanting to punch him in the face."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"It wasn't my place. He had to tell her."

"Well he wasn't and he didn't. Quinn and I did."

"Mercy!"

"I don't care! She deserved to know! Wouldn't you want to know if T was cheating on you?!"

"T's cheating on me?" Mike looked down at the girl he had his arm around. She smiled up at him.

"No, Mikey." Mercedes huffed. "But if she was, wouldn't you want to know?"

Mike thought about it seriously before sighing heavily. "Yes."

"We have to find her."

"Quinn's already gone…"

Mercedes turned around and saw her twin had disappeared. "I hope that goes well."

 ** _W.O_**

"That's cool." Artie stalled on gathering his things.

"Thank you." Santana smiled. "I learned in Cuba."

Santana had taken to trailing behind Artie at his locker and they had just started talking one day. Now it was a highlight to both of their days and he stalled as much as he could to keep her talking.

"What made you decide to learn how to play the bongos though?" He set a book in his bag.

"I don't know." She lifted a shoulder. "They were everywhere. I'm not gifted or anything but I can keep beat and sound good."

"I think it's super cool."

She blushed. "Thanks. So what are you about to do?"

"Pick up Lila from her cello lesson. I'll probably play video games at home after." Lila was his twelve year old sister.

"Ugh! That means I gotta pick up Squirt from soccer practice. Gomez just don't know how lucky he is." Gomez was her thirteen year old little brother.

Artie chuckled. "They're both lucky to have us."

Santana giggled.

Artie's heart thumped. He loved when he got her to giggle. "Well I gotta go."

She pouted playfully. "Aww!"

"You'll see me tomorrow." He grinned.

"Until tomorrow." She winked before sashaying down the hall.

He had to fan himself. _Whoo!_

 ** _W.O_**

Quinn sat a glass of iced tea on the table. "Sam, please talk to me. You've been acting weird all week."

He took the glass and drank out of it. "I'm fine."

"Please tell me." Mercedes' "wouldn't you want to know?" ran through her head on a loop. Was Sam cheating on her? Wouldn't she deserve it?

He opened his arms for her. She sat on his lap and hugged him. He kissed the side of her head and just told her. "I'm homeless."

"What?" She didn't understand.

"My family is homeless." He couldn't bear to see the derision on her face so he looked away.

"We have to tell somebody!"

"No!" His gaze snapped to hers. "It's nobody's business!"

"Sammy,-!"

"Quinn!"

She blinked. He'd never yelled at her before. All of her feelings were hurt. "Okay." She swallowed. "Be prideful. But it's a deadly sin for a reason."

"Please just stop." He begged. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Fine." She gave up. "We can talk about something else."

"What's up with Marcy? My buddy seems upset."

Quinn sighed.

 ** _W.O_**

Mercedes breathed heavily. "How do you feel?"

"Better." Puck turned his head as he breathed just as hard. "You?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

He nodded. "Good."

"When is your mom coming back?" They only had sex whenever a parent was missing. All of their parents worked a lot so they had plenty of time to do it.

"Late. I got to pick up Nic from her friend's house."

"When?"

"Why?" He reached for her. "You want another round?"

"I think so. I feel better but not the best." She turned her head to peer at him.

"Okay." It didn't make him no difference. As much as he liked sex with her, he liked hanging out with her just as much, if not more.

She rolled over atop him and brushed her hair out of the way to attack his lips.

 ** _W.O_**

"Marcy, you can't do this!" Quinn hissed.

Marcy slammed her locker shut and faced her big sister. "Yes, I can! I don't need your permission nor your advice."

"Well you're getting my advice. You're going to regret this for the rest of your life!" Quinn shook her arm.

Marcy wretched away from her. "Do you?"

Quinn gasped as Marcy walked away. That really stung and the worst part was, she deserved it.

 ** _W.O_**

Brittany pulled her top on. "Are you okay, San?"

"Yeah." Santana wiggled into her clothes, too.

"Are you sure? You haven't been as into it lately." Brittany worried that Santana didn't love her anymore.

"I'm sorry." Truthfully Santana was just feeling guilty about sleeping with Brittany while the blonde was with Artie. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what? I give good advice." Brittany opened her arms.

Santana laid back in Brittany's arms but made sure to stare at the wall in her girlhood bedroom. "I think I might like a boy."

"Really?!" Brittany brightened. "Who is it?! You can double with me and Artie! We'll go out all the time-!"

"Britt!" Santana interrupted. "He doesn't like me back."

Brittany frowned, confused. "How can he not like you back? You're so beautiful. On the outside and the inside. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Santana's heart pounded and she kissed Brittany to quiet it down. "Thanks, Britt."

"I'll talk to Artie. He'll make the guy realize he's in love with you."

"No!" Santana panicked.

"Artie's a really good talker. He talked Lord Tubbington into quitting smoking."

"I don't want Abrams to make fun of me." Santana lied.

"Artie wouldn't do that. He loves you. Just like I do." Brittany pulled on the Latina and made her lay in her arms again.

Santana laid back with a heavy heart. _If onl_ y.


	12. Chapter 12

Mercedes came up to Mike as he leaned against his locker with his girlfriend under his arm. She sighed and leaned on him. "Hi, Mikey."

"Hey, Merce. What's up?"

"Is it me or is everyone crazy?"

Tina giggled. "They're crazy."

"We're the only normal ones. Us, Lauren and Kurt."

Mike smirked. "What do you want to do?"

She blew out a breath. "Who's worse?"

"Marcy and Quinn." He said immediately.

"Who's going to take who?"

"I'll take Marcy. Quinn is too irrational for me."

Mercedes hit his shoulder. "Marcy is too elusive for me."

"You should talk to Quinn before she gets into her first fight of the day." Tina reminded her. Quinn had taken to yelling at nearly everybody on a daily basis.

Mercedes nodded. "Right."

 ** _W.O_**

Sam was walking down the hall when he spotted Marcy in an alcove, curled up, reading a book. He thought she looked adorable in Mike's football jersey, leggings and Chuck Taylors. Her long hair hung loose around her waist. He stopped beside her. "Hey?"

"Sup, Samson." She didn't lift her head.

He sat at her feet (on the bench). "What are you reading?"

" _War and Peace_."

He grimaced. "Yikes! I could never read that!"

"Why? You don't like Tolstoy?"

"Who?! I don't like to read!"

She lowered the book. He flinched as she gave him an unpleasant look. "You don't like to read?"

He flushed. "I have dyslexia. I can't read well. I hate it."

"Plenty of people have dyslexia and they love reading. It doesn't stop your enjoyment, bro."

"I just feel stupid."

"I had a speech impediment and a stutter when I was younger. Reading aloud sucked for me. To this day, I will not read something out loud unless it's civil war important."

"Did it make you hate talking?"

"Yes. But I have a voice and I deserve to use it."

He smiled. He liked that. "Maybe you can pick out a book for me?"

She thought about it. "I think I have just the one."

"Too bad you won't read it to me. I'd love to hear a story in your accent."

"What?" She blushed. "I don't have an accent!"

"Yes, you do. You sound like warm honey but high and clear as a bell."

She looked horrified. "Well you sound like you're from Alabama!"

He scowled. "I know!"

She laughed. "I'm sorry, bro."

He smiled. "We should have a group for people trying to get rid of their accents."

"Call it Accents Anonymous?"

He laughed. "Yeah."

Quinn walked over and sat on Sam's lap. "Hi, baby. Marcy."

Marcy's face turned. She didn't have time for her sister's crap. She grunted.

"Hey, babe." Sam kissed Quinn's cheek. "We're just talking about accents. You have one, too."

Quinn paled. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't! Sam!"

"Alright, you don't." He lied to keep the peace. He hated when she yelled at him.

She quieted down.

Puck walked over. "Sup?"

"Hey." They greeted him.

"Who else is ready for the school year to be over?"

"You ain't said nothing but a word! I hate being here!" Marcy scowled.

"I knew we was cool for a reason."

"This year has been… tough." Quinn admitted.

Sam sighed. "I'll be able to pick up more hours during the summer."

"Why won't you let me help you?!" Quinn exploded.

"Uh oh." Marcy swung her legs to the floor and picked up her things. "Come on, 'Zilla. We don't need to hear this."

"You stop right there!" Quinn pointed to her sister. "I'm mad at you, too!"

"So you're mad at me now?!" Sam spat.

Quinn ignored him to get up and drag Marcy off.

Puck grimaced. "Yeesh! I don't wanna be Mini Mama!"

"I feel bad for her, too!" Sam was still upset.

Puck tried not to laugh.

 ** _W.O_**

Mercedes entered the choir room and sat down. Her talk with Quinn didn't go as planned and now she could see the blonde and their younger sister arguing in a corner.

She wished she knew what was going on with the two but then Mr. Shue walked in and they got started rehearsing. Nationals was later that week and they needed to prepare.

Things were fine until Finn got all turned around and plowed into Marcy, who was behind him. She fell to the floor, looking stunned.

"Finn!" Quinn screeched.

Mercedes ran over to Marcy. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm sorry!" Finn blubbered. "I didn't know she was behind me!"

"Of course she was behind you!" Quinn screamed. "She's always behind you! That's how the routine goes!"

"I'm fine." Marcy said.

"We should take you to the nurse." Quinn went to help lift her up.

"No!"

"Then the hospital."

"Fine."

"Is Patti says she's fine, she's fine, Tubbers. Leave her alone." Santana crossed her arms.

"Shut up, Santana!" Quinn yelled.

"We have to go." Mercedes said.

Mike whistled when they would have left. "What's going on? Why are you guys acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" Mercedes tried to look innocent.

"Suspicious." He folded his arms.

All three gulped.

He raised a brow. "Tell me."

"We should just tell him!" Quinn stomped a foot. "He deserves to know!"

"No!" Marcy yelled. "Nobody's knowing anything!"

"Mikey can help." Mercedes cajoled.

"No, he can't! No one can."

"Not with what you're trying to do!" Quinn argued. "You can't do it!"

"Yes, I can!"

"Do?" Mercedes was confused. "What are you trying to do?"

"It doesn't matter." Marcy refused to talk.

"Go on! Tell them! Tell them what you told me!" Quinn flung out a hand.

"Artie's in love with Santana." Her eyes widened as she hadn't meant to tell that.

The class gasped as Brittany looked down at her boyfriend. "You do?"

Artie looked caught.

"Really?" Santana asked softly.

"That's not what I meant!" Quinn was blown away. "Tell the truth!"

"Brittany's in love with her, too." Marcy blabbed. She slapped a hand over her mouth.

"You are?" Santana watched her carefully.

Brittany looked between her and Artie. "I-"

"Marcy!" Quinn said both syllables with an added emphasis. "Stop that!"

"Santana loves them both!" Marcy was shocked she was still telling.

Santana flushed as Bartie looked at her. "Really?"

"Marcy, stop it! Tell Mikey and Mercy what you told me!" Quinn commanded.

"For what?! So they can yell at me, too?! I'm going to do what I wanna do! Just like you did!" Marcy stabbed a finger at the blonde.

Quinn gasped, hurt.

"What are you talking about?" Mercedes was so confused.

"Have you done something?" Mike continued. "Is that what this is about? You did something bad and you're scared someone's going to find out?"

"Marcy!" Mercedes whined. "Why can't you be good?!"

None of them were aware that they'd stopped speaking English.

"I tried!" Marcy glared.

"Try harder!" Mercedes stomped a foot. "Don't you want to stay?!"

"That's not fair! You don't know how hard it is for me!"

"How hard is it to be good?! Momma and Daddy always said if you were good, you'd get to stay but you're _ruining_ it!"

"Me?! Oh come off it, Merce! We all know why I was sent away and it had nothing to do with following orders!"

"What are you talking about?! It's always been about you misbehaving!"

"That's a lie and you know it!"

Mike waved his hands. "Explain this to us, Marcy. What's going on?"

"I'm crazy." Marcy breathed heavily, her hands into fists.

"What?" Mike, Mercedes and Quinn blinked at her.

She raised her chin as she glared at all three. "I'm insane, crazy, mad, whatever you want to call it. I'm nuttier than a cashew."

They stared at her in shock.

"Marcy, no." Mercedes' voice was a whisper. "That can't be true."

"Oh, so I'm a liar?!" She bit off.

Mike wiped his face. "We've got to figure this out."

"Momma and Daddy couldn't have-" Mercedes started.

"Well they did!" Marcy exploded. "I should know! I was the one being drowned by a swamp rat witch doctor in the boondocks of Louisiana!"

Quinn felt sick to her stomach. "Oh Marcy."

"Don't "oh Marcy" me! You all have your own issues! Like the way you do Sam and how Mercy is with Puck!" There wasn't a Swedish word for _Puck_ so they all knew who she was talking about.

Mike frowned. "What's she talking about? How do you do Sam? How are you with Puck?"

Both Mercedes and Quinn looked away. "Nothing."

"The way they use those boys' bodies to overcome their own demons." Marcy told.

Both gasped.

"What now?" Mike's voice got dangerously quiet.

"Mercy's been sleeping with Puck for a year." Marcy told. "And Quinn is close to running Sam off. He's already losing hair."

Mike looked back at Puck, who took a step back at his face. Mike turned back around and visibly calmed himself. "We will figure this out in private."

Quinn prodded Marcy. "Tell them. About the babies."

"What about the babies?" Mercedes turned to Marcy. "Are they okay?"

"Would you quit?!" Marcy turned away.

"Are you _pregnant_?!" Mike was getting upset again.

"So what?!"

"And she's trying to give them up to a gay couple in San Francisco." Quinn told.

"What?!" Mercedes didn't know that part.

Mike paced back and forth. "When did you even get pregnant?!"

Marcy lifted her chin.

Mike stopped pacing and stared at her. "It's Mal's." He promptly fainted dead away.

Tina screamed and ran to her boyfriend. "Mike! Mike!"

Mercedes went to wave her hand in front of his face.

Puck sidled over to Marcy. "You okay? Y'all were kinda scary for a minute."

Marcy rubbed her stomach. "I'm fine."

He noticed the way she rubbed. "Are you pregnant?!"

She turned to him sharply. "Thank you, 'Zilla!"

The class gasped.

"You're pregnant?" Tina whispered before listening to Mike, who was coming around. "He's saying Mal. But I thought he went back to Ellen?"

"He never left her." Marcy muttered.

"You're pregnant by somebody else's boyfriend?" Rachel sassed.

" _And_?!"

Rachel shrank back.

Mike sat up before staggering to his feet. "We have to go."

"Go? Go where?!" Tina held onto him.

"Home. We have to straighten this out." He rubbed the back of his head with a wince. "You two, too."

Puck and Sam were surprised he meant them. "Us?!"

"Yeah, you!" Mike glared.

The six gathered their things together.

"Wait! You can't leave!" Finn pleaded with Quinn.

"Finn?!" Rachel screeched.

"Dude!" Sam frowned as he pulled Quinn closer.

Mike ushered them out while promising Tina, he'd call her later.

Lauren waited until they were gone to quip, "Well that was entertaining!"

 ** _W.O_**

Puck and Sam wondered what was going on but no one said anything when they all met up at the Jones'. They just went inside and did their homework as they waited for their parents to come home.

Even Maddie, who Mike picked up from riding lessons, was quiet. It was getting darker and Sam was going to remind them of his pizza delivery shift but they just went into the den.

He kept his mouth shut as Mike flipped through the channels. It thoroughly freaked him out and Quinn wouldn't look at him. Was she cheating again?

Suddenly Judy and the Changs were there.

"Hi, Mommy!" Maddie greeted her mother happily.

"Hi, baby!" Jeanette hugged her.

"What's going on?" Marcus asked as he walked in.

"We're waiting on two people." Mercedes murmured.

"Hello, Princess." He kissed the side of her head. "Did you have a good day at school?"

Mercedes looked at Marcy. "Not really. But I'm not the one who has it worse."

He frowned as his wife and Mal walked in. She kissed him then tried to kiss Mercedes but the teen shied away.

Puck thought that was weird because Mercedes adored her mom.

"We have to talk." Mike turned off the television.

"Maddie, go watch TV in my room." Mercedes took the little girl's hands.

"But I wanna know!" Maddie whined.

"You'll know soon. I promise. Go."

Maddie stomped all the way upstairs and slammed Mercedes' door.

Michael sighed. "So what's going on?"

Nobody said anything for a while until Mercedes blew out a breath. "Why, Momma?"

"Why what, honey?" Rose sat on the chair her husband reclined in.

"She wants to know why you hate me." Marcy bit off bitterly.

"Why would you say that, sweetheart?" Judy gasped. "Your mother doesn't hate you."

"Then why'd you send her all over?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"Princess, Sweetpea has behavioral problems." Marcus hated talking about it. As far as he was concerned, it was over with.

"No, she doesn't, Daddy. We know now."

"Know what?"

"You can't act like you don't know."

"Know what?!"

"Unless he doesn't know." Marcy's eyes widened.

"We didn't." Mike muttered.

"Know what?!" Marcus waved his arms.

"Daddy, Marcy's mentally ill." Mercedes told him.

Rose leapt up. "These children are tired!"

"No, we're not, Momma!"

"What do you mean mentally ill?!" Marcus wanted to know.

"Remember when she started getting into all that trouble when she was seven?" Mike led.

"Yes. I couldn't make any of the appointments but Rose took her." Marcus remembered before he turned on Rose. "What did you do?!"

"I did what I had to do!" Rose jabbed a finger in his chest. "I had to protect my baby-!"

"Protect her from _what_?! There's nothing wrong with mental illness! My mother has chronic depression!"

"Grandma?!" The Fabanges children were blown away.

"Yes, Grandma. I figured one of you would end up with something."

"Marc has manic depression." Mike blabbed. "He went to get checked out when he turned 18."

"What?!" Both Marcus and Rose said with two different inflictions.

"Laura says she doesn't feel good all of the time and she's majorly stressed out." Quinn added.

"Why are Noah and Samuel here?" Michael brought up.

Mercedes face fought with Marcy before saying meekly, "I've been using Puck to cover up my own sickness."

Puck looked at her but she focused on her parents.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Marcus asked.

"There's nothing wrong with any of them-!" Rose tried.

He glared at her until she stopped talking then gentled his gaze for his daughter. "What's wrong, Princess?"

Mercedes promptly told what she thought was wrong with Mike and Quinn.

" _He said you!_ " Mike exploded.

Quinn pouted.

"I thought you were doing well this year?" Judy gaped.

Quinn shook her head sadly.

Mercedes bowed her head. "Puck is sick, too."

Puck's jaw dropped. "Ain't nothin wrong with me."

"You have PTSD out this world, dude." Marcy told him.

"Ain't nothin wrong with me!"

"And Sam?" Michael piped up.

"His family's homeless." Quinn snitched.

Sam's mouth fell open. "Quinn!"

"Well you are! And you're living in a motel!"

He was so mad at her!

"You never answered me, Princess." Marcus watched her.

Mercedes told on Mal and Maddie, too.

"Princess!"

She bowed her head and told on herself.

"This is ridiculous!" Rose paced. "There's nothing wrong with these children!"

Marcus glared at her. "Where have you been sending my baby?!"

"Tell them." Mike patted Marcy's knee.

The newly turned sixteen year old shook her head.

"Tell them. He has a right to know."

Marcy refused to open her mouth.

"Tell whom what?" Marcus demanded.

"Tell them or I will." Mike threatened.

Marcy stayed quiet until Mike opened his mouth. "I'm pregnant!"

The parents were stunned.

"When did you get pregnant?!" Rose screamed.

Marcy glared at her.

"How far along are you?" Jeanette asked softly.

"Six months and three weeks."

Everyone looked to Mal, who was watching Marcus. "Pop,-"

"Take them upstairs, Sonny." Marcus pointed out of the room.

"Are you mad at me?" Marcy's voice was quiet.

"Just go upstairs."

"Are you mad at me?" Mal hoped not.

"Upstairs!"

The children left, hearing their parents loud voices before they even hit the second floor. They went to Mercedes' room, where Maddie was stretched out on the bed asleep.

Mercedes pushed Puck to her desk and had him sit on her chair while she climbed in his lap although she was pretty sure he was angry with her.

Quinn sat Sam on the settee at the end of the bed and laid out behind Maddie in front of him.

Mike helped Marcy into the bed then sat beside her as Mal climbed on the other side. "Now will you talk to me?" The fifteen year old asked.

"Get away from me!" Marcy leaned on Mike.

"Look, I'm sorry-!"

"Keep your apologies! They're as worthless as you!"

That stung. "Marce."

"I hate you."

"Is San Fran still a go?" Quinn questioned quietly.

"San Fran? What about San Fran?" Mal looked between them.

"Shut up." Marcy glared at Quinn.

"Tell me!"

"Marcy's trying to give the twins up to a gay couple there." Quinn told.

"Was "shut up" not in English?!" Marcy snapped.

"You're trying to give away my children?!" Mal was pissed.

"They're not yours! They're going to be Josh's and Greg's!"

"Those are my kids and I'll be damned if you give them away!"

Puck's leg jumped, making Mercedes jiggle. She figured he was struggling to hold his tongue. "Guys? Maddie's asleep."

But they ignored her. "You have no say in this!" Marcy glared at the father of her unborn children. "You made your choice!"

"So because I didn't automatically pick you, I can't have my kids?!" Mal yelled.

"You didn't deserve them in the first place! It was always my plan to give them up!"

" _What_?! You _never said we were giving them up! We made plans to be a family!"_

"We are _not_ a family! We will _never_ be a family!"

That hurt him. "You're not taking my kids from me."

She rubbed her stomach. "They're not yours. They're going to San Francisco."

"No, they're not! We're-!" He stopped at her pained expression and quiet, "Ow!". "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Get outta my face!" She pushed his head back.

"No! You're hurt!" He ran his hands over her.

"You're hurt?" Mike began touching her, too.

She slapped at both. "Stop touching me!"

"Finn ran you down." Mercedes realized. "You _are_ hurt!"

"You let some klutz mow you down?!" Mal was angry.

"I didn't _let_ * anything happen, you jackass!" Marcy shouted. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"You let some clumsy oaf knock you down! You know you have to be careful! You don't even look like you've gained any weight since I saw you last!"

"Shut up talking to me!"

He got out of the bed and grabbed her. He held her bridal style. She flailed around. "Stop before I drop all of you!"

She stopped.

He hitched her higher. "We're going to see Dad."

"Papa Mike's not an obstetrician." She spoke petulantly.

"He's still a doctor." He strode out.

"I'll go to keep her from throwing him down the stairs." Mike got up.

"We'll go to keep her from swiping at Mikey and so I can apologize." Quinn got up and held her hand out for Sam, who joined her. The trio left.

Mercedes waited a beat. "I know you're mad-"

"I'm not mad." Puck replied instantly.

"I don't believe you're not mad."

"Fine. I'm mad. Why didn't you tell me Mike was Sonny?!"

Her brows lifted. "You're seriously telling me that you learn that I've been using you to get over my issues and you're mad you didn't know my brother's nickname?!"

He frowned and looked away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Sonny-" She rolled her eyes.

"No." He looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me about us?"

A sound at the door drew their attention. Both looked at the doorway. It was Mike. "We're about to take her to the hospital. You two and Sam and Quinn are supposed to stay here with Mad."

"Is she okay?" Mercedes worried.

"We'll make sure she is." He left.

Mercedes patted Puck's shoulder. "Can you put Maddie in Marcy's room?"

Puck nodded as she got up. He rose and picked the little girl up to take her next door.

Mercedes went downstairs and met with Quinn. "I'm about to lock up."

"I closed the windows." Quinn offered. "Sam and I are going to talk in the spare room. We'll see you after."

"Okay." Mercedes went about setting the house's alarm then went back up to her room.

Puck was sitting on her bed. She sat next to him. "Where's Q and Sam?"

"In a guest bedroom. Talking."

He nodded.

She opened her mouth before looking at him. She closed her mouth and leaned over to kiss him.

"Mama." He mumbled against her lips.

She climbed in his lap. "I need you."

"I need you, too." He was feeling all out of sorts.

"I need Abe." She called him by one of his nicknames she had for him sexually; a variation of his middle name of Abraham.

"I need to be No-No." He shook his head as she rocked against him.

"I don't care who we are. As long as we're together."

He pulled her as he fell back. And they were No-No and Baby. They were also Abe and Vicki. And then they were Puck and Mercy.

After, they put their clothes back on and climbed under the covers. He was asleep in no time.

Sam and Quinn entered and got in the bed with the girls in the middle. Sam fell asleep quickly, too.

Mercedes and Quinn hugged each other and were near drifting off when the door opened. "Pop!"

"Daddy!" Mercedes sat up.

Marcus waved a hand so they'd stay down. "Sonny's coming in, in a minute."

"How's Marcy?"

"Sweetpea is fine. She's safe in her room. She's having twins."

Mercedes said nothing.

"Where's Sugarfoot?"

"In Marcy's room."

"Oh. Well get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning." He left.

Mike came in. He frowned at the tight space before climbing between his sisters.

"Is Marcy really okay?" Mercedes poked his face so he wouldn't go to sleep yet.

"Yeah." He yawned. "She's having twins. A boy and a girl."

Mercedes and Quinn gasped. A boy and a girl?!


	13. Chapter 13

Puck blinked awake and turned his head. Mercedes was in his face. He smiled.

She blinked her own self awake and yawned in his face. "What time is it?"

He reached for his phone on her nightstand. "It's after nine."

"We're late!" She popped up.

"Late for what?" Quinn asked groggily.

Puck realized they weren't in bed alone as Sam woke up. "Huh?"

"We're late for school!" Mercedes pushed at Mike. "Wake up, Mikey! We have to go!"

Jeanette walked in. "Good morning."

Mercedes looked at her fearfully. "Are we in trouble?"

"No, honey." Jeanette shook her head. "Get up for breakfast. We called you in for school. You'll be staying home this week."

"Are we being sent away?"

"No." Jeanette moved forward to cup her soft chin. "Noah, you should see about your mother. Bring her back here. Sam, you too for your family. Come eat."

"Who cooked?!" Mike was face down in a pillow.

"I did. Judy and I are staying here with you while the others went to work. We'll all come back here after the work day to discuss what's going on." She cut Mercedes off. "We won't get rid of you."

"Where's Marcy?" Mercedes switched gears.

"Getting ready." Jeanette walked out.

Mercedes hurried up to use the bathroom then wash up and brush her teeth before hurrying to her sister's room. Marcy wasn't getting ready; she _was_ ready. Well almost.

Mal was squatting, putting knee high boots on her. She was wearing a Princeton sweatshirt and leggings.

"Marcy!" Mercedes sprouted.

"What?" Marcy looked up with a frown.

"You're dressed!"

"It happens on occasion."

Mercedes pursed her lips. "Why are you dressed? Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"Why?" Mercedes whined.

"I got shit to do!"

"She needs to stay home." Mal grunted as he wrestled with the last boot.

"She wishes you'd walk off a dock!"

He glared up at her. "I thought we talked about this? You have to be nicer to me in front of our children."

She leaned in close. "Bite me!"

He bared his teeth.

"Guys!" Mercedes stepped closer.

"She needs to eat! She hasn't gained a single pound since getting pregnant and even lost weight!" Mal finally got the boot on and cheered internally.

"New, ain't it?" Marcy drew her legs up to her chest.

Mercedes held her hand out. "Eat breakfast with me."

"How is that better?"

"You need to eat!" Mal started.

"Shut that shit up! Come on, Mercy. Let's go." Marcy took her hand and stormed out.

They went downstairs and to the kitchen. Mercedes sat by Puck as Marcy sat next to her. Mal was on their heels and sat next to the mother of his unborn children. He promptly began bugging her about what she put in her mouth.

Mercedes could see how this was going to go…

"Happy birthday, Sam." Marcy ignored her babies' daddy.

"Thank you, Marcy." Sam was unused to fighting like this.

"It's your birthday?" Jeanette loved birthdays. "Happy birthday!"

"Happy birthday, Sam." Judy smiled. She adored celebrations period.

"Thank you, Mrs. Chang and Fabray." Sam nodded politely.

"What are we going to do all day?" Mercedes asked.

"We can have spa day." Judy did jazz hands.

"I don't wanna do that!" Fell out of Mike's mouth.

"You also need to do homework and practice, too." Jeanette hid a grin behind her coffee mug.

"A spa day sounds great. My cuticles have become a little ragged lately."

Puck shook as he laughed silently. "I can pick up their homework when I go home."

"Thank you, Puck." Jeanette nodded once. "That means Mal can get his and Maddie's while he's out to tell Ellen."

"Tell Ellen what?!" Mal looked at his mother like she was crazy.

"You're telling Ellen about these babies! Before they get here!"

"Mom! She'll hate me!"

"You made this bed."

He glared at her before turning it on Marcy. "You'd like for that to happen, wouldn't you?!"

"I'd like for you to drop dead but what I want don't matter." Marcy continued eating.

Puck caught his laugh before it escaped.

 ** _W.O_**

Sam sighed as he opened the door to the motel room. He figured he was in trouble but he didn't know how much…

Mary Evans ran to her son and enveloped him in a hug, crying. "Oh Sam!"

"Mom?" His muffled voice was confused. "What's going on?"

Dwight Evans dragged his clasped hands from his face as he sighed deeply. He stood up and wrapped his arms around his wife and son.

They stayed like that for a while until Mary broke away from them. She hit Sam's arm. "Have you lost your mind?! Where were you?! I was so worried about you!"

Sam's brows raised. "Mom, I was with Quinn."

"You couldn't have called?! You had a shift last night and they called wondering where you were! You have responsibilities, Sam!"

"Mom, I'm sorry! We went over to their house and it got bad!"

"What do you mean, son?" Dwight dragged them to the tiny dinette and had them all sit.

Sam huffed before telling the whole story.

Mary was horrified. "Her own mother?!"

"Yeah."

"Why do they want us?" Dwight didn't get that.

"I don't know." Sam shrugged.

"We can call you in for today but you're going to school tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

"Is Puck coming back to pick you up?"

"Yeah. After he goes home and goes to pick up our homework."

Dwight nodded before shaking his head. "Rich people…"

 ** _W.O_**

Puck let himself into his house. He figured he had time to craft his speech to his mother; she had to be at her first job so he was golden. He hadn't quite gotten what he wanted to say down yet.

So far it was just "I fucked up. Again.". He couldn't come at her with that. Could he?

He crossed to the kitchen opposite the open living room and entryway and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge while mouthing platitudes to himself. He took a sip and turned around, instantly spitting it out when he saw his mother sitting in a chair facing him with a furious expression on her taut face. "Ma!"

"Where have you been?" Nadine Puckerman tried to keep a rein on her temper but her son had gotten his from her _and_ his father.

He gulped. "Ma,-"

"Where have you been?!" She shot up, radiating anger. "I was so worried about you! You didn't pick up Nic! It was your turn! I thought you were in a ditch somewhere! Why didn't you answer your phone when I called?!"

"Ma, I was with Mama!"

"Why didn't you pick up the phone and say so?! I was up all night worrying about you! Mercy knows you have responsibilities-!"

"It's not like that!" He had to make her understand. "Some real stuff went down last night and- and it's just crazy right now!"

"What's going on?" She still looked (and was) livid but she folded her arms across her chest.

Puck inched closer and began telling her all of what happened the night before. By the time they both were sitting down, he was telling her about that morning.

"Her own mother?!" Nadine was horrified.

He nodded. "Yup."

"And she's pregnant with twins?"

"Yeah. And she's super pissed at Mal."

"She's going to have to get over that." She waved a hand.

"She's trying to give them up. To a gay couple in San Francisco."

"What?!" Nadine reacted like they were her grandkids. "She can't do that!"

"She was going to do it without telling him. Apparently he had a girlfriend while they were together and she's mad about it."

She gasped. "He had two girlfriends and they didn't know about each other?!"

"Yup!" Puck nodded. "She says she hates him and they have this thing where he tells her to be nice to him in a nice voice and she tells him to bite her."

Nadine laughed. "Oh my goodness! So what are their parents going to do?"

"I don't know." He lifted his shoulders. "I just know they're out of school for the week and they want you and the Evanses to come back with us after work."

"Why? What can we do? Especially me?"

Puck sucked in a breath. He still hadn't gotten to his involvement in all this. He ran his hands over his legs to wipe the sudden sweat from his palms. "You know how-?"

He shook his head. He couldn't tell her how he'd told Mercedes or Marcy. He blew out a breath. "How old do you think I was when I lost my V-card?"

Her face twisted in disgust. "Noah! I don't want to hear about your sexual exploits!"

He cleared his throat. "No, Ma. I- you-" He stopped before starting again. "How old do you think my partner was?"

She pouted. "Probably some cheerleader-"

"A few above cheerleader." He avoided her eyes.

"Varsity?"

"A couple more."

"College?" She grew apprehensive.

"More."

"Noah, what are you saying?"

"My first was a housewife!" He spat out.

"What?" Her eyes bulged.

"And the ones after that. From the time I was thirteen to when I hooked up with Mama."

She gaped at him.

He finally looked at her. "Say something."

"Noah." Her eyes softened.

"Say something else."

"My baby."

"Stop it." He reared back.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what? Like my son has been abused since puberty?! Like my poor baby has been taken advantage of since he was young?! Like my first child has been carrying around this deep, dark secret for years never telling a soul?!"

He jumped up. "Mama and Mini Mama know!"

"Why didn't she tell me?" Nadine was hurt by Mercedes. "I know why she didn't! Her crazy mother made her afraid to tell anything!"

"Don't get weird about this! I didn't want her to tell anyone! I didn't want anyone to know! I didn't want _you_ to know!"

"I'm weird?" She stood up and came closer.

He backed up.

"I'm weird?! You're lucky I'm not dragging your ass all over town, knocking on doors-!"

"No!" He was horrified. It was something he could see her doing.

"I know you're not _embarrassed_ right now!" She took a step.

He backed up again. "Why are you like this?! That's why I didn't want you to know!"

"These women need to be locked up! I want to press charges!"

"You sound like Mini Mama! I want this to be left alone!"

"She's right! How could you not tell me?!" She gentled her voice and stopped glaring at him. "My baby. My poor baby. I blame myself."

"Ma." He softened.

"I do." She started crying. "I didn't take those rumors seriously. I never thought you were sleeping with those women. I just thought it was jealous gossips. I didn't protect you like I should have."

He pulled her close and hugged her tight. "It's not your fault."

"How can you say that?! I'm your mother and I just let those gross old hags take advantage of you. I am so sorry, Noah."

He hated to hear how broken she sounded. "I'm fine."

"My poor baby." She sobbed.

He swallowed.

She looked up at him. "I'm going to make this right."

He pushed her away gently. "Leave me alone."

"Noah,-! Noah. I love you. I love you."

"I gotta get back. I gotta get their homework then pick up Sam and Mini Mama."

"Get their homework?"

"Their parents are keeping them out of school for the week. I told you that."

"I suppose you can stay home, too. Where's Sam and- you call her Mini Mama?"

"She's like a little Mama. Just don't tell her that. She spazzes out if you do." He lifted a shoulder. "I dropped Sam off at his place and took Mini Mama to the library. Nobody wanted her to go but she said she was gon hitchhike if they kept talking so I offered to drive her."

Nadine nodded as she looked at him brokenly.

He _hated_ that look. She gave it to him after he signed Beth away.

She reached out to touch him but he jerked back. She flinched. "I have to go to work. I'll pick Nic up from school. Where am I going?"

"Mama's house." He gave her the address.

"I'll be there." She still gave him the look.

He couldn't wait for that to go away.

 ** _W.O_**

Mal stared into his pint of Ginger ale. He didn't even like Ginger ale. But Marcy and Ellen did. He sighed.

"Uh oh! I know that sigh. That's a woman sigh." Someone said to his left.

He frowned. _Is someone talking to me?_

"He's a squirt. What woman troubles could he have?" A voice to his right cracked.

He really thought someone was talking to him. Or at least _about_ him. He frowned deeper.

Two men came on either side of him, a fit black man and a skinny white man. They sat next to him.

"So what'd she do?" The African American leaned on the table.

Mal scowled. "I was alone."

"Nobody should drink alone, youngin." The Caucasian smirked.

"It's Ginger ale!" The bartender yelled as he cleaned a glass.

"Why are you drinking Ginger ale in a bar on a school day? Aren't you late for homeroom?"

"Do your parents know you're skipping?" The black one asked. "Or are they the type not to care?"

"I'm not skipping. I'm stalling. My parents know I'm not in school." Mal glared.

"So what is it? The girl trouble?"

Mal sighed again. He might as well tell it. Anything to stall and maybe someone would have good advice. "Yeah, it's girl trouble."

"What's the matter?" The white man smirked. "She go to prom with your best friend?"

Mal shook his head.

"Let him talk, Bubba." The black guy shushed him.

Bubba raised his hands. "Alright, talk, small fry."

"My name is Mal." Mal bit off.

"What kinda name is Mal?!"

"Bubba."

"It's a nickname!"

"So's Mal!"

Bubba pouted. "Okay, *Mal*. Go ahead."

Mal glared for a moment more before turning his glare on his glass. He wiped his face. "It's my best friend."

"Really went to prom with your girl?!" The black guy gaped.

"No. My best friend is a girl. Not that that'd stop her." He smiled.

"You're best friends with a girl?" Bubba raised a brow. "And your girlfriend is okay with that?"

"She doesn't know."

The black man winced. "Ouch!"

"And now she's pregnant."

"Who?!" Both men leaned forward.

"Marcy. The best friend. By me."

The entire bar stopped. Mal gave a surprised look. He didn't even know anyone was listening.

"You got your female best friend pregnant?" Bubba whispered.

"Yep." Mal's lips twisted.

"How?!" The black dude was flabbergasted. "Doesn't she know you have a girlfriend?!"

"Now." Mal pursed his lips.

"I'm confused."

Mal cleared his throat. "She came home six months ago. We always messed around. We've been having sex for three years-"

"Too young, man."

"Now you tell me. Anyway, she told me she was staying and I never told her that I had a girlfriend. Then it turned out that she was pregnant. Probably the same day she came home. Well I still didn't say anything about Ellen. We made plans to raise our family together.

We didn't tell anyone. I don't know what our plan was for that. Our parents found out last night. But somehow she found out about Ellen a few months ago and I didn't exactly tell her I was leaving her so she got mad and threw me out.

I've tried to talk to her for months but she won't talk to me! She says she hates me."

"What the fuck?" The bartender stared at him.

"Earl!" The black guy scolded.

"You led that girl on then didn't have the nerve to dump your girlfriend!" Earl didn't care.

"I love Ellen!" Mal defended himself.

"Then why were you fucking your best friend?" The black dude asked.

"I couldn't leave Marcy alone if I tried."

"Why?"

Mal softened as he thought about her. Even with them fighting he adored everything about her. "I love her."

"You're in love with two girls?" Bubba looked amused.

"Yeah." Mal sipped the Ginger ale and grimaced.

"How's your relationship with them?" The African American wanted to know. "Like who do you gel with more?"

Mal lifted a shoulder. "I don't know. Ellen's the sweetest person on Earth. She's so nice and kind and gentle. She's smart and an amazing photographer. Anyone with sense loves her. She has these pretty light brown eyes that look at you like you're a hero."

"Wow." Bubba blinked.

"And this Marcy?" Earl leaned on the bar. "Is she not like that?"

Mal laughed. "Marcy is my favorite person in the world. She's probably the smartest person on Earth and the most talented. She sings and dances and acts and models and writes and does so many cool things. She's an old soul and so wise. Her eyes are a deep forest green and she looks at you like she knows your every secret."

Earl's brows lifted. "Is she fun?"

"So fun! Everything she does is an adventure. I'm always in trouble because of her but it's alright because we're in trouble together. It's always worth it."

"Aww!" A woman cooed.

"If you love her so much, why'd you get a girlfriend on her?" The black man demanded.

"I had Ellen since September." Mal wrinkled his nose.

"So you couldn't just dump her when your friend came home." Bubba understood. "But how does she not know about Marcy?"

"Ellen doesn't know anything about my life. I haven't told her anything. We don't talk about anything that's not us, her, our friends or the future."

"She doesn't even know you!"

"No, she does not." Mal hung his head.

"How far along is your baby mama again?" The black guy asked.

"Almost seven months."

He winced. "The kid-"

"Kids. We're having twins."

He whistled lowly. "These kids are coming. Y'all gotta get on the same page. Now."

"She's trying to give them away! To two guys from California! She says that we can't be parents but that's bull cuz we were gonna do it when she…-"

"Thought you were loyal?" Earl raised a brow.

Mal gulped. "Yeah."

"I don't have any advice other than tell Ellen the truth."

"She will _hate_ me."

"She should!"

"Earl's been left." Bubba whispered.

"They should string your ass up!"

Mal sulked. "I don't know what to do."

"Go to school, Mal." The black guy told him.

Earl brought him scotch in a tumbler. "Here. On the house."

Mal tossed it back, handling the burn well. "Thanks." He threw money on the table for the Ginger ale. "Wish me luck."

"Luck!" The whole bar yelled.

He left and went into the sunfilled day. He'd forgotten it was the middle of the day since it was so dark inside. He went to Mike's car, Rhonda and hopped inside.

He drove to his high school and parked. He'd already gotten Maddie's homework and now had to get his on top of telling his secret.

He got his homework from the front office and put it in the car before leaning against the grill. He thought over his situation and was close to just going home and lying about telling Ellen.

But he had no problem imagining his mother calling Ellen up and telling her herself.

He heard the bell ring so he went inside. She was coming out of a classroom with her best friend, chatting about who knew what.

"Hey?" He approached her.

"Hi, Mal!" Ellen Majors looked surprised. "Where have you been? You haven't been to any classes. Are you alright?"

"Um… can we talk?" He inclined his head away from the crush of students surrounding them.

"I'll catch up to you, Claudia." Ellen smiled at her friend, who smirked and walked away.

Mal led her to a free corner.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm having a bit of a problem at home." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Can I help?" Ellen was a very caring young woman.

"Not really. It's just something my family has to figure out on our own."

"Is that why you're not in school?"

"I won't be all this week."

"Oh Mal." She pouted.

"But that's not why I'm here. I have to tell you something." He took a deep breath. "My best friend is pregnant-"

"Chase got a girl pregnant?!" She gasped.

"No, no. My best friend is a girl."

"Since when?" She was so confused.

"Since I was two."

Her mouth hung open. "Why haven't you told me?"

"It's complicated. Especially since I'm- I'm the- I-"

"You're the father." She spoke softly.

He rubbed his nose. "Yeah."

She stared at him in horror.

"Elle,-"

She backed away. "You cheated on me?!"

People were looking but he didn't even notice. "I did. I'm sorry-"

" _You cheated on me!_ "

"I know. I'm so sorry-!"

"How could you do that to me?!" She started crying.

He swallowed. "I- it wasn't planned."

"And she's pregnant?!"

"With twins."

"Twins?!"

"If it makes you feel better she wants nothing to do with me."

A very small part of her did feel better. "Good."

"She wants to give them up."

"I hope she gives them to someone far away!"

"I know you're mad but those are my kids!"

"What do you expect, Mal? You broke my heart."


	14. Chapter 14

**_Excuses, excuses…_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Puck went inside McKinley and searched out the front office. He was able to get all of their work and took it out to his truck before going back inside.

He went looking for Mr. Shue in the choir room, hoping he was alone. He was not…

Puck leaned back from the suddenness of the group leaning forward and yelling at him. "What's going on?!"

"Whoa!" His eyebrows climbed.

"Mike hasn't told me what's going on!" Tina fretted. "What's going on?!"

"She's right. Boo Thang won't answer any texts." Artie frowned.

Puck rubbed the back of his neck. "They got some stuff going on."

"Why are you and Trouty Mouth there?" Santana questioned. "You two ain't a part of their family."

Puck glared at her. "None of your business!"

"When is Quinn coming back- I mean all of them?" Finn shook his head as he corrected himself.

"Finn?!" Rachel screeched.

"She has a boyfriend, dude." Puck didn't want to hurt his best friend.

Finn pouted.

"Are they coming back?" Lauren asked.

"They'll be out this whole week-" Puck started.

"What?!" Rachel stopped seething quietly and started seething loudly. "Does this mean we have to forfeit Nationals?!"

"Why are you so worried about Nationals?!" Artie barked.

"Because another one of them got pregnant! This is just like when Quinn got pregnant last year!"

"That was _your_ fault!" Brittany yelled.

" _I_ didn't get pregnant!"

"No, but your big mouth almost cost us Sectionals!" Artie sniped.

"It's not fair! We worked so hard and she's ruining it!"

"Why are you always on her case?!" Santana bit off.

"That's why she doesn't like you!" Brittany added.

"You're just lucky that she's pregnant right now and won't fight you!" Tina put in.

Rachel shrank back.

"Guys!" Mr. Shue raised his voice. "Stop. Puck, tell them we're thinking of them and want them to have peace."

"Got it, Mr. Shue." Puck walked out and went to see Coach Beiste to tell her the news.

After, he went out to his truck. He climbed inside and went to the motel to pick up Sam. The blond climbed in and buckled up.

"How'd it go?" Puck asked as he drove off.

Sam sighed. "I thought I was gonna die for a second. I worried them."

"Yeah, my mom got in my _ass_."

"I just wonder how after work is going to go."

Puck blew out a breath. "Won't know until then."

Sam nodded.

Puck drove to the Adjacent and the main library there. He really liked it because it was old beauty. It was grand like an old mansion and took up the whole block. It was seven levels of architectural grandeur.

He parked and both got out. Marcy had never told them where she'd be so they went to the information desk. A thin man there looked at them in disinterest.

"May I help you?"

Somehow Puck doubted his desire to assist. "We're looking for a chick. About this high. Shaped right. Mini Mama. She works here."

"I assure you no one by that name works here."

"Her name's Marcy." Sam supplied.

"No one by that name works here either." The man sniffed.

Puck took exception. "Her name's like Marceline or something."

"Marceline Anne?" His face changed drastically. "You know Marceline Anne?"

Both boys were upset that he looked like he didn't believe them. "Yes!"

"Humph!" He lifted his nose. "Third floor, children's section."

"Thank you." Puck was being facetious.

Sam glared as both walked to the elevators. They got on and rode up to the third floor. A woman at a desk was all too happy to show them where to go (flirt).

The boys followed her directions and came upon a sight they never expected. Not in a million years.

Marcy was sitting in front of more than a dozen small children, reading from a child's storybook. Each child was enthralled and honestly so were the parents.

After she finished the story, she began singing a song. No one joined in because they wanted to hear her voice.

When she finished, hands shot up in the air. She chose a little boy directly in front of her. "You look like my mommy afore my brother was born!"

Marcy smirked. "That's because I'm pregnant."

Gasps rang out.

"What pregnant mean?!" A little girl demanded.

"It means I'm going to have a baby." Marcy explained patiently.

"What are you having?" The first little boy wanted to know. "My mommy knew my brother was a boy afore he was born."

"I'm having both. I'm having twins. A boy and a girl."

"My auntie has two!" A little girl shouted.

"Are they twins?"

"Tina's two and Kevin is a baby."

"Twins are usually born on the same day."

"Oh."

Marcy smiled.

"My mommy said you can only have a baby if a mommy and a daddy love each other." A little girl frowned.

"That makes it easier."

"Do you love the daddy?" A little boy close to her asked.

Marcy swallowed as Puck and Sam leaned in close to hear the answer. "He's my best friend."

Puck almost snapped his fingers.

"It's time to go." Marcy played with the book in her hands.

The children acted _up_. They cried and threw tantrums and carried on. Promises had to be made in order to get them to leave.

Marcy put the book back but before Puck and Sam could reach her, she walked off to a group of parents. The boys caught up to her but stood behind her to let her talk.

"Wow!" A mother gaped. "Twins?! At your age?!"

A father nodded. "One was hard but two at the same time? Yikes!"

"I have a plan." Marcy murmured.

Another father laughed. "You can never have enough plans."

"I want to thank you for all your help." A father who was definitely homeless looked at her with stars in his eyes. "The kids talk about you all the time. And thank you for the information. It helped a lot down at the kitchen."

"You're welcome." Marcy smiled at him warmly. "I'm just glad you were able to get the help you need."

"Our son loves coming here." A mother said airily. "He's so taken with you."

"He doesn't even be good for Santa Claus anymore." Her husband joked even though he was serious. "We threaten him with you."

"Dang!" Marcy giggled. "He kicked Santa to the curb?!"

"I want to thank you again for helping us down at the shelter." A mother said. "Bobby loves his new puppy."

"That dog does not like me." Her husband bit off.

"He poops in his shoes." She whispered.

The group chuckled.

"Are one of these yours?" A mother winked.

Marcy didn't even turn around. "They belong to my sisters."

"Ooh."

"Will you be here tomorrow?" A mother asked.

"No. I won't make it back this week I think. But I'll definitely be back next week. Maybe tomorrow. I don't know. I'll have to see." Marcy shrugged. "Okay, I have to go. I'll see you."

They made sounds as if they didn't want to go but she walked off so they left to grab their kids and leave.

Puck and Sam followed her back to her chair but she quickly left. The boys looked at each other. Would she quit moving?!

She came back with her bags. "I'm ready."

"Oh, so you're acknowledgin us now?" Puck sassed.

"Big word." She walked off.

Sam laughed at Puck's face before catching up to her. He pressed the button for the lift before she could.

Puck caught up to them by the time the doors opened. "You're cold, Mini Mama."

She said nothing as she stepped on the elevator. She pressed the button for five. Both looked at her. "I have something."

They shrugged.

The group rode the elevator up two floors then exited to something that made Sam very happy. Puck had never been to this floor while Sam had never been to this library period so both were seeing it for the first time.

It looked out of a Sci-Fi movie with big, hulking metal detector type stands that wasn't for metal. There was glass surrounding it so you had to go through the white plastic.

Sam was in heaven.

Marcy walked through them and went to the desk. "I'm here."

A man lifted up a parcel of books without looking. He set them on the desk. It was literally a stack of books bound together in twine.

"Thank you." Marcy took the books and walked out. The boys followed her. She got on the lift and rode it down to the first floor.

They got out and went to a service desk. She set the books on top. "Paying."

The woman behind it was frazzled by her dead tone. "Okay." She tallied up the price. "That'll be-"

"I already know." Marcy took out the necessary bills.

She was definitely frazzled… She took the money, surprised that Marcy had given her exact change. "Would you like a bag?"

"Yes please."

The woman put the books in a library bag. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you. You too." Marcy took the bag and walked over to the information desk. "Mr. Jonathan!"

"Marceline Anne!" Jonathan lit up. "I see you've found your friends!"

"Yeah." Marcy bobbed her head.

"Will we see you tomorrow?"

"I hope so. I'm kinda busy right now."

"Aww!" He pouted seriously.

"I'm going to miss you."

He smiled. "I'm going to miss you, too!"

"Have a good day. Bye." She waved.

"Bye, Marceline Anne!" He waved big even after she'd turned around and walked off. He gave the boys dirty looks.

Puck flipped him off while Sam glared.

The trio made it outside and went to Puck's truck. Puck opened the passenger door for her and Sam lifted her up into the cab.

"Thank you." She spoke dryly.

"Welcome!" Both said before getting in themselves.

Puck looked at her in the middle before biting the bullet and asking. "So you really have a plan with the twins?"

"Where've you been? _Adoption_." She stared straight ahead.

"You can't give them away."

"I can and I am."

"But you can't!"

"Did I miss the part where I asked for your opinion?!" She snapped her gaze to his.

"But-!"

"They're not your kids!"

"They're Mal's and you're trying to give them away without him!"

"So what?! That's between us! I fail to see how it's any of your business!"

He almost brought up Beth. "It's not fair."

"What's not fair is this whole situation. But I'm fixing it." She faced front again.

"So what?! You're just going to continue high school like nothing ever happened?!" _Like Q?!_

"High school?! I'm in college, fool!"

"What?!" Both Puck and Sam were surprised.

"I'm in college. I was too late to go to McKinley as a normal student so I took my GED and skipped to Ohio State. I'll get my degree in a couple days and if I finish my paper, I'll be able to take classes at Harvard next year. There's a special loophole that allows me to take two classes at McKinley so I can be a New Direction."

Both stared at her before Puck swallowed. "So you're just gonna dip?"

"I have dreams. I'm not giving them up just because of this. I'm not being stuck here." More than anything she wanted to leave Lima.

"I get that you have dreams but you have kids, too. You're a mom."

"I'm not a mom. I'm an incubator."

"But-"

"I'm done talking about this." She faced forward.

"But-"

"I said I'm done!"

Puck set his face. Fine. She wanted to ignore it, so would he. He turned on the car and backed out of the space.

 ** _W.O_**

The front door slammed. Mercedes flinched. She knew it was her sister and she had to be in a mood.

Mike went to go see then came back in with Puck and Sam. He hooked a thumb at Puck. "He pissed her off."

"I'm sorry." Puck sulked.

Mercedes got up. "I'll go see about her."

"Will you tell her I didn't mean anything by it?"

"Sure." Mercedes left the den and went upstairs to Marcy's room. An opera was playing on a turntable while Marcy studied.

Mercedes watched her for a while, paying attention to the way Marcy took notes. It was extensive, even for their family. The dancer wrote in a multitude of colors, citing that each helped her remember facts better. Mercedes thought it was madness.

"Your boyfriend made me mad."

Mercedes was startled by Marcy's words. She'd been standing there for a while. "I know. He says he's sorry."

Marcy grunted.

"I understand. Puck can get on anybody's nerves."

Marcy smirked.

"Are you hungry? Mrs. C made lunch."

"Nope." Marcy continued writing.

"I know you hate us telling you what to do but the twins are depending on you. You need to eat."

Marcy set aside her pencil. "You're right."

"Come on." Mercedes held out her hand.

Marcy collected all her books and came to take her hand.

"Did Sam get on your nerves?"

"No. He was surprisingly quiet."

 ** _W.O_**

Puck and Sam went into the kitchen for the food Jeanette had prepared for them. Mal came in on their heels. All three sat down and began eating.

Mercedes and Marcy came in and Mercedes sat Marcy down before going to the fridge for her salad. She grabbed a fork and placed both in front of her sister before pouring them both glasses of tea.

It was… _quiet_ in the kitchen as Puck and Sam watched Marcy and Mal, Mercedes drank, Marcy ate and Mal glared at Marcy.

They all were nearly finished when Mal slammed down his fork. "She hates me now! But you already know that! It's what you wanted!"

Marcy continued to eat.

Mal breathed hard. "She won't even talk to me!"

Marcy finished her meal and got up to wash out her dishes. Her sister followed her lead and the two left quietly.

"Yeow!" Puck grimaced. "That's cold!"

"I've got hypothermia!" Mal spat.

Neither Puck nor Sam knew what that was but figured it was bad.

All three finished eating and put their dishes in the sink before leaving to go to the den.

"It's time to practice." Jeanette said when they made it inside.

Her kids went to a cupboard in the wall and took out black cases.

"Sit next to us." Judy invited Sam and Puck.

Both boys sat down on a couch by Jeanette and Judy.

Mike brought out his cello, Mercedes put together her clarinet as Quinn brought out her violin, Marcy put together her flute and Mal put together his oboe while Maddie sat at the piano.

"Play #38." Judy commanded.

Quinn started then Mike chimed in before Marcy and Mal got in on it. Maddie was next while Mercedes was last.

Puck and Sam were blown away. They'd yet to see their girls perform so this was amazing to them.

Their moms continued to call out different numbers until a half an hour, where they simply played.

When they were done, Puck sidled over to Mercedes. "Wow."

She gave him attitude. "Wow what?!"

"Just wow. I've never seen anything like that before."

She eyed him seriously before smiling slightly. "Thank you."

"You're really talented."

She blushed. "It's nothing."

"It was not nothing."

"We have a concert coming up."

"I'd love to see you."

She smiled brilliantly. "Okay."

He looked at her lovingly.

She smiled back into his eyes.

"Alright, if you guys hurry and get your books, you can have a treat." Jeanette enticed, breaking the spell over the two.

"What kind of treat?" Maddie wanted to know.

"Soda."

That captured their attention! There was a stampede to the dining room, where they hurried to take out their books and get to studying.

Puck and Sam looked at each other in confusion before following.

Marcy pulled Quinn down by her as she sat next to Mike. Mal was extremely upset by that. Quinn made Sam sit next to her while Mercedes wanted Puck next to her. Mal sat at the end of the table.

"This'll be our little secret." Judy brought over a tray with eight ice filled glasses while Jeanette brought the bottle of soda.

"Another one?" Quinn raised a brow.

Judy ignored that. "Your homework isn't going to do itself."

Quinn lifted her nose before burying her face in her books.

Puck and Sam were upset when Jeanette turned on classical music and left because the Fabanges got into their homework so that meant _they_ had to get to work.

Unfair…

 ** _W.O_**

Mercedes pulled a face before nudging Puck. "Quit it!"

He looked over. "I'm not doin nothin."

"Your leg."

He realized his leg was moving and therefore shaking her. He stopped. "My bad."

She bobbed her head before refocusing on her work.

"Hey?" He leaned on her.

"What?" She scribbled into her notebook.

"Why'd you guys get so excited to have pop?"

"Huh?" Her nose wrinkled.

"When Mrs. Chang said you could have pop, you all went nuts."

"We did not. We just don't have soda a lot."

"Why?"

"We eat really healthily. We can't have sugar. Daddy's a dentist." She duhed.

"So you haven't had pop before?"

"We've had soda but it's always a treat."

"What else haven't you had before?"

"How should I know? I don't know what's out there."

He thought about it. "Little Debbie's?"

"No. I've had a Hostess cupcake before but it was only once and it made me throw up."

His brows raised. "Dang. What about sugar straws?"

"What's that?"

He looked so hurt. "Straws with colored sugar in them. They're so good!"

She lifted her shoulders and shook her head. "Nope."

He blew out a breath. "That sucks."

"We eat mid carb, low calorie, no fat, high protein, high fiber diets. We eat a lot of fruits and veggies and we eat tofu a lot. I've had a few things but not much."

"What about at game night?"

"I don't actually eat any of the sweets unless someone's looking and even then it's already stuff I've had or made. We shop at the health food store."

"So you've had some stuff?"

"Yes."

"Like?"

"Well I've had 7Up cake and my Grandmom's orange cake and pound cake. I once had a bit of strawberry cake when I was little. Momma was making it for someone and she let me sample bits. I've had crostadas-"

"What? You've had what?"

"A crostada is an Italian crisp. It's mostly fruit."

He merely blinked at her.

She stared at him, still stuck on his eyes. She loved them.

He finally spoke. "What else?"

"What do you mean?" She'd forgotten what they were talking about.

"What else sweet have you had?"

She wrinkled her face as she thought. "I had caramel once. It was homemade. Momma was making a caramel cake."

"Why exactly was she making all these cakes but wouldn't let you eat any?"

"Momma is a great baker. She baked treats for people at work or in the neighborhood or church."

"So sugar is good enough for all those people but not you guys?"

"Don't do that."

He grunted. "What else can't you do?"

"There's not much. We're pretty free. We have to do homework when we get home and practice but our time is ours after that. We used to watch a lot of TV and movies."

"Can you eat anything else? Or are there rules about chocolate?"

"We can have chocolate, Noah." She gave him a look. "Just from the health food store. We have rules on drinks."

"Drinks?"

"When we're three, we get wine coolers; when we're eight, we get wine; when we're fifteen, we get beer and coffee. No one's ever paid attention to hard liquor but that's probably going to bite us in the butt in the future."

"You can have hard liquor before you can have coffee?"

"Coffee's addictive."

He blinked again. "No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. Caffeine has addictive properties. It's like nicotine."

"Don't your brothers smoke?"

"So do I but I don't need a smoke like I do coffee."

"You smoke?!"

"Yes, Noah. It's relaxing."

"Cigarettes or the harder stuff like Mike them?"

"Weed is hardly hard stuff." She rolled her eyes.

He agreed so he shrugged. "So you really smoke weed?"

"Not often. I smoke hookah a lot."

"What's hookah?"

She told him. "My favorite is pink lemonade."

"Wow…" His respect for her went up. "So you don't care that I smoke weed?"

"Why would I care?"

"A lot of girls would care."

"I do not."

He smirked. "How long you been smoking?"

She twisted her lips as she thought. "Um… probably about eight years. In our family, we get started kinda young. It's a rite of passage to smoke your first cigar. That's how we start off. With cigars."

"That's hot." He told her straight off.

She blushed. "Noah…"

"Why don't you smoke after sex?"

"Noah!" Her eyes widened and she hit him.

He grinned. "Come on, Baby. Why don't you?"

She burned as she glared at him. "Because we're not allowed to smoke in the house!"

"Would you shut up?! Trying to study over here!" Marcy sighed loudly.

Mercedes gasped and turned a hot glare on Puck. "You got me yelled at."

His shoulders shook silently.

She went back to her work and got caught up until her phone caught her attention. It kept going off. Phones were prohibited during study time and had to be put on silent.

But the cell was calling her name. She reached for it. One peek couldn't hurt. She picked it up and saw that Tina was texting her. She texted back and was so caught up that she nearly missed the feeling of someone standing near her.

She looked up into Jeanette's unamused face. She grinned and handed over her phone. Jeanette took it and put it in a large glass bowl on the credenza before leaving the room.

Mercedes pouted and looked around the table. "Who else got caught?"

Grumbles sounded.

"She's like a ninja!" Puck sulked.

"Who were you texting?" She asked the table.

"RT." Marcy mumbled.

"After you dimed him out?" Puck teased.

"Bite me, Pucker Up!"

"What?!" He was wildly surprised by that name.

"Pucker Up Puckerman!" She made kissy faces.

Mike, Quinn, Sam and Mal laughed.

"Marcy!" Mercedes was honestly surprised no one had ever called him that before.

Puck sulked. "I was texting Finn. He's upset you're ignoring him."

"I am ignoring him." Quinn tossed her head. "I was texting Santana."

"I was texting T." Mike shrugged.

"Me too." Mercedes put in.

"I wasn't texting anyone." Mal glared at his babies mother. "But they're all texting me! My whole school knows and now everyone wants to know the details!"

Marcy ignored him.

"All the girls hate me. _Ellen_ hates me! You love that, don't you?!"

Marcy said nothing.

"You probably did this on purpose! All you girls are in cahoots to ruin my life!"

Every girl looked at him sharply as the boys leaned away from him. But to his credit, he didn't take it back.

"You're going to be a mommy." Maddie eyed him before looking at Marcy. "Mommy said so."

Marcy glanced at her before looking down. "I'm not, MadCap."

"But Mommy said you're pregnant and pregnant means you're going to be a mommy and Mal's going to be a daddy."

Marcy stopped writing and made eye contact with her. "Remember how Lucy and Puck gave Beth to a new mommy? These babies are going to two daddies."

"Why?" Maddie was ready to cry.

"Great question!" Mal bit off.

Marcy swallowed thickly. "There's things you don't understand yet-"

"That's not fair!" Maddie yelled.

"Maddie!" Jeanette called from the den.

"That's not fair." Maddie pouted. "Why can't we keep them?"

"It's not that simple, Mad." Marcy played with her pencil.

"Why not?"

"It's just better this way."

Maddie shot back and crossed her arms as she glared at Marcy before getting back to her homework. It was dead silent in that dining room.

Puck looked at Quinn and saw all the hurt in her eyes before she looked down. Mercedes took his hand and patted it. _This blows_ …

 ** _W.O_**

Puck was so focused on his work, he didn't realize his mother stood in the dining room for a full minute. "Ma!"

"Noah." Nadine was nervous. Puck wondered who answered the door.

"Hi, Ms. Nadine!" Mercedes brightened. "Hi, Nic!"

Nic ran to give the teen a hug. "Hi, Mercy! Hi, Noah."

Puck narrowed his gaze. He'd helped change her diapers but he got a barely noticed hi? "Hey, Runt."

"I'm not a runt!"

He rolled his eyes. "Ma, you remember Mike, Q and Sam but this is Mini Mama."

"Marcy." Marcy said her own name.

"Noah's told me a lot about you." Nadine breathed fast. "It's nice to meet you."

"He must not have told you I was pregnant."

Nadine's eyes widened. Puck briefly thought he should have warned her about Marcy's mouth. "Oh. No, he did."

"I'm the father, Mal." Mal offered his hand.

Nadine shook it. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"Is pregnant how Quinn was?" Nic whispered loudly.

"Yes." Mercedes actually whispered.

Nic brightened. "Can I play with the baby this time?"

Maddie scowled at her pregnant sister. "We're not keeping them. She's not going to be their mommy."

"Mad, stop glaring at me like I burned your dollhouse to the ground!" Marcy sighed heavily.

"It's not fair! We already couldn't keep Beth!" Maddie yelled.

"Maddie!" Mercedes scolded as Quinn flinched.

"Wow. I haven't heard you snap at Maddie since she gave your diary to Jr." Marc's voice sounded at the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes was the one to ask.

"That's how you greet me? No "I missed you so much!"?"

"I wouldn't have to miss you if you'd brought your fast butt home when you got out of school."

"Who are you? Momma?!"

"I hear you've gotten yourself in trouble." Laura, who was with him, pushed past him to get to Marcy. The blonde messed with the sixteen year old's hair.

"Leave me alone!" Marcy pushed her away.

"Is that anyway to talk to the godmother?"

"There is no way-!"

"Not yours. The twins. Mom said it's twins."

"How ya feelin, Sis?" Marc stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Nauseous." Marcy pushed at Laura, who wouldn't let go.

"Sorry, man." He clapped Mal on the back.

"You have no idea." Mal spat with a glare at Marcy, who had no problem glaring back. "She's the devil."

Marcy snapped at him in Swedish.

Laura, Mercedes and Quinn gasped in shock as Marc and Mike laughed. Maddie was very confused.

"Marcy, stop that!" Mercedes' eyes were wide. "Don't talk like that in front of Maddie! Or me!"

"What does that mean?" Maddie looked between them.

Mal was _livid._ "You know what?!"

"What?!" Marcy shot back, just as angry.

"Don't yell at her!" Laura slapped Mal upside the head.

"Ow! She started it!" He palmed his head.

"So what? You should have more restraint than that."

He glared at Laura before turning that fuming glance on the mother of his children. "I'm sorry."

"Got that right." Marcy muttered.

"I'm trying to be civil." He said between gritted teeth.

"I didn't ask you to be."

"You said you were going to be nicer to me in front of my children."

"I said you were a-!"

"Marcy!" Mercedes broke in hurriedly. "There are children around!"

"Fine. I'll be clean. But I refuse to lie." Marcy picked up her pencil.

"Could you try?" Quinn was still in awe over her Swedish curses. "That was really mean."

"Aren't you a bully?"

Quinn looked like Marcy slapped her in the face. "No!"

"So you're not being mean when you call Rachel Man-Hands?"

Quinn's eye started twitching.

Laura sounded so confused as she asked, "Man-Hands? Really, Lucy?"

"She's such a little freak!" Quinn defended herself.

Mercedes facepalmed. "We're trying to prove her wrong, Quinn."

Quinn crossed her arms. "I'm not a bully."

"Right. And the pope isn't catholic." Marcy gave serious attitude.

"I am not a bully."

"Whatever you say, Queen Bee."

"Don't throw me under the bus because you're mad at Jr."

"Honey, you're the bus driver." Marcy batted her eyelashes. "I learned the trade from you."

"Are you calling me mean?!"

"I dare you to give Rachel a genuine compliment."

"You're calling me mean!"

Puck laughed. Nadine gave him a dry look. "It's funny!"

"Why can't you be good?" Marc cupped Marcy's chin. "Stop being so mean to Jr."

"How about you be nice to Laura?" She snapped.

Mike leaned back to laugh hard as Marc gaped. Mercedes rubbed her temples. "Quit it!"

"It's just hormones." Laura rubbed Marcy's back.

"No, it's not." Marcy denied. "I'm just sick of you guys acting like I'm the only one like this. I might be mean but I'm not alone. You two snipe like you're getting paid, Quinn spews major poison, Mercy has her own secrets, Mikey isn't a saint and Maddie thinks I don't know how passive aggressive she is in school. And that one down there can kiss my boot."

"I never said I was a saint." Mike grumbled.

"Secrets?" Mercedes chewed on her soft bottom lip.

Quinn was just angry as Maddie asked, "What's passive aggressive?"

"I don't snipe." Laura sniffed. "I disagree."

"Well, you've "disagreed" with Marc since you married Grandpa." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Laura's not married to Grandpa!" Maddie yelled. "She's married to Robert!"

"Whose fault is that?" Marcy looked straight at Marc. "How is the bore anyway?"

Laura looked caught. "Oh. Robert is fine. He's fine."

Marc sucked his teeth. "He's something."

"Nobody asked you, Marc!"

"That's because everyone asks you! Must be nice."

Mercedes pursed her lips. "Stop proving her right!"

"I'm not sniping." Marc said immediately. "I was making an observation that Laura's completely useless husband was of little to no concern of… anyone."

"At least my husband went to university. All the little girls you chase can't even spell college!" Laura sniped.

"Just because he went to college with Benjamin Franklin doesn't mean he's smarter than the rest of us."

"You make me sick!"

"And you say I never do anything for you." He narrowed his eyes.

"Why'd you start them up?" Quinn demanded.

Marcy barely looked at her. "I didn't start them up. It was going to happen. It was just a waiting game to see how long it'd take."

Mike pursed his lips. "I never said I was a saint."

"Are you done now?"

"I just would like to know why you said that."

"In front of company?"

"Like you cared before!"

"You're right. You have a completely dark side that no one at school would ever suspect and you're just dandy with that, Mr. There's Nothing Wrong with Me." He was shocked that she would say that. "You wanted to know."

"How can you sit there and tear us all down like that?" Mal demanded.

"You can shut your hypocritical philandering foolish self up." She pointed at him. "They might not be saints but they're good people and I happen to love _them._ "

"I don't feel it." Mercedes muttered.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Mal glared.

"To hate someone, you have to care about them." Marcy turned to her books. "I don't care about you at all."

"What's passive aggressive mean?" MadDog demanded.

No one was aware Jeanette, Judy and the Evanses were in the room until Jeanette said, "I'll tell you later."

Maddie didn't like that.

"Mom, Dad?" Sam spoke up warily. "This is Mrs. Chang, Mrs. Fabray and Mrs. Puckerman. This is Puck, Mercedes, Mike, Marcy, Mal, Maddie and Puck's little sister, Nic. Guys, meet my parents, Dwight and Mary Evans and my little brother and sister, Stevie and Stacie."

Everyone spoke.

"You're going on a trip, aren't you?" Laura said out of nowhere.

Mercedes nodded. "New York."

"I'll help you pack. Are you done with your homework?"

She nodded again. "Yeah."

"Come on." Laura went around and pulled her up.

"I want to help!" Maddie immediately switched gears.

"Are you done with your homework?" Her mother asked her.

"Uh huh."

"You may go."

"I'm done, too." Quinn said quietly as she looked at Mal, who was staring at Marcy.

"Would you like some tea, Nadine?" Judy asked Nadine.

"Sure." Puck felt bad for Nadine. He knew she had to be straight up confused by these people. "Nic, come on-"

"She can stay here if she wants." Puck cut in. "I have homework to finish."

Nadine almost fell out. "Homework?"

"Yes!" Puck could hear Mercedes snickering behind him but he ignored her in order to glare at Nadine.

"Oh. Yes. Nic, you have homework to do." She was ready to pass out from shock.

Puck could feel Nic glaring at him. "But-"

"No buts, young lady. Homework."

Nic sat in Mercedes's empty seat. "Yes, Mommy."

"What are you going to pack?" Quinn asked Mercedes as she, Laura and Maddie walked with her out of the dining room.

"You two can do your homework, too." Mary decided. Both Evans little kids groaned but got out their work.

Nadine left with the other adults as Marc touched Mal's arm. "Are you guys done? We can shoot some hoops."

"I have work to do." Mike stared at his little brother, too.

Mal slammed his book shut and stood angrily. "I'm done."

Marcy looked up at him. Whatever passed between those two was something Puck was glad he couldn't get. Mal stormed out, Marc on his heels, shaking his head. Marcy looked down again and started writing like nothing happened.

Then it was quiet…

 ** _W.O_**

Mike shut his book. "I'm glad this is over."

"I'm not done yet." Puck had a couple more pages of history before he could run for the hills.

"Me either." Nic pouted.

"Want to go bug Mercy?" Mike asked her.

"But I'm not done."

"We can come back." He stood up and stretched. "Come on, Sam."

Nic slid out of her seat and the five left. Puck looked across the table at Marcy, who was still working. He wanted to apologize for the library but didn't know how. He didn't want his head bitten off. "Hey? About earlier-?"

"It's forgotten."

Puck blinked. _How did she-?_ "I just want to apologize. It's not my business. It's just-"

"It's forgotten." She didn't look up or stop writing.

Puck licked his lips. "Okay."


	15. Chapter 15

**_On time this week!_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"I'm hungry." Maddie complained.

"Let's go see what's for dinner." Laura took her hand and they left.

Mercedes was glad. One, she was sick of packing. Laura gave her a change of clothes for each day, pajamas, nightwear and plenty of spares. They weren't even sure if they were going to New York but Mercedes was prepared.

Two, she was getting hungry, too. But third and most importantly, she wanted to talk to Quinn. She laid across her bed. "Hey."

Quinn lay across opposite her. "I love Sam."

Mercedes looked at her worrisomely. "I never said you didn't."

"But it's what you're thinking." She pouted.

Mercedes took a deep breath. "Okay. What's going on?"

Quinn laid on her back and looked up at the ceiling. "Finn."

"He's in your face?" Mercedes guessed.

She nodded slowly. "I hate it. It makes me happy and I know it shouldn't. He's with Rachel and I'm happy with Sam. Actually happy."

Mercedes reached for her hand. "It's okay. You're entitled to your feelings."

"I still shouldn't want him. Marcy was right. I'm only thinking of me. You know I would never hurt _you guys_. On purpose…"

Mercedes smirked. "I know."

 ** _W.O_**

The adults ate dinner in the dining room as they argued (loudly) about what to do with the kids. The kids ate in the den as they watched a foreign movie the Evans and Puckerman kids had no hope of understanding. Maddie would lean over and tell Stevie, Nic and Stacie what was going on but Puck and Sam were lost.

When it went off, Puck had a headache. Though a bigger one was coming…

"What do you want to watch now?" Marc asked.

Before anyone could respond, the den doors opened. The parents filed in like the kids were going to jail. Puck wasn't so sure they weren't.

"We've decided on a course of action." Marcus said. "Two actually. The first is the Evanses are moving in. Tomorrow."

"Really?" Sam was shocked.

Dwight nodded. "The Joneses have graciously opened their home to us."

Sam was speechless as gratitude ran through his head and his younger siblings cheered.

"Secondly, you're all going to therapy." Jeanette glared at Rose.

"What?!" The Fabanges kids were thrown.

"Therapy is just the devil's way of luring you in." Laura folded her arms.

"No, it's not!" Her mother snapped.

"Momma Rose says so."

Michael rubbed his forehead. "Therapy is necessary. You're all going so that's all there is to it."

"That's not fair." Mal said.

"Your appointment's on Thursday." Marcus didn't give a damn.

"What about New York?" Mercedes asked.

"You'll be going. This isn't a punishment." Nadine looked ready to cry as she looked at her. Puck couldn't wait for that look to go away.

"We need to talk." Marcus looked at Marcy.

"To the office." Michael glared at his youngest son, who gulped. He and his wife, Mal, Marcus, Rose and Marcy left the room.

 _Man, to be a fly on that wall_ … Puck and Mercedes thought simultaneously.

 ** _W.O_**

Marcus sat on his desk after he set Marcy in his chair. He couldn't stop looking at his sweet baby who was pregnant. His mind was officially blown and the raining shrapnel was leaving a mark.

Michael held up a wall as Mal sat in a chair watching Jeanette and Rose pace. That was another problem. Rose. She gave his (Marcus') baby away. He could say he didn't know how he felt about that but it'd be a lie. He knew exactly how he felt about it. He was angry. Extremely angry. Horrified in fact. Nothing could excuse her behavior.

He blinked as he realized his thoughts were turning dark. "Sweetpea."

She stuck her bottom lip out. "I'm sorry, Daddy."

She was sorry?! _He_ was sorry! "We're going to get through this."

"Together." Jeanette added as she sat on the arm of the chair Mal was in.

Michael straightened. "We have to."

"I'm sorry, guys." Mal mumbled.

"I just don't understand. We taught you and your brothers about protection."

"We did! I did." He flushed.

"Look at Evie! Does she look protected?!" Michael pointed at Marcy.

"No." Mal looked at her. Marcy watched Marcus. Jeanette slapped Mal upside the head then wrapped her arms around it. Mal had to be confused. "Can we keep them?"

Marcus' jaw dropped. He couldn't believe Mal asked that! "Of course!"

" _She_ wants to give them away." He glared at Marcy as well as he could.

"What?!" Jeanette and Marcus were in shock.

"To a couple in San Francisco."

"That makes sense." Michael tilted his head.

If it weren't so serious, Marcus would have laughed at Jeanette's face as she turned to face her husband. "Excuse you?! You want strangers raising our grandchildren?!"

He frowned at her. "No. But it makes logical sense. They're just kids. Giving the twins to an older more established couple that has their life together makes sense. If it worked for Que, it should work for her."

"It didn't work for Quinn!" Jeanette waved her hands. "That girl is a mess in there!"

"You can't give your children away because you're sixteen, Sweetpea." Marcus touched Marcy's arm so she'd look at him.

She frowned. "That's what you think of me?"

"Why else would you want to give them away?" Jeanette asked.

"Because she hates me." Mal spat. "She wants to punish me."

"Get over yourself! Not everything is about the almighty Mal Chang!" Marcy screamed.

"We were fine with raising our children together before!"

"I didn't know you were a low down dirty rat then!"

"Wait?" Michael looked between them. "You knew she was pregnant?"

Mal hung his head. "Yes."

"Why didn't you come to us?" Jeanette was hurt.

Mal lifted a shoulder but he knew.

Jeanette blew out a breath. "I'm really surprised at you, Mal."

"You're not the only one." Marcy bit off.

"What do you want from me?!" Mal exploded. "I can't turn back time! I can't undo what I did!"

"I don't want _anything_ from you!"

"Hey, hey, hey." Marcus pulled on her hand. "What is this about? Talk to me."

"I'm doing what's right." She looked down.

"How is it right to give away your own flesh and blood?" Mal glared at her.

"Malcolm!" Jeanette shushed him.

"Mom, you can't let her do that!"

"How is this right, Sweetpea?" Marcus wanted her to look at him.

"I'm a selfish person. I've always been a selfish person but this is my chance to do something for someone else." Marcy put her hands in her lap.

"How is this selfless?" Jeanette asked softly.

"I'm just… me." Her voice grew wispy.

"You won't be doing this alone. We're all going to be here. This can't be what you want."

"She's a child. She doesn't know what she wants." Rose spoke for the first time.

Marcus looked back at her. "I believe in you, Sweetpea. You can do this."

"No, she can't." Rose rolled her eyes. "People like her-"

"People like her?!" That _automatically_ pissed him off. "How can you even say something like that?!"

"I know what I'm talking about! She's sixteen and has no idea what raising a child let alone two entails! She can't even take care of herself!"

"That's what we're for! We're supposed to help her through this, not knock her down!"

"I'm not knocking her down! I'm being realistic! She's broken-!"

"My daughter is not broken!"

"She's not just _your_ daughter!"

"You sure as hell don't act like it!"

"Guys!" Michael cleared his throat. "This isn't the time for this."

That woman got on Marcus' last nerve but he calmed down to see Marcy looking at him with wide eyes. Michael was right. All this fighting wasn't resolving this issue and was probably why she and Mal had been fighting so much. *They probably think it's what they're supposed to do.* "You're right."

"I usually am."

 _Why is this man my best friend?_ Marcus rolled his eyes. "You can do this, Sweetpea. I know you're scared but-"

"I'm not scared." She butted in. "I'm doing the right thing. For once. This is my chance to do what needs to be done. It's for the best."

"What about the twins?" Jeanette asked. "When they're older? Do you think they're going to think you did this for them or will they only know you didn't want them?"

"That's not true." Marcy's shoulders slumped. "I want them to have a good life. A happy life from all… this."

"Why can't you raise them?" Michael stuck his hands in his pockets.

Marcus thought Marcy was glaring at him but he moved out of the way and realized she was glaring at her mother. He glanced between them. "Your mother? Do you think your mother would hurt them?" He could see why…

Rose looked offended to her core. "I would never!"

"Like you wouldn't send your own child away?" Jeanette scoffed.

"I don't want to be anything like her but there's something wrong with me." Marcy finally looked at her father. "People like me can't raise kids."

"There's nothing wrong with you." He assured her. "You do need help but it doesn't hinder your chances of being a mother. And the fact is, you're a mother."

"No, I'm not. I'm- I'm just the incubator. Josh and Gregg will be the fathers. They're ready and good people. All we have to do is contact them and I'm sure they'll want them. I'd rather not split them up so we can just ask if they're alright with twins."

"Wait. I thought they already agreed to take the babies?" Mal wanted to know.

"I never said that." She raised an eyebrow.

He gave her a terrible look. "Then we don't have to call them to tell them it's not happening."

"It's happening. Stop being so selfish! This isn't about us. They need real parents!"

"We're their real parents and nothing you say is going to change that!"

"Please! You're fifteen and crazy! If we don't give them to good people now, CPS will take them to foster care eventually!"

Jeanette facepalmed. "Don't think about being sick or your age. Don't think about what everyone else thinks or what anyone else wants. What do you want?"

"I want my children to grow up safe and happy." She said immediately.

Marcus really liked that. "You can do that for them."

"If that other stuff didn't exist, if it didn't matter, would you keep them?" Jeanette asked.

"I can't though so what's the point?" Marcy shrugged.

"If you could. Would you?"

"But I can't."

"If you could."

"But I can't."

"If you could."

"I can-"

"If you could!"

"Yes!"

"Then keep them."

"I can't."

Marcus closed his eyes as he cursed internally. "Do you want to go?"

"Yes." Marcy was frowning at her belly.

"Alright." He sighed and opened his eyes. "Go in the den and we'll talk in here."

Mal stood up but Marcy had looked up and was staring at something on Marcus' desk. He couldn't lie; his desk was messy so she could have been looking at anything.

He waved his hand in front of her face but it was like she couldn't see him. Whatever she was staring at had her complete attention. "Sweetpea?" She didn't react at all. He touched her arm and she jumped. "Sweetpea, are you alright?"

"No." She blinked her big eyes.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her stomach.

"No." She shook her head. "Mine."

"Your what?" Michael was as confused as Marcus was.

"Mine." She shook her head again as if trying to clear her thoughts. "My babies."

Mal tried not to smile. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

 ** _W.O_**

It was hard to ignore the raised voices from the office but everyone in the den couldn't actually understand anything so they didn't know what was happening exactly. Marc had put in another movie but no one over the age of ten was watching it. The elders wanted to know what was going on and didn't care about anything else.

Marcy, Mal, Marcus, Jeanette and Michael walked in suddenly. Mercedes noticed Rose wasn't with them. Marc turned off the TV.

"We're keeping them!" Marcus lifted his arms above his head.

They all jumped up and surrounded Marcy. Mercedes hugged her tightly and rocked with her. "Are you serious?! Please say you're serious!"

"When am I ever not serious?" Marcy quipped.

She had a good point. Mercedes let her go. "I'm so glad!"

"Me too." Mal muttered.

"What about names?" Laura asked instantly.

"No, colors. We have to redo your room." Quinn contested.

"How's she feeling?" Mercedes stressed.

"Are you hungry?" Quinn switched gears quickly.

"We can get you something." Judy said. "Are you having cravings?"

"I don't know. Kinda." Marcy shrugged. "I have a taste in my mouth but I don't know what it is."

"How do you not know?" Marc demanded.

"The way I don't!" She snapped.

"What does it taste like?" Nic asked.

Marcy screwed up her face then shrugged. "I don't know, Kid. It's really weird. Like pineapples. Ooh! It's pineapples!" Her eyes lit up. "But not. Like not real pineapples. I'm not explaining this right…"

"Just relax and think, honey." Nadine soothed.

Marcy chewed on her bottom lip. "It's sherbet! Pineapple sherbet! And uh- whipped cream. And sunflower seeds!"

"That's oddly specific." Michael stared at her.

She shrugged. "There's something else, too but it's not a taste per se. It's a- a smell?"

"What is it? A sweet? Something savory?" Mercedes asked.

"It's sweet. Like I don't know. I don't think I've ever had it."

"Not surprising." Puck scoffed.

Mercedes elbowed him. "You said it's a smell. What kind of smell?"

"I have no idea. I just know it's sweet." Marcy shook her head.

"Is it pie?" Marcus asked. He liked pie.

"No."

"Cupcake?" Jeanette liked cupcakes.

"No."

"Custard!" Michael guessed. As anyone could surmise, he liked custard.

"Ooh, cheesecake!" Laura hoped. No one had ever seen her eat a cheesecake so they didn't know if she liked it or not.

"Uh no." Marcy blinked at her. Mercedes doubted she'd ever had any of that stuff. "I think it's cake. But I don't know what kind."

"How many cakes have you ever had?" Nadine asked.

"Grandmom's orange cake." Marcy scratched her arm. "Oh and 7Up cake. But it's neither of those that I want so I don't know."

"I can take you to get the sherbet and stuff but I can't help you with phantom cake." Mike offered.

Judy pulled on his arm. "Get the chocolate cake from Shaw's." They all looked at her. "I might have indulged during my divorce."

"What does chocolate cake taste like?" Marcy asked.

"It's unimaginably delicious."

"You don't know what chocolate cake tastes like?" Nadine was so upset.

"Let it go, Ma." Puck sighed.

"Can I have cake now?" Marcy looked at Marcus.

"I don't know, Sweetpea." He shook his head. "The twins shouldn't have sugar and your body might not be able to handle it."

"Dad, I'm sure she'll be fine." Marc scoffed.

"Is diabetes hereditary?" Marcy asked. "I mean Mal's diabetic and it might pass down to the twins."

"See? She doesn't need cake." Marcus was confident.

"What about the whipped cream?" Puck asked. Mercedes could hear the derision in his tones.

"It's sugar less, fat free whipped topping, smart face." She rolled her eyes. "It has no calories and four carbs."

He looked at her with this weird look that she knew meant he was calling her a few choice names in his head. "Ridiculous."

"Buy the cake, Mikey." Judy ignored him. "She'll be fine. The twins will be fine."

"Remember to brush your teeth thoroughly." Marcus sighed.

"Thank you, Daddy." Marcy smiled.

"Let's go." Mike patted his pockets for his keys.

"Aww!" Marcy wrapped her arms around him. He was very startled. "You're going to make an amazing uncle!"

"Huh?!" He looked so confused and honestly who could blame him?

"You're so sweet. I hope the kids will be as kind as you."

"What?!" A few of them yelped.

She let him go quickly. "That was weird."

"So weird." Quinn breathed.

"What was that?" Marc demanded.

"I don't know." Marcy whined. "It's been these random things for a couple months now."

Laura started laughing uncontrollably. "This is priceless! Normal women get mean but the devil gets nice?!"

Marcy scowled.

"Marcy's not the devil." Nic said.

Marcy hugged her. "I love you."

"Being nice to sweet little Nic is one thing." Mercedes shook her head. "I don't believe "this" is pregnancy hormones."

"It's not." Marcy let Nic go. "I'm not a hormonal person."

"You're pregnant. You're hormonal." Jeanette told her.

"I think we should test this." Laura insisted. "We should go shopping for baby clothes."

Marcy made a face. "Do I have to?"

"The twins will need clothes." Mercedes sang. Anything to get her baby sister to go shopping.

She sighed. "Okay."

Quinn grinned. "We can talk about colors."

"I think red and blue are good." She smiled.

Mercedes' mouth fell open. _She_ is _hormonal!_ "We can pack for New York later."

"Something cute!" Laura ordered.

"Of course." Marcy chirped.

"I can't believe it!" Puck reared back.

"I don't believe it!" Marc agreed.

"New York's going to be so much fun!" Quinn hugged Marcy.

"Can I get a hug?" Mal opened his arms.

"Bite me." Marcy swayed with Quinn.

"Finally." Mike wiped away fake sweat. "Something makes sense."

Jeanette slapped his arm. "Take her to get her stuff."

 ** _W.O_**

Mercedes exited her bathroom after her shower and went to check on the house. Marcy had holed up in her room to continue studying when she and Mike had gotten back with her stuff. Everyone had stayed for a while but they eventually left and Marc went to bed. Mercedes knew what their parents were doing. She could hear them with the shower going…

She checked the doors and windows before setting the alarm and turning off all the lights downstairs. She tried not to be nosy but she wanted to know what was going on. Her parents never fought. Like ever. It was really freaking her out.

She paced in the dark kitchen for a minute before just doing what she wanted to do in the first place… Listen outside their office door.

She tiptoed there and pressed her ear to the wood for some strange reason. She could hear them fine but it seemed appropriate. She flinched when she heard the sound of something breaking but what hurt the most was hearing Rose cry. Marcus always stopped Rose from crying, citing he hated having his Italian flower weep (he was never poetic but it slipped out then).

Hearing them argue was the worst feeling in the world. But he wasn't exactly wrong. She had kept Marcy from them. They spent nearly ten years without her all because of Rose's fear. They were a family of secret keepers because of her. Mercedes was so mad at her for what she did. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. How could she do that to them? To Marcy?

It was sickening and unlike the woman she knew as her mother. She didn't understand how Rose could do this. She didn't understand anything.

She walked to the stairs to see Marcy and Marc sitting on them. _I guess he wasn't asleep after all._ "You're up."

"I figured if they thought we were asleep, they'd stop arguing." He shrugged. Obviously that didn't work…

She sat by Marcy. "Are you okay?"

"Do you think they'll get a divorce?" Marcy whispered.

Did she even hear me?!*

"No way." Marc told Marcy.

"They're fighting. They never fight." She pointed out.

She wasn't wrong… "They're going to get divorced." Mercedes pouted.

"No." Marc slid down until he was on their step and put his arms around their shoulders. "They won't."

"How do you know?" Marcy looked up at him.

"Because I'm your big brother and I know everything."

Mercedes hoped he was right…


	16. Chapter 16

**_Try a Little Tenderness by Otis Redding, The Longest Time by Billy Joel, You Dropped a Bomb (On Me) by the GAP Band, Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon, Winter Wonderland by Unknown (by me at least)._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes had to get out early Wednesday. She couldn't be home while all that fighting was going on so she, Mike and Quinn packed breakfast, jumped on their bikes and went riding.

They stayed out for an hour and just talked about what was going on and their feelings about it. They talked about how it felt to see and hear their parents argue for the first time. How surreal this all was. It was necessary.

Mercedes hated to go home but the Evanses were moving in and they needed help. So they biked home and she put her bike in the garage before going in the house.

"Is that you, Princess?" Marcus called out.

"Yes!" Mercedes went to the kitchen to put up her lunch box then went looking for him. He was in his office, standing in the doorway. "What's going on?"

"I've been waiting for you to get home. I want to talk to you and your brother and sister."

"Okay."

"Meet me in the kitchen."

She walked in and took a seat. She waited very few minutes until the three walked in. Marcy and Marc sat on either side of her as Marcus sat across from them.

"What's going on, Dad?" Marc asked.

"I have a few things to tell you." Marcus stated straight off. "One, your mother is gone."

"Gone? Where is she?" Mercedes frowned.

"In a hotel, I assume. We're getting divorced."

"What?!" The trio leaned forward.

"Two, she is not to contact you. I have a restraining order against her for the three of you."

"Dad?!" Marc protested. "You can't do that!"

"I have to protect you. Even from her."

"This is my fault." Marcy whispered.

"No."

"It is. If I had stayed away, this wouldn't be happening."

"It's not your fault. It's mine." Mercedes realized. "I made you talk. If I had just left you alone, everything would be okay."

"No!" Marcus hit his fist against the table, startling them. "It's neither of your faults! Your mother did this!"

"I should have just stayed away." Marcy ran out.

"I should have just kept my big mouth shut." Mercedes walked out, too, feeling lower than a snake. _What is our family going to do?_

 ** _W.O_**

Nadine made sure Puck ate breakfast then made him promise to go to his doctor's appointment. She told him to stick close to the Fabanges and that if she found out that he skipped out on it, she'd skin him alive and juvie would look like a picnic.

Then she followed him all the way to the offices!

Shaking his head about her, he walked inside and went to the fourth floor. It was a big hallway and he went to the right, which had a lot of glass.

He opened the door and walked inside the tannest waiting room he'd ever seen. The carpet was tan, the walls were tan, the furniture was tan. He almost fell asleep on his feet!

He shook his head again to wake up and saw Mercedes sitting on the right. He threw himself into the seat next to her and looked her over. She was wearing painted on red jeans with black ankle boots with faux fur around the tops with a gold shirt that spelled **diva** in red letters. Her hair was slightly curled and she wore little makeup besides a brilliant shade of purple lipstick. She also had on giant sunglasses that covered her eyes.

"Sup?" He jerked his head back.

She looked up at him. "Hey."

"What's with the shades?"

"Nothing. I just feel like wearing them." Her voice just confirmed his suspicions.

He took the glasses off her face. "Who made you cry?"

"Nobody." She snatched the glasses back and set them on her nose.

"Mama." He gave her that "don't BS me" look he learned from his mother.

She sighed. Then mumbled something she knew very well he couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"I said my parents are getting divorced."

His mind was blown. Then he snorted internally. _If I was Doc, I'd leave her ass, too_. "I'm sorry, Mama."

She laid her head on his shoulder before going back to reading her magazine.

He took the time to look across from them and saw Marcy, Quinn and Maddie sitting across the table from them.

Marcy was wearing blue jean shorts that exposed all of her tan legs. He was surprised to see she had tattoos… and plenty of them! She was wearing a fitted orange plaid button up shirt with chained black ankle boots. Her legs were crossed and she was listening to music while reading _War and Peace_.

Quinn was sitting next to her, wearing a white dress with pink, red and orange flowers. The dress came to her knees and she wore brown fringe knee high boots. She was reading a fashion magazine.

Maddie was sitting on Quinn's other side in a purple jumper with a black long sleeved shirt and Jordan's. She was playing a handheld video game.

Mercedes shifted so he started paying attention to her again but she only adjusted her head against his shoulder and continued reading.

 ** _W.O_**

Puck didn't know what he expected when he went in the back but it wasn't what he got. Firstly, they had him talking to an older counselor about his problems. He asked Puck a ton of questions and kept nodding his head and saying he understood the rocker. Puck thought it was weird.

Then they had him talk to a female psychologist and he had to answer the same exact questions and tell the same exact story. That got boring fast and she looked at him like _he_ was the weird one. She had him fill out a booklet of questions and when that was over (it had the most… unique questions), they sent him to another man and Puck had to repeat his story to _him_ and answer all _his_ questions.

Puck grew upset because he was sick of it but then the therapist asked him about Mercedes…

All these weird questions about her and how he felt about her and how sex was between them. Puck told the truth. He went in _deep_ detail about the things they'd done and the things he wanted to do with her. It got intense as he forgot he was talking to a stranger and simply started rambling.

The counselor looked at him like he said something wildly out the way. Puck didn't care. He'd wanted him to be honest.

After that, Puck had to sit in a tiny waiting room before they did all the rituals nurses perform at a normal doctor's office like take his blood pressure and weight. After all the tests, he was sent back to the small waiting room before they came back with a blue bag and a slip of paper.

The plastic bag had the name of the office on it. He looked inside and saw bounds of paper but also bunches of pamphlets similar to Ms. Emma Pillsbury's.

As he walked back out to the big waiting area out front, he read over a few of the papers but they confused him. It was big word after big word until he read the paper that detailed in plain English what was wrong with him.

Apparently he was more messed up than anyone thought and until things changed, he would need to go to therapy every week.

 _That's some bogus shit_. He read the next part and nearly fell over. They thought his relationship with Mercedes was "dependent", "clingy", "overly sexual" and "toxic".

 _Fuck them! My relationship with her is the best thing to ever happen to me!_ He peeked at the slip of paper and saw a small list of meds they'd be placing him on. _This sucks_ …

He crashed into a chair right as Mercedes came stomping out. She looked beyond angry. "What's up?"

"What the hell is "sexual disassociation" in the first place?!" She plopped down next to him.

"Complete crap!" Laura, who was right behind her, complained.

"You must have it, too." Marcy guessed bitterly.

"This is utterly ridiculous!" Laura sat next to her. "What have you got?"

"A laundry list. They got me down for so many drugs; I'd be rich if I sold them on the streets."

Puck felt lucky: he only had three.

"Who else are we waiting on?" Mercedes asked.

"Fuckin quacks!" Mike stormed out.

"Him and Mal." Marcy said.

Mike sat on Mercedes' other side. "These people don't know what the hell they're talking about!"

"Let me see." Mercedes took his papers and read them. "Oh Mikey…"

"I'm hungry." Maddie complained.

"We can go to Breadstix." Laura suggested.

"Ugh! That fake Italian place?" Marcy gagged.

"Can we leave?!" Mal walked out of the back rooms angrily.

"I take it; you didn't hear what you wanted to?" Marc grinned.

"This place sucks!"

"Then let's leave." Quinn wasn't any happier than the rest of them.

"And never come back?" Maddie asked hopefully.

"It doesn't work that way, Maddie." Laura said.

She pouted. "I don't like this place. I felt like I was taking the state tests."

"Did they give you the blue book, too?" Marcy scowled.

"That extra thick book that asked you about feelings and if you ever thought about hurting other people?" Mike mocked.

"I hope you all checked no for that box." Marc said.

"Marc!" Laura snapped. "We have to be truthful! It's the only way we're going to get better!"

"Why are you looking at me when you say that?!" Marcy groused.

"Marcy, you're very violent. I know you think about hurting people."

"I am now!"

Puck tucked his bottom lip in so he wouldn't laugh.

"Just get up, Demon. We're going to Breadstix and you're going to like it!" Laura bossed.

"May your neck skin stretch and wrap around your head and you suffocate." Marcy cursed her.

Laura glared at her. "Up! Now!"

Mercedes took Puck's hand as they all got up. He looked down at her and saw she had her lips pursed. She was trying not to laugh! He squeezed her hand and grinned so she knew he was on to her and she gave him an amazing smile back.

 _Fuck "sexual disassociation"; I'm in love with this woman!_ He thought with a light heart.

W.O

Sam had to work all Thursday because his parents didn't want him to be in school just to leave again; plus he was quitting so it was his last day. After he finished, he went to the Joneses.

Mary was rushing to go out. She had an interview in mere minutes so she rushed through telling him to look out for the kids and to be good. He'd decided to take them to see Marcy at the library.

He saw they had backpacks with stuff to take on the bus so he hustled them into their jackets and they left. They had to hurry to the number 5 that was coming in less than five minutes if it was on time. It was early. But they made it in time.

He led them to seats in the back and had them do things. For Stacie, it was coloring in her coloring book. For Stevie, it was finishing his homework. Sam read _Lord of the_ _Rings_.

The bus ride took fifteen minutes to the library. He led the kids inside and they were kind of stuck for a minute. The library was impressive and he wanted them to take it in.

Jonathan pointed towards the back of the building. "You're late."

Sam glared. He decided to take the stairs this time. They went upstairs and found the children's section easily.

Sam sat behind the kids and listened to Marcy as she read two stories then sang three songs. He looked around and saw it was that way for their parents, too.

Everyone was hanging off her every word and was involved in her songs. And she was singing baby songs, too. But everyone ate it up. But then again, so was he.

When it was over, he waited for everyone else to leave. Stacie held onto his hand. "She's so good."

They waited for a while for people to leave then walked over to Marcy. Maddie and Nic were standing by her chair with Puck. They didn't notice them until he cleared his throat.

Marcy looked up. "Sam?"

He grinned. "Hey, Marcy. I bet you didn't expect me to come back."

She smiled softly. "No, I didn't."

Stevie gulped. "Hi, Maddie."

"Hi." Maddie smiled at him warmly.

Nic waved. "Hi."

Stacie waved, too. "Hi."

"How about you show Stevie and Stacie where you pick the books I read to the kids from?" Marcy suggested.

"Okay. Come on, Nic." Maddie took Stevie's hand (boy, did he glow!) and led the seven year olds to a bookshelf.

Puck leaned against the chair Marcy was sitting in. "How do you think glee club is?"

Sam put his hands in his pockets. "Probably tense but alright."

"We caused a big to do, didn't we?" Marcy teased.

"They're just worried about you." He shook his head. "Are you alright?"

She smiled sadly. "Things aren't perfect but they could be worse."

"But are you alright?"

Her smile turned happy. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"You know me. I'm Southern. If I didn't ask, my mama would have my hide."

"It's nice to know you care."

"Of course I care."

She smirked. "Thanks for caring."

"Anytime."

Puck cleared his throat. "As much as this has been fun, we gotta go."

Sam nodded. "You're right. I gotta finish getting my stuff ready for later."

"Yeah, we got a couple stops to make." Marcy nodded. "I drove. I can take you home. Although we're going to be at the Changs."

"Cool."

"Let's go."

Sam whistled. "Come on, munchkins! We gotta go."

The four little kids came racing back. Stacie and Nic hugged. Maddie hugged Stevie and he nearly died. Puck could tell; the ten year old was whipped. He had a weakness for girls; a certain girl.

Sam ushered his siblings away to the elevators first. Marcy got up.

Puck grinned. "Need help?"

"Be glad these girls are here." She grabbed her purse and her headphones. She put the green plastic around her neck and pulled her hair out.

He knew he'd be getting told off if they weren't but they were so he just upped his grin. "But you're feeble."

"Don't get hurt, Puckerman." Marcy wrapped an arm around Maddie's shoulders and led her away.

Puck and Nic followed behind. "I just was saying…"

"I will hurt you bad. Real bad."

"Okay, I'll stop." He didn't want her to punch him. He still remembered her hurting Karofsky. The footballer stayed far away from her.

"Are we still getting food?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, we are." Marcy nodded as the seven got on the elevator. She put her headphones over her ears and bobbed her head. " ** _You dropped a_** _ **bomb on me. Baby. You dropped a**_ **_bomb on me_**."

Nic looked at her like a bomb was really about to drop. "What?!"

Marcy moved her headphones. "It's just a song. Here. Listen." She put the headphones on Nic.

Nic smiled and started dancing. Puck laughed at her goofy moves.

Maddie pulled on Marcy's arm. "I want to hear!"

"Wait your turn. She's listening now." Marcy chided gently.

Maddie pouted and leaned her head against her sister's arm.

Puck just couldn't get over Nic and her dancing. She usually never let anyone see her move but apparently she was comfortable with the Fabanges and Evanses.

 ** _W.O_**

"That was good." Quinn rubbed her stomach.

"So good." Mal agreed.

"So what's the plan for later?" Laura wiped her fingers on a napkin.

Marcy stopped by Sally's for food on the way to the Changs' and everyone was currently around Mike's room.

"We go to the school and take the bus to the airport then when we get to New York, we head to the hotel and go to sleep. We need to get up early for tomorrow. We go on at ten." Mercedes explained.

"I really wish I could go with you guys. I love New York." Laura sighed fondly.

"It's not a vacation. We're there to work." Marcy rolled her eyes.

Laura did, too. "You'll have some time off to see the city, won't you?"

"We don't know. Mr. Shue might have us on a short leash."

"We could always sneak out." Mike pointed out.

"We couldn't do that. It'd give him a heart-attack." Mercedes frowned.

"He needs to worry about us." Quinn waved a hand.

Mercedes hit her hand. "Stop that. We're going to be good this weekend. That goes for you three." She looked at Puck, Mike and Marcy.

Laura snorted. "Like Marcy and Mikey can be good."

Marcy held her fist out and started twirling it.

"What? You're gonna bop me one?" Laura looked unimpressed.

"Keep talking trash."

Laura rolled her eyes again. "Whatever. I'm sorry, guys."

"Disengage." Marcy put her arm down.

Maddie giggled. "Are you gonna have fun this weekend?"

"We'll try." Mercedes cupped her chin.

"You should always try." Laura said.

" _ **Try. Try a little tenderness.**_ " Mercedes sang.

"Cutlets." Mike said.

"Outlets." Marc went on.

"Shopping strip." Quinn smiled.

"Landing Strip." Marcy pointed to Puck's head.

He scowled. He didn't know what they were doing and was highly offended.

"What are you talking about?" Nic asked.

"It's a game we learned at camp." Maddie said. "You say something and the next person says something that has to do with what you just said. Laura said try so Mercy sang _Try a_ _Little Tenderness_ because they both have try in it."

"Why'd Mike say cutlets?"

"Because tenders and chicken tenders go together. A chicken cutlet is a pounded out chicken tender." Mike said.

"And cutlets and outlets rhyme?" Nic asked, trying to understand.

"Yup." Quinn nodded. "And an outlet can be an outlet mall which is why I said shopping strip."

"Okay. I get it." Nic nodded slowly.

"Why you gotta talk about my head?" Puck snapped at Marcy.

"You open yourself up to so much by being so sensitive." She just looked at him.

His scowl darkened but Mercedes took his hand and he calmed down as Mike and Sam snickered.

"Can I try?" Nic didn't care about his feelings.

"Sure. I'll even start." Marcy tucked hair behind her ear. " ** _Sleigh bells_** **_ring_**."

"Bang a drum." Marc said.

"Drumstick." Maddie went on.

" _Ben and Jerry's_." Mercedes added.

" _Seinfield_." Mike tacked on.

"Jim Carrey." Mal said.

" _Horton Hears a Who_." Quinn smiled.

" _ **If I have to come crashing through your door**_." Marcy sang.

"Speed demon." Laura said.

"Mal!" Mercedes laughed.

The others laughed as he frowned. "I am not a speed demon."

"Yes, you are." Mercedes pinched his cheek.

"Whatever." He pulled away from her. "Go."

"Are we going off Mal?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah." Marc nodded.

"Okay, I want to go." She sat there for a moment before saying, "Photography."

"Nice." Marc sniffed. "Stills."

" _In the Still of the Nite_." Marcy said.

" _In the Heat of the Night_." Mike laughed.

" _Matlock_." Laura giggled.

" _MacGyver_." Mercedes leaned on Puck's arm as she giggled.

" _Walker Texas Ranger_." Marc smirked as he shook his head.

"Bruce Lee!" Both Marcy and Mike yelled.

" _Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon_?" Puck wasn't sure if he was doing it right but he knew Bruce Lee did kung Fu and that that movie had kung Fu in it.

Mercedes squeezed his hand. "Mu Shu Pork."

"We can't eat pork." Nic said.

The Fabanges laughed. The Puckermans and Evanses looked at each other. What was so funny?

Mercedes tried to stop laughing. "It's just that you did it right. You can say complete sentences if you want and hers fit."

Puck nodded. "I still eat bacon."

" _It's beggin! "_ Mike threw up a fist. His siblings cracked up.

Puck raised an eyebrow because that was very weird. "What?"

"Like the commercials for Beggin Strips?"

Puck remembered those. He nodded. "Um… strippers?"

Marcy hid her face in Laura's arm. "That was weak!"

"Stop laughing at him, Marcy!" Mercedes came to his rescue. "He's new to this!"

"Whatever!" She tossed her head. "Pasties."

Marc, Mike and Mal nearly fell off the bed laughing as Sam turned bright red with wide eyes.

Mercedes and Quinn burned brightly while the younger kids looked confused. Laura was red, too but she had an angry look on her face. "Stop that! We're starting over!"

"What's pasties?" Nic asked.

Maddie, Stevie and Stacie shrugged.

That was when Puck realized why Laura was so mad. The kids were too little to be hearing the stuff that could come out of their mouths.

"We'll tell you another time." Mike snickered.

" _ **Time! For the longest time.**_ " Marcy sang.

Since she was talking about his number one, Puck immediately started singing _We Didn't Start the_ _Fire_.

" _Firestarter_." Laura turned to Marcy.

She flipped her hair. " _Don Juan_."

"You gotta help me out." Puck was too lost on that one.

"Drew Barrymore was in _Firestarter_." Mercedes explained. "Her grandfather, John Barrymore was in _Don Juan._ "

"Oh. Okay. What's _Don Juan_ about?"

"Okay, we're starting over." Laura glared at Marcy.

"It wasn't supposed to go that way." Marcy pouted.

"Dirty girl."

"Uptight girl."

"Guys, stop fighting." Mercedes sighed. "We are family and we love each other."

"How are you going to use my own speech against me?" Laura chuckled.

Mercedes smiled sunnily. "You shouldn't have taught it to me."

"Sassy child." Laura cupped her chin.

"Don't they nauseate you?" Marcy whispered to Puck, who snickered.

"What was that, devil?!" Laura snapped.

"I said you're a nice person. Mean!" Marcy didn't even sound right telling that lie.

"You're getting a spanking!"

"I'm pregnant! You can't spank me!" Marcy gloated.

"I bet you got pregnant on purpose just to torment me!"

"Oh yeah. I let _that_ touch me just so I can tease you like I've always done." Marcy rolled her eyes.

Mal took offense to her calling him a that but before he could do more than open his mouth, Puck cut in. "It's time for us to go."

They all looked at the clock and saw he was right.

"Oh shoot! We gotta go!" Mercedes swung her feet off the bed.

"Who's going where?" Marc asked.

"Marcy, Sam and I can ride with Mikey." Quinn said as she got up.

"We gotta stop somewhere first. I'm still hungry." Marcy slid off the bed.

"For what?" Mike looked at her like she was a new animal.

"Chips. Granola. Red Vines. I'm hungry."

"She's pregnant, demon." Laura rolled her eyes. "She's going to have increased appetite."

Mike gave her a look that kind of worried Puck and Sam. They didn't know he could have a look like that.

"Well, get going, guys." Marc said. "I can drop Nic off at home for you, Puck. And I'll take Stevie and Stacie back to the house, Sam."

Sam nodded. "Thank you."

"Thanks." Puck really didn't want to be the last one there and he would be if he had to drop Nic off at home.

"I'll ride with you, Noah." Mercedes said. "Keep you company."

Marcy clapped a hand over her own mouth.

"Good." Laura smoothed a hand over her hair.

Puck really wished he knew what Marcy was going to say…

Nic popped up and gave him a hug. "I hope you guys win."

"Thanks, Runt."

"I'm not a runt!" She pushed him away and hugged Mercedes. "I hope you win but not with him."

Mercedes laughed. "We can't win without him."

"I think you can. He can't even sing."

He pushed her shoulder. "I can't believe you! Traitor!"

"I don't like you anyway. I love Mercy."

"She'll inspire allegiance like that." Marcy drawled.

Mercedes beamed. "Come on. We gotta go. See you guys in a few days."

"We should hang out Saturday." Marc said. "In case you win. It can be a celebration."

"What if we lose?" Mike asked.

"Then we can eat ice cream."

They chuckled then got their stuff to leave. Everyone hugged except Marcy and Mal because she wouldn't let him near her. Then they split up and left.

Puck drove to the Jones' so Mercedes could put her stuff in his truck then drove straight to the school. He parked. A big, yellow school bus was in the parking lot so they grabbed their stuff and walked over to it.

Artie and Tina were there.

Mercedes hugged Tina and acted like she wasn't just about to sit next to her on the bus. "This week has been so hard!"

"I'm just glad to see you!" Tina hugged her tight.

"Boo Thang didn't tell me what was going on and neither did Mike. So you tell me, Wifey. What the hell is up?" Artie lifted a brow.

Mercedes groaned. "I wish I could tell you but it's just a mess. You don't even understand."

"We would if you told us." Tina stuck her bottom lip out.

"Maybe one day. It's too soon right now and everything's still up in the air. We're lucky we're coming."

"Aretha!" Santana's voice carried as she and Brittany came at the same time with their dads.

"Uh oh." Mercedes looked at Puck. "You know it's going to be a fight with this crazy girl."

"She only wants the best for you." Artie said softly.

Mercedes threw him a startled glance. "You really love her, don't you?"

Artie sighed.

Tina rubbed his back as the two ex-cheerleaders finally made it to the small group. Santana pointed a finger at Mercedes. "You've been giving me the runaround for days. I demand you tell me what's going on."

Mercedes moved her finger away from her face. "What's up with you guys?"

That shut Santana up.

Brittany hugged Mercedes. "How's the Fairy Queen?"

For some reason, Brittany's always called Marcy the Fairy Queen. Puck wasn't sure if it was an insult, a compliment or if she really thought Marcy was a fucking fairy.

"She'll be here soon." Mercedes rocked with her a little.

"I'm gonna get her ass for dimin me out." Santana sniffed.

"Go easy on her, Tana. She's had it rough."

"Not as rough as I'm gonna give it to her." She folded her arms across her chest.

Puck could admit; he checked out at that. He didn't mean to and was totally head over heels for Mercedes but the mental picture Santana just conjured up had him drooling.

Apparently he wasn't the only one because Brittany hit Artie. "Stop that!"

He flinched. "Ow! It's not my fault! Some stuff you just wanna see!"

Santana shook her head but Puck could see pink on her cheeks.

Mike pulled into the lot along with Lauren and her dad, Finn and Kurt and Rachel and her dads. They all walked over together.

"I got a bone to pick with you!" Santana whirled around on Marcy.

Who blinked twice before saying, "If you keep that up, I won't share my food with you."

For the second time, Santana had to shut up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so harsh with you in your condition."

"I thought so." The rest of them chuckled.

"What ya got, Little Jones?" Lauren asked.

"Chips. MandM's. Candied sunflower seeds. Oreos." Marcy hefted the bag in her hands. "Apple juice."

"Oreos?" Mercedes said. "Why'd you get Oreos?"

"I wanted to try them. So no snitching."

"That's rich." Artie side-eyed her.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You can't have Oreos?" Tina asked.

"Nope. We can't really have too much of anything sweet. Our parents would kill us if we did."

"Why?" Brittany asked next.

"Daddy's a dentist." Mercedes explained. "He's really serious about our teeth. Our moms are really serious about our health. We grew up with low to no fat, low sodium, low to mid carb, caffeine free diet food. We eat tofu, all sorts of veggies and fruit. We only get one doughnut a year for Halloween and cookies during December for Christmas."

"So your parents would really freak if they knew what you were eating?" Finn asked Marcy.

The female drummer. nodded. "Which is why nobody's going to tell them."

"You shouldn't eat all that junk." Kurt fussed. "It'll destroy your skin and give you an upset stomach. You're not used to eating that stuff and what would your parents say if they knew you were eating it and in your condition?"

"Man, you're a buzzkill." Puck said. "She just wants to live."

"She'll live longer without all that poison in her body."

"Give her a break, Kurt." Finn backed him up. "She's pregnant."

"Exactly. She needs to take care of herself."

"Eating Oreos one time is not going to kill her." Santana rolled her eyes.

Mr. Shue appeared out of thin air. "We can talk about this later. Everyone on the bus."

They handed their luggage over and climbed on the bus. Kurt and Rachel sat in the front but Marcy headed to the back of the bus to sit by Artie. Mercedes and Quinn sat in front of them so Puck sat across from Mercedes and Quinn with Lauren while Santana and Brittany sat behind them. Sam sat behind Marcy and Artie, Finn sat in the middle of the seats while Mike and Tina sat in front of Mercedes and Quinn. Mr. Shue sat up front with Kurt and Rachel.

They talked all the way to the airport and Marcy ate all her chips and RedVines but she ended up giving her Oreos to the group. She demolished her apple juice and shared her MandM's and candied sunflower seeds. Many never had them before and thought they were good but were too small and one had to eat a lot.

They got on the airplane and found seats next to each other. A lot of people dropped off. They got to New York late so Mr. Shue gave them the keys to their rooms and told them to go to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Mercedes awoke ready to win but she wasn't at her peak performance wise. She was still thinking over everything that had happened in the past week.

But Mr. Shue was focused on Nationals so she had to get her head in the game. They practiced all morning until they went on. She liked to think they did pretty well.

It seemed the more drama they had going on, the better they performed because they did well.

Mr. Shue was very proud of them and said they could explore New York on their own. They just had to be in their rooms by nine sharp.

They fled like racehorses…

Mercedes hadn't been to New York in a while so she gawked alongside her friends. She loved New York. Everything was so fast paced and constantly changing. It made you feel alive.

They were so caught up in the scene that they just started singing. But people loved them, clapping after they were finished.

Mercedes wanted to grab some food from a little deli so she grabbed Puck, who she knew would love a traditional Jewish bagel and went inside.

They split a lox with cream cheese. It was so good that she debated getting another but she looked out of the shop window and saw Marcy sitting at a bench and Sam approaching her.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Puck asked.

She pointed. "Nothing. Sam's with Marcy."

Puck noticed Mercedes staring at Marcy and Sam, who was staring at Marcy. "You're worried about her?"

Her lips twisted. "I don't think I can get over this. What Momma did? It's just a lot."

"It's okay to be mad at her."

"I am. I really am."

"You can still love her, too. You know you don't have to pick one or the other, right?"

She looked at him with sadness in her chocolate eyes. "After everything she's been through, she deserves peace. I'll be okay."

He took her hand. "You're a good sister."

 ** _W.O_**

Sam noticed Marcy was by herself and couldn't stop from going over to her. But he brought a present, just in case.

He sat on the bench next to her. "Hi."

She looked up at him with a smile. "Hey."

"I got you something." He held up the cup in his hand. "I figured you were thirsty."

She giggled. "How'd you know?"

He shrugged with a blush. "My mom drank everything in the house when she was pregnant with Stacie."

Marcy took the cup and sipped it. She spit it back out immediately. " _What is this_?!"

He jumped. "You don't like it? I'm sorry! I can get you something else-"

"No, no. It's fine. I just wasn't expecting it. What _is_ it?" She took another sip.

"It's root beer."

"Oh." She made a face of surprise.

"Have you never had root beer before?"

"No. We can't drink soda."

He winced. "I can take it back. Get you tea or something."

"No, it's okay. I like it." She sipped more and looked at him from under her long curly eyelashes. They were so thick, they almost covered her eyes.

He smiled. "I'm glad. How are you liking New York so far?"

"I've been to New York before. Twice. Once for vacation and the other for school."

"Oh so this is like coming home to you?" He joked.

It worked. She laughed. He felt really good about that. He'd known her six months and noticed the girl didn't do it a lot. "I always wanted to live here. Maybe one day I will?"

"I don't know if I could live here. I like silence when I sleep. There were so many sirens last night that I barely slept a wink."

"See I need sounds to sleep but I need complete darkness. It was so bright in our room last night, I thought it was still day time."

He laughed. "Dang! What'd you do?"

"I had to put my pillow over my head. Then I tried to scoot under Tina for more cover."

He laughed again. "So you're sharing a bed with Tina?"

"Yup yup. I like sharing a bed with T. She's not a bed hog like Quinn and she doesn't kick you like Mercy. She doesn't fight in her sleep like Britt or blow her breath on you like Tana. I'm okay with the way Lauren sleeps. She yips like Laura. It's cute."

He smiled. "What about Rachel?"

She made a face. "She's on a cot by herself. No one wants to sleep with her."

"So who all shares a bed?"

"Me and Tina. Quinn and Mercy. Britt and Tana. We're all used to how each other sleeps so it's easier to group up that way. Lauren has a cot to herself and she sleeps near me and Tina. Rachel is stuck by the wall cuz Tana says she's not sleeping near her and Q is just as mean."

"I would say that she doesn't deserve it but she can be just as mean when she wants to be."

"I think everybody has that in them. To be mean? Sometimes it's a self preservation method, other times it's just ugliness."

"I'd rather not be mean." He slid a little closer to her to forge a stronger connection.

She didn't _seem_ to notice. "I don't like being mean either. It makes me kinda sad. But people pull it out of me."

"That's not good. People messing with you. You don't deserve that." He slid even closer.

She looked up at him and he stopped. "Really?"

Her eyes were wet and they looked like actual shining emeralds. He got lost in them and slid even closer. "Really. You're a good person and deserve good things."

She blushed and looked away with a soft smile.

He liked that she was opening up to him. He worried about her being so buttoned up. He barely knew her, even after all this time. Honestly he felt obsessed with her so although he _loved_ Quinn, he wanted to get to know her sister. "What are you guys doing tonight?"

She didn't say anything so his brows lifted.

 _Did she not hear me?_ "Marcy?" He reached out to touch her shoulder then thought about it. He'd never seen anyone who wasn't family touch her and she respond well.

She was still quiet. He started rambling like he always did. "We're not doing anything in the boys room even though Puck and Mike are acting like they wanna sneak out-"

She got up and walked across the park to a shop where Mercedes and Puck were.

He burned. _Well that was rude!_

Puck almost laughed as he watched as Marcy walked away while Sam was still talking. _She is so rude!_

Marcy stopped in front of the two. "Hey, are you okay?"

Mercedes brushed her sister's hair back. "How are you? Are you feeling alright?"

"The babies are fine." Marcy smirked.

"Good. And how are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. I'm okay. I just wanted to make sure you were fine."

"Thank you." Marcy smiled.

"What are you up to?"

"I was talking to Sam before you called me over here." She spoke dryly.

"Why'd you just walk away then?! That's so rude! He's going to think you don't like him!"

"Whatever you're on, I want two."

"Marcy!" She scolded over Puck's laughing.

"You called _me_ over!"

"I just wanted to see how you were!"

Marcy rolled her peridot eyes. "Fine! But you have to come out with me later."

"Come out where?"

"I want to go to the movies and to dinner. You're invited, too Apache."

Puck frowned. "Apache?"

"Deal?" Marcy held her hand out.

Mercedes shook it. "Deal. What'd he give you?"

"Root beer. Damn near killed me."

Puck fell out laughing.

 ** _W.O_**

Puck made the mistake of going back to the boys' room and ran into Finn. He talked his damn ear off about Quinn, Rachel and Sam.

It was annoying and Puck got sick of hearing it so when Finn asked him what he really thought, Puck told him.

He put Puck out the room…

Puck didn't care. That just meant that he wouldn't miss his plans with the Fabanges. He left the hotel and wandered around outside until he saw them coming.

Mercedes, Marcy, Quinn and Mike left the hotel at the same time with Sam and Tina and came to stand around him.

"So what movie were you thinking, Marce?" Mike asked.

She said a Japanese title.

Quinn jumped. "Why?!"

Marcy shrugged. "I just wanna see it."

Puck leaned over to Mercedes. "What'd she say?"

" _The Clasp and the Necklace_. It's a really old scary Japanese horror flick." She whispered to him.

"You know Japanese?"

She looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?"

She looked at Mike pointedly.

It took him a couple seconds to connect the dots but then he felt like a bad friend. _I didn't know Mike was Japanese. I never really thought about it. Kinda douchy of me_. "Oh."

She giggled. "Oh Noah."

As much as he liked her laugh, he didn't want her laughing at him. "How many languages can you speak?"

"Me personally? Eight."

He nearly stopped breathing. "Eight?!"

Mike, Marcy and Quinn looked at him like he grew another head. Sam and Tina weren't far behind.

"I just told him how many languages I speak." Mercedes hooked a thumb at him.

"I thought it was more than that." Marcy scuffed her chucks against the ground.

"English, French, three dialects of Spanish, ASL, Japanese, Swedish and what else?" Mercedes counted on her hand.

" _I_ know three dialects of Spanish. You know four."

"Oh." Mercedes seemed surprised.

"And you know Italian, Hawaiian and Greek"

Mercedes' mouth fell open. "I can't believe I forgot those!"

"I know you know more. I just can't think."

Mike started talking a mile a minute and they all just looked at him.

Marcy gave him a look that called his intelligence into question. "Don't nobody understand Cantonese but you, Mal and Marc!"

Mike grinned. "I don't know why you learned Mandarin."

"I was in China. What was I supposed to speak?"

"Cantonese!" He slipped his arm around her.

She pushed him off and said something the Americans knew nothing about.

Mercedes and Quinn laughed as he pouted.

Quinn looked at her watch. "Come on, guys. We can't stay out too late."

"You want to follow the rules?" Marcy gave her a look that Puck knew he wore too many times. The let's-get-in-trouble look.

"Yes!" Mercedes turned her sister around. "You're not getting us in any trouble here!"

"Boo!" Puck was surprised to hear Mike as he booed Mercedes.

Quinn laughed. "You know Sonny's naughty."

"Who's that Sonny guy?" Puck asked as they started walking in a direction.

Marcy squinted at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." _Why is she looking at me like_ _that?_

"We forgot to tell people." Mercedes took Marcy's and Quinn's hands. "Even though _he_ knew."

Marcy took Mike's hand. "For shame."

"Puck, _I'm_ Sonny." Mike rolled his eyes.

Puck's eyebrows met his hair. "What?! But Mama said that guy terrorized her and he's why she's afraid of snakes!"

Mike looked at Mercedes. "You don't have to keep telling people that…"

"Yes, I do." She lifted her nose.

"He got Q, too." Marcy gestured with a captured hand.

Quinn shuddered. "I hate spiders."

" _Mike's_ why you're afraid of spiders?!" Sam gaped.

"Maddie hates mice and Laura is afraid of frogs." Marcy added. "All thanks to Mikey."

Mike sulked.

Puck laughed. "Bro!"

"I was a little kid but nobody seems to remember that!"

"But who makes it their mission to torment their sisters? Hitler." Marcy teased.

"I am not Hitler!"

Mercedes and Quinn fell out laughing.

"You're as bad as Granddad." Marcy taunted.

Mike gasped. Put his hand to his chest and everything. "I am not!"

The girls were giggling up a storm.

"Is your grandfather bad?" Puck asked in slight confusion.

Marcy leaned on Mike. "Totally but Granddad's up there, too."

Puck was way confused now and he was sure they could tell because Mike took pity on him. "My paternal grandparents are called Mamma and Pappa. My maternal ones are called Grandfather and Grandmother."

"Our maternal grandparents are Grandmom and Granddad." Mercedes said. "Our paternal are Grandpa and Grandma."

"My paternal grandparents are Pop-Pop and G-Ma." Quinn said. "My maternal are Grandmama and Grandpapa."

Puck nodded. "Cool."

"Paternal is your father's side and maternal is your mother's." Marcy monotoned.

"Thanks. I was so lost." And he was. _I didn't know what the hell they were talking about!_

The girls giggled while Mike shook his head. Sam didn't want to admit to not knowing either.

 ** _W.O_**

 _That movie was scary as hell…!_ Puck didn't know what to do with himself when the lights came back on. _I might have to sleep with a freakin nightlight for the rest of my life!_

And the whole time, Marcy was just eating popcorn like she was watching a cartoon. _No pregnant woman should have been able to sit through that freakshow!_

Marcy was _definitely_ brave.

Puck was sure Mercedes knew he was freaked out because she held his hand all the way to Chinatown. He held her hand tight and squeezed it.

Sam was just as scared. He wasn't the bravest soul but he could usually keep his composure during horror flicks. Not this one! He held Quinn's hand tightly all the way to Chinatown.

Tina was beyond freaked out. She didn't do well with scary movies and this was why. That movie was wrong on so many levels and she was so glad Mike was wrapped around her protectively. She'd be sleeping with a nightlight for the rest of her life.

When they got to Chinatown, they wandered around for a bit before deciding on a restaurant. They went inside and found a table.

A pretty Chinese waitress came over and handed out menus. Marcy said something in Chinese that made her smile.

Mercedes knocked on the table. "What did you tell her?!"

Marcy said it in Japanese.

Mike started laughing. "You can't help yourself, can you?!"

"She's pretty!" Marcy defended herself.

"Stop flirting with every girl you see!" Mercedes wagged a finger at her.

"I knew I should have stayed with RT…"

Quinn giggled. "Well I know what I'm having!"

"Is it her spread on a cracker?" Marcy hooked a thumb at the waitress.

The waitress, Quinn, Sam, Tina and Mercedes blushed as Mike and Puck fell out laughing. Marcy was definitely one of a kind.

 ** _W.O_**

 _Marcy is a trip!_ Mercedes thought furiously. After the movies and Marcy flirting with their waitress at the Chinese restaurant, they all went for fro-yo and she kept Puck, Sam and Tina laughing with stories of all the bad things she'd done over the years that she'd pulled her siblings into.

Then that heathen called Mercedes Chuckie…

Marcy knew Mercedes hated that name. It was an insult. Back when they were little, they had clearcut roles. She was Tommy, the brave, fearless leader. Mal was Kimi, down for whatever she said with a smile on his face. Mike and Quinn were Phil and Lil in that they never heard a bad plan from said fearless leader.

Mercedes was stuck as Chuckie because she didn't like being in trouble.

 _Yeah,_ I'm _the crazy one_.

Marc was like Spike the dog and Grandpa Lou because he was always supposed to watch them and never did so he'd have to come find them. Their cousin, Joanna was like Angelica. Exactly like Angelica. She was mean to them and no adult ever believed them.

Even worse, her twin brother, Joey and Marc never believed them either. They loved Joey and he and Marc were spiritual twins but the both of them got on everyone's last nerve defending her.

When Marcy called her Chuckie (and in front of Puck!), Mercedes stopped speaking to her.

Marcy just kept teasing her. Mike and Quinn were laughing, still Phil and Lil as Sam and Tina tried to be polite. Puck tried not to laugh and Mercedes gave him credit for that but she could admit that some of it was pretty funny. If it wasn't aimed at her.

But it was so it wasn't!

They got to the hotel and were about to go upstairs when Marcy pulled Sam aside. "Let's go for a walk."

Quinn frowned. "Why?!"

"So I can violate him." Marcy said just as fast.

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "You better not do anything with him! Just because you're mad at Jr. doesn't mean you can steal my boyfriend!"

"Finn." Marcy blinked disinterestedly.

Quinn screamed.

Mercedes giggled. "Come on, guys. Let's give them some privacy."

Sam was surprised that Marcy wanted to go for a walk with him. He was sure she didn't want to talk to him based on earlier but maybe not?

"It's cool outside." Marcy pointed behind her.

Sam bowed. "Milady?"

She giggled and rolled her eyes.

 _That giggle counted!_ Sam smiled and led her outside. They walked in silence until they got to the park they were at earlier. "Do you want anything?" He pointed to a shop.

"Just something to drink."

He left her there to go buy her another root beer. She'd said she liked it. He came back with it and she sucked it down happily. He walked her to a bench and they sat down.

Sam wasn't trying to be a creeper but he leaned over to smell her. She smelled awesome to him. Like apples, blueberries and moonlight. Mercedes smelled like kiwi, strawberries and sunlight while Quinn smelled like honey, cinnamon and sunshine, too. He told her so.

"Sam? That's weird, yo."

He grinned. "You smell great."

"What was your favorite part of performing today?" She changed the subject with a smirk.

"Definitely being up on stage. It felt awesome."

"I liked it, too. I really like performing and sometimes I think I can really do it. You know? as a career option?"

"I think you can. You're pretty talented." He rubbed the back of his neck. It was pretty sore after laying twisted up all night then dancing all morning.

"Do you want help with that?"

He looked at her. She was pointing to his neck. "Oh no, you don't have to."

"Nonsense." She set her cup aside and moved around to the back of the bench and put her hands on his shoulders.

It felt really good. Those tiny hands of hers were really getting the kinks out. She put her thumbs on the back of his neck and it was like heaven. "How do you know how to do this?"

"I know how to do a lot." She said mysteriously.

He let her continue as he heard a guitar on the wind. "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah. It sounds like _Layla_."

"You know Eric Clapton?"

"Are you kidding me? He's the second greatest guitar player on planet Earth."

"Who's the first?" He grinned.

"Prince. Eric said so."

He laughed. "Seriously; you smell really good." Her scent carried on the wind better than the song. "What is it?"

"My perfume is something I made. It smells like blueberries and almond milk." Actually Mal had it made for her but she was mad at him so she wouldn't be giving him credit for anything.

He nodded. So he was right about the blueberry smell. "It smells great."

"My body wash is usually milk and honey or cucumber melon and my shampoo is apples."

So that took care of the apples but what about the moonlight? Or was that just undeniably her? "It mixes together wonderfully."

"Thanks. You smell pretty good, too. Like coconut oil and Old Spice."

He brightened. She had a good nose. "I use Old Spice Timber."

"I love the smell of Old Spice. I use their deodorant."

He'd missed that completely but it made sense. She smelled a bit spicy, too. "I think it's a pretty good smell."

"There's nothing better than a good smelling man." Her hands went over his shoulders and caressed his chest before going to his back.

His eyes widened. "Do you think Quinn would approve?"

"Do you really care?" She whispered in his ear.

Her breath smelled like lemons and vanilla with a bit of root beer thrown in. It smelled different but ultimately so good. "Yeah."

"Good." Her lips brushed the shell of his ear. "But I'm just touching. Harmless. It's not like I kissed you. She'd snap her wig. Jealous hag."

"That's not nice." He smirked.

She came around the bench and sat on the other side, far away from him. She picked up her cup and began drinking again.

He took this time to notice what she was wearing. She had on one of those skater skirts that his sister, Stacie loved. It was blue (his favorite color) but kinda short. He could see a lot of tattoos.

She wore a gray graphic tee tucked into it. It was hard to make out what it was though. Especially in the dark. She wore thick blue socks and Chuck Taylors. They were blue, too but with song lyrics written around the edges.

At least he assumed they were song lyrics. He couldn't read in the dark. "What do your shoes say?"

She looked over at him. "They're the lyrics to _Monster_ by Paramore. Just the chorus."

 _I was right!_ "That's cool. I've heard of Paramore but I only heard one song. The one for that lame _Twilight_ movie."

She snorted. " _Twilight_ 's more than lame. It's an abomination."

He laughed. "I thought all girls liked that movie?"

"No way. It's stupid as hell and the books are worse. At least the movies have a kickin soundtrack."

"You've read the books?"

"No. My cousin did and he liked them. He hates the movies though. Did you know that Kristin Stuart is _supposed_ to be dull and lifeless? It's so the girl reading can place herself in the book as the character but that makes no sense because every girl would make different decisions."

"What do you mean?"

"Like if I were Bella, I would choose neither one of them. Who wants to choose between necrophilia or bestiality? Why is it that the most important decision a girl can make is about a boy? Why is this 100 year old vampire a virgin?"

He laughed. She had a point but she was so serious, it was just too funny. "I don't know."

She shook her head. "What books do you like?"

"Fantasy books like _Lord of the Rings_. I can speak Elvish."

"Cool." She smiled. "I like a lot of different books. Romance, spirituality, fantasy, historical, self help. Even thrillers. But I don't read just anything. The story has to pull me in. RT and I went to a bookstore today and I was in _heaven_. I must have bought ten books."

"Wow!" _Ten books?! She really does like to read._

"Some are old. Like the complete work of Frost. I love poetry and I know somebody who's going to freak when she sees I have it."

"Is it your sister?"

"Yes, sir. Mercy loves Robert Frost."

"I meant Quinn!" He laughed.

"I know. But Q-Card does love poetry, too."

"Who do you love?"

"Robert Frost, Robert Browning, Maya Angelou, Langston Hughes, we like a lot of the same poets. All of us. Although Marc doesn't read poetry like we do. Don't tell but Mikey can demolish a poetry book."

His eyebrows swung up. "Really?"

"Yup. Tina told me he leaves her little notes with bits of Japanese poetry on them in her locker all the time."

"That's romantic."

"That's Mikey. He's romantic."

"So you've known him all your lives?"

"Just about. I was two when I met him."

"That's insane. I haven't known anybody since I was two."

She smiled. "He's a great person to know."

"What about Mal?"

Her smile faded. "What about him?"

He could tell this was going the wrong way already. She was pregnant by the guy. She didn't seem to be singing his praises. "He's the father."

"Yeah." She played with her straw.

"What are you having? I never asked and Quinn didn't tell me."

"A boy and a girl."

"Twins? Everyone thinks Stevie and Stacie are twins because they look so much alike."

She smiled. "I remember when you brought them to glee. They were super cute. They still are."

"Yeah but they're bad." They were on even footing again.

"They can't be as bad as we were. You have no idea how bad we were."

"Who?!" He chuckled.

"All of us except Mercy. She was a goody-goody to her heart. Scared to do anything bad. Quinn and Mikey were on my side and Marc never heard a bad idea. Maddie was too young to know I was not to be followed. Laura is where Mercy got her ways. She's a lady through and through so we call her Lady."

He noticed she left out Mal again but wasn't about to bring him up. "So you had fun growing up with all of them?"

"So much fun. We were a wild bunch."

"If I tell you something, you can't tell anybody else."

She smiled. "What is it?"

"You have to promise." He held his pinky out.

She took it. "Promise."

"When I was five, I peed in the water where they baptize babies."

She looked surprised at first and then she started giggling hardcore. "Oh my glob!"

He blushed. "You promised not to tell!"

She covered her mouth with her hand but he could clearly still hear her laughing.

"I had to pee! My dad was nowhere around and I had to pee. My mom spanked me something fierce when we got home."

"I am so sorry." She giggled.

"Sure you are." He smirked.

She wiped away tears. "I am. Aw man, I have done some stuff in my life but not at church."

"It was only one time!"

She giggled again before controlling herself. "You're funny, Evans."

He lit up. "Thank ya, darlin!"

Her eyes lightened before darkening again. "Sam…"

Her tone had changed from a tinkling bell to a smoky whisper. "Yeah?"

"We're going to have a problem if you call me that again."

He assumed it held bad memories for her. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to know how you felt. About moving in and stuff. Quinn said you had your pride."

He frowned. "She told me I was being prideful. She was right. I hated that we lost our house and everyone was stressed out. We had to sell a lot of our things. I truly hated that motel."

"You're free now." She peered at him. "Your parents are living in the guest room downstairs, you and Stevie are sharing the guest room upstairs and Mercy's sharing with Stacie. You're safe now."

"It's hard to believe, you know? I dreamt about us moving out and now that we are, it's like I don't believe it's going to last." He shook his head.

"It makes sense. You're waiting on the other shoe to drop."

"Yes!" She understood!

"When Daddy said I could stay home, I was waiting for something to happen. Something that would make him send me away again. I still don't know if he's going to send me away after all this." Her lashes fluttered as she fought with her emotions.

He took her hand and squeezed it. "If it means anything, I don't think your dad's going to send you anywhere. I think he loves you."

She looked at their entwined fingers before scooting closer. She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

He blushed. "Why'd you do that? Quinn said not to do anything."

Marcy rolled her eyes. She did what she wanted. "This is innocent. Isn't it?"

"I don't know. I like you. I'm kinda obsessed with you."

"Don't tell anybody else that." She looked creeped out before her face changed. "I like you, too."

"But I'm _really_ obsessed with you. I think about you all the time. Honestly I think Puck and Tina do, too."

"Yeah, you gotta stop saying that."

He shrugged. It was true.

She laid her head on his arm.

He looked down at her. "What are you naming your kids?"

She laughed. "If I tell you, you can't tell anybody else."

He held out his pinky. "I swear."

She grasped it lightly. "I already picked out names but I'm pretending I haven't. My family is all in my face about names but it's too much fun to mess with them."

He laughed. "So what are their names?"

"Malcolm Jr. for the boy and Mikaela for the girl. I figure they can go by Mally and Mickey. Cute, huh?"

"Yeah. When are you going to tell your family the truth?"

"When it stops being funny."

He grinned. "You're a bad girl."

"Thank you." She batted her long eyelashes.

"What does your shirt say?"

She looked down. "It's just the Batman symbol."

His eyes widened. "The Batman symbol?! I love Batman! I knew you were my Batman buddy!"

"No way!" She leaned away from him. "I love Batman!"

"What's your favorite episode from _the_ _Animated Series_?"

She tapped her bottom lip. "It's a hard one. Maybe the one where Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn are hiding out together during Christmas?"

"I love that episode! I think my favorite one is when Harley's released into Bruce Wayne's custody and he's nice to her all day."

"What about the one when he's at the poker game disguised as Croc?"

"I love that episode! What about the one that shows how Harley got hooked up with the Joker?"

"Oh my goodness, I love that episode!"

He laughed. "We can be Batman buddies for life!"

"Yay!" She stood up and pulled him to his feet. She grabbed her cup and threaded her arm through his. They started walking back to the hotel. "You can be the Superman to my Batman. Cuz I can tell; you're the Man of Steel."

"You think so?"

"I know so, Mr. America."

"I don't think you're like Batman. He's kind of a jerk."

"He's a total dick. But I got a thing for dicks apparently. I love Batman and I love Iron Man."

"Aww man, I love Iron Man. But Captain America."

"I can be the Iron Man to your Captain America." She laughed.

They talked about superheroes all the way to the hotel and rode the elevator up to their floor.

"I'm so glad Quinn has you. You're not like other jocks. Then again she and Mercy have a thing for jocks apparently."

"What do you mean?" He looked at her as she leaned against the elevator wall.

"Quinn's dating you. There's the thing with Puck and Finn. Then for Mercy, there was Finn and Matt and now Puck."

"Finn?! Like Finn _Hudson_?!"

"Yeah, they dated two years ago."

Sam was very surprised.

"But you can't tell. It'd be pandemonium."

"I won't. Who's Matt?"

 ** _W.O_**

"Mercy, sit down." Quinn called.

Mercedes was pacing at the foot of their bed and couldn't relax to save her life. "I can't. I just wish I knew what they were doing."

"Knowing Marcy; actually walking."

Tina and Lauren snickered. Both were in PJs and were on their beds by the window.

Mercedes paced anew. "Marcy's done more with less."

"What are you so worried about?" Quinn flexed her toes as she painted them. "It's _my_ boyfriend. I should be the jealous one."

Mercedes bit her lower lip. "She's hurt over Mal. She might do something rash. You know how she is." She took another turn as the door opened. She looked up, nervous as all get out but it was just Brittany and Santana. "Hey, guys. Where have you been?"

"Where's Patti?" Santana countered.

"On a date with Sam." Quinn said gleefully.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other before looking at her. "What?!"

Mercedes dropped her head back and groaned. "Ugh! Don't say anything! Quinn has lost her mind. Did you see her on the way up?"

"Nope." Santana went to her bed by the wall and pulled her shoes off.

Mercedes noticed they were looking kind of fancy. "Where were you guys?"

"We'll tell you when Patti gets here."

"We really have to tell her first." Brittany added as she sat beside her and took off her shoes, too.

Quinn tsked. "Keeping secrets?"

Tina laughed. "Don't you have enough secrets?"

"Didn't Little Jones spill 'em all?" Lauren joked.

"Guys?" Mercedes waved her hands. "Freaking out here!"

"We'll know soon. It's almost nine o'clock and Marcy's never late." Quinn shrugged.

Rachel, alone on her cot, snorted. "Wasn't she late for her period?"

Quinn gave her an ugly look. "You're just mad no one wants to touch you."

"And who's touched you? Puck? Like I'd want someone like him to touch me. He probably has every disease known to man-"

Mercedes wasn't even aware she had moved until she felt her hand stinging and saw a bright red handprint on Rachel's face. The Jewish songstress' eyes welled and her mouth fell open. "Don't _ever_ put Noah's name in your mouth like that again! He's a beautiful, hard working, honest, good man and doesn't deserve your spewed ugliness! You aren't fit to say his name so I _better_ not hear you say it again!"

Mercedes heard clapping and looked to the door to see Marcy clapping with difficulty because she held a cup.

Rachel rushed passed Mercedes and into the bathroom. The other girls started clapping, too.

Mercedes felt rotten. She shouldn't have hit Rachel. Sure, she said things that made one want to slap her but that didn't mean Mercedes had the right.

Mercedes went to go to the bathroom but Marcy got in the way. "No way. You are not going to apologize to that nit."

"But I was mean." Mercedes wished she'd move.

"Your personality could stand it."

"Marcy!"

"No buts. Except yours on your bed. So I can tell you about my date with Quinnie's boyfriend."

Mercedes changed gears immediately and sat down. "Tell us everything!"

"Okay." She sat beside Mercedes and the others leaned in close. "We went for a walk and he bought me root beer."

"Root beer?" Quinn echoed. "You can't have root beer. Oh Sam!"

"Would you stop blockin and just listen?" Marcy gave her a look before glancing at everyone. "So we got to a bench and we sat down. We started talking and he was making jokes and things were going well. I even gave him a massage."

"Ooh! Go Patti!" Santana called.

Mercedes felt foreboding. "You gave him a massage?"

"He was carrying tension." Marcy looked at Mercedes and the older Jones could see lust burning in the dark green embers.

 _Lucy's going to lose her boyfriend_ …

"I then kissed him."

Mercedes gasped. Quinn stared at her younger sister in anger. "What?"

"I kissed him."

Quinn was furious. "You kissed my boyfriend?!"

Marcy bubbled up with giggles. "On the cheek!"

Quinn grumbled with a pout. "You still didn't have to kiss him."

"Why'd you kiss him, Marce?" Mercedes kept her giggles inside.

"I'm horny as hell…" Marcy stated without shame.

Mercedes gasped as Santana fell off the bed, laughing. "Marcy!"

"What?! It's true! I haven't had a break since I first started having sex and I've been celibate for months. I've been, pardon the pun, jonesin."

Brittany picked up Santana, who was hooting.

"So what are you going to do?" Tina asked.

"With who? Sam? Nothing." Marcy shook her head.

"No!" Tina waved that away. "With Mal!"

"Not a damn thing!" Marcy looked offended that Tina would bring up the father of her children.

Tina raised her hands in surrender. "Okay…"

Brittany and Santana climbed into Mercedes' and Quinn's bed in the middle. "Well we have news, too!"

"Oh yeah. How'd tonight go for you guys?" Marcy pulled her feet up.

"What happened?" Quinn asked.

"Patti suggested us and Jimi go out. The three of us." Santana said. "On a real date. We went and had a great time. We talked and-"

"And we're a thruple!" Brittany hugged Santana.

Marcy screamed and threw herself at the pair.

Mercedes and Quinn put their hands out. "Be careful, Marce!"

She waved them away. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Brittany and Santana chirped.

Lauren, Mercedes, Quinn and Tina got in on the hug. "Congratulations!"

"Who's Jimi?" Lauren asked, muffled.

Brittany laughed. "Artie!"

"Cuz he's a bomb guitarist." Santana lifted a shoulder.

"Jimi Hendrix?" Marcy made a considering face. "I can see that."

Mercedes facepalmed. "Tana. You can't just call him by his name?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Santana was dead serious.

They all laughed again. Why did they love that girl?!


	18. Chapter 18

**_So In Love and I Swear by All-4-One._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Sam came up with an idea as the group came back to their green room after performing their last set of the day.

It was an ugly, petty idea but the only one to come to mind. He didn't mean anything by it but he had a bit of devil in him. It was really small but still there.

Kurt and Rachel were talking on one side of the room while the girls and Artie was on the other side. Finn was between the two groups because he couldn't choose between blonde and brunette. Mike and Puck were sitting across from Sam, resting.

Sam hit Mike's knee. When he opened his eyes, Sam waved. "Why didn't you tell me Mercedes had a thing for jocks?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mercedes has a thing for jocks." Sam played innocent. "There's Puck, Finn and Matt. Who knows how many others?"

"What?!" Both Mike and Puck looked at Mercedes but only Mike got up.

Sam sat back giddily and watched as Mike stormed over to the girls and took Mercedes' hand. "You dated Finn?!"

"What?!" The whole room got quiet.

Mercedes looked at Mike, Finn and Puck. She looked at Quinn and Marcy but both had their mouths open. "Mikey,-"

"No! Did you even look over the list?! Matt was on there, too! Did you just hook up with all my friends?!"

"No but we tried our best." Quinn muttered.

He turned outraged eyes on her. "Not! funny!"

"Mikey, stop." Marcy put a hand on his chest and pushed him back to the chairs. She sat him down and sat on his lap. "Calm down before you have a heart-attack."

"How could you guys?! I expressly told you to stay away from them!" Mike was not letting this go.

"Mikey, I'm sorry." Mercedes felt terrible. "It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like?!"

"I just liked him." She pouted.

"Why are you so mad?" Santana asked. "What list?"

"I made a list freshman year of all the guys I didn't want them talking to. They swore that they read it!" Mike glared.

"And I was on the list?" Finn was hurt.

"All sports guys were."

"Even me?" Puck asked.

"Especially you. I gave you five out of three stars."

Artie laughed. Puck was too hurt. "Bro? Why?"

"Beth!"

"Okay. Solid point."

"I can't believe you dated _her_!" Rachel pointed at Mercedes.

"Rachel,-" Finn started.

"Don't you dare make excuses to her!" Quinn folded her arms across her chest and glared deeply at Finn. "It was before her!"

"Quinn,-"

"I don't know why he's interested in your messed up family!" Rachel yelled.

Quinn jumped at her but Mercedes caught her just in time. "At least my mother wanted me!"

Rachel scoffed in hurt.

"Lucy!" Mercedes scolded.

"I'm sick of her acting like we have to kiss her butt! I'm sick of her period!" Quinn snapped.

Marcy stood up and got between them. "Come on, Q. Let's go get a pretzel. I want a giant soft pretzel. Take me to get one?"

Quinn breathed deeply and threw one more hatred filled gaze at Rachel before focusing on Marcy. "There's a stand at the park."

"Yay." Marcy cupped Quinn's cheeks.

Rachel sneered. "I don't know why anyone wants any of you. The both of you are sluts and Mercedes doesn't have it in her to be anything more than backup."

Marcy turned to her slowly. "You have a lot of nerve talking out the side of your neck when you're not going to be nothing more than a two dollar whore, singing Broadway for change."

"Little Diva, that's not nice. Don't gang up on Rachel." Kurt started.

"I _was_ talking about her but let's talk about _your_ sometimey, two faced petty ass." Marcy rolled her neck. "When I first met you, you talked about Rachel something fierce. You called her names that made me think you hated her. But all of a sudden you're buddy buddy?

That's two faced as hell but then what do we expect from the Gay Martyr? You could have asked for help with the Karofsky situation but you wanted to be "poor woe is me" and have sympathy for something that's not a choice. I know how hard it is to not be heterosexual but it's not a mantle to pick up when you want attention.

You could have asked Mercy about bullying. She would have understood. You could have asked Quinn or Mikey. They would have understood. Tina and Lauren would have understood. Artie, Puck and Sam would have understood. Most of the people I've known for less than a year while you've known them for two or more and you didn't know they all went through different levels of bullying throughout their life.

You could have told your family and trusted that they could protect you from one punk bitch gay prick. But you didn't.

Because you weren't looking for help. You were looking to play victim.

In the meantime, you treated my sister like the baldheaded stepchild and replaced her with someone that would sell you down the river at the first sign of stardom. Rachel has said on numerous occasions that she wanted the spotlight over all.

Where do you think that leaves you? But you want to be friends with that?

Good luck. Real friends are hard to come by and you're going to need one, one day and all you'll have is yourself. And you would have dug that hole. _You_."

Marcy looked at Rachel. "As you for you, Ms. Stick Up Her Ass, Cry for Everything Bitch, you're going to stop running things. Because the truth is you're talented but not enough for all the bile and disgust you sling. Baby, you ain't that talented and you're not special.

Talent don't amount to much when no one wants you to open your mouth. You're two faced, selfish, self centered, shrill, conniving, petty, jealous, annoying and have no real value with boundary issues.

You went after Finn even knowing he had a girlfriend. I don't care if Quinn is the worst girlfriend in existence, you could have asked him to break it off and get with you honestly but underhanded people don't think like that, do you?

You don't care who you have to step on to get what you want but are the first to cry when you get passed over. One of these days you're going to see how that feels and it's going to suck royally.

You're going to get passed over for a lot, honey and it's going to stick in your bitter ass craw and there's nothing you can do about it because you would have deserved it.

You're no better than anyone else but you expect for people to bow down to you like you're the second coming? Heifa, please! How about you do something with your life and time then get a big head to match that big nose?

I've never even seen you do something that was for someone else. Ever. We volunteer at various places around town. Do you? Mercy, Quinn and Mikey came up with the idea to help the guys who needed help with their studies even though we're swamped with stuff from our homelife. Where are you?

And speaking of you wanting to be at the top alone, it's real fucking lonely. You're going to look around if you by some miracle trick someone into ignoring your outstandingly numerous flaws and only listening to your voice that's a dime a dozen on Broadway and find that being alone sucks. Big, hairy monkey balls.

I've been alone and it's never fun so good luck with that.

And for someone who's so fucking proud to have two dads (even though you shame them through your actions), you only cop to one. Dafuq is that about? I'm four races and I'm a proud member of each and every one.

Brother Leroy goes to our church but I've never seen you there. I've seen your other dad but where's their darling daughter? That's right. _Being a fucking disgrace_."

"Marcy,-" Finn tried.

"And you need to make up your fucking mind. Either you're going to be with one or the other but this whole going back and forth is only going to blow up in your face. Like it did. Quinn chose Sam. Get over it. Grow a pair and man up."

Finn nodded quickly.

"Okay, that's enough." Mr. Shue, who everyone honestly forgot was there, tried to intervene.

"Says you." Marcy bit off. "Why are you only speaking up now? Because your favorite students are being held accountable? You're a teacher. Act like you have more than two students. You're a piss poor Spanish teacher-"

"Amen!" Santana waved a hand like Artie did when he felt music in his soul.

"But you're actually a good show choir director. Except you don't listen to any of us. You guys did passable for Regionals but it was like you stopped giving anyone else who might have dreams a chance.

We have voices, too but to you we're only good enough to sing backup for this chick? And I like Finn. I truly do but Artie has the best voice I've ever heard from a man and you're ignoring the hell out of him. Sam and Puck have kickass voices. Mikey sounds like an angel. Kurt can sing bars that don't even exist. Why aren't we hearing from other people?

Because you have a hard on for showtunes and soft rock?

That's not fair and that's not right. We're important, too and without all of us here, those two wouldn't even be able to perform on stage. This is show _CHOIR_ as in a bunch of people coming together.

Get your head out of your ass and look at the exceptionally talented people in your group. Most of them are graduating in a year. Don't miss out."

Marcy looked at Mercedes. "I think I deserve my fucking pretzel now."

"You know you owe like three dollars to the swear jar." Mercedes gaped.

Marcy shrugged. "I'm thirsty, too."

"Well let's get you a drink." Quinn grinned and steered her out.

Artie, Santana, Brittany, Lauren, Tina, Mike, Puck, Mercedes, Quinn and Sam left with Marcy. Mr. Shue, Finn, Kurt and Rachel stayed behind with open mouths.

 ** _W.O_**

Mercedes was still in shock over all that Marcy had said back at the center. She couldn't believe Marcy said all those things to Kurt and Rachel. Or Mr. Shue.

She'd never said anything about any of them before so where did all that come from?

The rebel was eating her pretzel in peace on a bench as the others (Artie and Santana) relayed what just happened. The two were going over in excruciating detail what just went down and howling the entire time.

Tina and Lauren were giggling madly like they just weren't there to see it the first time. Puck and Brittany weren't any better and even Sam and Mike were smiling.

Quinn was in her element. She was goading the two troublemakers on.

"Guys, stop it!" Mercedes put her hands on her hips.

"Come on, Wheezy!" Santana cajoled. "This is grade A stuff! Patti shut them _down_!"

"She didn't have to be so mean!"

"Don't talk about my sister like that!" Quinn snapped. "She did what should have been done a long time ago!"

Mercedes should have known _she'd_ stick up for Marcy. "T, you know that wasn't nice. Britt?"

Tina shook her head. "Nope! It was completely justified! Rachel was asking for it!"

"Rachel's a raincloud on my rainbow but Marcy makes it shine brighter." Brittany said seriously.

"You know you can't have a rainbow without the rain, Britt." Marcy sipped her drink. They had gotten her lemonade.

"I know but she's dark clouds and thunder."

Mercedes threw up her hands. "Fine! Maybe she deserved it but you didn't have to take such pleasure in it!"

"Us or Marcy?" Mike grinned.

She swatted him. "You all!"

"I don't know what to tell you, Jones." Lauren crossed her arms. "It was amazing to witness and I'm just glad I'm a part of this glee club so I could see it."

"We're just entertaining you."

"Yup! All the stuff you're going through has made me so happy I'm in high school."

Mercedes waved a hand. "Don't encourage her!"

"Come on, Mama." Puck said. "It wasn't that bad. She just told the truth. Things that needed to be said. You can't get mad about that. Especially when Berry would have no problems picking you apart."

Mercedes could admit that Rachel's dig at her hurt but Marcy really devastated her. The soul singer could see it in her eyes. Kurt's, too. Poor Mr. Shue was in shock and Finn looked like a kicked puppy.

"You're going to have to stop being so nice, MJ." Artie warned.

"I keep telling her, her bleeding heart is going to make a mess one day." Marcy sniffed.

Mercedes huffed. "Be that way!"

"How did it feel to have Kurt and Rachel go sing on Broadway this morning?" She lifted a brow.

Mercedes pouted. "What does that matter?"

"It hurt. You know it did. The three of you are always talking about show business and making it and those two left you out of something that could have bonded all three of you. But instead of telling Kurt about himself, you let it go. Well I'm not. They need to be held accountable for their actions."

"Why should it be you?"

"Better me than somebody who's trying to hurt their feelings. People out in the world don't care if you've been coddled your whole life. They're going to spit you out like chewed gum and it's going to hurt. Better to change while you can before life shows you exactly how not important you are."

"I thought _people don't change_?" Mercedes snapped.

"They usually can't but if you really try and give it honest effort and go slowly, maybe, just maybe they can. It's improbable; not impossible."

"You really think Rachel can change?" Quinn snorted.

"She's hardheaded so maybe?"

"Don't forget delusional." Mike whispered.

"There's that. She has tunnel vision when it comes to what she wants and that'll work if she wants to change. But habits are extremely hard to break. She'll need help."

"I'll help her." Mercedes volunteered.

"Shocker!" Santana bit off.

"What am I supposed to do? She's my friend. I choose to be there for people. Friends accept you the way you are."

"You can accept people all you want but you don't have to accept their shitty behavior." Marcy raised a brow. "If you did something bad, wouldn't parents punish you? _Spare the rod, spoil the child_. Nobody ever gave that chick the rod and she's spoiled. You want to keep spoiling her. You're an enabler!"

Mercedes was offended by her astonished face. "I am not!"

"You just want people happy so it doesn't matter what they do. Life isn't about your happiness all the time. Sometimes you have to do stuff you don't want to do. Sometimes you have to make hard decisions. Sometimes you have to be the bad guy."

Mercedes sulked. Marcy was right. Worse, Mercedes knew it. If Rachel was a child she was babysitting, she would had been put her in time out. She sighed. "You're right."

"I know."

She pursed her lips. "Have some humility!"

"I'm very humble." Marcy shrugged. "Most of the time."

"Ugh! Want to play a game?" *Maybe if she's distracted, she'll be good?*

"What kind of game?"

"Let's play that game from yesterday." Puck suggested.

"You sure you got it?" She looked at him.

He nodded. "I think so. But go slow."

"Ugh!" Mike had a disgusted look on his face. "He's going to be as bad as Maddie!"

Quinn and Marcy started laughing as Puck scowled. Mercedes swatted Mike. "Stop that! She just needs time to think!"

"We've been playing this game for how many years and she can't think on her feet yet?!"

"You are the worst big brother ever!"

"I am not! I just hate having to stop and _wait_ for her to think of something!"

"What's this game?" Santana demanded.

Quinn explained the rules. "I'll start. Peaches and cream."

"Mint." Marcy said.

"Cherries." Mike went on.

Puck raised a hand. "Is it food?"

"Quinn's allergic to mint." Marcy explained. "She's also allergic to peach fuzz. That's why I said mint."

"And Marce is allergic to cherries." Mike went on.

"So I have to go off allergies?" Puck wanted to know.

"You can go off food."

Puck wrinkled his nose. "Bacon."

" _ **So in love are we two**_

 _ **Just can't wait to say I do**_

 _ **So in love**_

 _ **In a world of our own**_

 _ **So in love**_

 ** _Are you and I_** " Marcy sang.

" ** _Like the shadow that's by your side_**

 ** _I'll be there_**

 ** _For better or worse_**

 ** _Til death do us part_**

 ** _I'll love you with every beat of my heart_**

 ** _I swear_** " Mike sang.

"Wait!" Artie waved a hand. "Why are you singing?"

"He said bacon and anyone with any sense loves bacon so I sung a love song." Marcy explained.

"It's an All-4-One song so I sung their other hit, _I Swear_." Mike said.

"So you can sing songs?" Artie wanted to make sure.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded. "Like _Baby Love_. It's a love song."

"Mal and Marcy!" Mike said at the same time as Marcy yelled, "Maddie!"

They turned to each other. "What?! No! It's mine! Stop that! It's mine! You're wrong! Stop copying me! Ugh! I hate when you do this! Stop it!"

"Guys, calm down." Quinn giggled. "Whose is it?"

"Mine!" Both shouted. "No, it's mine! Mine! Court!"

Mercedes facepalmed as Quinn clapped. "I call Marcy!"

Mercedes sighed. "I guess I have Mikey."

"Geez, throw in the towel already, Mercy." Mike monotoned.

"You know court always gets outta hand."

"Well I'm right and I'm not backing down!"

" _I'm_ right and _I'm_ not backing down!" Marcy stuck her tongue out.

"Relax, Marcy. We got this." Quinn was confident.

Mercedes scoffed. "Mikey's right."

"No way!"

"Yuh huh!"

"No uhn!"

Artie whistled. "What the hell is court?"

"Court is when you have two options that people think are better suited for the lead." Marcy explained. "You need the defense, the offense, the judge and the jury."

"I want to be judge!" Brittany jumped up and hopped around.

"Have you ever seen a court show on TV?" Mercedes asked. "It's just like that."

"No." She pouted.

"I'll help you." Artie offered. "My mom watches _Judge Judy_ all the time."

She brightened. "Yay."

"The rest of you guys can be the jury." Quinn pointed to them. "We need a foreman."

"That's the guy that says if somebody is guilty or not, right?" Santana wanted to make sure. "I'll do it."

Marcy and Quinn went across the path and sat on a bench. Mike and Mercedes sat to the right of them. She looked at the others. "You guys have to sit at this bench. Artie, park in the middle of these two. That other bench can be a witness stand."

Everyone moved. Brittany sat on Artie's lap and slapped her leg. "Order! Order in the court!" Artie whispered in her ear. "Counselors, approach the bench."

Mercedes and Quinn walked up to them.

"Who are your witnesses?" Brittany asked.

"Marcy, Mikey and Puck." Mercedes said.

"Do you have all the evidence?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Quinn nodded.

Brittany squealed. "I love this job!" She slapped her leg again. "Court is in session!"

Mercedes and Quinn went to sit down. Puck was actually excited for this. This game was fucking intense.

"Prosecution?" Brittany called out.

Mercedes stood up. "My client insists that Marcy and Mal are the perfect add on to the lead _Baby Love_ cuz of their past. I'd like to present Exhibit A. The day they met."

Everybody gasped like they knew what the hell that was supposed to mean. Puck did know that Marcy was glaring at her brother and sister like she wanted to tear into them like she did Rachel and Kurt.

"I'd like to call Mikey to the stand to regale us in his own words what happened that September day." Mercedes went to sit down as Mike went to the bench on the other side of Artie.

Artie turned to him. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." Mike raised his hand. Both nodded then Mike faced the rest of the club. "Mercy, Quinn and I met on the first day of school. When school let out, we told our parents about each other and they realized they knew each other from college.

They decided to get together that weekend so that Saturday, we met up at the park across the street from the main library in the Adjacent.

Everything was going as well as expected for fifteen people who hadn't seen in each other in years or never at all. Laura was off by herself while Marc was trying to catch frogs. Mercy, Quinn and I were talking and so were our parents but Marcy was playing in mud (in the new dress Momma Rose had just fought to get her in) and Mal was by himself.

For reasons we'll never know, Marcy ran headfirst into Mal and they both fell to the ground. They rolled around in the grass and mud for a while before our moms (who screamed at first contact) got over there.

When asked what they were doing, Marcy said and I quote, "This is my best friend and _we're playing_."."

They all oohed.

"Then she ripped off her dress, took off his clothes then ripped off her headband that Momma Rose had forced her into and dragged Mal into the pond, even though neither of them could swim.

After fishing them out and putting them in extra clothes, my dad introduced me and Mal to Marcy. I kissed her hand and she turned and kissed Mal on the mouth."

"Objection! That was never proven to be lip to lip contact!" Quinn stood up.

Brittany looked to Artie, who whispered in her ear. She nodded and looked to Quinn. "Sustained."

Mike's lips twisted. "Well she kissed his face. After that, our family's fate was sealed and it was the beginning of their love affair."

"Cross examination?" Brittany asked.

"No, Your Honor." Quinn shook her head. "But we retain the right to revisit this witness."

"You may step down."

Mike stood up then sat back down. "Oh! When I offered to push her on the swings, I got in one push before he shoved me aside and took over. He's über jealous." He went back to Mercedes and sat down.

"Defense." Brittany called out.

Quinn got up and walked back and forth in front of the jury. Finn walked up but she ignored him. "That's a fine tale of _friendship_ but to present you with Exhibit B, I call Marcy to the stand to tell why _Baby Love_ is so important to Maddie."

Marcy went to the bench and raised her hand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Artie asked.

"I do." She nodded. "When Maddie was born, we all took turns taking care of her. She loved when we sang to her and she ended up having special songs that each of us sang for her. Quinn and she had _Baby_ _Love_ by the Supremes as their special song.

We were at the skating rink when Maddie saw a boy that she thought was cute for the first time. As she went to talk to him, _Baby_ _Love_ came on the speakers and Luce sang it to her as she walked her over.

It's been their song ever since."

"It's your witness, counselor." Brittany told Mercedes.

Mercedes stood up and walked to Marcy. "You say it's been their song ever since?"

"Yes." Marcy nodded.

"And when exactly was the last time Quinn sang it to Maddie?"

Marcy frowned. "How the hell am I supposed to know that?"

"Counselor, rephrase the question." Brittany slapped her hand against her leg.

Mercedes raised her hands. "Alright. When exactly was the last time _you've_ heard Quinn sing _Baby Love_ to Maddie?"

"How is that better?! I don't remember yesterday but you want me to remember months ago?!" Marcy fussed.

"Ha! So it was months ago?!"

"It wasn't yesterday."

Santana, Lauren and Tina cracked up laughing.

Mercedes frowned. "Yes or no please."

"No." Marcy sucked her tongue.

"No what?"

"You said say yes or no. You didn't say to go in depth."

Puck could tell Mercedes wanted to hit her. Her fists balled up and she put them on her curvy hips. "Please answer the question!"

Marcy smirked and rolled her eyes. "It could have been months. It could have been years. I don't remember the last time I heard Quinn sing _Baby Love_ to Maddie. Do you?"

Mercedes was surprised. "I'm not on the stand."

"Mmm hmm." Marcy gave her a look that said she wasn't fooled.

Mercedes gulped. "No further questions."

"You may step down." Artie told Marcy.

She went to sit by Quinn and they did their handshake.

Mercedes spoke back and forth with Mike before she stood up. "I'd like to recall Mikey as a witness."

Mike went back up.

Mercedes walked back and forth in front of him. "Can you please tell the court about Marcy's jealousy?"

"Objection! Marcy doesn't _get_ jealous!" Quinn shouted.

"Overruled!" Brittany yelled. She turned to Mike. "Go on."

Mike smiled. "One day Marcy went to school with us back when we were in the eighth grade and she and Mal were in the seventh."

"Oh no!" Quinn paled.

Mike got this scary as shit look on his face as he grinned. "Mal had a crush on a girl. It wasn't even all of her. He liked her braid. Even though Marcy's was thicker, longer and more shiny."

Marcy gave him a look that should have set him on fire.

"Marcy gave the girl a hug and the next thing we know, Mal has a braid taped to his locker and the girl is screaming."

"Objection! Hearsay!" Quinn pointed.

"She did it!" Mike stood up.

"There's no proof of that!"

Artie whispered to Brittany and she nodded. "Sustained. Strike testimony from the record."

Quinn gave a gloating look to Mike and Mercedes. Both narrowed their eyes at her. Quinn stood up. "I'd like to present Exhibit C. Kenneth Dandridge."

Everyone's mouths fell open even though Puck knew he don't know who that was.

Marcy hissed at Quinn, "You better know what you're doing!"

"I got this." Quinn waved her away and approached Mike. "Is it true that Marcy met Kenneth Dandridge in the first grade?"

Mike was _pissed._ "It's true."

Quinn grinned. "Is it true that during their relationship, she did things that would imply that she really liked him such as sleeping with him during naptime and eating lunch with him?"

"It's true."

"Is it true that she shared her apple juice with him?"

"That was only once!"

"Yes or no please, Mr. Chang."

Puck was sure if Quinn had been anyone else, Mike would have choked her. "Yes."

She smiled smugly. "In order for the court to understand the significance of such a phenomenon, please explain how Marcy is with her apple juice."

Mike licked his teeth and gave her a dirty look before facing the jury. "Marce doesn't share her apple juice. Pop once asked for some and she told him no. She's never shared it with anyone. All apple juice is hers. We keep apple juice at all our houses and it's all hers."

"Apple juice?!" Santana didn't get it.

Hell, Puck knew he didn't.

Mike nodded. "Apple juice. It's her second favorite drink."

"What the hell is her first?!" Artie demanded.

"Water."

Artie threw up his hands.

"So the court can see that clearly Marcy had a thing for Kenneth." Quinn continued. "Kenneth even asked for a commitment ceremony."

"What?!" Tina gaped.

"Quiet in the courtroom!" Brittany slapped her leg. "Counselor?"

"Kenneth asked for a commitment ceremony after nine days of knowing each other. Our grandparents got married after three days of knowing each other. Runs in the family." Quinn said.

"Objection!" Mercedes stood. "That's Grandmom and Granddad! That's _their_ story!"

Quinn lifted her hands. "He still asked and it was still romantic."

"Objection! Marcy couldn't marry Kenneth because she's already married to _Mal_!"

Marcy threw her head back. "Shoot me now!"

Santana, Tina and Lauren whooped.

Artie whispered to Brittany. "We need more evidence." Brittany said.

"When we were in first grade and Marcy and Mal were in kindergarten, one of the teachers got married so Mal asked Marcy to marry him." Mike explained.

"Let the record show that she said no." Quinn interrupted.

"As long as you include that she only said no because she didn't know what marriage meant." Mercedes added.

"But when he told her what the teacher said, she still said no."

"Let it go on record that she said yes."

"Eventually! After he begged and said, " _Please. I love you_."."

"But she still said yes!"

Both turned away from each other with crossed arms.

Mike grinned. "The next day they had a coat, top hat and dress from the toy chest and were married by sixth grade's Francis O'Conner."

"Do you remember the vows?" Mercedes asked.

"This is _my_ witness!" Quinn snapped.

Mercedes lifted her nose.

"Answer the question." Brittany said.

Quinn crossed her arms. "Not fair."

Mike chuckled. "They promised to hold hands whenever they crossed the street, share their toys and whatever rambling thing Francis thought of."

"Marcy could have asked for a divorce." Quinn said.

"But she didn't."

"We don't know that!"

"Please! If she did, Mal would have lost his mind. He already tripped when she brought up marriage to Kenneth. He hated that dude."

"But Kenneth was super cute. He had an army fatigue jacket, two moms and had the upmost respect for women. And he was only six! Imagine him now!"

"Well we don't know him now."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I rest."

Mike went to sit down and he and Mercedes whispered back and forth. Suddenly she jumped up as Mr. Shue, Rachel and Kurt walked up. "I call Puck to the stand!"

Sam was shocked by this turn of events. What could Puck possibly say that would win it for Mike?

Puck went to sit on the bench and raised his hand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" Artie asked him.

"I do." Puck was sweating like a sinner in church. _All_ court freaked him out.

Mercedes paced back and forth in front of him. "Can you tell the court where you were January 2, 2011?"

Puck cleared his throat. "At my house."

"What were you doing at 7:30 PM?"

"I was on Skype with you."

"And was there a conversation that you might have overheard between Marcy and Mal?"

"Yes?" He wiped his hands on his jeans and snuck looks at Marcy, who did not look happy.

"It's not a trick question, Mr. Puckerman. Did you overhear a conversation between Marcy and Mal?"

"Yes."

"Objection! That's eavesdropping!" Quinn yelled.

"He still heard it!" Mercedes yelled back.

"Overruled!" Brittany slapped her leg. "What did you overhear, Puck?"

Puck gulped. "Uh… it was a moment. I don't really know what it was about-"

"Guess." Mercedes said.

Puck looked at Marcy then at Mercedes. "It sounded like they were getting together."

"And what did they say?"

"It sounded like they were saying how they were each other's."

"And then what happened?"

"It got quiet." So did his voice.

"I submit to the court a theory. It's not that Marcy doesn't want Mal. It's just that she doesn't _have_ Mal. I think that she really loves him and it just hurt for him to cheat on her so she's shut him out ever since! Isn't that right, Marcy?!"

Sam had never seen anyone look at family the way Marcy was looking at Mercedes. Marcy stood up slowly and approached her sister and said in the scariest voice Sam had ever heard, "I don't want Mal. I don't need Mal. And I don't need you. You have no idea what you're talking about and you can stay the hell out of my business."

Mercedes gulped. She remembered too late that she was just as competitive as Anything Goes Marcy, Go Too Far Mike and Never Heard a Bad Plan Mal. She forgot that this was a sensitive subject and her sister might not want everyone to know Mal chose someone else over her.

"I'm sorry." Mercedes said.

"Whatever." Marcy turned away.

"It can be Maddie." Mike said softly. "I fold."

Brittany slapped her leg. "Case dismissed."

"That's not fair." Santana pouted. "I wanted to say who was right!"

Brittany swatted her. "Stop it, San!"

Mercedes poked Marcy's back. She ignored her. Mercedes hugged her from behind and whispered, "I'm sorry." in Italian.

"Get off me." Marcy's voice was low and she was stiff in her arms.

"But I'm sowwy." Mercedes pulled out the baby voice that always worked on Marc, Mike and Puck. It even worked on Marcus, Michael and Mal.

Marcy's head bent. "It's whatever."

"Don't push your feelings aside. They're valid. Mal hurt you and I threw it up in your face to win a game. I'm sorry."

She sighed deeply. "It's okay. I get just as competitive. I want fro-yo."

"That I can do." Mercedes let her go and addressed the group. "Who's hungry?!"

"Always." Finn blinked. Mercedes saw when he walked up but she noticed Quinn ignored him.

"We can play another game." Marcy said as she put her hands in her jacket pockets.

"I thought you wanted food?" Mike tugged on her hair.

"I do but since we showed our ass on the last game, I say we redeem ourselves."

"What game do you have in mind?" Quinn wanted to know.

"Okay, I haven't named this game but it's pretty choice. Someone goes and asks a question. Everyone has to answer it, including the asker. Then the person asked goes. Like I can ask Mercy who's her favorite Big Time Rush band member."

"Logan. Duh." It was a no brainer to Mercedes. Logan was the smartest one and super cute.

"Now it's Tina's turn since she's standing next to her."

Tina thought about it. "Logan."

Brittany jumped on her toes. "Kendall!"

"James." Lauren shrugged. They all looked at her in surprise but she merely shrugged again.

"It's all about Carlos!" Marcy looked angry with them.

Santana high-fived her. "Yeah, it is!"

"Kendall." Quinn said.

Rachel shuffled her feet. "Can I play?"

Marcy inclined her head.

"I think Kendall has an admirable voice and leadership skills."

Kurt bit his lip. "James. If I can play, too."

"What about us?!" Puck threw up his hands. "You just left us out!"

"Who'd you go gay for?!" Marcy gave him a look, daring him to answer.

He bared his teeth at her. "You think I won't answer?! The one with the helmet."

The guys looked at him but only Mike started laughing.

"Hell, I'm not a stick in the mud!" Artie threw up the peace sign. "Which one has the better voice?"

The girls started arguing for their favorite.

Marcy tugged on Mike's hand and he whistled for her. "Alright! We're getting nowhere! I'll start over. Favorite color. Rachel."

"Pink." The Jewish songstress said immediately.

"I don't have a favorite color." Kurt seemed confused about that. "But I have a favorite pattern. Check."

"I like check myself. Go, Finn." Marcy nodded to the tall young man.

"Red." Finn nodded, too.

"Red." Puck looked at Mercedes.

"Purple." Mercedes liked this game.

"Blue." Sam said.

"Black." Tina continued.

"Black." Mike tacked on.

"I like all colors! The whole rainbow!" Brittany clutched her hands together.

"Yellow." Lauren went on. They all looked at her but she didn't say another word.

Marcy bit her bottom lip. "Green."

"I don't have a favorite color either but I like dark shades." Artie said.

"Red." Santana kept going.

"Silver." Quinn finished.

"Mr. Shue?" Marcy asked.

He looked surprised then thoughtful. "Red."

"Now Rachel asks someone a question."

Rachel looked around the group before landing her gaze on Mercedes "Mercedes. What's your favorite pizza topping?"

Sam pouted. _Why are we talking about pizza? Ever since working at a pizza joint, I think I hate pizza now_.

Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip. "Spinach."

Marcy licked her lips. "Yum. With feta?"

"And red potatoes and beets?" Mercedes nodded. "A little balsamic vinegar?"

Quinn grinned. "That sounds really good."

"You guys eat veggie pizzas, too?" Rachel was surprised.

"They're damn near vegetarians." Puck hooked a thumb at Mercedes.

"We are not." Mercedes hit his gut. "We just eat a lot of veggies."

Rachel smiled.

Mercedes looked at Sam. "It's your turn."

He tried to think back to what he used to like on pizza but his stomach turned. He stuck his tongue out. "I think I hate pizza now."

All the guys gasped, including or maybe especially Kurt. Marcy gasped, too and held onto Artie. "Hate pizza?! I'd have to _kill_ myself if I hated pizza!"

"Marcy!" Mr. Shue scolded.

"I'm serious! Do you know what pizza means to an Italian?!"

"Can I change my question?" Rachel asked.

"Sure. Only two people answered." She shrugged.

"What are you and where were you born?"

"A twofer, huh? I guess I'll answer. You technically already know but my father's father is German. His mother is Native American. My mother's mother is Italian. Her father is black. I was born in Ireland. Your turn, Artman."

Artie blinked. "I'm from right here! All my life, my parents, too! We're just white!"

"Nothing wrong with that."

Santana shrugged. "My father is Mexican and my mother is Cuban. I was born in Cuba."

"Really?!" Finn looked shocked.

"I have dual citizenship."

"We just have student visas." Marcy said.

"What does that mean?" Brittany asked.

"That as long as we go to school, we get to stay." Mercedes explained.

Brittany hugged her. "I don't want you to go away."

"We won't."

"My father's British and my mother's Swedish." Quinn said. "I was born in England."

"Your turn, Mr. Shue." Marcy said.

"Wait!" Santana raised a hand. "Are you here on student visas, too?"

"We all are." Quinn answered.

Mr. Shue raised his eyebrows. "I was born here. Same as my parents. We're Caucasian."

Rachel smiled. "I am Jewish. And as recently pointed out, African American. Although I was just born here."

Kurt raised his hand. "White all the way around. But I was born in Dayton."

"I'm white, too." Finn scratched his head. "I was born here."

"I was born here but I'm a proud Jew." Puck boasted. "But my mom's dad was Italian."

Sam tried not to grin. *He has something major in common with Mercedes?*

Speaking of her, she smiled at him. "You know what my parents are but I was born in France."

Sam's mind was blown. He could actually hear her speaking French in his head now. "I'm white. Born in Tennessee."

"My dad is Korean and my mom is Jewish." They all stared at Tina. "I was born in Korea but I'm an American citizen."

"I'm Japanese and one sixteenth Korean." Mike grinned. "I was born in Japan."

"And you still have a student visa?"

"I figure I might become an American one day." He shrugged.

Brittany smiled. "My mother is Norwegian and one sixteenth Native American. My father is Korean."

They looked at blue eyed blonde Brittany. "What?!"

"My father is Korean." She didn't pretend to misunderstand them.

"Wow." Finn's mind was blown.

"I'm white and so are my parents." Lauren said. "I was born right here."

"Since I was asked, it's my turn." Marcy tapped her bottom lip. "I'd think better if I had some fro-yo."

Puck thought the game was pretty fun but when Marcy mentioned food, his attention flipped. And it was frozen yogurt; the second best thing he'd ever had in his mouth!

"Let's go!" Puck raised his arms above his head.

Mercedes shook her head with a smile. "Let's get you two fed before you cause a riot."

"I will." Marcy swore. "I'm pregnant. I'll mess some stuff up."

Puck laughed because man, if that wasn't funny.

They all walked to the frozen yogurt shop that the Fabanges and their spouses went to the night before.

Puck was happy as hell trying out new flavors. He got a mix of some stuff then got some toppings. It came up to eight dollars but it was worth it to him.

He sat across from Marcy, who was a pro at this. Hers was stacked high and she was digging in like somebody was going to take it away from her. But she was still really cute with it. Taking small bites and wiping her mouth.

"What'd you get?" Puck asked.

"Birthday Cake, Tahitian Vanilla and Bourbon Caramel." She licked whipped cream from her lip.

"What toppings did you get?"

"Chocolate chips, pomegranate bobas, pretzel pieces, candied sunflower seeds, caramel, hot fudge, gummy bears, mochi and whipped cream."

That sounded good to him. "I got strawberries, cherry bobas, MandM's and puppy chow."

"We're gross." She giggled.

Puck laughed. "We only have so long to eat like this."

Quinn sat next to her and dug in. "I think we deserve this. We worked hard today."

Mercedes sat across from her (next to Puck) and Sam sat on her other side. His cup looked pathetic to Puck. "I've never had this before. Yesterday was my first time."

"It's good, Sammy Boy." Marcy told him as she scooped more into her mouth.

Mike and Tina sat next to her. "Fro-yo is the best!"

Lauren sat across from them. "I've never had it before either."

"It's healthier than ice cream. At least until you put all the stuff on it." Mercedes told her.

Finn sat next to Quinn, who was pissed he had the nerve to do so.

Rachel and Kurt sat with him.

Artie, Santana and Brittany sat on the other side of Tike. "This is some good stuff, MJ."

Mr. Shue sat by Finn. "We can't stay here long, guys. We have to go back to see the scores."

They all said okay and just talked amongst themselves like they weren't just filled with drama hours ago.

 ** _W.O_**

Puck don't know how it happened but when it did, it went _down_. He was teasing Marcy about how there wasn't a drop of nothing in her cup and all of a sudden he heard something about a mom.

He felt Mercedes tense and looked at her. She was looking at Rachel and Kurt. "We don't know where our mother is."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "Do you mean she could be doing anything during her day so you can't pinpoint her exact location?"

"No, I mean I haven't seen her in days and don't even know if she's alright."

Everybody stopped talking.

Puck wrapped an arm around Mercedes and looked at Marcy, who sure looked like she wanted to disappear.

"That can't be possible!" Kurt was the first one to talk. "Have you filled out a missing person's?! Is that what happened this week?! What's going on?!"

"It's my fault!" Marcy stood up and ran out.

Mike ran after her. "Dammit! Marcy!"

It was really quiet as Quinn pulled Mercedes to her side of the table. "It's not her fault. It's mine. Our parents are getting a divorce."

"It's not your fault, Mercy." Quinn soothed.

"Yes, it is." A tear dropped down her soft cheek.

"I'm sure that's not true, Mercedes." Mr. Shue said. "Sometimes adults can't work things out. That doesn't mean it's the kids' fault."

Sam didn't think she believed him because her face didn't change. He figured Mr. Shue could tell she didn't believe him because he stood up and clapped once. "Let's head back to the center. Someone call Mike and tell him to take Marcy there."

So they trudged back to the center to find out the results…

 ** _W.O_**

When they got to the center, the judges had decided and were coming down.

Mike and Marcy walked in and he sat her away from people. She looked so sad. Puck felt bad that she blamed herself for her crazy mom.

The judges came in and posted the results. They all jumped to their feet and rushed over. At least most of them did.

Mercedes and Marcy stayed behind. They were talking back and forth before Marcy pushed Mercedes away gently. Mercedes started walking over to the group so Puck started walking over to her but Rachel beat him there.

He stayed close to overhear any ugliness Rachel might sprout.

"Can we talk?"

 _That wasn't ugly_.

Mercedes nodded. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry about your mom. I know how it feels to not grow up with one. It's not fun." Rachel took a deep breath. "And I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. You've always been nice to me but I took it for granted.

I promise I'm going to change. I want friends. I don't want to be alone. You're a great friend and I'd be lucky to count you as mine."

Mercedes gave her, her BS face. The one to see if you were telling the truth. She smiled and hugged Rachel.

Rachel smiled back and held her extra hard.

Puck had to admit he kind of lost his focus after that but he turned to see if anybody caught that and saw Marcy obviously did because she was smiling. Then he saw that Kurt did, too because he was scowling at the pair like they told him check was stupid.

Puck stayed in the middle just in case he wanted to say something but it was Finn who said anything. "Go, Mr. Shue! You look!"

Mr. Shue walked up to the board after pushing past people. He stayed there for a minute than came back to the kids. "How would you feel if we got slot ten?"

They started cheering.

He whistled. "We didn't get ten!"

"Aww, Mr. Shue, you ain't right!" Artie wagged a finger. "How you gon do us like that?"

"Because we came in third!"

"Shut up! No way!" They shouted.

"I'm so proud of you guys!"

They jumped around in a large circle. "We're number three! We're number three!"

 ** _W.O_**

The girls were getting ready for bed when there was a knock at the door. Brittany answered it. It was Kurt. He waved shyly. "I was wondering if I could sleep in here with you guys. The guys are a little boorish with their celebrating. Not my cup of tea."

They all looked at each other before Marcy spoke up. "You can't sleep in our bed. There's barely enough room for Tina, me and the twins."

Kurt smiled. "You haven't gained a pound."

"We were going to watch a movie to celebrate." Mercedes said. "Pregnant woman's choice."

"Audrey Hepburn is my favorite." Marcy shrugged.

Kurt came inside fully. "I'd love that.

"You can sleep with us." Mercedes offered.

Quinn looked at her like she was crazy.

Mercedes elbowed her gently. "How about you sleep with Marcy and Tina?"

"No room." Marcy spread out.

Tina giggled. "Not now!"

Quinn threw a pillow on Marcy's legs.

"How about Kurt and Rachel sleep with me and you take the cot?" Mercedes didn't laugh.

Quinn's mouth fell open. "Huh?!"

"It's just one night." Mercedes pleaded.

Quinn hit Mercedes with the brunette's pillow. "Fine! But I deserve something for this!"

"We can go shopping soon."

She got out of the bed. "Let's switch, Berry."

Rachel smiled and got up before climbing in the bed with Mercedes. Kurt sat on the older girl's other side.

"Now let's get into this movie." Marcy turned the TV on and they settled in to watch Audrey fall in love.


	19. Chapter 19

When Puck came home, he fell straight into bed. He was so tired. The New Directions celebrated at breakfast then he took Mercedes home. He came home and just threw his stuff on the floor and fell into bed face first. That was how Nic found him hours later.

"Wake up, Noah!"

He groaned. "Leave me alone, Runt!"

She slapped his back. "I'm not a runt! Wake up and tell me how you did!"

He turned and glared at her blearily. "Leave me alone! Get out of my room!"

"I'm telling Mommy! Mommy!" She screamed.

"Ugh!" He sat up and pulled her on the bed to slap a hand over her mouth. "We got third, alright?! Shut up all that noise!"

She hugged him and squealed.

He heard something at the door and turned. Nadine had opened the door. "What are you doing?"

"She's annoying. Take her away." He told her.

Nic punched him.

He let her go and pushed her off the bed. "Get out! I'm trying to sleep."

"Don't sleep too long." Nadine told him. "We have to talk later."

He rolled his eyes. _What have I done now?_ "Okay. Can you just leave? And shut the door behind you?"

"Come on, Nic. Let your brother rest."

He waited for them to leave and for the door to shut before he buried his face in his pillows and went right back to sleep.

When he woke up, he felt a lot better. He went downstairs for some cereal and saw Nic was watching TV in the living room. He messed up her hair then went into the kitchen.

He grabbed a bowl, spoon, milk and cereal. Cocoa Pebbles were his favorite. He poured a bowl and ate quickly. He still wasn't full so he ate another bowl.

When he was finished, he put his dirty dishes in the sink and headed up to his room. He was shocked to find Nadine in his room. She was stripping his bed. "What are you doing?"

She looked back at him. "Laundry. Give me all your clothes from your trip."

"Maybe I was going back to bed?" He went over to the bag.

"You need to get up, Noah. I found your list of medication. It still isn't filled. Why not?"

He grimaced and shrugged. "I dunno."

"Noah! You need that medicine! Go fill it! Today!"

 _She is such a nag!_ "Fine!"

"And then I want you to find all your luggage and get some of mine."

"Why?" He watched her grab dirty clothes from the floor.

"Because you and Nic are going to camp this summer."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "What?! How?! What camp?! You can't send us away! Why?!"

"Noah, calm down. Dr. Jones- I mean Marcus and I were talking. He sends his children to a special camp every summer. Not all of them went last year but he thinks with their mother… being how she is, they'll need to safely be away.

He and Michael offered to pay for you and Nic (and the Evans children) to go. I said yes. So get used to the idea. You're leaving next week."

He was excited to be with The Fabanges but especially Mercedes. But he wasn't comfortable taking from someone else. He sighed. "Fine. I'll pay them back."

"Don't worry about it, Noah." She wouldn't look at him.

"No, I'm going to pay them back every cent."

"Noah,-"

"How much is it?"

"Noah,-"

"How much?!"

She huffed. "$10,000. Each."

He could have died. "20 grand?!"

"I told you not to worry."

"What the hell did you have to give them in return?!"

She pursed her lips. "You."

"Excuse me?!"

She huffed. "I had to promise to get you to marry Mercy."

He blinked then chuckled then outright laughed.

She looked at him in annoyance. "What's so funny about that?!"

"I'm tryin, Ma! Mama's already my girlfriend!"

She sulked. "You need to hurry up and get married. Nic told me that Quinn told her that your "shipname" is Puckcedes. I support that."

He shook his head. "We're still kids, Ma."

"Old enough." She lifted her nose and walked out with a bundle of dirty laundry.

He laughed as he shut his door, even though he knew she was coming back. _That old lady is crazy!_

 ** _W.O_**

Waking up Monday morning was surreal for Mercedes. Rose wasn't there. It really hit home when Mercedes went down for breakfast. "What happened?!"

Marc waved a dish towel. "Dad burned everything. Even the juice. He set off the smoke alarms."

So that was coming from inside the house?* She sat at the table. "It's okay, Daddy."

Marcus poked the eggs he was cooking- burning. "These aren't done. Why are they smoking?"

Marcy, who sat at the table with the Evanses with a napkin clasped firmly to her mouth and nose, rolled her eyes.

"Dad, just throw them out. They're a lost cause." Marc finished taking the batteries out of the fire alarm.

Marcus sulked. "Fine. I'll make toast. Princess, cut up some fruit for everyone please."

Mercedes got up to do as requested as he scraped the eggs into the trash along with bacon and potatoes.

They should have made sure he could make toast…

Marcus, Dwight, Marc and Sam fought the dancing flames as Mercedes hustled the choking Marcy out of the kitchen.

Mercedes took her upstairs to her room so Marcy could be near her own sink. Marcy didn't throw up in the toilet. She said why should she stick her face and mouth where people have had their butts. Mercedes agreed but sometimes the toilet was closer.

The smoke had gotten to her and she threw up in the sink. She brushed her teeth again. "We're going to be late."

"I know." Mercedes sat on her bed. She looked around her room and noticed it looked the same as when Marcy was seven (the time she started getting sent away). That made her think of Rose and she got sad again.

Marcy came from the bathroom and took Mercedes' hand. "Daddy can't cook anymore."

"He really shouldn't."

"He even burned the coffee."

"Marce, you aren't supposed to be drinking coffee!"

She snatched her hand away. "I wasn't! I can still smell though!"

"I'll get you some juice." Mercedes stood up.

She got up, too. "I can get my own juice. I'm not a baby."

Mercedes started down the stairs. "You're just having babies."

"Why'd Finn have to run into me?" She sighed.

"Marcy!" Mercedes admonished. She knew Marcy had her tongue out at her. "Be a good girl. For once."

"Ouch. Thanks, Merce."

"You know what I mean." Mercedes turned to face her at the bottom of the stairs.

Marcy swept passed her but Mercedes grabbed her hand. "Don't get girly on me. I know what you meant."

Mercedes squeezed her hand. "Stop pushing aside your feelings."

"I'm not talking about feelings with you." Marcy snatched her hand away again. She walked to the kitchen.

Mercedes followed her and saw the fire was out. Marcus was opening the patio door and Marc turned on the fan above the stove. "Is it safe?"

"Yes." Marcus sighed. "Here's your lunches. You're already late for school."

"I'll clean up." Marc offered. "I don't have anything to do today."

"Thank you, son." Marcus touched his arm then gave Mercedes and Marcy their lunches. He kissed their heads then put on his suit jacket before grabbing his briefcase.

The three of them left along with Dwight to take his own kids to school then out to find a job, each taking different cars. Marcus had his BMW while Mercedes had her Prius, Marcy (with Sam) drove her Lincoln since getting her license the week before and Dwight driving a minivan.

Marcy and Mercedes drove to school and parked. They went inside and Mercedes noticed her mouth moving. "Does lemon drops help with the nausea?"

She shrugged. "Kinda. Helps with my breath."

They weren't allowed to have candy but for some reason Marcus allowed her to eat lemon drops. She was always eating them. But then he was like that with cinnamon disks.

They split up after going to their lockers. "See you later."

"Bye."

 ** _W.O_**

Sam wasn't really paying attention in class when Finn bumped his arm. The blond looked at him. "What?"

"I just wanted to apologize for trying to come between you and Quinn." He stuck out his hand.

Sam slapped his hand. "No worries."

They began paying attention to their teacher again and that was that.

 ** _W.O_**

Mercedes wasn't known for it but she skipped class sometimes. Sometimes she just needed to be alone.

She was sitting in an alcove in the hallway, just curled up when she heard someone walking down the hall. She kept her head down but the person sat next to her.

She sniffed because they smelled really familiar. She looked up into Mike's brown eyes. "Mikey!"

"Hey, Mercy. Why aren't you in class?" He sat back.

"I just needed to be alone."

He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "We can be alone."

She smiled because _of course_ he knew she wouldn't not want to be around him. She leaned all her weight on him. "Thank you, Mikey."

"Do you want to talk?"

She was going to say no but she found that she really did. "How can this be happening?"

He stayed silent, letting her find her words at her own pace.

"How could Momma destroy our family? Didn't she learn from PR? She fussed something horrible when Lucy was kicked out. But she did the exact same thing. To a seven year old. A _seven_ year old, Mikey.

Marcy had to be scared out of her mind. I never really thought about how she felt but I'm thinking now and it's not good. Marc said Daddy told him Marcy wasn't always where Momma said she was. Where on Earth was she and what was happening to her?

What mother does that?"

"I don't know." Mike whispered.

"And this divorce? What is that? I mean I don't blame Daddy but a divorce? I'm going to be from a broken home."

He wiped away the tear that fell. " _A little broken but good. Definitely good_."

She laughed and sniffled. " _Lilo and_ _Stitch_. Nice."

He kissed her cheek. "It'll be okay, Mercy. Things are changing but that doesn't mean they have to be bad. Our family is only going to get stronger. We overcome every obstacle that comes our way because that's what we do.

Don't think about what you don't have or what's going to be missing from your life. Think about how we're all finally going to get help and how we're going to have a niece and nephew to spoil."

She hugged him. "You're right. We're going to have to do better for the next generation. We have to."

"And we will. This is just a bump in the road. We'll be alright. I promise."

"T's so lucky to have you. If you weren't my brother, I'd fight her for you."

He threw his head back and laughed.

 ** _W.O_**

Sam was walking down the hall, just killing time before glee when he saw Marcy sitting in an alcove. He sat next to her. "Hey."

"Sup?" She looked at him and her eyes were dark and stormy.

"Are you okay? You look a little sad."

She blinked and it was like it never was. "I'm fine."

Sam opened his mouth but thought better of pressing it. "What are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for glee."

"Why don't you wait in the choir room with everyone else? I'm sure Mr. Shue is there early."

"Who said I want to be by other people?" She lifted a brow.

"Am I bothering you?" He was a little hurt.

"Not at all. You're actually the first person I've seen."

"Then why do you want to be alone?"

"I'm used to being on my own."

"But you have Mercedes, Quinn and Mike."

"I'm used to being on my own."

She was saying something he wasn't getting. "Do you like it?"

She blinked and he could see exactly how confused his question made her. "It wasn't really a choice."

"You were forced to be alone?"

"It sounds bad when you say it like that."

 _Is she joking?_ He narrowed his eyes but she just looked at him. "I don't know any other way to say it."

"I was simply alone. There's no good or bad about it."

"When were you alone?"

"For a long time."

"But your family is here." He was so confused.

"They are."

"And they let you be alone?"

"They did." Sadness worked itself back into her eyes. She blinked but it was still there.

"Would you like a hug?" It was all he could come up with.

"You're sweet but I don't touch people."

"Then how'd you get pregnant?"

He wanted to slap himself for that but she just smiled. "That's why I don't like to touch people. Bad things happen."

"You're not excited?"

"I don't get excited." She raised a brow.

"But aren't you happy?" He kept it up.

"I don't do happy either."

"You're determined to ruin this." He deadpanned.

She giggled. "Let's just say I didn't plan on being sixteen and pregnant."

He relaxed at her laughter. "I don't think any girl does."

"You never know. I watch _Maury_."

He laughed. "You're right."

"What are you doing out here?" She looked at him and her eyes were lighter.

"Just killing time until glee. Without football, there isn't anything for me to do. I just didn't feel like going to glee right away."

"Don't you miss Quinn?"

He smiled. "I wish we could hang out more."

"Because of your job? I thought you quit?"

"No, I have to watch my brother and sister."

She pursed her lips. "Maybe I can help?"

"How?"

"Call your mom."

He frowned. "My mom? How-?"

"Just call your mom." She elbowed him gently.

He shrugged and took out his phone to call his mom. She picked up right away. "Mom?"

"Sammy? Are you alright? What's going on?" Mary worried.

She was like that more and more. _Man, I hated our situation._ "No, no. I'm fine. Marcy wants to talk to you."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. She won't tell me."

"Alright." He could tell she was confused.

He handed Marcy the phone. She brushed her hair back before putting the phone to her ear. "Hi, Mrs. Evans."

He could hear his mom speaking and knew she was being polite. She believed in manners.

"I was wondering if you'd let me babysit Stevie and Stacie for you."

His mouth fell open. _She wants to babysit?!_

"It's no trouble. I already babysit Maddie and I take her with me to my job. I read to children at the library almost every afternoon after glee. I'm really good. I've been babysitting since I was five. And Laura would take us on babysitting jobs with her when she was a teenager."

Sam didn't know that. Quinn was keeping more secrets.

"I assure you, I can take care of your children. I'll have them back whenever you want them and I'll feed them. So she has to eat white bread?"

 _They must be talking about Stacie's gluten allergy._

"Yeah, I can do that. I promise I'm good. I'm kinda good with kids."

That much was the truth. The kids at the library were in love with her.

"They were? That's so sweet. Hi, Stacie. Yeah, I'm going to come get you after glee. Okay, let me talk to your mommy. Hi. Okay, I'll see you guys after glee. Okay, I'll see you later. Bye." She hung up and gave him back the phone. "And done."

"Wow." He put the phone up. "You're going to watch the terrors. That's so nice of you."

"This way you can hang out with Quinn for as long as you want." She shrugged. "Let's go to glee."

He stood up and held out his hand. "Okay."

She looked at him like he was weird.

"Do you need help getting up?"

She looked at him for a while before smiling. She took his hand and got to her feet. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, darlin."

"Look here, if you want to be friends, you have to stop calling me that. It gets me in the mood and I will jump on you."

He blushed. "No, you wouldn't."

"You have a lot going for you and like I said, it's one of my trigger words. Say it again and you will be cheating on your girlfriend."

His mouth fell open. "I could say no."

"But you won't." She pulled him closer.

"I think I will." He _hoped_ he would.

"No, you won't. And I can tell you why. I'm good, buddy. So good."

His head fell back. _She's a naughty little thing!_ "You'd take your sister's boyfriend?"

"Call me darling again and she'll just have to cry." She ran her hands over his chest.

He laughed. "You would not. You're a good sister."

"Say it again." She taunted.

He was tempted but she didn't seem like the type to bluff. "Okay. I won't call you dar-"

She gave him a specific look and curled her hands into his shirt to pull him down to her level. She bit his bottom lip.

He wasn't ashamed to say he went red. "Okay, I'm sorry. I won't say that word again."

"You better not. I don't want to be a bad sister." She let him go and grabbed him arm, pulling him down the hall to glee.

 ** _W.O_**

Marcy walked in with Sam. She was wrapped around his arm. Puck waited for Sam to find a seat then sidled over to her. "What's up, Mini Mama?"

"Hey." She sat down and rubbed her stomach.

That was a little freaky. She didn't even look pregnant so her rubbing the two children in there was trippy to him. "Stomach hurting?"

"I can just feel them moving." She shrugged. "Want to feel?"

His eyebrows moved. Quinn never let him touch her. He gave her his hand and she put it on a spot on her stomach.

Something pressed against his hand and he flinched. "Whoa!"

"Should feel it from the inside."

"Does it hurt?" He rubbed.

"Not really. Just really odd. Unless it's a kidney shot. They have legs now and can get me."

He laughed. "You might have football kickers on your hands."

"Nah, I'm going to have soccer players. They're going to be the greatest."

"Don't you play soccer?" He frowned slightly.

"I did but I had to quit when I found out I was pregnant."

"Did that suck?"

"So hard. I'm a soccer player. I've played since I was a baby."

"Really?" He gave her a look.

"When I was little, I had a soft soccer ball. They say I used to roll it back and forth and when I started walking, I would kick it. So yeah, really."

He smiled. "I can just see you doing that."

She shrugged.

"What are you doing after this?"

"Going to the library."

"To read to the kids? I should bring Nic."

"Did she like it last week?"

"She loved it. And she loved being able to tell kids at school that she knows you."

She smiled. "I just read stories. I don't know why they get so worked up."

"Well you're good at it. It keeps me entertained and I hate baby stuff."

"Okay…" She smirked.

"I saw you came in with Sam."

"Yeah, he found me in the hallway."

"Were you hiding?"

She laughed. He sulked. She didn't have to laugh at him. "No, I was not hiding."

"What'd you two talk about?"

She looked at him. "Not much."

"So we gon see you?"

"At the library? If you come through."

"What time are you going to be there?"

"I gotta pick up Maddie and get Sam's siblings from home."

His eyebrows lifted. "Why are you getting his siblings?"

"So he and Quinn can have time together."

"Aww yeah! Matchmakin?"

"Uh… no. They're already together, dingbat. They've been so stressed out lately, they haven't had time to connect."

He shrugged. "Maybe a summer away will do us all some good?"

"Yeah, I heard you were coming with."

"Yup."

"Cool."

 ** _W.O_**

Mercedes watched Marcy and Puck talking and wondered what they were talking about. They were extremely close and it was weird.

"Marcy's going to watch Stevie and Stacie." Sam spoke suddenly from beside her.

She blinked and turned to him. "What?"

"Marcy's going to watch Stevie and Stacie." Sam repeated. "She said it'd give me and Quinn time to be alone."

She blinked again and smiled. _I love_ _my little sister!_ "That's so sweet!"

"I think so."

"So you can hang out as soon as glee gets out?"

"Yeah."

She smiled bigger and hugged him. "I can't wait for you two to get married!"

 ** _W.O_**

The reading went great. The kids went wild over Marcy being back and Puck thought she liked their praise.

She had the four little kids put away the books she'd read and they were talking about what they were going to do next when he spotted a redhead staring at them from behind a shelf.

He checked her out. She was hot. No, not hot. She looked too innocent for hot. But she looked damn good though. She wasn't very tall. Probably an inch or so taller than Marcy, which made her as tall as Mercedes' short self.

She was thin but not painfully so. Her hips were about as wide as his hand and her chest was on the small side but she was still a looker.

Her face was what really sold it. She had pretty brown eyes and fiery red hair in a bunch of curls. Her skin was white and clear. He couldn't see any freckles but knew she probably had a few. Her small mouth was in a thin line as she bit her lips.

He bumped Marcy's arm. When she looked at him, he inclined his head. "Look at the redhead. Think she likes what she sees?"

"You think she's looking at you?"

He could feel the air coming out of his sails. "You think she's looking at you?"

"I think we're in the way of what she's looking at."

He laughed. "You're probably right."

"She's hot though. Wait. Not hot. Beautiful."

He grinned at her. _We are so alike!_ The girl set her shoulders back and walked over to them. He set his smile to stun and outstretched a hand. "Hey, sugar cube."

Her gaze passed over him but went straight to Marcy. "Are you the one who reads to the children here?"

Marcy nodded. "Yes, I am."

"Do you know Mal Chang?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you know Mal Chang?"

"That's none of your business."

"I think it is." She turned red. "He has a girlfriend and you're pregnant by him."

"So?"

How does this chick know that?* Puck looked between them. The girl was getting more and more upset while Marcy looked cool as a cucumber.

"How does it feel to be a home-wrecker?" The girl asked.

"They weren't married and if it was so good, he wouldn't have cheated. Don't you dare try to roll up on me and check me about something you know exactly nothing about. If you're so broken up about Mal and this girl, I'd advise you to ask him some questions." Marcy still looked bored as she laid down a verbal smackdown.

The girl looked set to cry. "How could you do it though? They were in love."

"How do you know we weren't?"

She gasped and took a step back.

"I was with Mal way before he ever met this chick. If anything, he cheated on me. So how about you learn some facts before you try to step to somebody you don't even know?"

Tears slid down the girl's face.

The little kids came back. This was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. Maddie got frosty. She gave the girl an ugly look. "Ellen. Why are you here?"

His mouth fell open and he had to pull it together before he drew attention to himself. He looked at Marcy, whose eyes narrowed. "You're Ellen?"

"Yeah, that's her." Maddie put her arms around Marcy and buried her face in her side.

"Look, I'm sorry he broke your heart but you're not the only one hurting. I advise you to invest in a box of tissues and a bottle of wine." Marcy looked down at the children. "Come on, kids. We're going."

They grabbed their stuff and they left. Puck looked back at the girl and saw that she was still in the same spot, watching them leave. She looked (was) really sad.

He felt bad about that but he was on Marcy's team. So he shrugged it off and they left.

 ** _W.O_**

Quinn looked at Sam. It was after they'd done their homework and they were up in her room, lying in her bed. They weren't doing anything. Literally. They were just on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" Although strange, it wasn't uncomfortable so he was confused.

"About Finn. I haven't done anything but I still feel like I have to apologize."

He turned his head so she could read his face. "You don't have to apologize for someone else's actions. He's been after you. But he said he'd stop. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"He said that?" She wasn't sure how she felt about that and hated it.

"Yup. Now we can concentrate on us."

She smiled. She wouldn't mind that. She reached for him. "We definitely can."

 ** _W.O_**

"What are you making?" Puck asked Marcy. They were at the Jones' in the kitchen while the kids were doing homework in the dining room.

"Egg salad." She peeled eggs.

"Are you going to do your homework, too?"

"I don't have any homework. I have my dissertation. But no. I'm not."

He thought through that word slowly. "Why not?"

"I'm not going to school anymore."

"What?! Why not?!"

"Because I'm having kids." She started dicing the eggs.

"So?! You can go to school and take care of your kids! Right?" He wasn't 100% sure. He couldn't.

"I'm going to be there for my kids. I'm not going to miss one thing in their lives. They're going to get sick of me."

"I don't think your dad is going to let you quit school."

"He can't make me go. I'm sixteen now."

He couldn't say anything about that. "You really want to give up your future to be a dropout?"

"I'd rather be a good mother." She added honey mustard, Miracle Whip, ranch and green onions to a bowl.

"I'm sure you can be a good mom and go to school."

"Why do you care?" She added the eggs then mixed.

"Because you're like my little sis now and I know I wouldn't want Nic to give up on her dreams."

"You're hella annoying. You know that?"

He grinned. "So you'll finish your disteration?"

She chuckled soundlessly. "I'll think about it."

"So what are you doing now?"

"Can you make toast?"

He grinned. "That's my specialty!"

"Here." She went to grab bread and cut it down the middle. It was white and square sourdough. She handed him four slices.

"What is this?"

"Sourdough. Stacie has a gluten allergy."

He went to the four slot toaster and popped them all in. "This should be a good sandwich."

She took down four plates and went to the fridge. She pulled out arugula, a cucumber, radishes and a bunch of condiments from the pantry.

She set it all on the island then put the greens in a large bowl. She cut the cucumber into slices then sliced the red radishes.

He took the slices of bread out of the toaster. "Done. Now what?"

She took the slices and put two of each on a plate. She scooped egg salad onto one slice then topped it before doing the other sandwich. She mixed various liquids together and poured it over the vegetables in the bowl. "Toast the other bread please."

"Sure." He did so. "What's that stuff?"

"A salad." She looked at him before putting some on all of the plates.

"That green stuff didn't look like any lettuce I've ever seen."

"It's arugula." She looked at him like he was stupid.

 _Hell, maybe I am?_ "What's that?"

"It's a green. It's got a peppery taste. It's good."

"What about the red balls?"

"What?!" She laughed.

"The balls you sliced." He pointed to the bowl.

"They're radishes! And they're not balls."

"Look like balls to me." He shrugged.

"Not balls." She shook her head.

The toast popped up so he gave it to her. "These kids are getting a good meal."

"It's just egg salad." She made the other two sandwiches.

"My mom never made egg salad."

"Do you even like it?"

"I've never had it. Seemed wussy."

She hung her head before picking up two plates. "Get the other two plates please."

"You're sick of me, aren't you?" He picked them up.

"So much." She walked to the dining room. He followed her and they put the plates in front of the kids.

"Thank you, Marcy." Stevie and Stacie said.

"Thank you, Marcy." Nic smiled at her.

"Thanks, Sis." Maddie got up to hug her.

"You're welcome. What kind of juice do you want? We have grape, cranberry, strawberry, orange, cherry, cranapple, açai blueberry, papaya and pineapple." Marcy listed.

"I want papaya." Maddie said.

"Can I have strawberry? I've never had strawberry before." Stacie smiled.

"Can I have orange?" Nic asked.

"I want grape please." Stevie said.

"Okay. Eat up." Marcy told them. "You have to finish your homework."

"Do we have to?" Stevie asked. "It's so boring."

"You have to do work so you can go to a good college and get a good job doing what you love." She ran a hand over his hair.

He blushed and beamed at her. "Okay."

Maddie leaned on the table. "I talked to my moms."

Stevie just stared at her.

"They said we can hang out. Alone."

"Not alone." Marcy rushed to correct. "On your own. Meaning without them. Somebody's going to be with you."

"Will you take us to the movies?"

"Mad."

"Please?" Maddie widened her eyes and stuck her lip out.

"Why don't you want Marc to take you?"

Maddie gave her a look.

Marcy grinned. "Fine. But the seven year olds are coming, too."

"Marcy!" Maddie whined.

Marcy told her something in Italian that had her pouting.

Stevie was bright red.

Puck followed Marcy back to the kitchen, where she poured the kids' juice. He helped her take the juice to the children then they headed back to the kitchen. He watched her clean up.

"What do you want?"

He blinked. "I didn't say anything."

"No, I mean what do you want to eat?" She opened the fridge.

"Oh!" He walked up behind her. "Whatever you make is fine."

She shifted some things around. "Want shrimp?"

He was geeked. He loved shrimp. "Yeah, that's fine."

She took a bag of shrimp out and frozen carrots and peas. She got a wok out.

"What's that?" He asked.

"A wok." She poured oil in the bottom to coat it then chopped the carrots. She got out onions and chopped those, too. She put in the onions then chopped some garlic and put that in also.

"What are you making?" He was mesmerized.

"Rice." She put the other veggies in then grabbed a container. She opened it and scooped out rice. She put in a pot of water to boil.

"I don't like white rice that much."

"It's Jasmine rice." She stirred everything then put the rice in the wok. She added stuff from the pantry that he knew nothing about then added all of the shrimp.

"Why'd you wait to add the shrimp?"

"It's already cooked. Besides shrimp never needs long to cook." She added seasonings to it and continued stirring.

"This was kinda fast."

"Doesn't take long." She shrugged before taking the wok off the eye. "Get two bowls."

He grabbed two bowls from the cabinet and she poured rice into each. He sniffed one. It smelled really good. "Man, that's good."

She left the rest on the stove and grabbed a fork and spoon. She handed him the fork. "Here you go."

"Why are you eating with a spoon?"

"I only eat rice with spoons. Quirk." She set her bowl aside and went to the fridge. "What do you want to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Didn't you hear me when I said all that juice?"

"Yeah. What juice does Mama drink?"

"Strawberry."

"I'll take some of that."

"You want her juice because she drinks it? Whipped." But she poured him a glass anyway.

He didn't appreciate her calling him whipped. _I am not! Nobody runs the 'Zilla! Although I might have toned things down for her. I might have changed a bit. But I'm still Puckasaurus!_

"Put your big boy undies on. There's nothing wrong with becoming a more mature person when you're in love. You giant girl." She poured herself a glass of apple juice.

He side-eyed her. "You're mean. You know that?"

"Man up." She walked out.

He followed behind her. "I'm a total man! I rock your sister's world on a number of occasions!"

" _Any boy can stick it in. A man sticks it out_."

That confused him for a second but he caught what she meant. "I'm not goin nowhere!"

"I believe that." She walked into the dining room and sat down.

He brightened as he sat next to her. "You really think so?"

"Totally."

He grinned and tucked into the rice. It was really good. It didn't taste exactly like takeout but it was really awesome. He liked it. He was just going to tell her that when he noticed her getting out her books. "I thought you weren't going to finish?"

"What kid will be proud of their dropout mother?" She didn't even look at him.

He smirked into his bowl. _I won_.


	20. Chapter 20

Tuesday went terrible homewise for the Joneses. Marcus tried to make breakfast again and the kids ended up late to school. Marc ended up making them toast to take with them.

Dinner was just as bad. They ended up picking at chicken that was cold on the inside. He kept insisting that he could cook for his family and refused to have anyone help him even though the three Jones kids and Mary could cook.

Mercedes sat at the breakfast table Wednesday, trying to prepare herself for Marcus' latest disaster. Marcy set a glass in front of her. "What's going on?"

"Daddy's late. I made breakfast."

Mercedes sighed heavily in relief. "What'd you make?"

"Yogurt parfaits." She went to the counter and finished another one.

"Yum." Mercedes took the spoon hanging out of the glass and stuck it in her mouth. "This is so good."

"You got strawberries, apricots and blueberries with strawberry flax granola and strawberry yogurt."

I love strawberries! They're my favorite fruit! Marcy knows me so well.* "What do you have, Marc?"

"Peaches, blueberries and blackberries with peach yogurt and honey granola." He ate quickly.

"What do you have, Marce?"

"Blueberries, raspberries and blackberries with blueberry flax granola and vanilla yogurt." She sprayed whipped cream on top.

Mercedes liked the artsy way Marcy built it. It had a layer of granola on the bottom with yogurt on top and berries on that. She continued to layer it granola, yogurt, berries until the top, where it was yogurt on top then she sprayed whipped cream and sprinkled granola. She topped the glasses with one of each berry.

Marcy always made food look good.

She walked to the doorway. "Daddy!"

"I'm just thankful he wasn't up to cook." Marc said.

Footsteps sounded and Marcus was in the doorway. "Good morning all."

"Morning, Daddy." Marcy gave him his glass.

"Mornin', Dad." Marc inclined his head.

"Morning, Daddy." Mercedes told him.

"Good morning, Dr. Jones." The Evans children chorused.

"Good morning, Marcus." The elder Evanses nodded to him.

Marcus fiddled with his tie. "I can't get this! Your mother usually ties my tie!"

Marcy rolled her eyes and fixed his tie. "Eat."

"Thank you for making breakfast, Sweetpea." He sighed before digging in. "What is this?"

"A yogurt parfait." She sat down and began eating.

"I need coffee. There's no meat in this." He fussed.

"I don't know how to make coffee, Daddy."

"You're fifteen. You should know how to make coffee."

"I'm sixteen, Daddy. I'm sure I'll learn one day."

"Marcus can teach you."

"Thanks." Marc muttered.

"What is everyone up to today?"

Marc huffed. "I have a few meetings today. And tomorrow. And Friday."

"Meetings for your company?"

Marc founded a software/video game company when he was seventeen. "Yeah. We're putting out a new game. It's going out Sunday night."

"Will you have time to hang out Saturday?" Mercedes asked. The festival was out. She could see that right now.

"I'll make time." He pinched her cheek.

"Yay." Marcy scooped food into her mouth. "I don't think we're going to the festival this year."

 _She read my mind!_ Mercedes thought.

There was a festival in Lima the first weekend of June every year and they always went but this year was just dramatic.

"I think we should at least go Sunday. Maybe try for a little bit on Saturday?" Marc said.

"That means we have to get everything ready for camp today. I can do it. Have Laura with me. I only have two classes." Marcy inclined her head.

"I have all my classes and I have quizzes in them." Mercedes sighed. "Not fun."

"When's your last quiz?"

"Tomorrow. I can't wait."

"You'll do well." Marcus frowned. "My children are gifted."

Without being vain, he was right. The eight of them (and most of their five thousand plus family) had tested to be geniuses. School came easily to them. But that didn't mean quizzes were any funner. "Thank you, Daddy."

He nodded then squinted at her and Marcy. "What is going on with your hair?"

"Huh?!" Marcy's mouth fell open.

"Your hair is poofy and your hair is just laying there." He pointed to them with his spoon.

Mercedes was extremely offended. _My hair is not poofy!_ "Daddy!"

"Go get me a brush."

"For what?!" Marcy frowned.

"I can do your hair."

"No." Marcy blinked rapidly.

"Go get the brush. And bring some of those hair rings."

"What is a hair ring?" Mercedes stared at him.

"The ties." He gestured. "Go! Hurry before school starts!"

The girls both went upstairs. Mercedes grabbed her oval brush and a couple black hair ties. Marcy grabbed a couple green ones from her closet and a wig brush and they went back downstairs.

Marcus scooted back and patted his lap. "Sit down, Sweetpea." He grabbed the brush from Mercedes.

"Daddy, no! I need the wig brush!" Marcy moved and he brushed her cheek.

"Every brush is the same. Sit still." He brushed her hair and it got tangled. He pulled and yanked. "Your hair is difficult!"

"Ow! Daddy!"

Marcus got the brush out and held it up victoriously. He set it aside and grabbed a hair tie. He put it in her hair then put it more. He flounced her hair. "There. Don't you look pretty."

Marcy looked a fright…

Marc and Mercedes looked at each other before eyeing her again.

Marcy looked ready to cry. "How do I look?"

They gulped. "You look good."

Mercedes was not a good liar and Marcy was magic at knowing when people were lying so of course she didn't believe them.

"Come on, Princess." Marcus lifted Marcy from his lap.

"Daddy,-" Mercedes tried.

"Princess! Sit!" He pointed to his lap.

 _Oh my goodness, he was going to have me looking crazy_ … Mercedes sat on his lap and let him brush her hair. The brush went through the weave fine enough but he just wasn't good at brushing. He wasn't following through with the strokes.

She could feel him tying her hair into knots when he put her hair into ponytails.

He patted her shoulders when he was done. "Finish eating so you can go to school."

Mercedes went to sit down and noticed Marc and Marcy staring at her. She felt like crying. _I must look hideous._

Marc ran a hand over his long braids. He was counting his blessings that his hair was already done.

"Is that how my hair looks?" Marcy asked.

"Your hair looks good." Marcus nodded once. He was proud of himself.

Sam, Stevie and Stacie couldn't stop staring but Mary's glare made sure they didn't say anything.

They spoke of family matters until it was time to go. They put their glasses in the dishwasher and grabbed their stuff to go.

They took off in five different cars, Marcus going one way, Dwight going another, Marc going another and Marcy and Mercedes going another.

The girls parked next to each other and got out to go inside. People were staring at the two like they were animals in a zoo. They walked to the choir room with Sam and conversation stopped.

"Damn!" Artie flinched.

"Wow!" Mike's eyes were wide and so was his mouth.

"Oh my damn!" Puck was struck.

"Oh my goodness!" Quinn was horrified.

Other exclamations rang out.

"Who did this to you?!" Kurt stood up and walked around them slowly.

"Daddy!" Mercedes sniffled.

"He jacked us up!" Marcy sobbed.

" _Pop_ did this?!" Quinn and Mike gasped.

"He wanted to do our hair because he didn't like the way we did it!" She looked really close to tears.

Sam wouldn't blame her for crying. It looked really bad. Not even all of her hair was in ponytails and they were different lengths and some of it was hanging down while other parts were folded up. It looked really bad.

Mercedes looked just as bad. And just as upset.

Tina walked over and touched their hair. "We can fix this. Right, girls?"

"Yeah!" They all jumped up and swarmed them. They tried to take down the ponytails but it was clear they weren't coming out.

"Ow! Ow! Would you stop!" Marcy slapped at Rachel.

"Wait! Uh oh!"

Marcy turned to stare at her. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Rachel shoved her hand behind herself.

Marcy grabbed her arm and brought it out. A ponytail holder was out but so was the bunch of hair attached to it. Marcy let out this big huge scream that had the guys covering their ears.

"Little Diva, relax." Kurt breathed deeply. "We can fix this."

"My hair!" She stared at Rachel's hand as tears dripped down her face.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." Tina put her arms around her.

Mercedes and Quinn held her tightly.

Marcy just sobbed.

Sam felt really bad then. Mercedes once told him that hair meant the world to the women in her family. It was their crown and glory like the Bible said.

"Come on." Kurt ushered them out. "We'll fix this." He and the girls left.

Sam looked at all the other guys. They all looked shellshocked. "So are we not talking about this?"

"No." Mr. Shue's mouth worked. "We're going to pretend nothing is happening."

The other guys nodded. "Agreed."

 ** _W.O_**

Mercedes and Marcy were rushed into the girls room and Tina used the scissors in her backpack to cut the hair ties out of their heads.

"We're going to have to wash your hair." Quinn said. "Do you have your brushes?"

"Yeah." Mercedes' voice was soft from not crying when she really wanted to.

"You're going to have to cut your weave out, Diva." Kurt said.

She nodded. She was telling Mike on Monday that she was thinking of taking it out for the summer but she was just thinking about it! Now it felt like a hostage takeover!

Kurt cut the tracks out of her hair and threw away all the weave. She couldn't wear it again. When he finished, she bent over to let Brittany and Santana wash her hair.

She could hear Tina and Quinn washing Marcy's hair. She felt bad for her. She couldn't believe her hair came out. Mercedes knew how she felt. When she was nine, their cousin, Joanna tripped Quinn and her gum fell in Mercedes' hair.

It wouldn't come out so all of her hair had to be cut off. She ended up with a fauxhawk. It took until eighth grade for her hair to grow back and it wasn't even as long as it was.

Rose had had a heart-attack and when Mercedes' hair started growing and it looked weird, she took her to get her first weave.

But Mercedes ended up cutting her hair again when she saw a model in a Swedish magazine with a pixie cut. She liked it and cut it again. It took her until now to grow her hair out.

Santana pulled her up and started drying her hair off with paper towels. "How you holdin up, Wheezy?"

Mercedes sniffled. "I look crazy."

"You look beautiful." Brittany set her chin on her shoulder.

Mercedes looked at Marcy, who looked as miserable as she felt. Her curls glistened with water. Marcy had real curls. Corkscrew curls that everyone wished they had but she hated. Then her hair was a bunch of different colors.

She naturally had black hair, brown hair, red hair and blonde hair. She also went grey early and had white hair. But it blended together beautifully. It was really something to see in the sun.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes asked her.

Her bottom lip was poked out. "My hair."

"It's just a little bit, Marcy. You're okay." Quinn rubbed her arm.

"Your hair is beautiful!" Tina couldn't take her eyes off her hair.

"I look stupid." Marcy sniffed hard.

"No, you don't!" Brittany stomped a foot.

Mercedes brushed her extremely wavy hair back. "Thanks, Britt but you saw how the guys reacted."

"They're stupid guys!" Santana waved a hand.

"Come on. It's almost time for class." Kurt opened the door. "Don't think about what they think. They have zero style."

"Agreed." Tina took each of their arms and dragged the two out.

People were still milling around and taking pictures of them.

Santana glared at them all. "Do you need something?!"

They scattered or looked away.

They moved through the halls until they reached the choir room again. A stray beam of sunshine caught them as they walked in.

 _Damn! I've never seen Mama's hair wavy before and it looks good! And Mini Mama looks like Shirley fucking Temple!_ Puck thought.

She had a billion colors in her hair (in his mind) and the sun gave her a halo.

"Damn!" Artie repeated.

Mike stood up and went to them to give them hugs. "There you guys go. Don't cry anymore. You look beautiful."

"Really?" Marcy looked up at him with those dark green eyes that usually looked right through you.

"Really." He kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Mikey." Mercedes swung side to side with him and closed her light brown eyes that usually looked at you like she was counting on you to be the best person in the world.

He kissed her head. "No problem."

The bell rang.

"Go to class, guys." Mr. Shue stood up.

They gathered their stuff to leave, the girls were rubbing Mercedes' and Marcy's shoulders and telling them to be brave.

Puck would say it was stupid but they looked hit when they first came in. _Doc messed them over!_

He kissed Mercedes' cheek on the way out and winked at Marcy. He went to class and promptly let his mind wander.

He was thinking of Mercedes' hair. It was as long as her weave so he didn't get why she'd wear fake hair when her real hair was just as long. That didn't make sense to him.

And her hair was beautiful. It was really wavy and it was two different colors. Black and really light brown.

It looked really nice. He wondered if she'd let him pull it now…

 ** _W.O_**

Puck decided to skip second period. They wouldn't miss him and thankfully he didn't have a quiz scheduled for that class until the next day.

He wandered down the hall and saw Marcy in an alcove. "Hey? What's up?"

"Hey." She was writing in a notebook.

"Whatcha doin?" He sat at her feet.

"Making a list of things to get for camp. What's Nic's favorite color?"

"Yellow. Why?"

"Like Zizes." She snickered.

He grinned. "I can't believe a tough girl like her likes such a soft color."

"I can. She's like Pine-Sol. Tough on grease, lemony scent." She shrugged.

"What things are you getting for camp?"

"We need toothbrushes, toothbrush holders, toothpaste, combs and brushes, mouthwash, soap, lotion, shampoo and conditioner. I use my own but the others might want something different. We need sunscreen, mosquito repellant, flip flops, towels, poufs, water bottles. A ton of stuff."

"Can you get all that stuff by yourself?"

"No. Laura's coming with me. We usually get our favorite colors and write our names on our stuff but I don't- yes, I do. Your favorite color is red, isn't it?"

"Yup." He nodded.

"What are you doing?" She looked up at him finally.

"Nothing."

"Want to come with? I don't know you or your sister's sizes for different stuff. Ms. Mary wrote down her kids'."

"Sure. I ain't got nothing to do."

They got up and she took him outside. "We can take my car and I'll just bring you back. I have class after lunch. Are you okay with missing lunch? We can go somewhere."

"Fine with me. I don't need to hang around."

"Cool." She unlocked her doors.

He marveled again at her car. It was the dopest car he'd ever seen and he saw Mike's car. It was a dark green 1986 Lincoln towncar with light green flames. It was cool. It had three rows of seats and a trunk. The inside had dark blue plush seats that sat four. The dashboard was a dark wood. She even had cupholders!

And she had a hookup that let her play music from her phone. She said she always drove with music.

Plus, she'd popped the trunk for him and showed him her survival kit. She had a tire, a toolbox, a jack, a tire iron, canned food, bottled water, a battery, extra clothes and blankets. She even had a small bag of kitty litter.

The girl was prepared!

"You ever gon let me drive your car?" He asked as he buckled up.

"Not on your life. Nobody drives my whip but me." She secured her seatbelt, hooked up the music and turned the car on.

"Aww, Mini Mama! I'm gon be yo brother-in-law one day."

She looked at him. "I don't care!"

He laughed.

 ** _W.O_**

 _We're going to be so late…_ Mercedes thought.

Marcus decided he wanted to cook again. He insisted that he could because he bought a cookbook the night before and if he just followed the directions, he couldn't fail.

He failed… spectacularly.

It turned out even worse because Marc decided to make smoothies just in case Marcus messed up and Marcus turned the blender on before Marc could put the top on.

It got _everywhere_! Even on the ceiling!

Everyone was covered with smoothie bits. They cleaned up the kitchen and tossed the last of their food in the garbage.

Then they went upstairs to shower and wash their hair. Then they grabbed new clothes to put on before going downstairs.

"We should head out." Marcus sighed.

"But I'm hungry." That was weird. Marcy usually could go without food for a while. The girl could skip a meal.

"What's that coffee shop all you kids go to?" Marcus asked.

"The Lima Bean?" Mercedes scrunched her nose.

"We'll go there."

So they all hopped in cars and went to the Lima Bean.

Marcus gave each of them $50, even the Evanses. "Hopefully that'll take care of lunch too."

 ** _Did I mention they were out of food?_**

They got in line and Marcus told them they could have anything they wanted. So they got what they wanted. Marcus, Dwight, Mary, Marc, Mercedes and Sam ordered coffee. Stevie and Stacie got orange juice. The adults got a muffins while Marc got coffee cake. Mercedes, Stevie and Stacie ordered doughnuts. Marcy got hot chocolate and she and Sam ordered cinnamon rolls.

When their orders were up, Marcus rushed off in a cloud of goodbyes. Dwight and Mary took Stevie and Stacie to school.

Marc kissed Mercedes and Marcy. "Have a good day."

"How late are you for your meeting?" Marcy asked.

Marc rolled his eyes. "I don't even want to think about it. Drive carefully."

They nodded before heading for their cars. They drove to school and went inside. Mercedes gave Marcy an open hug and Sam a soft hip check before going to her locker. She tried to balance everything and was doing a good job until she went to class. She couldn't open the door. She could barely knock.

Someone opened the door for her and she went to her seat while shooting her disapproving teacher apology looks.

She sat down and got out her homework. She could hear the whispers.

The teacher gave them an assignment but gestured for her to approach her desk.

Mercedes walked up to her. "Yes?"

"What's going on, Mercedes? You're usually my best student. You've been tardy three days this week. That's unlike you." She looked at her in worry.

"My daddy can't cook. My mom used to make us breakfast every day but since she's been gone…"

She nodded. "How long has she been gone?"

"Since last week." Her eyes welled.

She took her hand. "Go eat your breakfast. I'll mark you on time."

"Thank you." Mercedes walked back to her seat and sipped her coffee. _At least someone understands._

 ** _W.O_**

For some reason the glee club all ended up in the choir room at lunch. Even Mr. Shue. Puck really just wanted to see Mercedes since she, Marcy and Sam were a no-show that morning.

She walked in but she looked different. Like she was vibrating or something. But she was all smiles though. "Hi!"

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"I'm perfect!" She sang.

Quinn stood up. "You're shaking. Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine. **_Fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh! Just fine, fine, fine, fine, ooh! I'm fine!_** " She belted out.

"MJ, are you on drugs?" Artie looked serious.

"Artie, that's not funny." Brittany hit his shoulder.

"Well she's singing and dancing!"

"I feel great! I had a doughnut today!" Mercedes danced in a circle.

Mike's jaw dropped. "How?!"

"I thought you couldn't have sugar?" Tina said.

"Daddy said we could so I got a doughnut!" Mercedes jumped in a circle.

As much as he liked to see her jiggling all over the place, Puck was concerned for her. Sugar made her loopy as _hell_.

"One little doughnut made you like this?" Sam asked.

"We don't eat sugar really." Quinn reminded him. "We get one doughnut a year on Halloween and cookies all during December but that's it. Any other time and we're ready to scale Mount Everest."

"She's not like that at game night." Artie protested.

"Think back to every game night. Do you see her eating any of that junk?" Mike asked. "It's rare for us. It's why she'll be on fire during the games."

"What about you? You eat her sweets."

"And I'm a little jumpy."

"Why'd your dad let you eat a doughnut if sugar is so bad for you?" Santana wanted to know.

Mercedes was interested in dust particles.

"Aretha!" Santana clapped her hands once.

Mercedes shook herself. "When'd you get here, Tana?"

"We need to get some veggies in you." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Come on."

"I want another doughnut!"

"No, we're getting you celery."

"I love celery!" They walked out.

"She's like a little drunk." Finn was in shock.

"Oh crap!" Mike facepalmed before patting himself down.

"What's wrong?" Tina asked.

"Marcy's out there driving like that."

"Oh no! Call her! Call her!"

Mike found his phone and dialed the number. "Hey, Marce? Where are you?"

They listened close. They heard a scream.

"Marce! Are you okay?!" He sat up. "Where are you?! I'll come get you!" He listened. "Just be careful! I'll see you soon. We're in the choir room. Okay. Bye." He hung up.

"What'd she say?" Puck tapped his chair.

"She's getting food. She'll be here soon."

So they started eating. It didn't take long for Quinn and Mercedes to come back. They walked in and Mercedes looked worn out. Like she just crashed.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

She nodded but leaned heavily on Quinn. Quinn wrapped her arm around her and led her to a seat. "She just needs to eat some veggies."

"I don't think you should have sugar anymore." Kurt frowned. "What do you do during December when you eat cookies?"

"We're usually amped up but we get used to the sugar by the time Christmas comes around then we're back on our diet by New Years." Mike said.

"I don't understand why your father would let her have sugar." Rachel shook her head. "She's miserable."

"She should be okay by tomorrow." Quinn helped her eat.

They heard footsteps and in came Marcy like a whirlwind. She blew in like a tornado. "Hi!"

Mike sat up straight. "Marce! Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect!" She screamed.

 _This again_ … They all thought.

Quinn huffed and rolled her eyes. "Mikey, get her."

Mike waved her over. "Come sit and eat."

"No!" She jumped up and down.

"Marcy, do you have some veggies?" Quinn snapped.

Marcy looked down at her bag. "Yes?"

"What'd you get?"

"A salad." She beamed.

"Good. Come sit and eat."

"I don't want to!"

"Marcy!"

"Be nice to me or I won't tell you my news!" She stomped a foot.

"Okay, calm down." Mike said. "What's your news?"

"I got a date!" She jumped on her toes.

"What?!" They all leaned forward. "With who?!"

"Kenneth." She turned side to side slowly.

"Kenneth Dandridge?!" Mike and Quinn yelped.

She nodded. "I found him on Facebook on Monday and he asked me out today."

"No way!" Quinn squealed.

"That's so good, Marce." Mercedes told her softly.

Marcy started dancing. "It's tomorrow!"

"What?!" Mercedes and Quinn yelled. "We can't prepare you in enough time!"

"But you have to. It's tomorrow." She pouted.

"We'll need everybody."

"You want _our_ help?" Artie looked at them like they were crazy.

"Not you!" They snapped. "Kurt and the girls."

"Oh! Great! I can't help you." He sat back.

Marcy sat next to Mike and began eating. "What am I gonna wear?"


	21. Chapter 21

**_Doctor's appointment tomorrow so I'm updating today._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes was so conflicted Friday morning. She was happy Marcy had her first date but she was also still a little out of it from yesterday. That doughnut messed her up. No more sugar for a while.

She tied her shoelaces and grabbed her stuff before going downstairs. She put her things in the living room then went to the kitchen. Marc was in the way of the fridge while Marcy was laying on the table. "What's going on?"

Both looked at her though only Marc spoke. "We have literally nothing in this house. There's OJ and water."

Marcy sat up. "I want juice."

You might ask why wouldn't she just drink orange juice. When Marcy was fourteen, she caught strep throat. The family didn't know it at the time and she kept complaining of her throat hurting. Rose made her drink orange juice to help but Marcy kept saying it burned.

Finally Rose called Michael and he came over to examine her. He said she had strep and the acid from the orange juice was aggravating the infection. Marcy hadn't been able to drink orange juice since.

"All I can tell you is to drink some water and pretend it's juice." Marc closed the fridge doors.

She stuck her bottom lip out. "Ugh! I'm sick of this! Why don't we just go to the store?!"

"Because we're ridiculously busy."

"I don't have to go to school."

"Yes, you do." Marcus walked in.

"But I already took my finals."

"Did you finish your paper?"

Marcy sulked. "No."

"Then you can't miss school." He would never let her anyway so Mercedes didn't know why he said that.

"What are we going to do for breakfast?" Mercedes asked.

Marcus went to his wallet and gave them all $50 again. "I have to go to a meeting. I can't be late. I'll see you all tonight. Hopefully."

They waved goodbye as he picked up his briefcase and walked out.

"Come on, munchkins." Dwight sighed.

"Bye, guys!" Stevie and Stacie waved goodbye to the foursome as they left with their parents.

"So Sonny told me you have a date." Marc picked up his suit jacket.

Marcy rolled her eyes. "So what?"

"Really think Mal's not going to have a heart-attack?"

"I don't care what he has." She stood up.

"You're doing this on purpose. Just trying to get him to keel over." He put the jacket on and buttoned it.

"It'll solve my problems." She picked up her stuff.

Mercedes pursed her lips. "You should want to date Kenneth because you like him, not because it'll make Mal crazy."

"Shut up. I like Kenneth. He gets me." She walked out and was followed. "He's so deep and sweet."

Marc rolled his eyes heavily. "Puh-lease!"

"Where's _your_ girlfriend?!"

"I wish I would be tied down." He snorted.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Mercedes fussed. "All you're doing is sleeping with bimbos."

"Banging the pathetic so you won't have to think about Laura with her husband." Marcy kissed her teeth.

"I don't think about Laura!" Marc shouted.

"Sure." She opened the front door.

"She's not on my mind!" He barked.

"Maybe if you say it enough times even you will believe it?" Mercedes said as she went for her stuff.

When she came back, Marc was gone. Marcy was waiting for her at the door. "He got huffy and split."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "He needs to grow up."

"And admit that the love of his life chose someone else over him? Not likely."

Mercedes put her hand on Marcy's shoulder. "I don't think it's the same."

"I don't see a difference." She walked to her car, where Sam was waiting.

"Where are you going for breakfast?" Mercedes changed the subject.

"I'm going to the store for apple juice and a granola bar."

Mercedes grinned. "Too much sugar yesterday?"

"I almost did a backflip. I know that isn't good for the twins."

Mercedes laughed.

 ** _W.O_**

School was pretty okay. They had a party in every class and then they left like they didn't have to come back the next year.

The girls decided to come over to help Marcy with her date. It was her very first one that they knew about so they had to make it special.

Mercedes came home to find Laura and Quinn in Marcy's closet. "You guys are starting without us!"

"She needs something really cute." Laura said instead of replying to her accusation.

"Momma Rose bought her a bunch of cute stuff but they all still have tags on them." Quinn looked through boxes.

Marcy threw a box. "This is hopeless! I should just cancel!"

"Oh no, you're not!" Laura bossed. "You've waited ten years for this boy!"

"But I can't find anything."

The doorbell rang.

Mercedes waved a hand. "I'll get it." She went down the steps and opened the door. Santana, Brittany, Tina, Lauren, Kurt and Rachel were standing on the doorstep. "Hey. We're in her closet looking through stuff."

"What color is she wearing?" Brittany asked.

Mercedes shut the door behind them. "I have no idea."

They followed her upstairs. "Your house is crazy!"

"Thank you?" She led them into Marcy's room with the dark green door.

They eyeballed her room as they took off their jackets and put them on her bed. "Whoa!"

"Come on, guys." Mercedes waved them on. They went into the closet.

Laura held up a sweater shirt. "This is cute."

"It's also too hot." Mercedes said.

"What's the temperature for tonight?"

"It's supposed to be in the sixties." Quinn picked through bottoms.

"You'll bake." Laura threw the top.

"What color do you want to wear, Little Diva?" Kurt asked.

"I don't care. I just want to wear something comfortable." Marcy sighed heavily.

"This is your first date; you need to wear something alluring." Laura picked up a yellow shirt. "How about this?"

"It's night." Quinn wrinkled her nose.

Laura balled up the shirt and threw it. "Fine! _You_ pick a top!"

Quinn stood up and went through the racks of hangers. "Are we trying to hide the twins?"

"Yes!" The girls yelled.

"Does he know you're pregnant?" Tina asked.

Marcy shook her head. "No."

"We should probably put you in black so he won't be able to tell."

"But she'll be too hot." Rachel brought up.

"That means we'll have to find her something sleeveless." Laura went through the clothes on the floor, trying to find a black top.

Mercedes suddenly realized Laura didn't know any of her friends. "Lady? This is Santana, Brittany, Tina, Lauren, Kurt and Rachel. Guys, this is our big sister, Laura."

They waved to her and she nodded. "Nice to meet you. Marcy, put this on." She handed her a top.

Marcy took off Mike's jersey and put the shirt on. It was sleeveless with skinny ties to make the straps. The sides had the same and cinched. On the front was a white outline of Japan. It showed cleavage but not that much.

"Now we have to find something that matches it." Mercedes searched through her bags and boxes for a pair of bottoms.

"Is she going to wear a skirt or a pair of pants?" Brittany brought up.

"She should wear a skirt." Laura frowned.

"She doesn't have many skirts." Quinn pointed out.

"I know. Everybody fan out and find a skirt. Any skirt."

They each looked through her stuff and tried to find a skirt. When they each had one, Laura looked them over.

"Too short. We're not trying to give him a show. Too thick. She'll roast. This doesn't match. This doesn't match. Aha!" Laura pointed to the one Kurt held. "That is the one!"

Kurt handed Marcy the long flowing thin skirt with chimes on the bottom. It was black but kind of sheer. "Here you go."

"You need underwear. You should still have some good stuff from Madison's a couple months ago." Mercedes went to her drawers.

"Wear this perfume." Laura picked up a bottle.

"I don't wanna wear perfume." Marcy hated perfume.

"You're wearing perfume. And makeup." Laura raised a brow as if preparing for this fight.

"No!"

"Yes, you are! You're going to be a girl if it kills you!"

"I'm not wearing makeup and that's final!"

 ** _W.O_**

Kurt put the finishing touches on Marcy's face. "You look good."

The look she gave him wasn't nice.

Tina finished brushing her hair. They had Marcy take a bath and wash her hair. Instead of doing anything to it, Tina just brushed it. It would have taken hours to do anything else.

"Here's your shoes." Lauren gave her a pair of red ballet flats. Her only pop of color.

Marcy, who put on lotion and body glitter, slipped into the shoes. She stood up from her vanity. "Am I done now?"

"Here's your purse. You have your keys, wallet, phone and gum." Laura handed it over.

Marcy snatched the bag. "I hope he gets here soon."

"Let's take a picture." Mercedes said. "You look good."

Laura adjusted Marcy's hair then her rosary. Marcy never took it off so they'd had to go around it when planning her jewelry (a necklace and tennis bracelet).

She had three holes in her ears. She got her first set when she was three months old, the second when she was ten and the last when she was fifteen. She usually wore diamond studs to keep them open but Laura exchanged the bottom ones for diamond hoops.

"What time is he coming?" Santana asked.

Marcy checked her phone. "Eight."

"It's seven forty five."

The doorbell rang. Mercedes waved her hands. "I'll get it! Make an entrance when I give the signal!"

"What's the signal?" Brittany wanted to know.

"I'll say, "Boy, you sure look nice tonight!". Then you come out looking amazing."

Marcy held up a thumb. "Got it."

 ** _W.Oish_**

Puck leaned on the doorbell again. Mike had said to meet him there. _Is nobody home?_

The door opened and Mercedes was there with a bright smile on her face. She saw it was him and she pouted. She turned around and yelled, "False alarm! It's just Puck!"

 _Ouch_. "Nice to see you, too Mama." He kissed her.

She waved him inside. "I'm sorry, Noah. We're just waiting on Kenneth."

He shrugged. "No worries. Where's Mike?"

"How should I know?"

"He told me to meet him here."

She frowned. "Mikey?! Are you here?!"

Mike came from around a corner. "I was washing my hands."

The boys slapped hands. "What's up?"

"Nothing. We're in the dining room."

"We? Who's we?" Mercedes put her hands on her hips.

"It's just me, Sam and Trey." Mike shrugged.

"What are you up to?" She squinted at him.

"Why do I have to be up to something?"

She narrowed her eyes further and stepped forward. She pointed at him and moved her finger. "I don't trust you. But I can't prove anything. Do something bad and I'm telling Laura on you."

He pulled a face. "Just go back upstairs."

She stomped up the steps. "Laura! Mikey's being bad!"

"Man, sisters are a nightmare." He turned around and left.

Puck laughed and followed him to the dining room. He knew he felt like that about Nic on several occasions.

Marc looked up as they entered. "What's up, Puckerman?"

"Sup?" Puck slapped hands with him. "Sam."

Sam slapped his hand. "Hey, Puck."

"I ordered pizza while you were gone. I don't think Dad's going to be home anytime soon." Marc told Mike.

"At least he can't cook. Mom said she was thinking of sending her tofu stew." Mike said.

Marc grimaced. "Aw hell!"

Mike chuckled. "So Puck, we're playing _Blackjack_. Whatcha got for us?"

Puck sat down. "What do you mean?"

"We can play for money or we can play for favors."

"Favors? What kind of favors?"

"The way Marce tells it; the kind that get you outta jail." Marc snickered.

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Marcy came up with playing for favors when we were younger." Mike explained. "We were always in trouble and gaining favors got you out of it. People from all walks of life owe that girl favors."

Puck grinned. "Alright. Let's play."

 ** _W.O_**

 _They're freakin card sharks!_ Puck lost each and every hand. "You're cheating!"

"You just suck!" Mike grinned. He tallied up the score. "You owe me sixteen favors and Marc eleven."

"This is crap!" Puck sat back.

"You're doing better than me." Sam pouted.

"Want to play again?" Marc took the cards and split them.

"No!" Puck sulked.

Marcus walked in. "Boys. What are you doing in here?"

"Just playing _Blackjack_." Marc said. "How'd your meeting go?"

"Good. Yours?"

"Good." He nodded.

"Did you eat?"

"We have pizza on the way."

"Where's your sisters?"

"Upstairs helping Marcy get ready for her date." Mike said.

Marcus' whole face turned. "Date?!"

"Oh yeah. Marcy has a date."

"With a boy?!"

"Yep."

"Over my dead body!"

"That's what Mal said." Mike grinned.

"Why isn't he here?" Puck asked.

"Mom grounded him so he wouldn't mess it up for her."

" _Jeanette_!" Marcus clenched his fist. "When is this little punk supposed to be here?"

Marc shrugged. "I don't know. I just know he's not here yet."

The doorbell rang.

"That can be either him or the pizza."

Marcus stormed off, the guys followed him closely. He snatched open the door. A kid with short curly hair (who looked a little like Bruno Mars) stood there. He was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans but also a sweater with patches on the elbow. "Good evening, sir."

Marcus narrowed his eyes. "I don't know who you think you are,-!"

"I'm Kenneth Dandridge. I'm here for Marceline Anne."

Mercedes came flying down the stairs and pushed her father back. "Hi, Kenneth! You probably don't remember me-"

"Mercedes Catherine. As beautiful as the last time I saw you." He smiled.

She giggled. "Stop!"

 _Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Who is this kid and I will kick his ass!_ Puck snarled internally.

"She moved." Marc picked Mercedes up and moved her out of the way.

Mike waved as he shut the door in the kid's face. "Have a nice life!"

Laura was there suddenly and snatched the door back open. "Sorry about that, Kenneth. Here she is."

Marcy walked down the stairs and she looked pretty. Not that she wasn't usually but she wore jeans and big shirts. She was in a skirt now. It was weird to the men.

"Marceline Anne." Kenneth held his hand out.

Marcy took it. "Bye, Daddy. Bye, guys."

"You better be back in this house by eight o'clock!" Marcus shouted.

"Daddy, it _is_ eight o'clock!" Mercedes hissed.

"Then come right back in here!"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Have her back by eleven."

"Eleven?!" Marcus, Marc and Mike yelled. "No way!"

"Eleven." Laura repeated as she closed the door slowly.

Marcus started shouting in German.

"Pop!" Laura put her hands on her hips. "That's so unfair! She's already pregnant; what's he going to do to her?!"

Marcus picked up his briefcase and stormed around the corner, muttering in German.

"Eleven?!" Marc put Mercedes down and yelled at Laura.

"Yes! Eleven! She's a good girl! She's not going to do anything!" Laura stomped upstairs.

Marc acted like he was strangling her. The doorbell rang. He snatched open the door. "What?!"

The guy on the stoop leaned back. "Uh… pizza?"

 ** _W.O_**

Ellen got off the bus and began walking down the street, hoping she wouldn't get lost. She'd used Google Maps and the bus schedule to pinpoint where she was going but she wasn't too sure. She'd never been in the Adjacent before without Mal.

She walked down a few streets before coming to Oak Ridge Drive and took a left. She walked down until she came upon a bright blue house. She checked the paper in her pocket and saw she was at the right address. 1916.

She rang the doorbell and waited. She didn't have to wait long until Mercedes opened the door. "Hello."

Ellen smiled. "Hi. Does Marceline Anne live here?"

"Yeah. Hold on." She shut the door and Ellen could hear her screaming for her.

Seconds later, Marcy was standing there. She looked at Ellen with dark green eyes and the redhead shivered. She reflected that Marcy had stormy eyes that looked right through you. The kind you could get caught in and swept away in passion.

 _Maybe that was why Mal picked her?_ "Hello." Ellen waved.

Marcy just looked at her.

Ellen swallowed. "I know our last meeting didn't go well and I want to apologize for that. For ambushing you at your job like that. It was rude and childish and I'm sorry."

She wrung her hands together. "I just don't know how to act. I've never been cheated on before. Actually Mal was my first boyfriend. I never thought about how you might feel or what you're going through. I'm sorry. How- how are you feeling?"

Marcy blinked. Her face was completely blank but her eyes were expressive and Ellen feared they told her she wasn't done jumping through hoops.

Ellen gulped. "Do you know what you're having?"

Marcy blinked again. "Twins."

Ellen smiled slightly. She liked her voice. It was soft and raspy but high and clear as a bell. Ellen had noticed it when she was chewing her out earlier that week. "That's cool."

Marcy's extremely long and curly eyelashes hid her eyes from view as she blinked again. Then something changed. She looked Ellen up and down slowly.

It was like she'd undressed her and was caressing her with her eyes. They even lightened so they looked like sparkling emeralds. Ellen wasn't sure why Marcy was looking at her like that but she liked it.

"Apology accepted." Marcy finally said. "It's a difficult situation. There's no guarantee I'd be better."

"The person who should be feeling bad is Mal." Ellen lifted her chin.

"I bet he doesn't."

Ellen scoffed. "Boys!"

Marcy inclined her head. Ellen took another look at her and was blown away by how pretty Marcy was. Her body was thick and curvy and her face was soft and round. She had her eyes going for her but also her mouth. It was pink and pouty and perfect.

She had a small round nose and no blemishes except for a beauty mark by her mouth. Her skin was even. Even her eyebrows were perfect.

 _I would have cheated on me, too_.. Ellen bit her bottom lip. _I was made for study dates at the library. She was made for sin. I'd kill for sex appeal. She has it in spades._ She sighed. "My friend says her little brother loves you. For reading at the library?"

Marcy smiled and showed off perfectly even white teeth. It transformed her face from a serious, intense picture into something like a flower unfurling. It made her look better.

 _Drats_ … Ellen thought.

"I enjoy all the children there."

"Do you get paid for it?"

Marcy shook her head and her long bangs fell into her eyes. "No. It's volunteer work."

"How many hours do you have?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I don't keep count."

"Then how are you going to get credit for them?"

"I don't do it for credit. I do it because I enjoy it and so do they."

 _Is she a good person, too?! No fair!_ "Why don't you volunteer at a hospital?"

"Mal does that. I volunteer at the library, the homeless shelter, the animal shelter, a woman's shelter and the veterans home."

Ellen's eyes widened. _She does all that volunteer work?! And I didn't know Mal volunteered at all! He was hiding a lot._ "I've never been to a shelter."

"It can be depressing when you see what people have been through. Even though the animals can't tell you their story, it's just as sad."

"What do you do there?"

"Where?"

"At the shelter?"

"Which one?"

Marcy's face was the same but her eyes were lighter.

 _Is she mocking me?_ "The women's shelter."

"I help them fill out job applications or applications for government assistance. I help stock supplies and I cook and clean."

"You do all that and you're pregnant?"

"I'm not dead."

 _Yeah, she's definitely mocking me_. "You've never answered my question."

Marcy's head cocked to the side.

"About how you're feeling?"

Her head straightened and she looked Ellen over again. It didn't feel sexual to the redhead this time. It was like Marcy was able to see to her soul and see how good a person she was. She felt very vulnerable and wanted to hide behind something. "I feel fine. Now."

Ellen blinked. _What does_ now _mean?_ "That's- that's good."

The corner of Marcy's mouth kicked up.

Ellen took a deep breath and realized there was no reason for her to still be there. She'd apologized and Marcy accepted. Ellen should leave. But she didn't want to. "I like your hair."

Marcy put her hand in it. "Really?"

"Yeah. I like curls." Ellen touched her own.

Marcy licked her lips and Ellen found herself watching her pink tongue trace their fullness. "They suit you."

Ellen smiled. "Do you really think so?"

Marcy nodded.

Ellen just stood there smiling at her until she realized she was staring. But it wasn't uncomfortable though. Marcy just let her look. "I should go."

Marcy nodded again.

Ellen stood there for a moment before turning to go. Marcy spoke so Ellen turned back. "Excuse me?"

"I said you're pretty." Marcy smiled before going inside and closing the door.

Ellen blushed. _The sex pot thinks I'm pretty?_ She smiled all the way to the bus stop.

 ** _W.Oish_**

Marcy came into the kitchen. She sat at the table. "Who was that?" Mercedes asked.

Marcy just smiled mysteriously. "Are we leaving or what?"

Marc wanted them to go out to lunch and because they didn't have any food for breakfast, they were starving. Mercedes looked to him. "Are we?"

He checked his watch. "Yeah. We can go."

Stevie and Stacie cheered.

Quinn pulled Marcy to her feet. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse!"

"Have you ever eaten horse?" Marcy teased. "It's gamey."

They all laughed as they left the house.

 ** _W.O_**

Puck went through a couple shirts before he just decided on a tank top and a red plaid shirt. They were some of the few unpacked and clean.

"Are you ready, Nic?!" He yelled.

"Yeah!" She screamed back.

"You better not be watching TV!" He ran a brush over his Mohawk and picked up his wallet and keys. His phone rang. _It's probably Mama wondering what's taking us so long_. He answered. "Hey?"

"What's up, bro?!" It was Artie.

"Hey, man! What's going on?"

"Nothing, man. Except San wants everybody to come over to her house this afternoon."

"Man, I don't know. I'm hangin wit Mama and her people. We're going out to lunch."

"It's like eleven thirty. Swing through about one. You can't eat all day."

"True that. I'll see what she says."

"You seem to be stuck to her these days."

Puck smirked. "That's my lady!"

"That's what's up. Go after what you want."

Puck snickered. "Alright. I'll convince her to roll through. But I gotta go. I'm late."

"Alright. We'll see you soon."

"Alright. Bye." Puck hung up. "Nic, you better have your shoes on!"

"They are!" She shouted.

"I'm coming down the stairs!" He did as he said and came downstairs.

She was scrambling to put her shoes on.

He looked at her. "Mmm hmm."

"I'm ready!" She tied her shoes.

"Come on, girl! Mama's gonna think we can't tell time!"

"I'm coming!" She tied her last shoe then stood up. "I'm ready."

"Come on." He waved a hand. She walked to the door and opened it. He followed her out to his truck after locking the door behind them.

They got in and buckled up before he started driving towards Lima and the restaurant they were going to; Sally's.

He found a parking space and they got out and went inside. Mercedes and her family were at a big booth in the back. Nic and Puck walked there.

"Hey!" The others waved.

The Puckermans waved back. "Hi!"

"Sit." Mercedes waved them over. "We haven't ordered yet. We were waiting on you."

"I hope you weren't waiting too long." Puck slid in next to her.

"No, we just got here. Marcy had a visitor so we were late, too."

"Cool."

A waitress walked over. "Hey! What can I get you?"

Before anyone could say anything, Marc smiled at her. "Philly cheesesteaks all around."

The waitress wrote it down as they all looked at him like he lied. "What kind of fries do you want?"

"Actually I want onion rings. With a strawberry soda and vanilla shake." He looked to Mike, who looked dumbfounded.

"I'll take steak fries." Mike said. "And grape soda with vanilla shake."

"Ooh! I want tator tots with a strawberry soda and strawberry shake." Mercedes gushed.

"I'll take onion rings with a black cherry soda and strawberry shake." Quinn said.

"I want curly fries." Marcy piped up. "With cheese and bacon and green onions and sour cream. And I want this orange creme soda with a vanilla shake."

"Can I have waffle fries with the orange creme soda and chocolate shake?" Maddie asked.

"Sure." Laura said. "I'll have crinkle cut fries with this blue raspberry soda and vanilla shake."

"I'll take steak fries, orange soda and vanilla shake." Mal snuck peeks at Marcy.

Sam went next. "Steak fries for us three with root beer and vanilla shakes."

Nic and Puck looked at each other before shrugging. "Coke and vanilla shakes for the both of us. Steak fries."

"Anything else?" The waitress wrote it all down.

"No peppers on mine please." Marcy said.

"Extra cheese on mine." Mal went next.

"Extra onions on mine." Mike went on.

"Extra everything for me." Marc finished, flashing her a smile.

She blushed. "Got it." She hurried away.

"Do you have to flirt with every woman you see?" Laura kissed her teeth.

"Yup." He grinned.

"Aww geez." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"These guys don't need to see that." Laura fussed.

"Here we go." Mike muttered.

"You act like I threw her on the table and defiled her." Marc rolled his eyes.

"What's "defiled" mean?" Maddie wanted to know.

"Good luck telling her!" Laura pointed.

Marc pulled a face. "It means to make something dirty."

"Oh. Why would you make that lady dirty?" Maddie questioned.

"Remember when Marcy gave you the talk?"

She nodded. "About what sex was?"

"Yeah. Sometimes having sex is dirty."

"What's "sex"?" Nic asked.

Puck almost died. He started coughing and choking and he couldn't breathe.

Mercedes whacked Puck on the back. _I think we've killed him._ "Are you alright?"

He shook his head.

Nic looked at all of them. "What's wrong with Noah? And I want to know what's "sex"?!"

"Me too!" Stacie piped up.

Sam nearly died.

The people next to them turned around and stared.

"Can we help you?!" Marcy snapped. They turned around quickly. She looked at Nic. "Ask your mom."

"What if she won't tell me?" Nic pressed.

"She'll tell you something."

"Okay."

Puck wheezed. Mercedes rubbed his back. "You're okay. Just take small quick breaths."

He followed her instructions and breathed fast, shallow breaths. He was looking a little better so she just rubbed his strong back.

"That threw you for a loop, didn't it?" Mike teased.

Mercedes elbowed him. He was so bad. Nobody would believe it but Chang had a dark streak.

Puck nodded. "Can we talk about anything else?"

"Our food is coming." Quinn pointed out.

Mercedes looked over and it was true. A couple waiters were bringing their food out. They set red baskets in front of them with bottles of soda and glasses of shakes.

"I hope we don't get sick from this." Laura said.

"Would you lighten up?" Marc rolled his eyes.

"Why would you get sick?" Nic asked.

"This has processed cheese and it's bad for you." Laura told her.

"But it's oh so good." Marc ate an onion ring.

"And fried sides have a ton of grease. Soda and shakes have a ton of sugar." Laura ignored him.

"So we shouldn't eat this?" Nic asked.

"Shouldn't? no. But we are. If we get sick, we'll just blame MarcD."

"Okay."

"Dang." Marc grinned.

Nic and Stacie giggled.

"Can we have less talking and more eating?" **_Did I mention Mike was also fat?_**

"It smells so good." Marcy sniffed the air above her sandwich.

"Then let's dig in." Marc said a prayer before they… dug in.

They ate like somebody was going to take their food away. When they got done, Mercedes looked around and noticed they had food all over their faces.

Mabel, the owner of Sally's, stopped by the table. "Ooh! Look at you! You were so hungry you tried to push the food through your faces!"

They grinned at her.

"Child, I could wipe your face and feed the towel to a starving country." She told Marcy, who was closest to her.

Marcy blew her a kiss. "You know you like it."

Mabel blushed. "Stop it!"

"Yeah, stop it, Marce." Marc scolded before grinning. "She wants me."

Mabel waved him away but her cheeks were pink.

Marcy and Marc began arguing over who she really wanted. Puck leaned over. "What's going on?"

"They always flirt with her." Mercedes whispered. "It makes her feel good."

He nodded.

"Go wash your faces!" Mabel waved her towel and left.

"She's right." Laura said. "We need to wash up. Come on girls."

Marcy looked at Mal. He stared back. She frowned. "Move!"

He sat back.

She pushed him out the booth and got out. "You're so effin weird!"

He climbed to his feet and shook his fist at her back.

Quinn, Maddie, Stacie and Nic giggled as Laura sighed and shook her head. "Come on."

The girls slid out of the booth and walked to the bathroom, where Marcy was cleaning cheese out of her hair.

Laura helped her and washed her face then Maddie as Quinn helped Stacie and Mercedes helped Nic then they did their own faces.

 ** _W.Oish_**

"I think we should clean up." Marc frowned. "I have cheese on my pants."

Mike laughed. "I have a spot on my shirt."

"I've got you both beat. I dropped some on my chest." Mal boasted.

"Yeah right!" They didn't believe him.

He tugged his shirt down. A glob of cheese was stuck to his chest. They all fell out laughing.

"Come on." Marc slid out of the booth. They went to the bathroom and started scrubbing. Their faces were cleaned easily enough but the clothes were hit.

They shrugged it off and went back to the table. The girls were back and the boys just slid in.

"So Marcy." Laura leaned on the table. "How'd your date with Kenneth go?"

"You went on a date?" Maddie looked at Marcy.

Mal scowled at Laura, who didn't give a damn.

Marcy smiled. "He was kinda amazing."

"What?!" They all shouted.

"He's really in tune with the universe and his place in it. I told him I was pregnant and he was super chill about it."

Puck's mouth was hanging open.

Sam kept his mouth shut.

"I'm so happy for you!" Mercedes clapped.

"Me too!" Quinn smiled. "When's your next date?"

"Sunday night." Marcy beamed.

 _Holy fuck_. Puck looked at Mal, who was twitching. He did not look happy.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked.

"We're going bowling." Marcy told her.

"Where'd you go, what'd you do?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"We went to a cafe with an open mic night. We talked about poetry all night and he told me about how his family's doing. We got caught up."

"How did the subject of the twins come up?" Quinn seemed confused.

"He leaned on me and brushed my stomach. I figured I should tell him so he could run now but he was so amazing. He said he understood that things didn't always go according to plan but that I was no less stellar."

 _Uh oh_. Puck could tell she really liked him.

Maddie frowned. "But you and Mal are supposed to be together."

"Honey, that's not gonna happen." Marcy shook her head.

Maddie's eyes filled. "But you're meant to be!"

"Maybe I'm meant to be with Kenneth? He's smart, handsome, insightful, soulful, deep. I need someone like him."

Maddie started crying.

Laura rubbed her back. "It's okay, Maddie. Sometimes things don't work out the way you want but that doesn't mean they're bad."

"That's what you said about Robert!"

Puck almost started laughing. He had to catch himself. He looked down at Mercedes and saw her biting her lips. She wanted to laugh, too.

"I know, sweetie but it'll be okay. I promise." Laura went on.

Maddie continued to cry.

Nic pulled on Marcy's shirt. When she leaned down, Nic whispered in her ear. Marcy straightened. "Something like that."

"Oh." Nic said before leaning over to rub Maddie's back. "It's okay, Maddie."

"Let's leave before people think we did something to her." Marc sighed.

"Where are we going?" Mike asked.

"Wheels invited us over to Satan's house." Puck spoke up.

"For today?" Mercedes wrinkled her nose. "Tana didn't tell me anything about that."

"Wheels told me to tell you."

"Great job waiting until the last minute." Quinn rolled her eyes.

Puck narrowed his.

Mercedes patted his chest. "We can go."

"As long as you come to the festival by three." Laura bossed.

"Yeah, yeah." Mike played with Mercedes' arm. "Let's go."

Mercedes slapped his arm. "Stop playing with my fat!"

"But it's so jiggly." He kept going.

She slapped him again. "I'm tired of you!"

"Love you, too Mercy."

"Big brothers are a curse."

"Yeah!" Nic agreed.

Puck glared at her. _I changed that Runt's diapers and she got the nerve to say I'm a curse?!_

Stacie nodded sagely.

Sam and Stevie were very offended.

"That's not true, Mercy." Marcy shook her head. " _Brothers_ are a curse."

 _Okay, I'm offended_. Puck thought. Especially when every girl said "Amen". Even Maddie.

"You know what?!" Marc snapped. "Sisters aren't any easier! Especially the ones that keep getting pregnant!"

"That was one time!" Quinn yelled.

"You're just mad you didn't knock up Laura before she met Robert." Marcy narrowed her eyes.

Marc turned red. "Get out."

Laura blushed, too. "Please go to your friend's house."

"So you two can screw?" Marcy blinked like she was innocent.

"Marcy, get out!" Laura pointed to the door as Mike and Quinn laughed.

"I would never!" Marc sputtered.

"Uh huh." Marcy looked at Mal, who was smiling like he was trying not to. He looked back at her. "Not this again. You know I want you to move."

"Why don't you ask?" He said in a pleasant voice.

"I hate you."

"That's not the right words."

"Would you please move?" She tried. They had to give her that.

"What'll you give me?"

"A black eye; move your ass!"

"You'll catch more flies with honey than with vinegar."

"You're about to catch a case!"

"You love me. Just admit it."

She pushed him onto the ground and stepped over him.

Mike and Marc were cracking up. Quinn, Maddie and Laura were giggling. Sam's and Stevie's mouths formed "O"'s. Nic and Stacie looked super confused at them while Mercedes was frowning. "Marcy!"

Mal got up. "That's okay, Mercy. She'll come around."

Mercedes looked at Puck. He stared back. "Are you serious? Puck, get out."

He jumped and moved. _I didn't know she wanted me to move!_ He helped her out of the booth.

She went to Mal and hugged him. "We'll see you in a couple hours. Hold your head up."

"I thought you liked her with Kenneth?" He sniffed.

"You know I want my babies together." She cupped his chin.

"I can take Nic home, Puck." Marc said.

"Thanks." He inclined his head. "I gotta get gas anyway so I'll meet you guys there."

"Can you drop me off somewhere please?" Mal asked.

"Uh… sure."

They went outside and found Marcy talking on her phone. She was smiling and giggling.

Puck looked at Mal and the father-to-be was _pissed._ "Come on. Where you want to go?"

"I can give you directions. There's a gas station by it." He stared at Marcy the whole time.

They said their goodbyes and Marc, Laura, Maddie, Stevie, Stacie and Nic got in Suzy, Mike, Mercedes, Quinn, Marcy and Sam got in Rhonda and Mal and Puck got in Puck's truck.

Puck took his step by step directions to a gas station. He pulled inside and got out. He was surprised when Mal did, too. "Hey, I can drive you the rest of the way."

"That's okay. I can walk." Mal waved before taking off.

Puck wondered where he was going so he watched him as he went across the street and into a bar. He was fifteen! What was he doing in a bar?! So Puck followed him.

Nobody paid attention to him as he walked inside. Probably because it was daylight. There wasn't even a bouncer. He had to wait for his eyes to adjust to the darkness then tried to find out where Mal went.

He almost passed him at the bar. He stayed in the shadows and watched as the bartender poured Mal something in a mug.

"She went out with this jackass!" Mal was saying. "He was the most pretentious prick in the first grade! I hate him! Why is she doing this to me?!"

"Come on, Mal." Devin slapped his shoulder. "Sometimes you got to take a few knocks. You and Marcy will end up together. Just believe it."

Bubba snorted. "You better knock this guy out before he's raising your kids!"

"I'll kill him." Mal was so serious.

"You gotta stake your claim. Tell that dude to his face that he ain't got a leg to stand on. That's your woman and your kids!"

"Really, dude?" Devin looked at him like he was stupid.

Earl laughed. "Marcy has her own mind. She's going to do what she wants to do."

"Ain't that the truth?" Mal snapped.

"Just calm down. You'll have the whole summer to woo her over." Devin said. "Don't listen to Bubba. He'll have your ass in jail."

Mal sighed. "That's her job."

Bubba frowned. "I would not!"

Devin waved him away.

Mal sat up straight. "I just need to talk to her. Explain my side of things-"

"What?!" The bartender looked at him like he was crazy.

"Earl!" Devin scolded.

Earl threw up his hands.

"I know I messed up, Earl." Mal said. "I have to find a way to make it up to her."

People in the bar started giving tips on how to get her to thaw out. Puck slipped out quietly and walked across the street to the gas station so he could fill up but he was thinking over what he'd just learned.

Since when did drunks give teen dads advice? _And where was it when I needed it?_


	22. Chapter 22

When the group got to Santana's house, Santana (of course), Brittany and Artie were already there. Tina was just getting dropped off.

Santana let them in. "What's up, bitches?!"

"Do you have to be so ghetto?" Mercedes lifted a brow.

"Yup. Now get your round ass in here so we can lounge by the pool." She shut the door behind them.

They went outside and to the pool. They made themselves comfortable. Mike took off his shoes and socks and rolled up his jeans to stick his big feet in the water. Tina joined him.

Quinn and Mercedes sat side by side in chairs as Marcy laid back in a lounger with Sam at her feet, closer to Quinn. Mercedes could barely hear the doorbell and Santana went to get it.

Brittany was in a bikini and sitting on Artie's lap. "What'd you guys do this morning?"

"Just hung out with our brothers and sisters." Quinn said. "What about you?"

"We've been here since breakfast. Just hanging out." She shrugged.

"You're so adorable." Marcy said.

"Thank you!"

Mercedes wasn't sure it was a compliment and glared at Marcy, who raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Anyway, what are you guys doing tomorrow?"

"I'm free after church." Artie lifted a shoulder.

"Santana has church, too." Brittany said. "Why? Want to hang out?"

"We can't." Mike shook his head. "After church, we have to hang out with our family. Marc said so."

"And that bossy Laura." Quinn bit off.

Mike nodded. "And that bossy Laura."

"Stop it, guys!" Mercedes set her hands on her hips. "Laura's not that bossy!"

"That's because you do what she says without question." Marcy moved her leg, trying not to kick Sam.

"I'm obedient!"

Santana came back with Rachel, Kurt and Blaine.

"I know she acts like a boss but she ain't nobody's momma." Marcy was saying.

Mercedes wanted to hit her so bad! _Laura was right; she got pregnant on purpose!_ "You're just naughty!"

"And I'm good at it, too. Ask Mikey."

Everyone laughed but Mike. "Hey! She was talking about you!"

"Mike can't possibly be bad." Artie snorted.

"You don't know Mikey!" Quinn, Marcy and Mercedes said in unison.

"You can stop talking about me now!" Mike blushed.

"You think he's bad at playing video games? He's like that with _every_ game!" Mercedes snitched. "He's so competitive!"

"And he's bad! You should know some of the stuff he's done to Laura!" Quinn went on.

"That's why she goes to Wellesley College in Wellesley, MA. To get away from him." Marcy grinned.

"That's not true! That is not true!" Mike sputtered.

"Yes, it is! You ran her away from us!"

"Mike!" Brittany was surprised at him.

"Mike!" Artie was laughing so hard Mercedes thought he was going to fall out of his chair.

"What'd you do, Chang?" Santana grinned.

So the girls started telling some of the things he'd done to Laura. The club was howling. Lauren and Puck showed up halfway through and were laughing, too. Finn was last.

"He told a boy she liked that she was born with a tail!" Marcy said.

Mike was not happy. "All that stuff's in the past!"

"Like you getting her a stuffed frog for Valentine's Day?" Quinn taunted.

He grinned before he wiped it from his face. But they all saw it. He was proud of his rotten self.

"What's so bad about getting her a stuffed frog?" Finn asked.

"She's scared of frogs." Mercedes told him. " _He_ made her that way."

"When he was four, more than anything he wanted to be a knight." Marcy explained. "He knew knights hung out with kings and princes so he figured he'd catch a frog and have a princess kiss him into a prince. He figured Laura looked enough like a princess and caught hundreds of frogs to literally throw on her."

"She freaked out." Quinn said slowly. "Then he realized exactly how scared she was and started tormenting her with them."

"He did it to all of them." Marcy pointed to her sisters. "Laura's afraid of frogs, Mercy's afraid of snakes, Quinn's afraid of spiders and Maddie's afraid of mice."

Mercedes and Quinn shuddered and glared at him.

"Wait a minute. _He's_ why you're afraid of spiders?" Finn pointed to Mike. "We saw a little one and you ran away screaming."

Quinn was too freaked out to yell at Puck for laughing so loud. "I hate spiders!"

"They can't even get with plastic toy creatures." Marcy shook her head. "They will fight you."

"She's right." Mercedes stared at Puck. "Don't you ever throw a fake snake on me."

He gulped. "I'd never do that, Mama."

She wasn't buying that. "Our moms are afraid of all animals and he used to get them all the time."

Marcy held her nose to try to stop laughing. "One time Mikey was trying to scare Maddie with a fake mouse and Ms. Judy walked in instead."

"She. flipped. out." Mercedes hoped they could understand exactly how much.

"Mom had nightmares for weeks." Quinn added.

The boys were howling. Lauren and Santana were just as bad.

"Mike." Tina glared at him.

"I was twelve!" Mike defended himself.

"What about bribing Jr. into reading you her diary?" Marcy pointed out.

"I haven't done that… in days." Mike couldn't even lie.

"Who's Jr.?" Artie asked.

"Mal. I'm Sonny."

" _You're_ Sonny?!" The gang was surprised.

"Yup."

"Tubbers talked about a Sonny constantly." Santana looked him over. "She said he was related to the devil."

Mike laughed. "She means Mal."

"She could have been talking about Marcy." Mercedes hooked a thumb at her.

"They won't send a pregnant woman to the electric chair!" Marcy threatened.

"Yeah! Let's talk about you!" Mike turned around.

"Let's talk about Mal." She suggested.

"Aww yeah! He messed them over good!"

"But Mal is so sweet!" Tina didn't understand. She just didn't understand.

"He's the devil!" Mercedes and Quinn yelled.

Mike and Marcy laughed. Marcy licked her lips. "They're just mad that they can't run off yet."

"I swear I'm moving far away from him!" Quinn raged.

"So far away!" Mercedes agreed. "If I never see him again, it'll be too soon!"

"I thought he was your baby?" Puck teased.

"He is and I love him but if I could kill him and get away with it…!"

"He dyed my hair brown!" Quinn spat.

"Damn!" Santana wiped away tears.

"He kept leaving skates in front of my door so I'd trip." Mercedes snapped.

"He put fish in the pool while we were swimming." Quinn went on.

"He put food coloring in the pool while we were swimming."

"He put food coloring in our shampoo."

"He told my crush that I thought he smelled like wet dog and I hated him."

"He kept messing with my violin!"

"He put chewing gum in my clarinet!"

"He switched our homework so we'd turn in other things!"

"He dumped my perfume in my backpack!"

"He put mint in my drinks so I'd sneeze!"

"He steals our diaries on a daily basis and tells other people!"

Their friends were laughing so hard.

Santana wiped away tears. "Does he hate you two?"

"You'd think!" Mercedes snapped. "Marc messed with other girls in the family and picked at Laura. Mikey was on Laura like she wouldn't beat him and Mal was on us! Plus he steals everybody's diaries. The other two leave our diaries alone but not Mal!"

"He takes all of our diaries but Marcy's." Quinn sulked.

"I don't know why he can't find it." Marcy shrugged. "It's not like I'm even crafty in where I hide it."

"Isn't your diary in Greek anyway? He can't read that."

"Stop writing in French and maybe he'd stop reading yours?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "It's my diary! I should be able to write in the language of my choice without fear that someone will read it."

"You'd think."

"Okay, who wants alcohol? I can sneak my mom's wine." Santana stood up.

"Do you have white?" Marcy asked.

"You can't have wine. Can you?"

"Not a lot. Not often. I haven't had any since I figured out I was pregnant."

"Okay. Yeah, we got white. She usually drinks red so she won't notice."

The girls put in their requests with the guys declining because wine was for girls… Yeah. Only Mike, Kurt and Blaine asked for wine.

"Aren't you driving?" Artie asked Mike.

"I'll be okay. It's just a glass. I've drove way drunker." Mike grinned.

"But he's never drunk." Mercedes put in. She didn't know why he said it like that.

"As much as we drink, he could be." Marcy stirred up trouble.

"Wait a minute." Finn put out a hand. "You drink a lot? How? Your parents have to notice their alcohol is missing."

They looked at each other and realized they never told them.

Mercedes went first. "We're foreign so we have different rules. We get wine coolers at age three, wine at age eight and beer and coffee at age fifteen."

"No one's ever paid attention to hard alcohol so there's no age limit on that." Quinn went next.

"The way of thinking is that if we're exposed to it young, we'll make better decisions about it." Mike added.

"We've done pretty well so far." Marcy finished.

Santana handed out the glasses. "So you know how to drink wine like adults?"

"We can go through some wine but we have a winery in our family so we get it for a discount."

"What kind?"

" _Barnes Best_."

They all swung around to look at the Fabanges. "What?!"

" _Barnes Best_." Marcy was so literal.

"But that's expensive wine!" Finn gaped.

"Not for us."

"Who are you?!" Santana frowned.

"We told you!"

"You never say anything about your family really." Tina said.

"I don't talk about those people but I figured these three would have told you more."

"Nobody's asked anything after Christmas." Mercedes shook her head.

"Rude."

"I'll say." Quinn rolled her eyes.

Marcy did, too. "Et tu, Mikey?"

"I didn't care." Mike shrugged.

"So can you tell us more?" Tina wondered.

"If you want."

"Who are your grandparents?"

"My maternal grandfather is Po Seon. We call him Grandfather."

"I still cant believe Po Seon is your grandfather." Finn shook his head.

"Yeah. He's a stock broker." Mike lifted a shoulder. "Grandmother is an art buyer."

"He must got mad money." Artie smirked.

"When he dies, I'm going to get at least $3.2 billion dollars." Marcy said. "I'm his sole heir."

"What?! Why?!"

"She's the only one he likes." Quinn sipped her wine. "Not his mother, not his wife, not his kids. Just Marcy."

"He plays favorites?" Tina didn't like that.

"They all do. It's how our inheritance works. It comes from our parents, grandparents and different aunts and uncles that want to give us money." Marcy explained. "When someone dies, a certain amount goes out to everybody and the heirs get the rest."

"Oh my goodness!" Tina looked ready to faint.

"So you know about Po and Xhi-Xhi." Mike stated.

"Xhi-Xhi?" Brittany pronounced slowly.

"Yeah. She's his wife. The art buyer. We call her Grandmother."

"Why do they have so much money for being a stock broker and an art buyer?" Artie didn't get it.

"Family money. Grandfather's people all have jobs like that. They always have. Grandmother's family all have jobs like talent scouts, coaches and stuff."

"What about your paternal side?"

"Pappa is from a family of doctors and Mamma's family is in the fashion industry. She's Gertie Chang."

Tina flipped out. "I still can't believe grandmother's Gertie Chang!"

"She's the best pinup model ever!" Kurt agreed.

"My maternal grandfather is Grandpapa. His family has been in the Olympics since it started." Quinn said. "We have a ton of medals in our family."

"Really?" Blaine was hearing this for the first time.

"Yeah. Grandmama's family was one of the first to sell recipes and mass produce food. They have the best farm in Sweden."

"That's really cool."

"Thank you." She smiled. "My paternal grandparents are Jonathan and Caroline Fabray. We come from aristocracy and every second and third son are doctors, lawyers and stuff like that."

She stated proudly, "We call Jonathan Pop-Pop and his wife G-Ma. G-Ma is from America and trace her people back to the Mayflower. But she was a model, too. Her maiden name is Braxton."

Kurt squealed. "She's my idol! I love her more than Lady Gaga!"

"You never told me that." Mercedes said.

"I admit I let her slide to the back burner when Lady Gaga burst onto the scene but she's still my number one."

"Cool. That's G-Ma. Our maternal grandfather, we call Granddad. He owns a racecar team and got famous racing cars."

"Cool." Sam smiled.

She beamed. "Grandmom is Christina Barnes. She's the singer. She used to sing opera but when she turned 18, she formed a band with her brothers and came to America. She got signed to Motown and had a few hits before she went on tour. She met Granddad in New York and they got married two days later.

She finished her tour then went back to Italy and had our aunt, Marigold as her new album dropped. She's been making music ever since."

Artie took out his phone and pulled up a picture. "I've looked her up."

"The winery had been in the family for generations but her father came up with the recipes we use today. All of her family is artistic. They're musicians and artists and stuff." Marcy told.

"That name sounds familiar." Rachel tapped her bottom lip. "I think my dads have an album by someone with that name."

"I'm not surprised." Mercedes shrugged.

"Grandpa and Grandma are different than Granddad and Grandmom." Marcy said. "Grandpa has a farm in his family. Everyone has gone to school to help with it or to make money. But his grandfather was the one to actually come to America. That's why our last name is Jones. They changed it on Ellis Island.

He wanted to be more than a farmer but it was all he knew so he bought a patch of land and started farming it. He struck oil."

"I can't believe you have oil in your family." Puck frowned.

"Yeah. He went home a hero. But after he found a wife and was having his first kid, he was drafted into World War I. He came home, had a few more kids, farmed and checked in with his ranch in America before he died farming."

"I can't believe your family fought in a World War."

"His son was Poppy and fought in World War II. He was a Nazi."

"Your grandfather is a Nazi." Rachel pouted.

"He's not now and he's our _great_ grandfather but yeah." Marcy shrugged. "Anyway, if you didn't work on the farm, you had to get a profitable job. Daddy is from a family of doctors. But Grandma is from a rich tribe here. America here, not Lima.

She's a designer. Her family sent her to Germany for school and one day while picking up fabrics, she met Grandpa. He was picking up fabric for his mother and they clicked."

"Wow. So your family has bank." Santana nodded slowly.

"Yup. Then there's family friends." Mercedes said. "Like Uncle Elton, Uncle Phil, Uncle Snoop and Ms. Aretha."

"And how do you know the two greatest pianists on this side of the century?" Blaine asked.

"Uncle Elton was a fan of Grandmom's since he was young and when he got famous, she was the first person he looked up. Same with Uncle Phil."

"And how exactly does Snoop Dogg know an Italian singer?" Puck was super lost.

"He was a fan of Grandmom's Motown days and he remixed a song of hers on his debut album."

"That's the coolest thing I've ever heard." Artie said slowly.

"How often do you see these famous people?" Santana demanded.

"It depends. We see Uncle Elton and Uncle Phil at Christmas. We see Ms. Aretha every once in a while but we can call her anytime. We see Uncle Snoop at different functions. Same with Ms. Cher." Marcy said.

"And you know Cher?!" Tina was close to passing out.

"She's one of the most genuine people you will ever meet."

"So us calling you Aretha is a compliment?" Santana looked at Mercedes.

"Not if Grandmom heard it." Mike teased. "They're super competitive with each other. Ms. Aretha would be proud but Grandmom would have a heart-attack."

"We know quite a few famous people from family but also because of growing up doing stuff." Marcy said.

"Stuff like modeling?" Britt asked.

"Yeah. We've been modeling and acting since we were babies. Our parents did it so they had us do it. The money we make is put in an account for when we turn 18. So we have money from that."

"But wouldn't that make you a professional?" Rachel was worried. "We won't be able to compete with you."

"We've sang with Grandmom but we didn't get money from that. All the other jobs aren't singing so it doesn't matter." Mercedes told her.

"Have you been in anything we would have seen?" Finn wanted to know.

"We've done stuff for mostly out of the country but maybe? We don't know what you look at." Mike furrowed his brows.

"And you've done this your whole lives?" Tina asked.

"Yup. I did a commercial a couple weeks ago." Marcy nodded. "Before Nationals."

"What was the commercial for?" Kurt wanted to know.

"Opi nail polish." Marcy wiggled her fingers.

"What have your parents been in?" Lauren asked.

"A lot of stuff but my mom tried out for the Olympics because Grandpapa pushed her. She almost didn't go to college. She came to America to have fun." Quinn said.

"Our mom was a singer in her teens because Grandmom pushed her." Mercedes shrugged.

"How many albums did she have?" Artie asked.

"Two. Her first one dropped when she was fifteen and the other one two years later. She was really famous but she came to America to get away from it all for college. After, she went home and won Miss Italy."

Puck crowed. "I can see that! Your mom's hot!"

"Wow." Marcy rolled her eyes. "We've all been in pageants. Maddie's still stuck doing them. And we've won trophies for horseback riding."

"What are your events again?" Sam asked.

Mercedes beamed. "I'm a barreler."

"I'm a jumper." Quinn said.

"Maddie and Laura are prancers." Mike went on.

"I race." Marcy shrugged like it was no big deal but she was really good.

"What else have you been in?" Finn was fascinated.

"We all know how to play the piano. Momma Rose taught us." Mike listed. "I know how to play the trumpet and cello, too."

"Laura knows how to play the French-horn, the organ, the xylophone and the triangle, too. I know how to play the violin." Quinn spoke up.

"Maddie only knows how to play the piano but Mal can play the oboe, the trombone and the bass guitar, too. I can play the guitar, the drums, harmonica, the sax and the flute as well." Marcy went on.

"Marc plays the piano as well as the tuba and fiddle. I play the piano, clarinet and harp." Mercedes finished.

"I still can't believe you're her." Puck frowned.

"So you're an angel?" Finn smiled.

Mercedes laughed. "Thank you, Finn but I am not an angel."

"Yes, you are." Marcy pinched her cheek.

Mercedes blushed. "We also play a bunch of sports. We all played Little League. Marc, Marcy and I played basketball in elementary school. Marc, Mikey and Mal played football in elementary school. Laura, Quinn, Maddie and I played tennis in elementary school. Maddie still plays. Marcy played soccer."

"In middle school, Mercy switched to volleyball. Marcy played football and hockey." Quinn went on.

"We all had to retire from Little League when we got older so the girls tried out for softball. Only Laura kept up with it. She still plays in college." Mike said.

"I lasted a freaking day." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"I lasted a month." Mercedes smiled.

"I remember that." Santana played both volleyball and softball.

"I play lacrosse." Marcy stuck her tongue out. "And we all play racquetball at the club."

"The country club?" Artie wanted to know.

"The William Hamilton Country Club." Quinn said. "We're members and we got in trouble constantly because of _some_ body."

Marcy lifted her nose. "We all went to dance class but Marc quit and Mal was never any good. Laura, Mercy and Lucy stopped when they got to high school. Maddie and I still go. Mikey stopped last year, was it?"

"Yeah, it was last year." Mike nodded. "The girls also did gymnastics until high school."

"How did you have time for all that stuff?" Rachel wanted to know.

"Extreme time management." Marcy lifted a shoulder. "Plus, Ms. Judy wasn't working so she took us everywhere we needed to go. She was like a magician with getting us where we needed to be on time and with the correct stuff."

"Plus we all know at least two forms of self defense." Quinn said. "Mercy and I know karate and Marce knows Muay Thai. We can kick butt."

"Aww yeah!" Santana instigated. "I want to see you fight!"

"We're not supposed to fight outside of the dojo."

"Marcy write books." Mercedes rolled her eyes. Quinn knew she only stuck to that rule when it suited her. Like when she'd start stuff with someone and got Marc and Mike to fight her battles. "Like real books. She's been published."

"Mercy would if she'd let somebody read her work." Marcy shot back.

"They're not ready!" Mercedes defended.

"They're never ready." Mike scoffed.

She wished he was closer so she could hit him. "Leave me alone!"

"We all know how to make our own clothes, sew and mend, cook and clean and we know about computers from Daddy, how to build things from Papa Mike and cars from Pop." Quinn smiled at her.

"Rhonda isn't a car I bought. I built her." Mike left her alone.

"I built Travis." Marcy said.

"Did you build a Prius?!" Finn looked at Mercedes with a frown.

"No!" Mercedes clenched her fists. "I have a caddy that I haven't finished! Daddy _bought_ me that Prius for my birthday!"

"Daddy bought me my car for that purity ball but I have a PT Cruiser that I haven't finished." Quinn went on.

"Marc has his Rolls Royce and Laura sold her Chrysler. Maddie has a 1993 Jeep that she's been working on." Marcy added.

"So you buy cars and fix them up?" Artie guessed.

"No, Pop teaches us everything he knows then buys us skeletons and car parts so we can build our dream car from the tires up." Mike corrected. "We can't have any help though."

"I did. I had to ask Marc how to rewire my baby so I could get music all through him and Mikey helped me put in the dash." Marcy said. "I literally had to have two extra hands to help me."

"I wanna be in your family!" Finn crossed his arms.

"It's not all fun and games. G-Ma makes us keep diaries and journals. They're specialty made with custom pages, locks and covers. Even the pens we use to write in them are special made." Marcy teased. "We have to write in them every single day."

"The girls do." Mike said quick. "Us boys can't be bothered. I still have my original one. But they go through them quick. When they fill one up, they order another one."

"Speaking of which, I ordered us new ones for the summer." Marcy said.

"Thank you." Mercedes said. "I'm almost full."

"Me too. I've been writing a lot lately." Quinn looked at Finn, who blushed.

"Anything else from you special ass people?" Artie said flippantly.

"Just for that, I won't show you my crowns." Marcy taunted.

"From winning stuff?"

"No. I could show you that, too but no. We have actual crowns and tiaras. The ones we got for our christenings and stuff."

"You have crowns and tiaras?!" He sat back. "Why am I surprised?!"

"Marcy also makes special shampoos, conditioner, oils and lotion for us." Quinn said. "I haven't had any for a year so you should make some soon."

"I'll make some after summer." Marcy told her.

"Why can't you make her some during summer?" Brittany asked.

"I won't have all the supplies at camp."

"You're going to camp?!" The club looked at the Fabanges.

Mercedes suddenly realized they hadn't told anybody that. "Yes."

"Pregnant?" Lauren looked at Marcy.

"What can I say? They love us. And I'm sixteen this year so I'm going to be a counselor and help out with the horses." Marcy grinned. She loved the stables.

"Do you get paid when you're a counselor?" Puck asked.

"Yup. You get paid the price of camp."

"You're getting paid $10,000 to go to camp?!"

"$10,000?!" The others yelped.

"It costs ten grand to go to your camp?!" Artie fanned himself.

"Yes." Mercedes nodded.

"Where is it?" Santana wanted to know.

"Montana."

"Montana?" Tina grew sad.

Mike put his arm around her. "I'd write you every day. That's something we're known for, too. It's a special thing in our family to write letters. And I'd write you one. Every. Single. Day."

Tina smiled with a blush. "Really?"

Mike pulled his feet out of the pool and put on his socks and shoes. "Really. Want me to take you home, T?"

Tina nodded. "Thanks."

"Come on." Marcy struggled to her feet. Sam helped her. She thanked him with a smile as he put an arm around Quinn. "We can go home and eat pineapples."

Puck frowned. They were leaving?! "I should go, too."

Finn stood. "I'm about to go."

"I guess we should go, too." Kurt looked to his boyfriend. "Come on, Rachel."

They all went through the house to leave. Santana waved them off as Brittany and Artie were staying there.

Lauren and Puck were the last to leave. He waved to her. "See you next year."

"You're going to camp, too?" She asked.

"Yeah."

She whistled lowly. "I'm going to wrestling camp."

"Have fun."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She smirked as she got in her dad's car.

He grinned before hopping in his truck. He beeped the horn twice and he was gone.


	23. Chapter 23

Puck spent the rest of Saturday with his mom and sister. They went to temple and out to dinner before watching a movie. They didn't spend too much time together anymore so it was nice.

Then they spent Sunday together. Just relaxing. That was nice, too. Nadine was usually on his case about a bunch of stuff but she was calm this weekend.

He thought she was going to miss them.

He was all packed and had a three month supply on all his medicine. Nic was packed, too and they went to bed kind of early.

Nadine made them breakfast Monday morning. She usually had to go to work early so she was already up. Marcus was coming to pick them up at five thirty.

She made pancakes and turkey bacon. She didn't know but he liked real bacon. He didn't eat any other pork like she didn't but he couldn't live without bacon.

She was just going to have to deal with that… If he ever told her.

There was a beeping outside as they finished up. Nadine got a still sleepy Nic and put her jacket on her. "Come on, Noah. I don't want you late for your flight."

He stood up and grabbed a couple bags.

Nadine opened the door and he could see a small bus parked in front of the house. Marc, Mike, Sam and Mal got out to help him. They all spoke.

Nic got on the bus and sat behind Mercedes and Quinn with Stacie. Nadine stopped Puck from getting on the bus when they finished. She cupped his chin. "Be good. Look after your sister. Be good. Have fun. _Be good!_ "

He smirked. "Ma!"

"Okay." She hugged him tight then let him go.

He got on the bus and sat behind Nic.

Nadine waved them off. "Goodbye! Have fun! Be good!"

Marcus beeped the horn and waved before driving off. He drove to the airport and parked. They got out with their stuff and walked inside.

They went through security and put their stuff on the carousal. Then they found seats to wait for their flight to be called.

This was only his second flight so Puck was a bit excited. It was Nic's first so they were looking around, acting jumpy. Nic asked a million questions.

Mercedes thought it was cute and smiled at her the whole time as she answered all her questions.

Even the one about them falling out the sky…

Puck told her it was magic because she still believed in that but they all looked at him like he was smoking crack. He didn't appreciate that.

Their flight was called and Marcus said goodbye to them. They got on the plane and Puck tried to stay awake. He really did but he was tired!

He slept the whole flight there. He only woke up because Mercedes pushed at his shoulder. He looked around and saw Laura, Marc, Marcy, Mal and Maddie staring at him like he stomped a cat to death. Sam, Stevie and Stacie had open mouths. Quinn and Nic were giggling and Mike looked like he wanted to say something.

"What?!" Puck didn't get it.

Mercedes waved a hand at them. "You were snoring."

 _Dammit!_ "In front of people?"

"Yeah."

"My bad." He ran a hand over his Mohawk.

"It's okay. Just come on. The plane's empty."

They got their stuff they took on the plane and got off it. They went to collect their bags then stood around looking until Laura noticed a man with a sign. "I think that's us."

They went over to the man. He was holding a sign that had three words on it. One of which was Fabanges.

"We're the Fabanges." Laura told him.

He smiled. "We're just waiting on a couple other people."

"Okay."

"Fabanges?" Puck leaned over to Mercedes.

She smiled. "I came up with it. It's the F-A-B from Fabray, the A-N-G from Chang and the E-S from Jones. It's cute, right?"

He stared at her.

She slapped his chest. "Shut up! It's cute!"

"Okay, Mama." He rolled his eyes. _I'm in love with a… hell I don't know what she is. But I love her. What does that say about me?_

While they were talking, four other people walked up.

"Terry!" Mercedes hugged one of the girls.

"Mercedes Catherine!" Terry hugged her back.

"Jerry!" Marc slapped hands with a guy that had to be her brother.

"Hi, Sherry!" Maddie hugged the girl around her age.

Sherry jumped around. "Madeline!"

"Marcus Donald! How are you?!" Jerry gave Marc a manly hug.

"Hey, guys!" Terry hugged Marcy, Quinn and Laura.

"That's everyone." The guy with the sign said. "Follow me."

"How's your school year been?" Sherry asked Maddie as they went outside and to a long white bus with the name of the camp written in purple and gold.

They stored their stuff in the back and climbed on the bus. The driver drove them away from the airport as the others talked.

The Puckermans and the Evanses were left out and so was the other guy. They didn't seem to know him and no one introduced themselves… Or the newcomers.

The ride to the camp took an hour but they finally made it. Puck actually fell asleep again. So did Nic. He woke up on his own though and carried her off the bus when they stopped.

A man came from a big building that looked like the post office. It was white and had red lines around it. He was an older guy, around fifty and he was _happy_.

He spread his arms wide. "The Fabanges and Turners! Welcome back to Camp Whitewaters!"

"Hi, Fred!" They waved.

"And who are the newcomers?" He peered at the others.

"This is Noah and his little sister, Nicolette." Mercedes touched Puck's arm. "He's seventeen and she just turned eight."

"Ooh! Have you ever been to camp before, Noah?" Fred was entirely too happy for the rocker.

"No." Puck shook his head.

"That's okay! Who do we have here?" He gestured to the Evanses.

"This is Sam and his little brother, Stevie and little sister, Stacie." Quinn introduced. "Sam just turned sixteen, Stevie's still ten for the time being and Stacie is going to be eight any day now."

"Well hello! Have you guys met Brandon Cooper?" He turned to the guy nobody talked to. "He's going to be working in the kitchen and he's coming to us from Camp St. Paul."

Everyone shook their heads before speaking to him.

"Let me read you your cabin assignments and positions." Fred brought up a clipboard Puck didn't see before. "Laura, you're working in the craft barn and you're in cabin Rabbit."

Laura smiled. "Yay!"

"Marcus Donald, you're working the fields and you're in cabin Iguana."

"Alright." Marc nodded.

"Michael, you're leading the nature walks and you're in cabin Wolf."

"Yes!" Mike high-fived his brothers.

"Mercedes Catherine, you're in the kitchen and in cabin Robin."

Mercedes hugged Quinn. "Yay!"

"Quinn, you're in the main cabin and in cabin Robin."

Quinn hugged Mercedes. "Yay!"

"Marceline Anne, you're working in the stables with Kadee as your junior counselor. You're in cabin Wolf."

"Awesome!" Marcy high-fived Mike.

"Malcolm, you're working in the animal barn with Stan and you're in cabin Snake."

"Yes!" Mal high-fived his brothers, too.

"Madeline, you're in cabin Swallow with Sherry."

The little girls screamed and hugged each other.

"Terry, you're in cabin Fox. Jerry, you're in cabin Fox. Brandon, you're in cabin Frog." Fred looked at Puck. "Noah, you're in cabin Snake. Nicolette is in cabin Robin with Stacie. Sam, you're in cabin Giraffe. Stevie is in cabin Frog. Got that?"

They all nodded.

"Go to the main cabin and get your t-shirts then get settled in. We'll start airing out the camp after breakfast."

They went to get t-shirts then they grabbed golf carts.

"Where's cabin Snake?" Puck asked.

"I'll show you." Mal told him.

"What about cabin Robin? I don't want to be too far from Nic."

"She'll be with us." Mercedes reminded him. "She'll be safe."

"Are the cabins coed?" He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"No." She frowned.

"Then how come Mini Mama and Mike got cabin Wolf and those guys got cabin Fox?"

"Because there's the boys cabins and the girls cabins. There's two of each animal."

He pulled a face. "Good."

"Oh Noah." She rolled her eyes.

He smacked her butt as she turned away from him.

"Noah!"

Her brothers fell out laughing. He had no regrets.

He finally put Nic down. "Go with Mama, Runt."

"I'm not a runt!" She glared at him.

"Whatever." He pushed her away.

She went to Mercedes and hugged her. "I don't like Noah."

"Not too many people do." Mercedes wrapped an arm around her.

"Not too many people should." Marcy sat in a golf cart and took off.

Quinn and Mercedes laughed at his face. He was in shock. _I thought Mini Mama was on my team?!_

 ** _W.O_**

Puck was nearly settled in. He had his stuff where he wanted it and was heading to the mess hall with Mal so he could eat a second breakfast.

When they got there, there was a few more people there and they were eating and talking. He went to get food (and got a lot of bacon). He went to sit down next to Mercedes and elbowed her. "How's the grub?"

"Food's good." She ate a piece of egg off her plate. "Have you looked around any?"

"Not yet. Where is everyone?"

"This week is for all of the counselors and staff to show up. Next week, the kids will be here. The only reason you guys got to come early is because you're with us."

"And you're all counselors?"

"Laura, Marc, Mikey, Quinn, Marcy and I are. Mal's still a junior counselor while Maddie's still a camper."

"Why?"

"You can't work for camp until you're thirteen and then you're a junior counselor, like Mal. When you're sixteen, you can work as a full time counselor."

"Then why aren't me and Sam counselors?"

"Because you've never been to camp before. They usually hire from within but if you've never worked at camp, they're less likely to hire you. You have to be over eighteen and/or with a degree."

"Wow."

"Yup." She ate off her fork.

"So what are we doing this week?"

"Getting everything ready for the summer. Airing out cabins, changing sheets, stocking the cabins, preparing the animals. All that stuff. Then this weekend, we'll have a jam session to bond us all before the kids get here Monday."

He nodded. "Cool. I wish I brought my guitar."

"They have plenty."

"Nice. So-" He was interrupted by Marcy yelling something in a language no one understood at Mal. She stood up and stormed out.

Mercedes touched Puck's shoulder. "I have to go see about her. I'll be right back."

He nodded. "Okay."

She ran out after her sister.

He continued eating and talked to the others but he looked over when Laura tapped his arm. "Yeah?"

"Can you and Mal go find them? They've been gone for a while."

"Yeah, sure." He put away his plate and silverware before setting out with Mal. He looked to the fifteen year old. "What was the fight about?"

"She wants nothing to do with me." Mal kicked a rock. Hard.

"Q didn't want me near her either when she was pregnant." Puck shrugged.

"That is not helpful. She and Quinn are a lot alike."

Puck chuckled. "Mini Mama's dope though. She'll come around."

Mal shrugged. "I don't know what to do about her."

"Why don't you follow the advice you got in the bar?"

Mal frowned. "Bar?" His face cleared. "You followed me."

"I just wanted to see."

"Yeah, they're cool but I don't know. Not one of them is in a healthy relationship."

"Aren't they the first ones to give out advice?"

He snorted. "Yeah. Hey, you check over there and I'll check over here. Call me if you find them."

"Can't we call them now?"

"Reception's bad up the mountain. Besides, Marce won't answer and Mercy left her phone back at the mess hall."

Puck didn't even notice it. "Yeah, okay."

They slapped hands and took off.

 ** _W.O_**

 _They've been gone a while_. Laura thought. "Marc."

He tore his eyes away from _Kimberly_.

 _Flirting jerk_ …

"What?"

"The kids have been gone a long time. We should go find them."

"They'll be alright." He dismissed her.

She grabbed his ear. "We're going to find them!"

"Ow! Ow! Alright!" She let go and he rubbed his ear while glaring at her.

 _I don't know why I love him_. They went outside. "More than likely Marcy's in the woods." Marcy walked when upset and nature soothed her.

"Fine. Whatever." Marc set off.

She rolled her eyes and followed him.

They went into the surrounding woods and didn't find anyone. So they went up the mountain. They searched in silence until she couldn't take it anymore.

"What's your problem?! You can't take your eyes off Kimberly long enough to search for your missing family?!"

He swung around and gave her a look. "So what if I pay attention to her?! Why do you care?!"

She balled her fists. "Who said I did?!"

"Obviously you do! What?! are you jealous?!"

She would never admit she was… "Not on your life!"

He stalked close to her. "I think you are! You want me to pine after you but I'll be damned if I do! _You_ married someone else! Not me!"

She looked away.

" _You_ told me you were getting married unless _I_ gave you a reason not to! You chose him over me! I didn't create this! _You_ did!"

"That's right!" She glared at him. "I told you to give me a reason not to and you didn't! You said to go ahead, to do whatever I wanted so I married somebody who wanted me!"

" _I_ wanted you!" Even he looked surprised at that.

She searched his dark brown eyes. "You did?"

He sighed and ran a hand over his braids. She noticed they were getting frayed and needed to be redone. "I did. Dammit, Laura. You didn't have to marry him. I wanted you. I just knew you didn't want me."

"What are you talking about? I've always wanted you." That was news to her.

"Then why did you let him propose? Why wouldn't you make us official?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked down. She didn't want to tell him that and lived in fear of him asking her this exact question.

He lifted her chin. "Laura."

Her bottom lip wobbled. "I was scared."

"Of what? Of me?" He searched her eyes.

"Yes. Of you. Of us. I never had a chance to love anyone else and it felt weird to love my brother. But I looked at Mal and Marcy and I wanted to. But I felt too much for you and you know that's not really our family's way. I could see things were going south for Mom and Daddy and I didn't want to be like that so I held you at arms length."

"Laura." He held her by her arms. "I felt so much for you, I thought I was crazy. I never knew what Mal was talking about until I looked around and saw you. You were my everything and it crushed me to see you with Robert. If I could have killed him and gotten away with it…"

She smiled. "I'm divorced."

"What?" He was still thinking of committing a felony.

"I'm divorced." She said louder.

He stared at her. "It sounds like you said you're divorced."

"I am."

"But- how? When?" He was so confused.

"When Marcy came home. She was staying so that meant if she could be good and get to come home, I could be honest with myself and be free."

"Wow."

"I'll be officially a single woman when the papers come in the mail but that shouldn't take more than a week. I asked Mom to tell me if any letters come to the house from the state and to send it here."

"What does that mean for us?" He looked afraid to hope.

 _I did that to him. To us_. She brought his hands from her arms to her hands and held them. "It means we can start over."

"I don't want to start over." He took his hands from hers and her heart dropped. Maybe what she'd done couldn't be fixed? He cupped her cheeks. "I want to pick up where we left off."

Then he kissed her.

She smiled and let him pull her to the ground. _I'm going to enjoy this._

 ** _W.O_**

Mercedes heard a noise and turned around. It was Puck. "Puck? What are you doing here?"

"I've been all over these woods looking for you!" He snapped.

"Why? What's wrong?" She stood up off the log she was sitting on.

"I-" He looked closely at her. "Were you crying?"

"No." She wiped her face.

"Yes, you were. What's going on?" He went into savior mode.

"Nothing." She laughed shakily. "Have you seen Marcy?"

"No. And don't change the subject. Who made you cry? Did you let a pregnant girl make you cry?"

She chuckled. "I haven't seen Marcy. She was gone as soon as I stepped outside."

"Then what's with the water works?" He came closer and held her.

She leaned on her tiptoes and kissed his chin.

"Mama." His lashes hid his bejeweled eyes from view.

"What?" She wrapped her lips around a section of his jaw and sucked.

She could feel the muscle there twitch. "Mama, we can't do this. The people said-"

"Forget those people! Puck, I need this!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Why?"

"Just thinking about life, I guess."

He looked at her strangely for a minute. It was bewildering. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks." She walked away from him.

"I'd fix everything for you if I could."

"Thank you. But none of this is your fault."

"I'm still sorry. I don't ever want you to hurt." He grabbed her arm and whipped her around.

"I don't want to talk about it though." She looked away.

He was really quiet for a moment then suddenly, he pulled her to him and kissed her.

When he let her go, she looked into his eyes. "I thought you wanted to do what the doctors said?"

"Fuck them doctors." He seemed to be glaring at her. "How about we start over? Fresh slate? Just me and you?"

She nodded. "Starting over. Fresh slate. Just me and you."

He brought her to him again and kissed her roughly.

She pulled his shirt over his head and kissed his bronze chest. _I'm going to enjoy this._

 ** _W.O_**

Mal wanted to strangle the mother of his children… "Why are you so difficult?!"

"I hate you! What part of that are you repeatedly missing?!" Marcy spat.

"The part where you're lying to yourself! We're in love and you're going to see that one day!"

"And what?! I'll be too late?! I wish that day was here! Go on and find somebody new! You're good at that!"

"So you _are_ mad I was with Ellen!" He threw up his hands.

"I'm mad you used me to cheat on your girlfriend!"

"What was I supposed to do?!"

"Not cheat!"

"So you really wanted me to leave you alone?" He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist.

She looked at him but it wasn't with hatred. He could see the stirrings of lust in her sage irises.

"You didn't want me to kiss you?" He placed a kiss under her chin so it would tickle.

She breathed breathlessly but said nothing. But she wasn't pushing him away.

 _Finally_ … "You didn't want me to lick you?" He licked her bottom lip.

She scrunched her nose.

"You didn't want me to touch you everywhere?" He ran his hand over her hip to her bottom.

She grabbed his hand and put it in the small of her back. At least she wasn't punching him…

"You didn't want me loving you?" He whispered against her lips.

She pressed her lips to his in the barest hint of contact before leaning back. She just stared at him until she leaned in and gave him one of her signature kisses.

He was thrilled. _I knew she still loved me!_ He drew back. "The twins?"

"Will be fine. Especially if I'm on top." She rolled her eyes and dragged him back to her by his shirt.

He smirked, happy. He took off his shirt and laid it in the grass. "Ladies first."

She took off her shirt. "I hope it's true; good guys come last."

She was a naughty thing. He loved her. He joined her on the ground. _I'm going to enjoy this._

 ** _W.O_**

Puck and Mercedes walked back to camp with smiles on their faces. He saw Mal and Marcy coming from one way and Marc and Laura coming from another.

Mike was at the door of the mess hall with a weird grin on his face like he was trying not to laugh. "Marcy, you have a leaf in your hair."

She shook her long hair and the leaf fell out. "Thanks, Mikey." Mal stopped at the door and she poked his chest. "See you later."

He grinned goofily and ducked his head.

She went inside.

Laura kept going when Marc stopped at the door. She turned around and blew a kiss at him. He winked at her.

Puck stopped with the guys. Mercedes walked backwards until she had to turn around to go up the step. He grinned at her and she blushed and ran inside.

Mike slapped hands with all of them. "I see you unthawed them."

"She was never all that icy." Marc grinned.

"Uh huh."

Marc turned to Puck. "So what's up with you and our sister?"

"We're good." Puck stated proudly.

"Don't make me kill you." They slapped hands and that was it.

"Puck's good people." Mike vouched for him.

Marc nodded. "I'm hungry!"

Puck had already eaten twice but so was he.

"I never got to finish my food." Mal said. "I wonder how much food is left?"

"Whatever it is, it's not enough." Puck looked through the doorway.

"Well come on, boys." Marc rubbed his hands together. "Let's demolish this buffet."

"But I didn't have sex." Mike grinned.

They looked at him. His family was right. He was a troublemaker. "Come on here!"

Mike laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

**_I want this done in a year so every so often, I'll double post. U Got Nothin on Me by Demi Lovato; Us Against the World by Christina Milian (Good luck finding the ballad version on iTunes)._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes told Puck where to lock up his computer. There was still no one there really but better to be safe than sorry.

He walked to the main cabin and looked around for the right room. She said it was the third door on the left side so that's where he went.

He saw the door was already slightly open so he reached for it but heard voices. He didn't want to interrupt anybody if they were having a private conversation. That would be too awkward.

So he leaned against the wall by the door. He wasn't trying to eavesdrop but he overheard two voices. Both were quiet but clear in the quietness that was the main cabin.

It sounded like… Marcy! He peeked through the opening and saw her sitting cross-legged in a big chair. She had her laptop on her lap and an angry expression on her face.

Her computer spoke. "We don't have to talk about that. We can talk about your feelings about Mal. How do you feel about Mal?"

"No." She refused.

"We can talk about your father."

"What about him?" She looked less angry and more confused.

"How did it feel for him to never search for you?"

Her mouth fell open and dammit, so did Puck's! "Excuse me?!"

"Your mother sent you all over creation and he never said a word to the contrary. He simply accepted your mother's word and never looked into where you were and what was going on with you."

Puck was dumbfounded. The computer was right. He realized it had to be their therapist, Dr. Paul Jackson. They had weekly sessions with him over Skype. He was telling some hard truths. Marcus had let Marcy twist in the wind and never fact checked. At least what Puck knew.

He must have been right because Marcy looked how Puck felt. She swallowed hard. "Daddy loves me." It sounded like a question.

"I never said he didn't."

She sighed. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Then let's talk about your mother."

"No." Her face hardened.

"How about we talk about your past experiences?"

"No. Like what? No."

Puck almost laughed. She sounded confused like Dr. Jackson tricked her.

"When did the nightmares start?" Dr. Jackson asked.

"I was about three." She said.

 _Damn, that's a long time!_ Puck frowned.

"That's a long time." Dr. Jackson told her.

She shrugged.

"How often do you have nightmares?"

"Almost every night."

"Do you think it might have something to do with your past experiences?"

"Nope."

The way she said it almost made Puck laugh. It was bad enough he snorted. She looked at the door and he moved.

"What do you do when you have a nightmare?" Dr. Jackson led.

"What do you mean?" Puck peeked in the room and saw she was looking at the screen again.

"What do you do when you have a nightmare? What's your process?"

"I don't have a process. I just wake up and go back to sleep. Have another nightmare."

"I want you to do something. When you have a nightmare, I want you to write it down."

"I rarely stay up when I wake up. I'm still really tired and go right back to sleep."

"Then when you wake up in the morning. I want you to write out everything you dream."

Someone came into the main cabin so Puck knocked on the door. Marcy looked up then spat, "Fine!" before shutting her laptop.

Puck came in and held up his computer. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Her eyes were wide.

He nodded. "Mama told me to lock this away."

"Yeah. In the cupboard." She pointed.

He went to it and put his computer inside.

She turned hers off then put it beside his.

"What were you doing?" He wondered what she'd say.

"Just on the computer." She turned away.

He smirked. "What are you about to do now?"

She took a deep breath and turned around. "Probably going to go check on the horses. I just got the text that they're here now."

"Cool."

"I'll see you later." She walked out.

He narrowed his eyes. She was definitely avoiding things. But he was sure Dr. Jackson would help her. _He's going to help all of us._

 ** _W.O_**

Mercedes was so excited. Things were really coming together. They aired out all of the cabins, stocked every cabin and had all of the animals. All they needed were the kids.

Puck and Mercedes were walking back to her cabin so she could get her phone. She had left it on her bed. On the way there, she told him about the trouble Natalia was having with her boyfriend.

He was treating her horribly and she was just taking it. Her brothers wanted to beat him up. It was a mess.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about that kinda stuff anymore." Puck frowned.

 _He's listening! Squee!_ "I do. I could find somebody just as bad. Nat and I are just alike." She shrugged.

"How are you going to find somebody when you got somebody?" He looked to her sharply.

"Who?!" She laughed.

"Me." He stopped walking.

She looked at him. "You? What are you talking about?"

" _We're_ together."

"No, we're not." _What is he talking about?_

"Yes, we are. We've been together for _six months_! You said that we were starting over! Fresh slate. Just me and you?" He glared at her.

"We were just hanging out. And I thought you meant us having sex." She was deeply confused.

"Are you serious?!"

She took a step back. "Where is all this coming from?!"

"I-!" He looked ready to do something stupid. "I love you!"

Like that… She blinked owlishly. "Huh?!"

"I love you." He said slowly.

"Huh?!"

"Mercedes!"

She reared back. He'd never called her Mercedes before. "I don't understand! Where is all this coming from?! You don't love me!"

"Yes, I do." He was offended. "I know how I feel and I've been feeling it for a while."

"When?! Because I've never seen a hint of this "love"!"

"For months! I came to your family dinner! What was I supposed to do?! Yell it at you?!"

She gaped. Her mind was officially blown. Puck was in love with her. Never thought she'd see the day where he'd ever say some stuff like that.

"Well?" He glared anew.

"Well what?"

"How do you feel about me?"

She took another step back. "Puck, I can't-"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I just can't!"

"What is it?! Because I know you feel something for me!"

She took another step back but he grabbed her arm and dragged her closer. "Puck, I can't."

"Can't or won't?" He was hurt.

She swallowed hard. "How about you hook up with Becca? She's free."

"I don't want whoever that is. I want you."

"I can't." She begged. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah? So am I. I don't know what it is but something's making you afraid of being with me and until you figure out what you want, I'm gone."

"Gone? Gone where?!"

He let her go and walked away.

"Puck! Puck! Noah!" She stomped a foot. That couldn't have gone worse than if she'd actually planned a catastrophe.

She groaned loudly and reached for her phone before remembering that it was in her cabin. She stalked up the mountain to go get it. She needed help.

 ** _W.O_**

Laura, Quinn and Marcy just stared at Mercedes. She grew impatient. "Well?! Am I crazy or is this out of left field?!"

They looked at each other uneasily before looking at her again.

She groaned. "Stop it and tell me what you think!"

"Um…"

"Please! I need help!"

"Mercy, you can't be surprised." Quinn put a hand on Mercedes' knee.

"What?! How can I not?! This came outta nowhere!"

"I don't see how." Laura muttered.

Mercedes glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh my-!" Marcy rolled her eyes. "Everyone knows Puckerman's in love with you! Everyone but you apparently! What the hell do you think the past six months have been about?!"

Mercedes gasped. "That's not true!"

"That's so true!"

She immediately rejected it. "It can't be possible. He has never said anything-"

"What was he supposed to say?! You went on dates and fucked!"

"He still could have said something." Mercedes pouted.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "So what do you want from us?"

"Tell me what to do! I can't be with Noah!"

"Why not?" Laura looked at her like she was stupid.

"Because! He's never been in a real relationship! He cheats on every girl! He's-"

"Because is stupid." Laura cut her off.

"And you've never been in a real relationship so you can't judge." Quinn put in.

"As for cheating, Puck has never cheated on a girl. Cheated with, yes but never on." Marcy was offended. "Well until you."

"Of course you guys defend him." Mercedes narrowed her eyes.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Quinn demanded.

She lifted a shoulder and looked away. "You've all cheated-"

"*!" Marcy said as if it was pulled from her. It was Japanese for basically fuck you.

"Marcy!" Mercedes gasped.

"No! She's right!" Quinn was totally offended. "How dare you?!"

"We might have made mistakes but you're not perfect either!" Laura bit off.

Mercedes breathed deeply, feeling attacked. "I haven't done anything to anybody like you guys have!"

"Please! You used Puck and cheated on Lauren!" Marcy threw out a hand. "You're not slick! You think just because you're sick and you were using him to get over your own issues that you weren't helping him be unfaithful to his girlfriend?!"

"You never said anything about that!" Mercedes reminded her.

"Yeah and Puck didn't deserve to get used! I don't know why Puckerman loves you!"

"You guys are taking it the wrong way!" Mercedes felt guilty.

"How else are we supposed to take it, Mercy?!" Laura stood up. "We've done some things but you of all people shouldn't throw it in our faces! Come on, guys!"

They walked out, slamming the door behind them.

Mercedes fell face first into her pillow and screamed. _Great! First Puck was mad at me, now my sisters are!_ She pulled out her phone to text a number. There was one person who wouldn't yell at her.

 ** _W.O_**

Mike walked up the mountain to cabin Robin. Mercedes had texted him _code: Dion_ , meaning Celine Dion. Her songs always dealt with heavy themes especially the _Titanic_ song so whenever drama levels were at a high, they'd text _code: Dion_ and they knew that something was going on.

He got to the cabin and opened the door. Mercedes was curled up on her bed with her pillow over her face. He sat beside her. "What's wrong?"

She mumbled something.

He took the pillow off her face. "What was that?"

"Everyone hates me!"

He slouched down so their shoulders touched. "Nobody hates you."

She curled up into his side and buried her face in his arm. "Yes, they do! Puck hates me! Laura, Quinn and Marcy hate me!"

"Why would they hate you?" He put his arm around her and cuddled her close.

"Puck said he's in love with me! Crazy, right?"

He said nothing. He knew of Puck's feelings. He saw everything.

"Mikey, that's crazy, right?"

"Why would Laura, Quinn and Marcy hate you?"

She played with his shirt. "I might have reminded them that they cheated."

"Mercy!" He was disappointed in her.

"I know!" She sobbed. "I didn't mean to but they were on Puck's side."

He chewed on his lower lip. "You still didn't have to throw it up in their faces. Laura and Marc knew they were wrong for cheating on Robert on Halloween. They know that and they have to live with that for the rest of their lives.

And Quinn knows she was wrong for cheating on Finn and Sam. She can't escape from that but she can move on. She's trying to make better choices now. That's what this summer is about.

As for Marcy, she will always know that the twins were conceived while their father was in another relationship. She doesn't need you telling her.

Besides, you cheated on Lauren."

She pouted. "But we were just helping each other. We've been doing it since last year."

"You should have found another way to help each other when he got a girlfriend. It was only right."

Her lip stuck out further. "I have to apologize."

"It's only right." He bopped her nose.

"But what about Puck? I can't be with him."

"Why not?" He asked kindly.

She looked at him, trouble brewing in her light eyes. "I'm scared."

"Of what? Of him?"

"Yes. What if Puck goes away? I couldn't stand that."

"You gotta be brave, Mercy." He kissed her cheek. "Life's not for the scared. It's for the living. You have to hold on to what you want and don't let go for anything."

"Thanks, Mikey." She said softly.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked.

"I have to think."

He tickled her and held her as she tried to get away from him and giggled. "Don't take too long."

"I won't."

The door flew open and like a whirlwind, Nic raced in. "Look what Maddie and Sherry made me and Stacie!"

He took it as his cue to leave. "I'll see you at the jam session."

"Thank you, Mikey." Mercedes sat up as Nic took his spot.

"Anytime." He left.

"What were you guys talking about?" Nic asked her.

"Teen stuff." Mercedes looked at her. Nic would know how Puck really felt. "What do you think about me and Noah?"

"About you guys dating?" She played with the lanyard in her hands. "I think about it all the time. Noah said you couldn't date because you were too perfect but as soon as he could, he was going to ask you out."

Mercedes' eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. I was getting tired of waiting but Noah said you were worth the wait. And then you did start dating. We were all happy."

Mercedes was too shocked. _He said that about me? He really likes me?! Wait! She thought we were dating, too?!_

Nic went off talking about how her mother and grandmother really wanted the teens together, too and all the things they'd do together now that they were but Mercedes was thinking.

She knew the real reason she didn't want to give Puck a chance. She'd told Mike. She was scared. She had a lot of insecurities. What if he only wanted her because she was helping him? What if he got sick of her? What if something happened and he went away?

Then she thought about what Mike said. Life was for the living. What ifs would keep you from living. And her sisters knew that. Hell, Marcy was always fearless. Laura and Quinn were deciding to live their truths. Mercedes should, too.

 _But I'll need some help_.

 ** _W.O_**

It took a lot of apologizing and begging but Mercedes got her sisters unmad at her. They agreed to sing something special for Puck with her.

She asked Mike to make sure Puck was in the audience then they spent the rest of the time rehearsing. They were singing two songs and they already knew one inside and out.

It was one they sang to Maddie when Laura had graduated high school and Mercedes and Quinn from middle school and she was sure they were going to leave her and never have time for her anymore.

She would be thrilled they were singing it. And in public at that.

The time came for them to go on and they walked on stage. There were four stools and they sat on them, Laura, Quinn, Mercedes then Marcy. The music started and they raised the microphones to their lips.

All: " _ **You got nothing on me**_

 _ **You got nothing on me**_

 _ **You got nothing on me**_

 _ **You got nothing on me**_

Mercedes: _**Summer came**_

 _ **It took me by surprise**_

 _ **The California sunshine in my eyes**_

Marcy: **_Driving with the top down_**

 ** _We sing along_**

 ** _To our favorite songs_**

 ** _Nothing could go wrong_**

Mercedes: **_Laughing as we gazed under the moon_**

 ** _You kissed me and it never felt too soon_**

Marcy: **_Hard to believe_**

 ** _That anything_**

 ** _Could tear us apart_**

 ** _Then you break my heart_**

All: **_Now I know who you are_**

 ** _You got nothin on me_**

 ** _I see_**

 ** _I should've known it from the start_**

 ** _You can't tell me lies_**

 ** _Don't even try cuz_**

 ** _This is goodbye_**

 ** _Goodbye_**

Mercedes: **_Caught you from the corner of my eye_**

 ** _You smiled at a girl while passing by_**

Marcy: **_Thought you had me fooled_**

 ** _But you were wrong_**

 ** _I know what's going on_**

 ** _It didn't take me long_**

Mercedes: **_It wasn't hard to read between the lines_**

 ** _The necklace in your car that wasn't mine_**

Marcy: **_Nothing left for you to do or say_**

 ** _So I'm on my way_**

 ** _Now it's too late_**

All: **_Now I know who you are_**

 ** _You got nothin on me_**

 ** _I see_**

 ** _I should've known it from the start_**

 ** _You can't tell me lies_**

 ** _Don't even try cuz_**

 ** _This is good_**

Marcy: **_Bye to broken promises_**

 ** _Time to face your carelessness_**

 ** _Don't bore me with apologies_**

 ** _Or coming back crawling on your knees_**

 ** _You got nothing on me!_**

Laura and Quinn: ( ** _You got nothing on me!_** )

 ** _You got nothing on me!_**

Mercedes: **_I know who you are_**

 ** _Yeah, I see_**

 ** _I should've known it from the start_**

All: **_You can't tell me lies_**

 ** _Don't even try cuz_**

 ** _This is goodbye_**

 ** _Now I know who you are_**

 ** _You got nothin on me_**

 ** _I see_**

 ** _I should've known it from the start_**

 ** _You can't tell me lies_**

 ** _Don't even try cuz_**

 ** _This is goodbye_**

 ** _Goodbye_** "

The music changed to a slower beat. The previous song was about her fears but this next song was her telling him she was ready.

Mercedes lifted the mic again.

" ** _If the sun shuts down_**

 ** _And decided not to shine no more_**

 ** _I would still have you_**

 ** _Baby_**

 ** _If we see the last day_**

 ** _And they say we gotta go to war_**

 ** _I'll be fighting with you_**

 ** _Baby_**

 ** _Cuz I know if I'm falling_**

Laura, Quinn, Marcy: ( ** _Falling_** )

 ** _You won't_**

Laura, Quinn, Marcy: ( ** _You won't_** )

 ** _Let me hit the ground_**

 ** _If the boat is sinking_**

Laura, Quinn, Marcy: ( ** _Sinking_** )

 ** _I know_**

Laura, Quinn, Marcy: ( ** _I know_** )

 ** _You won't let me drown_**

 ** _No matter what anyone can say_**

 ** _This is the only place for me_**

All: **_And no one could ever take that away_**

Marcy: **_Nothing could come between us_**

All: **_If the sun shuts down_**

 ** _And decided not to shine no more_**

 ** _No more_**

 ** _I would still have you_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _If we see the last day_**

 ** _And they say we gotta go to war_**

 ** _To war_**

 ** _I'll be fighting with you_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _Because it's us against the world_**

 ** _The world_**

 ** _The world_**

 ** _You know it's us against the world_**

 ** _The world_**

 ** _The world_**

 ** _Oh_**

Mercedes: **_Now if I'm lost at sea_**

 ** _Seven days_**

 ** _I'm not alone_**

 ** _If I'm holding you_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _And if it all ends_**

 ** _Everybody in the world is gone_**

 ** _I'll be standing with you_**

 ** _Baby_**

 ** _And if it's the last breath_**

 ** _I take_**

 ** _I'll leave my kiss with you_**

 ** _If there's a wall between us_**

 ** _Baby_**

 ** _I know I'll break through_**

 ** _No matter what anyone can say_**

 ** _This is the only place for me_**

All: **_And no one can ever take that away_**

Marcy: **_Nothing can come between us_**

 ** _Oh!_**

Laura, Quinn, Mercedes: **_If the sun shuts down_**

 ** _And decided not to shine no more_**

Marcy: ( ** _Decided not to shine no more_** )

 ** _No more_**

All: **_I would still have you_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _If we see the last day_**

 ** _And they say we gotta go to war_**

 ** _To war_**

 ** _I'll be fighting with you_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _Because it's us against the world_**

Laura, making eye contact with Marc: **_Nothing's stronger now than you and I_**

 ** _Cuz your love is all I got_**

 ** _And this ain't never gon stop_**

Marcy, staring into Mal's eyes: **_No, whoa!_**

 ** _There's no distance here when we're apart_**

Quinn, singing to a mesmerized Sam: **_Come on in from the cold_**

 ** _Lay your head on my shoulder_**

 ** _Ride like a solider_**

Mercedes, pouring her heart out to Puck: **_I'ma stay right here!_**

All: **_If the sun shuts down_**

 ** _And decided not to shine no more_**

 ** _No more_**

 ** _I would still have you_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _If we see the last day_**

 ** _And they say we gotta go to war_**

 ** _To war_**

 ** _I'll be fighting with you_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

 ** _You_**

Mercedes: ( ** _Hey_** )

 ** _Because it's us against the world_**

 ** _The world_**

 ** _The world_**

 ** _You know it's us against the world_**

 ** _The world_**

 ** _The world_**

 ** _Because it's us against the world_**

 ** _The world_**

 ** _The world_**

 ** _You know it's us against the world_**

 ** _The world_**

 ** _The world_**

 ** _Because it's us against the world_**

 ** _The world_**

 ** _The world_**

 ** _You know it's us against the world_**

 ** _The world_**

 ** _The world_**

 ** _Oh_** "

Mercedes and her sisters left the stage and Puck could see Mercedes making her way to him. He just looked at her.

She stopped in front of him and played with her fingers. "I just want to say I'm sorry."

He simply looked at her.

"For dismissing your feelings and not taking you seriously. And for not knowing what was going on the past six months."

He felt better but unless she wanted to get together, there was no point to this.

"I know you're probably still mad at me but if you want to try, I'm willing. Start over. Fresh slate. Just me and you."

He smirked. She looked so nervous. Like he was going to say no! He pulled her into his arms. "Sure thing, Mama."

She smiled and relaxed against him.

He kissed the top of her head and he felt better than he had in a long time.


	25. Chapter 25

Camp was so much fun for the Fabanges and their guests. The past three months had been so relaxing and soothing! Nothing was complicated like during the school year.

Mercedes was really sad to go home but she did miss her friends and family. But some good things happened that summer.

Laura and Marc got married. A couple days after his birthday about a week ago, they all went into town and the two got married at the courthouse.

Mike and Mercedes were best man and maid of honor. Mal recorded it and they sent it to everyone in the family. It was a true highlight of the summer.

On a smaller but no less thrilling note; Quinn and Sam really bonded. Everywhere you looked, they were together. It was super cute. Finn who?

Maddie even had a flirtation that the girls hid from the boys, even though she saved time for Stevie. It was the summer of love. Even Marcy and Mal seemed to bury the hatchet and they were inseparable again. They were always sneaking away to go make love.

Puck and Mercedes did enough of that on their own. But it was worth it because she was in the throes of young, innocent, carefree love.

Mercedes was walking down from her cabin when she saw Marcy driving a cart down the path. She whistled and waved to her sister. "Marce!"

Marcy stopped and waved her to join her.

Mercedes ran to the cart and jumped in. "Hey! Where are you coming from?"

"The showers. I had to get the smell of horse off me." She drove down the mountain.

Mercedes looked her over and was amazed again by the fact that she barely looked pregnant and she was due in two weeks. _Maybe I'm a hater but she should be way bigger. Especially since she's carrying twins._ "You don't smell like horse."

"I scrubbed with my lemongrass body wash."

Mercedes sniffed her. "Smells good."

"Hey, there's Puck." She inclined her head.

Mercedes brightened and looked around for her man. "Noah!"

He looked up and searched for whoever called his name. He saw them and stopped walking. Marcy stopped the cart beside him and he climbed on the back. "Sup, Mama. Mini Mama. Where're you coming from?"

"My cabin." Mercedes turned to look at him.

"Showers." Marcy said. "Speaking of, you stink, brah."

He laughed. "You don't like my manly smell?"

Marcy bubbled up with laughter. Mercedes loved her hormones. She was so much more nicer and laughed at everything. "It's enticing!"

He flexed. "You know you want me."

She giggled and continued driving to the main part of camp. She parked next to other carts by the main cabin. They all got out and walked inside.

All the campers were gone and they were finishing up closing the camp. They saw Marc, Mike, Mal and Stevie cleaning the main part of the cabin while Laura sat on the stage with Maddie, Stacie and Nic. Quinn was cuddled up with Sam by a wall.

"You guys left me." Puck said.

"We told you we were coming up here to finish cleaning." Mike didn't care. "We needed someone to put away all the gardening tools."

"I just want to moan." Puck shrugged.

"Stop your bellyaching." Marc also didn't care. "I think this is it. We just have to make sure we're packed up. I am. Are you guys?"

"I am." Marcy went to Mal and wrapped her arms around his middle. "You stink, too."

He sniffed his arm. "Yeah, I do. I gotta take a shower."

"I'll go with you. I can wash your back." Mercedes could see the kinkiness in Marcy's eyes from where she was standing.

"Uh oh! Mama, wash my back!" Puck hooked a thumb behind him.

Mercedes smacked his arm. "Go take a shower."

"We all need to." Marc stripped off his shirt. Laura whistled. He flashed her a grin and flexed.

 _My brother's a mess_. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Fred walked in. "It looks good in here! Thanks, you guys! You're all officially off duty! You can just hang out until the farewell party."

The farewell party was like the Bon Voyage Bonfire that they had with the campers last week but only for counselors and staff. They were all leaving tomorrow so this was the last time they'd see each other for another year.

Mercedes walked over to the stage. "Hey, Nic. Are you ready to go home?"

"I don't want to go home." She pouted. "It's been so much fun here."

"I know but we have to go back to real life."

"I wish I could just stay here. Will you stay with me?"

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah, I'll stay with you."

"Yay."

Laura smiled. "Won't you miss your mom?"

"Oh yeah." She frowned.

Mercedes bit her lip to keep from laughing. "You'll have this experience forever and isn't that just as good as staying here year round?"

"I guess."

"Are you all packed?"

"Yes?"

"Nic, you know it's naughty to lie."

"No." She poked her lip out.

"Come on. We'll pack together." Mercedes held her hand out.

Nic walked off stage and grabbed her hand. "Do you think it'll all fit?"

"Maybe you'll be able to stuff some things in Noah's bags?"

She brightened. "Okay!"

 ** _W.O_**

"I want to talk to you." Mal made sure the door was shut to cabin Snake.

"Why?" Marcy crossed her legs.

"I know you're still mad at me over the whole Ellen thing-"

"Mal!" She groaned, not wanting to talk about it.

"Listen to me." He went to the bed she was sitting on and took her hands. "I love you. I'm in love with you. That's never going to change. And I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Is this because you found out I'm still dating Kenneth?" She raised a brow.

He scowled then forced the expression from his face. "No. I'm making a choice. You gave me one months ago and by refusing to make it, I ended up making the wrong one. I love Ellen. I'm sorry but I do. But I can't live without you."

Her heart shifted. "What are you saying?"

He got down on one knee and took out a ring box. "You're the only one for me. I'll live without every single person on this planet but you. I will never give you up again. I will never betray you again. I will never hurt you again."

Tears gathered in her eyes. "Is this a promise ring or are you proposing?"

"I know you'd feel better if it was a promise ring but it's an engagement ring that comes with a promise. You can trust me." He tried to convey with his eyes how much he meant those words. "I'll always catch you. You're safe with me."

She swallowed thickly, searching his eyes for falsehoods.

"So I'm asking you; will you marry me?"

Her brain said no immediately but she could barely hear it over her heart and soul screaming yes. So she nodded. "Yes."

His eyes widened. He couldn't believe his ears. "What?"

"Yes, I'll marry you." Her lips trembled.

His heart lifted so fast, he thought he was having a heart-attack. But he hurried to put the ring on her finger before she changed her mind. He kissed her.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She held her left hand up to view the ring.

The ring itself was small. It was a slim silver band that was as thin as a keyring. The extravagant part came in the form of the many jewels. It had three layers of gems that would make any girl have a heart-attack.

The huge emerald was nestled in a circle of pear shaped diamonds. It was a circle to fit the band better but also because Marcy had a thing for circles. Beneath the diamonds was a chip of every gem she liked.

Jade, onyx, sapphire, ruby, topaz, rose quartz, diamond, amethyst, abalone, diopside, rhodochrosite, kyanite, rainbow moonstone, agate, labradorite, marcasite, opal, lapis, garnet, lemon quartz, amber, mother of pearl, peridot, whiskey quartz, malachite and citrine in various natural hues.

The band was reinforced so it wouldn't break under the pressure. The jewels were shaped into triangles that stacked atop each other in a pattern to make a band. No two colors or gems were beside each other.

It took years of saving birthday and Christmas money and searching for the gems on top of time spent crafting the ring but it was finally finished.

He leaned back. "How do you feel?"

She took a deep breath. "Could we not tell anybody yet? I just want to concentrate on the twins for a while."

"Yeah, we can be discreet but not for too long. After all this time, it's going to be perfect. It'll just be the four of us. Maybe we can sneak off like Marc and Laura and just do it."

"You don't want a big wedding?" She was surprised and a little hurt. Was he still trying to hide her?

"You don't want a big wedding. I want you happy."

Her heart melted and she gave him a deep kiss.

 ** _W.O_**

Marcus came to pick the kids up from the airport with a small bus. It was still really early and they fell asleep on the flight home. They went right back on the ride home.

They dropped off Puck and Nic first then Laura and Quinn before dropping off the Changs. Marc and Sam helped take their stuff in the house before going around the corner to the Fabrays.

Marcus took the bus back as Marcy and Mercedes unpacked. They met their new housekeeper, Mrs. Gonzales, who was staying in the basement, and talked to her and Mary for a bit before finishing their task.

Then they took naps before freshening up. Quinn, Marcy and Mercedes were going over to Santana's again. She wanted them, Tina and Brittany to come over to hang before school started Monday.

Santana lived two streets over from Quinn so the trio just walked. When they got there, Brittany and Tina were already there. They headed up to Santana's room and sat on her bed.

"Where's Rachel and Lauren?" Marcy asked as Brittany tried to make her comfortable against Santana's pillows.

"I'm not inviting that hobbit to my house anymore." Santana sniffed.

"She's been hanging all over Finn all summer." Brittany added.

"Finn's free to be with whomever he wants." Quinn shrugged.

"We saw you on Facebook with some guy named Kelly." Tina teased.

Quinn smiled smugly. "I was faithful to Sam. Kelly's an old friend. Sam and I really connected this summer."

Marcy moved her eyebrows. "She got it in!"

"No way! You slept with Guppy Lips?! I can't believe it, Tubbers!" Santana almost laughed off the bed.

"I used more protection than "trust me" this time but yeah. Why shouldn't I be happy?" Quinn raised a brow.

Tina and Santana high-fived her. Brittany gave her a big hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you."

"Lauren quit glee." Tina said. "She told me when she came back from wrestling camp last week."

"That sucks. We gotta keep in touch with her." Mercedes bit her lip.

"Speaking of keeping in touch with people, Coach wants us back." Santana filed her nails.

"Wants who back for what?!"

"Us. To cheer." She shrugged. "Even you."

"We're not going to do it! Right?! I mean I haven't even cheered in two years!"

"Why not?" Brittany asked.

"She tried to shoot you out of a cannon!" Mercedes spoke precisely.

"I forgive her."

Brittany was nicer than Mercedes felt she herself was. "She's crazy!"

"I started high school a cheerleader, I might as well end high school as a cheerleader." Quinn sighed.

"It'll look good to colleges." Santana pointed out.

"Come on, Mercy. It won't be so bad."

Mercedes sighed. She knew they wouldn't give up until she gave in. "Fine. But I'm joining volleyball again."

"Yes! We're going to dominate the team this year!" Santana fist-pumped. "I remember your spikes!"

Mercedes smiled smugly. She was a good player. "When do we get our uniforms?"

"For Sue? Today."

"What time?"

Santana checked her phone. "About an hour."

"Show us some of your cheers." Marcy demanded.

Tina bounced on the bed. "Yeah. Show us some of your cheers."

So they did. They clapped like it was the best performance ever.

"I got news." Santana went to her door and looked out before coming back. "Gomez has a girlfriend!"

They all laughed. "Go Gomez!"

Gomez was Santana's thirteen year old brother. He was insanely cute and already a flirt. He was just like Santana.

"You'd never believe who it is!" Brittany gossiped.

"Who is it?!" Tina was a gossip to her heart. Though Mercedes really couldn't cast stones…

"Lila!"

"Lila? RT's little sister, Lila?" Marcy scrunched her nose.

"Oh yeah." Santana grinned.

Tina literally fell off the bed laughing. "Lila likes a Lopez?!"

"Artie has a little sister?" Quinn raised a brow.

"Yeah. She's thirteen now, isn't she?" Mercedes looked to Tina, who was pulling herself up. Tina nodded. "She is the most amazing kid. She's just like Artie. Same blue eyes and brown hair and just as ghetto."

"Don't talk about my future sister-in-law!" Santana sassed.

"Lila's not ghetto. *Tana's* ghetto. Lila's as sassy as Mercy. Girl got a mouth on her." Marcy corrected.

"Lila will get you." Tina wiped away tears.

"I can't believe Lila is dating Gomez." Mercedes said slowly. "It's so cute!"

Santana laughed. "My mom is over the moon for it. My dad is so proud."

"Artie's not too happy." Brittany told them. "He thinks she's too young to date and made it so his parents said that they can't go anywhere without us and he watches him like a hawk."

"Ugh! RT is like my brothers. They wouldn't let Maddie out of their sight!" Marcy rolled her eyes.

Quinn pursed her lips. "If they didn't like Sam so much, they would have been all over him. They still followed us everywhere."

"Brothers are a mess." Mercedes waved a hand. "Just distract Artie and Lila and Gomez will have alone time like Maddie did with Jeff."

"And Cary." Marcy grinned.

"I was wondering why she had three friendship bracelets!" Quinn laughed. "You talked her into dating Cary, too?!"

"I had to! He was drooling over her! Stevie's going to have to step his game up."

"Yes!" Mercedes laughed. "You know I got a bracelet from Trevor."

"Trevor Meyers?!"

"Yeah."

"Figures!" Marcy threw up her hands.

"Who's Trevor Meyers?" Brittany asked.

"He's the shyest kid at camp." Quinn told. "He doesn't talk to anybody but Mercy."

"Puck has been glaring at him for weeks. I guess now I know why." Marcy elbowed Mercedes.

"Yeah! Let's talk about you and Puckerman DTRing!" Santana launched herself at Mercedes.

Mercedes held her so they wouldn't fall over in a heap on the floor. "What about us?"

"I saw that comin a mile away."

Mercedes frowned. *So she saw Noah's feelings, too? How blind was I?* "We're doing good, bad girl."

"I just want to know if you're gettin it in." She sat up.

Mercedes blushed. "That's none of your business!"

"That means yes!" Brittany clapped.

"Britt!"

"Sorry, Cedes." She wasn't sorry…

Tina frowned. "Marcy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Marcy rubbed her stomach.

"Marcy, is that true?" Tina faced her.

"Yes!"

"Are you in labor?" Quinn demanded.

"Maybe." She sulked.

"Marcy, we have to get you to the hospital!" Tina panicked.

"Marcy!" Mercedes snapped.

"Don't yell at me! I'm pregnant!" She waved her hands.

"Not for much longer!" Tina looked her over. "How far apart are your contractions?!"

She lifted a shoulder. "A couple minutes."

"Come on!" Tina tried to drag her carefully.

Brittany grabbed her other arm. "I can't believe you weren't going to say anything!"

"Stop dragging me! I can walk!" Marcy bent over suddenly. "Ow!"

The girls panicked. That was the only way to describe it. They rushed Marcy out of Santana's room and down the steps.

"Put me down! I'm not an invalid!" Marcy pouted.

"I don't think my car will fit us all." Santana threw open the front door.

"I gotta go home for my bag anyway." Marcy rolled her eyes

"Patti!"

"I can drive myself!" She left the house and began walking.

"Mal's right! She's impossible!" Quinn threw up her hands.

"We should go before she leaves us." Tina trailed behind the pregnant teen.

So they followed Marcy all the way to the Joneses. Mercedes went inside to tell adults what was going on while Marcy grabbed her bag. Then Marcy got in her car.

She waited for everyone to get in then drove to the hospital. She went the speed limit and everything. And she didn't go to the first hospital either. She went to the best one in the Adjacent.

Then she found a place to park in the parking lot!

They got out of the car and they tried to hurry her along but she only opened the trunk. "I need my bag."

"What is this bag?!" Santana was losing it.

"Every expectant mother should pack a bag at six months." Marcy winced.

Santana grabbed the bag from her. "Let's go!"

Marcy waddled to the emergency, stopping every two steps as a pang hit her.

Tina wanted to go ahead and prepare them for her but she didn't want to leave her with the girls, who were clearly having mental breakdowns.

They got to the doors and a security officer walked from behind a booth. "Need the emergency?"

"She's having babies!" Santana screeched.

The security guard laughed. "Congrats!" He pointed straight. "Just go on through and they'll help you."

Tina thanked him and walked Marcy through. They went to the window. "She's in labor."

The nurse smiled and popped up. "I need a wheelchair!"

Someone appeared out of thin air with a wheelchair.

The nurse set Marcy in it and gave Tina a clipboard. "Fill this out. We'll get her to a room."

Tina gave the clipboard to Quinn. "I'll wait down here for Mike. Just text me the room number."

She nodded and ran after the nurse pushing Marcy.

 ** _W.O_**

Mike went down the hallway to the elevator then punched the button to go to the third floor. He fidgeted on the lift until he was able to get out then he took off trying to find the right wing.

He got to room 316. Tina was talking to Marcy while Santana looked like she needed a hug. Brittany was trying to comfort her as Mercedes and Quinn were on Marcy's sides.

He went to Marcy. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." She smiled. "These contractions hurt but I'm fine. Oof!"

Mercedes held her hand. "Squeeze when it hurts."

"I'm okay." She rubbed her stomach.

"You're a lot better than me." Quinn blew out a breath. "I was a mess."

"Did you get the drugs?" Mike asked as he lifted Tina out of her seat and took her spot. She glared at him before he tugged her onto his lap.

"No!" Marcy's eyes widened. "Did you know it was a needle?!"

Mike laughed. "So what?"

"That fucker was huge! They ain't stickin me in my spine with a huge ass needle!"

Mercedes bubbled up with laughter. "But it lessens your pain."

"Fuck that!" The old Marcy showed through.

Tina giggled up a storm. "You should have seen when they brought it in. They said she was so far along that they had to give it to her right that minute or not at all and she's like " _Not at effing all!_ ". It was too hilarious!"

Quinn giggled. "I didn't want it either. It scared me."

"Why are you so far along?" Mike asked.

Marcy grew quiet.

"Marcy, why are you so far along?" He pressed.

"She didn't tell anyone her water broke this morning." Tina snitched.

"Marcy!" Mike glared.

She pouted. "I didn't have to tell. Where's Mal anyway?"

"Don't you change the subject! That was dangerous!" He ranted.

She cuddled into Quinn. "Don't yell at me! I'm pregnant!"

"What would you have done if you'd had delivered in the air or something?"

"I was going to come to the hospital."

"When?" Mike taunted.

"When I was finished with my day. I have that right."

Mercedes facepalmed. _She is so stubborn! She gets it from Mikey_. "I quit."

"Good. Where's everyone else?"

"Our parents are on their way. They have to pick up Maddie." Quinn said.

"Marc and Laura are on their way." Mike went on. "I called Mal but he didn't answer."

"I'm not having these babies until he gets here." Marcy crossed her legs.

Mercedes couldn't blame her.

 ** _W.O_**

It had been an hour and Mal finally made it. He said he'd turned his phone off while he with a friend and he was super sorry.

The doctor came in and checked Marcy. He was very attractive. He was in his early thirties and very handsome. Each girl couldn't help but arch their back when he came in the room.

The doctor put down the covers. "You're fully dilated! We can start! Ready?"

"Totally." Marcy moaned.

"Okay, you can have six people in here but everyone else has to leave."

"Come on, Mad." Marc picked her up.

"I wanna see!" Maddie hung over his shoulder.

"Not yet you don't!" Michael got to his feet.

"Who do you want to stay with you?" Judy asked.

"Mrs. C, Ms. Judy, Laura, Mercy, Quinn and of course, Mal." Marcy listed.

Mercedes was so happy to be chosen. "Yay!"

Everyone else left and went to the waiting room.

The doctor and his nurses washed up and prepped while the rest of them surrounded Marcy in protective gear.

Mal, Jeanette and Laura were on Marcy's right. Judy, Mercedes and Quinn were on her left. Mal took her hand. "Just squeeze."

She clamped onto his hand.

"Okay, that's a little strong."

She squeezed his hand and glared at him.

He smiled. "But it's okay."

"Okay, Marceline Anne! Ready to push?!" The doctor put her feet in stirrups.

"Yes! Get these kids outta me!" She shouted.

He slid her down. "Whenever you're ready, start pushing."

Marcy clutched Mal's hand and pushed. Her mouth opened.

 ** _W.Oish_**

Puck raised an eyebrow. Was somebody screaming? Was that Marcy? He sat up straight as other people heard it.

That _was_ Marcy. She was hitting high notes that only dogs could hear. But it sounded like words.

He concentrated and could make out a few. And they were _bad._

"Sounds just like her mother." Marcus smirked.

"Sounds like Jeanette." Michael snickered. "She did not like me when giving birth."

They were laughing while Marcy was cursing out Mal! And she was _cursing_ him out! She was mixing English with other languages but the general gist was that he was an asshole and he was never touching her again.

Other people in the waiting room were laughing.

Puck wanted to laugh, too but he remembered Quinn telling him how much he sucked and he knew Mal probably had hurt feelings.

All of a sudden, it was quiet. Did she run out of insults?

"Either that baby was born or she took a breath." Michael chuckled.

Marcus laughed.

 ** _W.Oish_**

Marcy breathed deeply as the baby slid out of her body. "Please tell me it's over!"

The girls giggled. "The first baby is out."

Mal, who had his lip stuck out, sulked. "At least it's over."

"Half over." Jeanette reminded him.

"Want to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked.

Mal nodded and walked down to the end of the bed. His eyes widened. "It's a baby!"

Jeanette smiled. "It's your baby."

Mal was ready to fall over. He had a hard time holding the scissors a nurse handed him. His mom had to help him cut the cord.

"Now we have to clean him off and take down his stats." Another nurse said. "Then you can hold him."

Mal nodded.

Marcy nearly sat up. "Ow!"

Jeanette pushed Mal to the head of the bed. "Take her hand! This isn't over yet!"

 ** _W.Oish_**

 _She must be pushin out the other kid cuz Mini Mama is cussin like a man!_ Puck blew out a breath.

Marcus and Michael were laughing their asses off. Marc and Mike were right behind them.

 _They ain't loyal worth a damn!_

 ** _W.Oish_**

"She's out!" The doctor declared.

Marcy laid back and breathed deeply.

Mal stared at his hand. "You broke my hand! You _broke_ my _hand_!"

"Be glad she isn't making good on the threat to break your penis." Quinn giggled.

He looked distraught. "I'm never getting her pregnant again!"

Jeanette laughed. "Sure."

"Are you ready to hold your son?" A nurse asked.

Mal nodded. She handed him over gently. Mal bounced him slightly. "Wow."

"He's so beautiful." Jeanette cried.

"He is!" Laura was right behind her.

Mal leaned over carefully. "Look what we did, Marce."

Marcy pushed him away gently. "Don't put him in my face while some dude's in my fun box."

Mal straightened.

"I want to see!" Mercedes demanded.

Mal struggled to show off his son. "Aren't you glad we're not giving them up?"

"You're giving them up?" A nurse asked.

Mal leaned away with a glare. "No!"

"No, we're keeping them." Laura said.

Mercedes smiled at her nephew. He was really cute. He had the lightest skin. He was even lighter than high yellow Marc. His eyes were the same shade as Mal's and his hair was as black as his mom's. "We need names, Marcy."

"They already have names." Marcy let Dr. Hotness clean her.

"What?!" Judy put her hands on her hips. "When did you decide on names?!"

"Before I even knew there was two of them."

They glared at her. "So you've been putting us on for months?!"

"It was funny."

Mercedes slapped her leg. _Boy, that felt good!_ "You're naughty!"

Marcy grinned then grimaced. "That's so gross."

"It's natural." Dr. Good Looking told her. "It's just afterbirth."

Marcy bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"So what are the names?!" Judy clapped her hands.

"Malcolm Jr. and Mikaela."

The women gasped.

"Really?" Mal looked at her.

She nodded but didn't look at him.

"Can I see Malcolm Jr.?" Mercedes sniffed.

"Your daughter is ready." A nurse said.

Mal handed Malcolm Jr. to Mercedes and took his daughter.

Mercedes looked into the baby's face and he looked back at her. He scrunched his little face and made growling noises. It was super adorable. "What about their middle names?"

Marcy shrugged.

"What about Emi for her?" Laura touched Mikaela's cheek.

"Nice name to live up to."

Mercedes grew excited. "I've always loved the name Antonio!"

"So cute!" Quinn ran a hand over his head. "His hair is so soft!"

"Antonio's a nice name." Marcy nodded.

"Okay, you're good." Dr. Sexy patted the bed after covering Marcy.

Marcy sat up. "Thanks."

"You'll have to be moved soon. The babies will need their shots and they'll be put in the nursery but when we get you situated in a new room, we'll bring them back to you."

"Thank you." Marcy nodded.

He and the nurses left.

Mercedes smirked at Marcy. "Want to hold him now?"

"Gimme my kid." She deadpanned softly.

Mercedes handed Malcolm Jr. to Judy. She snuggled him before giving him to his mother. _Eek! My baby sister is a mother!_

Marcy cradled Malcolm Jr. to her chest and he settled down. She took this big breath and let it out with a tiny frown as she stared at him. Everything narrowed down to this moment.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes asked.

She shook her head, overcome with emotion.

Jeanette took Mikaela from Mal and gave her to Laura. "You need to get your hand checked out."

Mal looked down at it. "Yeah."

 ** _W.O_**

Puck was playing cards with Marc, Artie and Mike when Mercedes walked in the waiting room. "They're here!"

A cheer went up.

"They changed her room so follow me."

Marc put up the cards while they all grabbed their stuff and followed Mercedes. Puck grabbed her hand on the way. "Sorry I freaked out when I got here."

"It's okay. Last time was a bit traumatic." She squeezed his hand.

He smiled. They made it to the room and saw Marcy resting in bed. He went up to her. "Tired?"

"So much." She watched her children.

"What's up, nephew?!" Mike touched the baby in Laura's arms.

"What's her name?" Tina asked in hushed tones, nodding to the baby in Quinn's arms.

"Mikaela Emi Chang." Marcy said proudly. "We'll call her Mickey."

"What about him?" Marc gestured to the baby in his wife's arms.

"Malcolm Antonio Chang Jr. We'll call him Mally."

"Malcolm Jr.?" Michael rubbed his chin with a grin before he frowned. "Where's Malcolm Sr.?"

Marcy pursed her lips.

"Marcy broke his hand." Quinn giggled.

"He should have hurt feelings." Artie quipped.

"Sweetpea, you owe a lot of money to the swear jar." Marcus smirked.

"It hurt, Daddy." Marcy blinked.

"I know." He hid a smile.

A nurse came in and waded past people. "Would you like to order now?"

"Order?" Marcy looked at her like she wasn't speaking any language she knew.

"You must be hungry. What would you like to eat?" She handed her a menu.

Marcy looked it over. "The grilled chicken caesar salad with fries, apple slices and root beer."

"You don't need root beer!" Judy was shocked.

"Please?!"

Marcus sighed. "Just this once."

"Yay!" Marcy took it and ran with it. "Root beer please!"

Mercedes tugged on Puck's hand. "Aren't they the cutest?"

"I haven't seen them yet." He shrugged.

Mercedes tugged him to Mickey. "Meet Mickey."

He leaned over and saw the baby was the color of Santana with light brown hair. Then he saw her eyes and almost fell out. She had green eyes like her momma. They weren't as dark though. They looked like Quinn's eyes. "Whoa!"

"It's her eyes." Mercedes grinned.

"I can't believe it."

"Now we have five green eyed people in the family."

 ** _W.O_**

They stayed at the hospital for a long time but then Marcy said everybody had to leave so her children could rest without people looking at them.

Puck thought she was just tired…

Marcus and Jeanette were staying at the hospital with Mal and Marcy while everyone else had to go home.

Puck took Mercedes home. She let him in then packed a bag.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to stay here alone." She zipped up her Cheerios bag.

"I'll stay with you."

"Marc might bring Laura back here."

"I can sleep on the couch." It didn't make no difference to him.

"You don't want to hold me?" Her eyes widened and he fell into those chocolatey orbs.

"I want you in my bed." He nodded.

"Good." She gave him the bag and walked out.

He followed her all the way outside and to his truck. He opened the door and handed her inside and put her bag in the back before going around to climb in. "Nic's at a sleepover and my moms is at work. We'll have the whole house to ourselves."

"Yay." She leaned over to kiss him.

He had a smile on his face all the way home.


	26. Chapter 26

**_I'm bored…_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes awoke to the feeling of someone staring at her. She frowned as she peeled open her eyes. It was Nic. She was in the bed between Mercedes and Puck and was staring at Mercedes as she shook her brother.

Mercedes gasped and jerked back before touching her stomach. _Okay, I have on clothes_. "Nic?"

"Mommy says to come down for breakfast." She sat on her knees.

Puck groaned. "Stop shaking me, Runt. I'm awake."

"Don't call me runt!" Nic slapped his chest then gave Mercedes a hug before climbing over her to get out of the bed. She ran out.

Mercedes sat up and brushed her hair from her face. _We're in trouble_. She pushed at Puck. "Your mother is waiting! She's going to kill us!"

He grunted and rolled over.

"Noah, this isn't funny! She's probably really mad!" Mercedes didn't want Nadine mad at her.

"Who cares?" He finally sat up.

"I do! I like your mom! I don't want her mad at me."

He rolled his eyes. "Ugh!" He threw back the covers and stood. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Hurry up so I can, too!" She left the bed and started making it.

He just walked out.

Puck took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before going back to his room. Mercedes had made up the bed and even tidied up his room. _She's really scared Moms hates her._ "Bathroom's free."

She looked up from organizing his books. "I'll be right back." She left.

He got dressed then sat down to wait for her. He looked at the bed and smirked. Flashes from the last night flew through his head.

Whispered promises and soft touches… He didn't care if Nadine didn't like her now. He loved her and she wasn't going anywhere.

She came in dressed. "Ready?"

"To get this over with." He stood up.

She took his hand and pulled him down the stairs. They went to the kitchen and saw Nadine making pancakes. "Good morning, Ms. Nadine."

Nadine didn't turn around right away but when she did, her face was blank. "Have a seat."

Mercedes sat like her legs gave out. He sat next to her. "When'd you go get the Runt?"

"She wanted to come home early." Nadine told him. She flipped another pancake.

He looked to Mercedes, who was so freaked out. "Relax."

She threw him a sour look.

He smiled and kissed her.

She relaxed and leaned against him.

He looked back at Nadine, who was watching them. He stared at her. She turned to serve up the pancakes.

She made their plates then gave them to them before she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat in front of them.

Mercedes tensed up again. She leaned away from him. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Nadine! I didn't mean to disrespect you or your house! I just didn't want to be at home by myself! It'll never happen again-!"

Nadine raised a hand. "I'm only going to say this once, if you get pregnant, you're keeping that baby."

Mercedes frowned, so lost. "Of course! I would never give my baby away! I'm too strong for that!"

"Good." Nadine sipped her coffee.

He was a little blown away himself and looked at Nadine as he took Mercedes' hand. "If she got pregnant, I would propose right away! I'm not giving another kid up!"

"We don't have to get married, Noah." Mercedes squeezed his hand.

"Yes, we do!"

She giggled and Nadine cracked a smile.

He kissed her hand. "I'm not letting you go."

She blushed and smiled.

 ** _W.O_**

Puck took Mercedes to the hospital to see Marcy, Mal and the babies before she had to go to the school. They heard arguing before they even made it to the room.

They got there and saw Marcy throwing things at Mal. Whatever she could get her hands on.

"Marce! Would you calm down?!" Mal shouted as he tried to protect himself.

"Marcy, what are you doing?!" Mercedes raced over to her side.

"Make him stay!" She turned to her sister.

"Stay? Where's he going?" Mercedes looked between them.

"I just have to run an errand." Mal flicked off the eggs she'd thrown at him. "I'll be right back."

"Do not go, Mal!" Marcy yelled.

He went to her purse for her keys. "I'll be right back."

"I'm serious! Don't leave!"

He kissed her gently and she swiped at him. "I'll be right back."

"If you leave, don't even think of coming back." She was ready to cry.

"I'll be right back." He left.

She groaned loudly and kicked her feet before falling backwards and crossing her arms.

Mercedes sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "He'll be right back."

She looked at Mercedes and it wasn't nice.

"Where's Daddy and Mrs. C?" Mercedes changed the subject.

"They went to church." She looked away and Mercedes took a breath.

Puck, who'd been looking over the twins, looked at Mercedes. "We're late for school."

She nodded and kissed Marcy's cheek before getting up. "I'll see you after school. I'm just going to get my uniforms. Okay?"

"Whatever." She muttered bitterly.

Mercedes twisted her lips then looked at Puck, who shrugged. "We'll see you."

Marcy just stared straight ahead.

Mercedes took Puck's hand and they walked out, hoping she'd be okay.

 ** _W.O_**

Mal sighed into his pint of Ginger ale. "She hates me."

"What have you done now?" Earl stopped washing a glass and stared at him.

"She told me if I leave to never come back."

"I know you're not trying to run out on her!"

"No. Marcy's literal. She meant if I left the hospital."

"You obviously left the hospital." (Previously unnamed) Devon said. "Why?"

"I had to get something." Mal lifted a shoulder.

"What was so important that you left her there by herself?" Earl demanded.

He flinched. "I wanted to get her a push present."

"A what?!" Bubba piped up.

"A push present. A present for pushing out my kids. I got her two. And something else." Mal took out three boxes.

They each reached for one. Bubba opened the necklace box and whistled. "Nice!" It had a pendant in the shape of the half moon and had twenty three diamonds in it.

Devon picked up the bracelet box and opened it. It was a charm bracelet with some of her favorite things like a book, ballet slipper and her sign. "She'll like this."

Earl opened the ring box and convulsed when he saw the picture of the ring that used to be inside "Holy hell! Are you proposing?!"

"I've been designing that ring for years. I always planned on giving it to her." Mal ignored the bar going quiet. "And I did. At camp. She said yes."

Earl took a deep breath.

"I think she'll forgive you." Devon said.

"Only if you hightail it right back to the hospital." Earl gave the ring box back. "When'd you leave?"

"Around eight this morning." Mal told him.

"And you ain't been back since?!"

"I had to wait for the jewelry store to open!" Mal defended himself. "It's only open for a few hours on a Sunday! Then I thought about how mad she was when I left and I got scared."

"Did she throw anything at you?" Bubba asked.

"Everything she could get her hands on."

"That's love." He nodded.

"I hope she has a brick just for you." Earl rolled his eyes at Bubba.

"She broke my hand!" Mal lifted his left hand and showed off the splint the hospital gave him.

Everyone laughed.

"How much pain was she in?" Devon asked. "The drugs should have taken care of that."

"She didn't get any drugs." Mal lifted a shoulder. "She's scared of needles."

"She won't ever let you touch her ever again." Earl whistled low.

"I'm not knocking her up ever again!" He snapped then relented. "Maybe a couple more times. Want to see pictures?!"

Everyone crowded close. "Yes!"

Mal brought out his phone and went to his photo albums. He went through the pictures until he found the first one; his baby girl. "Isn't she beautiful?"

A woman, Marissa melted. "Aww! She's so precious!"

"Who does she look more like?" Devon asked.

"Marcy. She's got her eyes and curly hair. Same button nose." Mal smiled goofily. He switched to another picture. "Look at my son!"

"Aww! He looks just like you!" Another woman cooed.

He beamed. "My kids! My mom says they both look like me when I was a baby."

"Look at those chubby cheeks!" Marissa leaned over his shoulder.

"Here's a pic with all four of us." He showed it next. He was in the bed with Marcy and they were holding the twins. He was looking at her and she was looking at them.

"You should frame that." Devon said. "Send it as your Christmas card. Something."

Mal went through a few more pictures before someone blew in from outside. "Hey, Earl! Hook me up with a pint! Who's car is out there with the flames?!"

"Somebody has a car with flames on it?" Earl looked up.

"That's Travis. Marcy's car." Mal said.

"It belongs to him." Earl pointed to him. "What's it look like?"

"Dark green with lime green flames and a dark blue interior." Mal flipped to another picture.

"Nice." Earl went to pour the man a drink.

The man sat at the bar. "What's everybody looking at?"

"Baby pictures!" Mal gushed. "Want to see my kids?!"

He looked at him and started laughing. "You look twelve!"

"I'm fifteen!" Mal yelled.

"Leave Mal alone." Marissa said.

The stranger raised his hands. "Let's see 'em, pipsqueak."

"Don't call me pipsqueak. My brother calls me pipsqueak." Mal showed him his phone.

"Is he gone?" He asked.

"No, he's just a jerk."

He laughed. "Cute kids."

"Thanks!" Mal put his phone away and went back to his seat.

"What are their names, sugar?" Olivia, a drag queen, asked.

"Mally and Mickey." Mal stated proudly.

"Why?" Bubba asked.

"My nickname is Mally. Or at least it was. He's named after me. And her name is Mikaela."

"I like Mickey. It's such a bright happy name." Marissa said.

"The doctors say it's gas but I know she's smiling at me."

"I heard that!" Olivia shouted.

Bubba lifted his drink. "Yeah boy! I remember when my kids first smiled at me. I was a superhero!"

Earl shook his head with a smile. "Go back to the hospital, Mal."

"She will kill me." Mal said slowly so he'd get it.

"Mal, go back to the hospital."

"If I go back to that hospital, I'm going to need a hospital."

"So you're just going to leave her up there by herself?" He stared at Mal.

Mal blew out a breath. His love for her outshone his fear of her. "I guess I'm going back."

Earl smiled. "Come back and we'll sign your cast!"

 _That is not funny!_

 ** _W.O_**

Mal peeked into the room and saw Marcy was lying back in the bed with her phone in her hands. She was texting. *Good. She loves texting.*

He came in fully and held the flowers in front of his body like a shield. "Hey, Marce."

She didn't react.

He sat on the bed next to her and braced himself. "I got you flowers." He held them out. They were her favorite; lily-of-the-valley.

She stopped texting and took the flowers. She dumped them on the tray by the bed and continued texting.

Yeah, she was mad at him. He pursed his lips and pulled them back in. "I'm sorry I left but it was for a good reason."

She swerved to look at him. Her face was blank but her eyes were on fire. "And what reason would it be to leave me here by myself when I asked you several times not to?"

He took two boxes from his pockets. "I got you push presents."

Her eyes didn't change.

"Open them." He handed them to her.

She snatched them from him and opened the necklace first. Her eyes softened and she smiled.

"I know how much you like the moon." He leaned closer.

She lifted the necklace from the box and he took it from her to put around her neck. "It's so pretty."

"Yeah, but it pales in the light of your beauty."

She looked at him, forgiveness in her eyes.

"Open this one." He tapped the box.

She opened it and smiled. "A charm bracelet?"

"It even has your sign."

Her smile widened. She was a proud Gemini. "Yay."

He took a deep breath. He didn't know how this was going to play out. "I have something else for you."

"Mal, I don't need anything else."

He took her hand. "I want to apologize for how things went down between us in March. I was wrong. Entirely wrong and you didn't deserve to find out about Ellen from anybody else. I should have been honest with you both from the start. I'm sorry.

I apologize for not apologizing sooner. You're my best friend and the love of my life and I let you go months without speaking to me. That's not us and I will never let it happen again.

I also want to ask you for a favor. I know you said yes but since you're not wearing the ring and you haven't exactly said you haven't but can you stop seeing Kenneth? I love you and our family and I want it to be just us."

She sniffled. "Okay."

"Okay?" He had to make sure.

She nodded and picked up her phone. Her fingers flew over the keys then she dropped it back in her lap. "Done."

He was surprised. That she agreed to it and for doing it so fast. He smiled. "Do you want to put it on? I just want to see it on you."

She unclasped a chain from around her neck and slid the ring off. She placed it on her ring finger then held out her hand.

He kissed her hand and pressed it to his heart. "What's on TV?"

She snuggled close to him. "Junk."

 ** _W.O_**

Puck was not ready to go back to school. He wanted another three months of camp. Just him and Mercedes. And their siblings. But he did miss Finn and Artie. Just not enough to come back to this hellhole.

He drove Nic to school before going to the high school. He found a parking spot and got out. He saw a Prius and knew Mercedes was there. The doors opened and she (and Sam) got out so he walked over to her.

Mike and Tina came up just as he and Quinn made it over. Puck wrapped his arms around his girl and kissed her.

Mercedes kissed him back before leaning back. "Do you see anything different?"

He stilled. "About you?"

She laughed. "No! About T!"

He looked at Tina but didn't see anything all that different. He shrugged. "I don't know."

Mike laughed.

Puck sulked. Now he knew something was different. "I don't see anything."

"I changed my style up, Puck." Tina said. "I'm more fifties than goth this year. I even got blonde highlights instead of my blue."

He blinked. She did look different! "Oh. Are we going in or just standing out here?" He asked.

"We're waiting for Britt, Tana and Artie." Mercedes said.

"Hi!" Brittany screamed from Artie's specialty van.

It was pretty cool. It was a tan van with space in the back for a row of seats plus trunk space but the front had one long seat, too. But instead of having a seat for the drivers side, it had space for his chair.

They all waved as Artie parked. He, Santana and Brittany got out and came over to them. "What's up, my peoples?!"

"We're sisters again." Mercedes wrapped an arm around Quinn.

"What do you mean?" Artie adjusted his glasses.

"Our brother and sister got married two weeks ago." Quinn told him.

"Congrats!"

"Why didn't you tell us that your fine ass brother got married?!" Santana put her hands on her hips.

"Tana!" Mercedes swatted her as Quinn looked sick.

"Well he is!"

Artie glared at her.

"But I'm happy where I am." She sighed.

He rolled his eyes hard.

"Let's just go in." Brittany suggested.

They walked inside and went to get their schedules. Welcome to a new year.

 ** _W.O_**

Puck hated school…

He shouldn't have studied so hard with Mercedes last year. They had him in trigonometry! All his other classes were just as lame.

He couldn't wait til lunch so he could bitch. Mr. Shue wanted them to eat in the choir room so they could bond.

He got his lunch then headed to the choir room. Mercedes walked in with Quinn. She saw him and lit up. He really liked that. She came over and kissed him. "How was your morning?"

"Stupid. We have no classes together."

"I know but the day is almost over. Just focus on that."

He groaned. "Not soon enough."

"Come sit and eat." She patted his chest.

Finn and Rachel walked in and he saw Quinn roll her eyes. She sat next to Mercedes and opened her lunch.

Kurt and Blaine walked in after. Puck was shocked to see the boy but he guessed he switched schools. _Dude don't look like he's wearing socks._

Mike and Tina walked in with Artie and his girls. Everybody found seats before Sam and Mr. Shue walked in. The teacher clapped his hands. "Welcome back, guys! How was your summer?"

"It was amazing, Mr. Shue." Rachel jumped up.

"Our summer was good, too." Santana gave her a dirty look and she sat down.

"We had fun." Mike defused the situation.

"My grandma moved in with us." Tina said.

Mr. Shue smiled. "And we have a new member? Are you auditioning?"

Kurt's bowtie wearing boyfriend smiled. "Yes!"

Mr. Shue sat down. "Well you can either audition now or after school tomorrow."

"You should audition tomorrow and do something spectacular." Kurt told Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "Okay. It doesn't matter to me."

After that, they just ate and talked about their summer but then Tina commented on wanting to see the babies. "When can we go see Marcy?"

"Any time you get ready." Mercedes offered. "She's not doing anything but watching TV and taking care of the twins."

Mr. Shue frowned. "What do you mean? Marcy had the twins? Is that why she's not here?"

"Yes!" Mercedes clapped. "They're so cute!"

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" He was hurt.

"We're sorry, Mr. Shue. It's been crazy the last few days. I'm sure she meant to tell you."

He nodded. "Do you have pictures?"

 ** _W.O_**

Puck received a note in class telling him to go to another classroom. He was confused. He was even more confused when he saw Quinn walking up. "What is this?"

She frowned. "I don't know. I just got a note telling me to come to this classroom."

He opened the door and allowed her to go first. "I hope we're not in trouble."

"You're not in trouble." A voice said.

They stopped dead.

 ** _W.O_**

Mercedes ran to room 121. Quinn just sent her a text saying _S.O.S_. That was cause for worry. Their family only reserved S.O.S. texts for real emergencies.

She stopped at the room and saw Mike coming up to her. "Do you know what this is about?"

"No." He shook his head.

She opened the door and stopped short, blocking the way. It was Shelby Cochran, Beth's adoptive mother and Rachel's birth mother.

Mike picked her up and moved her out of the way. "What's going on?"

"She's back." Quinn was shaken.

Mercedes went to hug her. She looked at Puck, who was blown away himself. "So what does this mean?"

"I think it would be a good idea for Puck and Quinn to visit with Beth." Shelby said. "I think a playdate will be our best option."

"I have to call Marcy and Mal." Quinn took out her phone. She dialed Marcy's number and waited for her to answer. "Marce?"

"Hey?" Marcy's voice came over the speakerphone.

"Is Mal with you?"

"Yeah. What's going on? You sound queer."

"Put me on speaker."

"Q,-"

"Please?"

"Okay, you're on speaker. Now what's going on?"

"Shelby's here."

"Shelby?!" Both Marcy and Mal came through loud and clear.

"Yes. She's back. She thinks Puck and I should see Beth."

Both were quiet.

"Guys?"

"I'm having a baby shower this Saturday." Marcy told Shelby. "You and Beth can come to that."

"A baby shower? You're pregnant?" Shelby's eyes widened dramatically.

"Actually I've already had the babies. They were early." Marcy denied.

Shelby frowned a little. "Um… that would be good, I think. Where are you having it?"

"It's at our house. Quinn can give you the address. It's just going to be family and the glee club."

"Okay. See you there." Shelby left after Quinn gave her the address.

"How are you feeling?" Mercedes asked Puck.

He was leaning against a desk looking like he was in a wind tunnel. "I can't believe this. We're going to be in her life."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. I just can't believe it."

"Why don't you bring your mom and sister to the baby shower?" Marcy suggested. "They'll love to see her and I promised they'd be in the twins' lives."

"You'd do that?" Puck looked up at Quinn's phone gratefully.

"Yeah."

He smiled. "I'm going to see my daughter in four days."

 ** _W.O_**

It was nearly after school and Puck was standing by Mercedes' locker. She walked around the corner and saw him. She skipped over and planted a kiss to his lips. "Hiya!"

"You're in a good mood." He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm about to go see my babies. I'm very happy." She smiled.

"I think you have competition."

She grinned. "I'll beat them!"

He smirked.

"Why are you at my locker?" She opened it and grabbed her stuff.

"Waiting for you." He turned.

She smiled and was about to say something when her phone went off. She checked it and screamed.

He almost flipped out, he was so surprised. "What's wrong?!"

People were looking down the hall but she didn't care. She shoved her phone in his face. "Look at what Jr. got Marcy for push presents!"

"What's a push present?" He leaned back to see better. It was a picture of a necklace in the shape of a moon. Diamonds twinkled in the light.

"It's a gift for pushing out your kid." She duhed.

"Is that why you made me give Q that glass statue?"

"Yes." She looked through her phone then shoved it back in his face. "He also got her a charm bracelet."

It looked nice. It was silver with a bunch of charms. He nodded. "He got her two because they're twins?"

"Yup." She took her phone back then let out a scream that rivaled the first one. People definitely looked.

"Mama!" He was slightly embarrassed.

She showed him the phone with an upset look on her face. "Look at what he bought her!"

He looked and his jaw dropped. "Damn!"

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah!"

"Where the hell did he get that from?!"

"I don't know but I'm so jealous!" She texted.

"What are you texting her?" he was still in shock.

"That she better had laid one on him for that one!"

He laughed. "I bet she made it worth his while."

Her lips pursed. "She says she can't stop kissing him. And that she has something super secret to tell me."

That was worth a bunch of kisses in his opinion.

"I gotta text Quinn and Laura!" Her fingers sped over her keys.

"You know I'd get you that if I had the money."

She cupped his chin and spoke in that baby voice that gave him a confused boner. "I know. The love of my life is as sweet as can be."

His eyebrows lifted as she went back to texting. Love of her life? _Does she have any idea what thoughts that puts in my head? I'm now picturing us married with a bunch of rugrats._

Mercedes was busy texting Quinn and Laura when Santana walked up. "Hey? Glee meeting."

"But it's Monday." She looked up.

"I know. Schuester's assembling the troops." Santana shrugged as she kept walking.

"Come on, Noah." Mercedes pulled at his shirt and shut her locker.

He followed behind but he was in a daze.

They went to the choir room, where everyone was gathering. Mr. Shue walked in and clapped his hands. "Since I didn't know that Marcy had the twins until this afternoon, I think we should sing her and the babies a song. To welcome them into the world."

"That's such a good idea, Mr. Shue!" Mercedes praised.

"Thank you, Mercedes." He beamed. "Now I think we should mix a few songs into a mashup. She likes those."

"I want to sing. We were with her when she went to the hospital." Tina sat up straight.

"I think Finn and I should be the ones to sing a lead song." Rachel said primly.

Tina gave her an ugly look. "You weren't even there. And she doesn't like you."

"Does she not like me?" Finn asked, worriedly.

"I don't think she dislikes you." Mike was zero help.

Finn frowned.

"I think Korea Town should sing." Santana voted.

"How about her and Finn?" Mr. Shue compromised.

Everyone but Rachel agreed.

"What song should they sing?"

"How about _the Things We Do for Love_?" Kurt suggested.

"I know that song." Finn brightened.

"Who sings it?" Tina asked.

"It's from a movie called _Spectacular!_."

"I can look it up for you." Mercedes told her. "I have it in my i-Pod."

"Cool. Thanks." Tina sat back.

"I think Mikey and I should sing _Strawberry Jamboree_." Quinn put in the request.

"You guys should definitely sing _Strawberry Jamboree_." Mr. Shue was excited.

Quinn and Mike smiled at each other.

"I want to sing, too." Mercedes told him.

"What do you want to sing?" Mr. Shue still had stars in his eyes about Christina.

" _Nome Candu_. It's a Swedish lullaby."

"Sure, Christina Barnes' granddaughter."

"Mr. Shue, I'm still me."

He nodded. "Of course."

"If you're nice to us, we'll introduce her to you." Quinn was as bad as Mike sometimes. "She got in yesterday."

Mr. Shue made a weird sound then fainted dead away.

They all leaned forward. "Mr. Shue!"

 ** _W.O_**

After they woke up Mr. Shue, they got to work harmonizing. Puck was with Artie and Artie kept cracking jokes about Mr. Shue falling out.

"You know? I looked her up and she is a big deal overseas. I can see why he hit the floor like he was fighting Muhammad Ali. The world loves her."

"She seems nice enough." Puck shrugged. "I barely talked to her yesterday. But I know one thing; she's hot as _hell._ "

Artie nodded hard. "She's kept herself _up_! I've seen the pictures!"

"Come on, guys." Mr. Shue called out. "We're ready!"

They grabbed their things and left. They went to the hospital and rode up to the right floor. They went to the room and saw it was crowded with people. Marcy was rocking a baby as Mal was being handed another one.

Marcy noticed them standing there like idiots. "Hey, guys."

"We have a present for you, Mal and the babies." Tina pulled Finn to the front and started singing.

The rest of them chimed in where needed until the song ended. Then Quinn and Mike started singing their song. Their grandmother wiped away tears.

Mercedes sat next to Marcy and sung her song. Marcy blinked at her. When Mercedes finished, she laid her head against her sister's. "Happy birthday, babies."

"Thanks, Sis." Marcy smiled.

"Mr. Shue, meet Christina Barnes. Grandmom, meet Mr. William Schuester." Mercedes introduced them.

Mr. Shue gasped.

Christina Barnes waved. "Hello, William."

"He's our glee club advisor." Mercedes told her. "He's a fan."

"Oh joy!"

"Right. Joy." Her husband, Donald Taylor muttered.

"Say hi, Mr. Shue." Marcy goaded.

"Hi, Mr. Shue." Mr. Shue stammered.

"Is he alright?" Christina asked.

"He's just nervous." Finn slapped Mr. Shue's back. "Talk, Mr. Shue."

Mr. Shue fell out again.

"That can't be healthy." Marcy quipped.

"He did it at school, too." Puck told her.

"Somebody wake him up before he dies."

Finn shook his arm. "Mr. Shue! Wake up!"

It took a while but he eventually woke up. He blushed then asked a bunch of questions.

Christina answered them patiently and even gave him an autograph and hug.

He blushed more and stuttered before telling the group to leave so Marcy and the twins could rest. Puck was sure he was just tired of embarrassing himself.

Puck stayed and so did Tina and Sam. Mike grabbed a chair and sat in it with Tina on his lap so Puck sat in the only other free chair and put Mercedes on his lap.

Mal had climbed into the bed next to Marcy and Quinn climbed on his other side. Sam sat at their feet.

Another grandmother (who reminded Puck of Sue by how scary she was and blonde), Olga Allen stood up and put a blanket over all of them. She began singing the song Mercedes sang. Her voice was pretty good and as Puck looked around, people were hugged up.

Mal had his arm around Marcy and his daughter, Quinn snuggled into his side, Tina curled up on Mike's lap, Mercedes wrapped her arms around Puck.

Eyes started closing and before Puck knew it, his were, too.

 ** _W.O_**

Marcus sneaked into his daughter's hospital room in case she and the babies were resting. They were. Nearly everyone in the room was asleep. Mike and Tina were on a chair, Mercedes and Puck were on a chair, Marc and Laura were on a couch, Quinn was in the bed with Marcy and Mal with Sam at the bottom.

Marcus went to the bed to see both twins were asleep. He smiled before going to his father and waking him. Marcus put his finger to his lips then awakened Jonathan. Marcus waved them to follow him outside.

When Marcus Sr. shut the door behind them, Marcus rubbed his hands together. "We have a problem."

"What is it, son?" Marcus Sr. asked in broken English.

"Rose's lawyer insists she be allowed in the room when Sweetpea gives birth."

"That's a little late." Jonathan pointed out.

"I know. She's going to be angry she missed this."

"There is nothing to do but gear yourself up for when she finds out." Marcus Sr. shrugged.

"We have another problem." Marcus looked to Jonathan. "Concerning Russell."

Jonathan groaned. "What has my son done now?"

"He's petitioning to take Beth away from Shelby."

Both great grandfathers threw up their hands.

Marcus knew how they felt. "I know. This is going to get worse before it gets better."

Marcus Sr. shook his head. "You need to bud this nip."

Marcus nodded. "What am I going to do?"


	27. Chapter 27

**_Things have been wild and the app wasn't cooperating with me but I have a new phone so hopefully things will be smoother. Plus I'm uploading three chapters of this story_ and _the regular update of Morphine today!_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _Noh_**

That Saturday was the baby shower and the Fabanges were all on edge. In just two short hours, they were going to see Beth. It was crazy.

Various family members were in town. Not all of them mind you because they had about five thousand people in their family but it was enough.

Laura, Mercedes and Quinn helped Marcy into her dress and did her hair and makeup for her. Laura wanted her to look like a princess. She even was wearing the tiara from her christening.

Quinn paced back and forth.

"Don't work yourself up, Lucy." Laura finished Marcy's fishtail braid.

"I can't help it. I'm about to meet my baby for the first time since she was born."

"She's going to love you." Marcy told her.

Quinn smiled. "Thanks."

Mercedes put an arm around her. "This baby is going to be the most loved kid ever. Well she has to share the title with the twins."

"Because we all love her." Marcy added.

"And we love you, too." Laura pushed Quinn's hair out of her face.

Quinn took deep, calming breaths. "I can do this!"

"Don't forget to lean on Sam." Marcy reminded her.

Quinn nodded. "I will. Let's talk about you being home from the hospital."

 ** _W.O_**

Puck was nervous as all outdoors walking into the Jones backyard. He was about to meet his daughter.

Nadine rubbed his back. "The theme is very American."

He looked around and noticed everything was red and blue. "Yeah, she said those were the colors she wanted for them. Red for Little Dude and blue for Little Mini Mama."

"I like that."

Nic squeezed his hand. "Is she here yet?"

"I don't see her but then again I can't see anybody." There was a lot of people there.

"Let's look around for Marcy." Nadine said.

They began looking around and found Marcy in a chair with tables in front of her and two basinets beside her. "Hey! I'm so glad you could make it!"

Nadine gave her a hug. "Happy baby shower! You're still glowing!"

Marcy beamed. "Thank you!"

Nic gave her a hug. "Happy baby shower!"

"Thanks, Nic-Nac." Marcy kissed her cheek.

Nic giggled.

"What's up, bro?"

"Sup, bro?" He gave her a guy handshake. Except for getting pregnant, she was like one to him.

"She's not here yet."

"I look that bad?"

"Quinn's wearing a hole in the grass." She nodded her head to her green eyed blonde sister.

"Poor thing." That was the first nice thing Nadine had ever said about Quinn.

"There's food and lots of family. All our grandparents are here. Various aunts, uncles and cousins-"

"Marceline Anne!" A big, light skinned man boomed.

"Uncle Jason!" She raised her arms. "Uncle Jason, this is Puck, Beth's father and Mercy's boyfriend. This is his mom, Nadine Puckerman and his little sister, Nic."

They spoke to him and he spoke back but he really was interested in Nadine. He grinned at her and took her hand to kiss the back of it. He spoke in Italian and had her blushing.

"Dial it back, Uncle Jay." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"But she is such a beautiful woman." He never took his eyes off Nadine.

Puck didn't know how he felt about that.

"She's married." Marcy spat.

"Dammit!" Jason Taylor dropped her hand.

"Separated." Nadine corrected.

He grinned and winked at her.

"Ms. Nadine, no!" Marcy facepalmed. "*He's* married!"

Mercedes walked over. "Shoo, Uncle Jason!"

"I'll go." He walked away backwards. "But I'll be back."

Mercedes sighed. "Don't pay attention to him. He's a standard Italian man. A flirt."

"He can flirt with me any day!" Nadine blushed. "His eyes are _green_!"

"We only had four green eyed people in our family. Marcy, Quinn, Uncle Jason and a cousin. Nearly everyone else has blue or brown eyes. But now we have Mickey so now it's five."

"Wow. You should feel special." Nadine told Marcy, who shrugged.

"Do you want to meet some of our other family?" Mercedes asked.

"Sure. Noah told me about some of your family. You know a lot of famous people."

Mercedes smiled. "We do. Not every person could make it though they sent presents."

"How is it all going to fit?"

"I'm in the process of changing my room." Marcy said. "I haven't changed it since I was seven so it's about time. I'm behind since I should have done it before I gave birth."

"Are the twins going to sleep with you?"

"Yeah. I don't want them in another room. And we don't have a lot room left."

"I remember when I was sixteen and pregnant with Noah. I didn't have the room to be away from him either. I was still living with my parents."

Puck narrowed his eyes. _What's she tryin to say?_

She smiled at him. "Let's go meet family!"

 ** _W.O_**

Mercedes found her family rude. She felt they acted like they didn't want to speak English around her friends. Gertie did because she liked the praise Tina and Kurt heaped on her and so did Caroline but the rest of them were a mess. In actuality, they just simply forgot. English was nearly none of their first language and they rarely spoke it, the core Fabanges included.

Artie fawned over Christina and Donald had a time teasing Brittany about Lord Tubbington. Timmy was nice. His wife was pregnant, too but she was due in January. Timmy made up for various Changs including his ultra rude mother but he couldn't stop the triplets from being as bad as they were.

Gia, Mia and Nia were just plain bad and they were only eight.

Mercedes was exhausted and wanted this over with. She went to Marcy. "Do you want to open presents now?"

"Not until Shelby gets here." Marcy shook her head. "Oh! There she goes!"

Mercedes turned and sure enough, Shelby was walking from the patio doors. She held an adorable blonde little girl in her arms.

Quinn sat abruptly. "She's beautiful."

Mercedes turned to get Puck's attention and he looked over. He gripped her hand.

Marcy struggled to her feet. "Hi, Shelby. Welcome to my baby shower."

"Please sit." Shelby waved her down.

Mal helped her sit down. "And this is Beth?"

"Yes." Shelby turned the little girl to face them. "Do you want to hold her?"

Quinn nodded quickly.

Shelby handed the baby over. "She might pull your hair."

Quinn started crying. Mercedes rubbed her back. She hefted Beth in her arms and danced a little. "Hi, Beth."

Beth patted her face and smiled. Mal took a picture.

"Do you want to hold her?" Quinn took a deep breath.

Puck nodded. "Yeah."

Quinn handed her to Mercedes. Mercedes gave Beth a quick kiss before handing her to him.

He swallowed hard and held her awkwardly. "I don't think I'm doing it right."

Mercedes adjusted his arms. "Just hold her like you would a football."

Puck couldn't believe he was holding his baby. _This is crazy!_ Mal took pictures of them and he knew he was going to ask for a million copies.

"I want to see!" Nic yelled.

"Me too!" Maddie was right behind her.

"Wait, guys." Marcy said. "Let him get used to her."

Puck smiled at Beth and she reached up to pull his hair. It hurt but he didn't care. Mal snapped another picture. "Hey, Ma? Wanna hold her?"

Nadine smiled. "Yes!"

He passed her to her and she held her better than he did in his opinion. Then again she kept her two kids… "She has a good grip."

Nadine nuzzled her cheek. "So did you."

Judy touched her hand over Nadine's shoulder. "She looks just like Quinnie as a baby."

Quinn cried more. Mercedes and Laura wiped her tears.

"Who else wants to hold her?" Nadine shifted her.

"Me!" Nic and Maddie shouted.

"How about someone bigger?"

Both pouted.

"I want to hold her." Marcy said.

Nadine put Beth on her lap.

Marcy caught her hand as it reached for her braid. She kissed it. "Not today, little one."

Shelby laughed. "She was going for it, too!"

Marcy was really good with kids. She had Beth in the air and was shaking her side to side gently and Beth was eating it up!

"Okay, my turn!" Mike took her away. "Favorite uncle coming through!"

"What?!" Marc and Mal yelped.

"Yeah, I said it." He kissed her cheek.

"She don't want your slob on her!" Mal took her from him.

Marc took her from him. "Move aside, pipsqueak!"

"Hey!"

Laura took her from him. "Stop fighting! She doesn't want any of you! She wants her tias."

Mercedes fussed over her in Laura's arms. "Hi, baby! Remember me? You haven't seen me since you were this big."

"I haven't seen her at all!" Maddie shouted.

Marc picked her up and brought her over. "See?"

Maddie touched her cheek. "She's so soft! Like the twins!"

"Babies are soft, Mad." Marcy giggled.

Nic pulled at Puck's jeans and pouted. "I want to see her."

He picked her up and showed her to Beth. "See her?"

Nic nodded. "She's little."

"Well _I_ would like to see her!" Jeanette put her hands on her hips.

Laura laughed and handed her to her. "Here you go, Mrs. C."

Jeanette showered her in kisses. "Hi, sweet girl!"

"I have to come up with a new name for her." Marcus muttered.

Michael nodded. "Me too."

"What are your children's names?" Shelby asked Marcy, who laughed.

"Mally and Mickey." She shrugged.

"I can't believe you had twins. Weren't you afraid?"

"My Sweetpea isn't afraid of anything." Marcus said proudly.

"She was well taken care of." Jeanette handed Beth back to Shelby.

"Are you ready to open your presents _now_?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes! Bring on the gifts!" Marcy yelled.

They all took seats.

"I wanna go first!" Maddie put in the bid.

"Madeline!" Michael glared.

"But I do! I have the best present!"

"I like my present." Nic poked Puck's shoulder.

"Well I have a present." Marcy said as she picked something up.

"You have a present for yourself?" Nadine was confused.

Marcy laughed. "No. For Beth."

Shelby gasped. "Really?"

"Yeah." Marcy handed over a box.

"But this is your baby shower." She took it.

"Just open it."

Shelby opened it and people began murmuring as a yellow blanket was revealed. "Oh my goodness!"

"I got something for Beth, too." Maddie stood on her chair.

Marc sat her down. "What is it?"

She opened the box for Shelby and showed it to her. "It's cuz we all got mirrors."

Shelby turned the golden mirror over. "It says _Beth Fabanges_."

"Because she's one of us."

"She's right. If she's anything like us, she'll like her reflection." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"Us who?!" Her siblings snapped.

"All of us!" She eyed the adults, too.

They all copped attitudes.

"We'll take away your presents!" A cousin snapped.

"Take 'em! It's probably junk anyway!" She giggled.

"That's so rude!" Another cousin crossed her arms. "We came all this way for you to insult us?!"

"I didn't ask you to come."

"We did." Jeanette put her hands on her hips. "So be nice!"

Marcy stuck her lip out. "But that's no fun!"

Karou hugged her. "Love you not pregnant!"

"Thanks, Rou." She patted her arm.

"Can I give you my gift for you?" Maddie held up another box.

"Sure thing."

 ** _W.O_**

In the end, it was a great shower. A couple people (Mercedes included) gave Shelby gifts for Beth. She needed help taking it all to her car.

People were leaving in droves. As for the family, some were staying with them or in hotels but others were leaving. They had jobs and school to get back to.

It was getting late and Marc, Mike, Mal, Sam and Puck were building the cribs (she'd been using basinets) in Marcy's room along with whatever else needed to be built while Stevie watched. She'd already cleared out space by her bookcases.

The girls (Laura, Quinn, Marcy and Mercedes) were in the kitchen putting food away with Mrs. Gonzales and Mary.

Quinn suddenly hugged Marcy. "Thank you."

"For what?" Marcy hugged her back. Another side effect of being pregnant or in this case postnatal. Though they could do it more than other people, Marcy still didn't like being touched.

"You gave me half your baby shower."

Marcy smiled. "You should have had one. Beth wasn't a mistake."

Laura and Mercedes got in on the hug.

Quinn drew back and wiped her eyes. "Can you believe the gift Grandmother gave you?"

"I can't believe she bought a person." Marcy rolled her eyes.

Oh yeah. Xhi-Xhi bought Marcy a nanny. Gave a family a lot of money for their daughter and brought her to the United States. The girl didn't even speak English.

"At least her family won't have to struggle?" Mercedes hoped.

"I'm just sorry Mrs. Gonzales has to share her room in the basement." Marcy looked to the Guatemalan woman.

Mrs. Gonzales smiled. "It is no hardship."

Marcy smiled back. "You're a saint, Mrs. Gonzales."

She blushed. "Good girl."

"Yeah, she is." Laura shifted Marcy's bangs.

Marcy hugged her. "I love you."

"Hormonal girl!"

They all laughed.


	28. Chapter 28

Time flew by. Puck spent a lot of time at the Jones house with the babies and discovered something. They liked messing with people just as much as their mother!

One would cry then stop as soon as you got there. Then the other would do it. They'd trade back and forth like it was a game. And they all fell for it.

Well everybody but Marcy. When they cried, she kept doing what she was doing then went to see about them. She was good.

Puck brought Nic with him sometimes but not too much because Marcy said something about people carrying germs that love to attack newborns. He made sure they were both clean before they stepped foot in the house.

But other than being over there, he saw Beth a lot. Sometimes with Quinn, sometimes with Mercedes, a lot by himself. He was getting a chance to bond with her. He was sure she was starting to recognize him because whenever she saw him, she would immediately reach for him and make a popping sound with her mouth.

Other than that, he went to football and glee and studied. Mercedes and Nadine were on him about his schoolwork. But he don't mind it much. He didn't know if he was going to college but now it would be his choice; not because he didn't have the grades.

He also went to Mercedes' volleyball games. She and Santana were the power duo and they dominated. They were undefeated so far.

Things had been pretty good with the New Directions. No real drama. Except… Rachel was in Puck's face a lot. He didn't want to start anything so he kept it to himself.

She was always smiling or touching him, following him. Maybe it was nothing but he didn't like it. He considered telling Finn because he didn't want his best bud thinking he wanted this attention but he didn't want to start anything if she was just being nice to him.

His life was good right now. He wasn't trying to mess it up.

At the moment he was getting enjoyment out of Mal. Mal came back to school a week after his birthday and he continuously fell asleep in class. The teachers talked about him but he did not care. He said he wasn't getting sleep at home so he was going to sleep somewhere.

So Puck was talking about him, too. Just light ribbing. If it were Puck, he'd be boss at it. He wouldn't be falling asleep in class. He assumed…

 ** _W.O_**

Puck was in class when he got a note from the office telling him to go to room 121. That was weird. Could it be Shelby again?

He left and went to the room. Quinn was walking up. _Yeah, I think it's Shelby_. "You got a note, too?"

She nodded. "You think it's from her?"

He nodded. "No way to know until we go in." He opened the door and let her go in first.

As they suspected, Shelby was inside. But she had tears in her eyes and her nose was red.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

"Is something wrong with Beth?" Quinn was right there with him.

"Beth is safe. For the moment." Shelby wiped her nose. "What would you two say if I wanted to give her back to you?"

"What?!" They were both struck.

"I need for you two to take her back." She drew a shaky breath.

"You don't want her anymore?" Quinn was so disturbed.

"I love her. I want her. But… hasn't Marcus and Michael told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Your father is trying to take Beth from me."

His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "He can't do that! Can he do that?!"

"I didn't think he could but my lawyer just told me I was in real danger of losing Beth. There's things I've done in my past that might get out. Things that can't get out."

She breathed deeply again. "I didn't always make the best choices. They were overlooked because you picked me to be Beth's guardian but now I could lose her.

My lawyer told me that there's only three things I could do; give her up now, fight and lose her or give her back to her original parents.

Now if you can't take her, I'll fight. I'll fight tooth and nail. But I don't want anyone to know what I've done. Especially Rachel."

When she ran out of steam, she just looked at them.

He swallowed. "This is a big decision. Can we think about it?"

"Of course. But we need to make a decision soon. The court date is next week."

He nodded and took Quinn's hand. They left and stopped outside the door to look at each other. She looked as thrown as he felt. They didn't say a word but hugged and went back to class.

 ** _W.O_**

"He's doing what?!" Mercedes was in shock.

Puck nodded. "He's trying to take Beth from Shelby."

"Why?! Why would he do that?!" She was in deep shock.

He shrugged. "I don't know but the hearing is next week."

"So he's coming all the way from California to take a baby from her mother?!" She was so angry. Russell had done a lot of despicable things but this was just awful!

Puck sat beside her on the bench of the park they were at. He'd texted that he needed to talk to her in private and couldn't wait until the end of school. "There's a fix though."

"What is it? She has to do it!"

"We could take her back."

She stared at him blankly.

"Me and Q? We could take her back."

She wasn't sure how to react. On one hand, this was all he ever wanted. On the other, did he want her this way? "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. I really want her but it didn't work the first time."

"You didn't have help the first time. I'm sure Marcy would share her nanny."

"What about Q? I don't know where her head's at. Maybe she doesn't want to take her back?"

She cradled his cheek in her hand. "I'll help you. You can be a single dad. But I think Quinn will surprise you."

"You really think she wants to give up her new free life to be a mom?"

"I think Lucy is very complicated and we won't know until we ask."

He took a shuddering breath.

"So what do you want?"

He licked his lips. "I want her."

 ** _W.O_**

Mercedes sat with Quinn as she cried all night, poor Stacie having to bunk with Marcy, Mal and the babies. The grass eyed mother cried over everything. Russell, Beth, Shelby, Puck, Finn, how it felt to be a mom but not really. She cried until she was just shaking in her sister's arms.

"What do you want to do, Lucy?" Mercedes rocked with her.

"I want my baby."

 ** _W.O_**

"What do you think?" Quinn wrung her hands.

Sam blinked. "Why are you asking me?"

"You're my boyfriend. Maybe you don't want to date a single mom?"

He gave her a look. "Quinn, I love you. That includes someone that came from you. I accepted your past a long time ago."

"So you won't be jealous over me and Puck co-parenting?" She worried. "We'd get closer but I _promise_ nothing will happen-!"

"Quinn. Quinn. _Quinn_! I trust you."

She gave him a look that clearly called his intelligence into question.

"You're not going to do anything. I know you better than you think and you're happy where you are."

She smiled widely. "I am."

"Give me a hug and we'll go down for breakfast."

 ** _W.O_**

Puck and Quinn talked to Shelby that day and told her they were in. They'd talked to Marcy and she'd agreed to share her nanny with them. She'd also suggested they split custody down the middle and have it so Quinn would have Beth during the weekdays and Puck would have her during the weekends like her and Mal for the twins (whenever he went home…).

They'd agreed and told Shelby the plan. She liked it and told them that they should set up the hearing for as soon as possible to cut Russell off at the knees.

So they waited for a court date. Jeanette was representing them and told them that the hearing was for Friday. Puck was so nervous that he didn't know what to do.

So he kept his nose to the grindstone and tried not to get his hopes up.

 ** _W.O_**

The Fabanges sisters decided to get things out of the way. Mostly because Marcy kept harping on preparedness. So the trio of high schoolers went shopping.

Puck was going to get all of Beth's things so Quinn decided to buy new things for her house.

They went to Babies'R'Us and found a ton of things. A crib, a changing table, everything until she could get designer things like Marcy.

"Are you having her in your room, too?" Mercedes asked.

Quinn nodded. "I don't want her out of my sight."

They got everything Beth might ever need then went home to have the boys build it.

As they were building (and Marcy and Quinn were putting away other things), Mercedes was on Quinn's bed with the twins, playing and taking pictures.

"Want to go out for food?" Quinn came back to ask Mercedes.

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah, I'm hungry."

She turned to Mike, Puck, Sam and Mal. "Thanks, guys. We'll see you later."

The boys waved them off so they grabbed Marcy and took the twins with them. Mercedes suggested they go shopping first so they could really work up an appetite. For once Marcy didn't argue.

Mercedes was really just trying to find Marcy school clothes. She only had the clothes from before with her maternity wear. She wasn't even the same size anymore.

Mercedes was so proud of her sister. She lost a lot of weight in these short weeks. She was down to a size fourteen. She looked really good.

All she did was take care of the twins, do her schoolwork and work out. And it showed. Mercedes was super proud of her.

So they went to stores trying to find Marcy clothes to fit the new her. Mercedes (and Quinn) was determined for her to embrace her womanliness. So they picked clothes that were girly. But in her shades though because that child refused to go near pink.

The Leos were watching her try on a dress when suddenly Quinn asked, "Are you going to wear this new stuff for Kenneth?"

Marcy twisted in the mirror. "I'm not dating Kenneth anymore."

They were in shock. "You're not?!"

"No. I called him a while ago and told him we'd be better as friends." She smoothed the dress down.

"Why?!" Mercedes was flabbergasted. "You liked him so much!"

"When I was six. But this time around was more about not being alone." She came to pick out a top and skirt.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"I didn't want to be alone. I was already pregnant. I didn't want to be alone on top of it. I had emotions everywhere and I just wanted to share them with somebody."

"But you don't anymore?" Mercedes raised a brow.

"That's stupid. Something happened to me when I gave birth. All those hippy dippy feelings I've been having went away and I could see clearly again. I don't need another person to validate me. I don't need another person in my life.

Kenneth's a nice guy but not for me. I know who I like and who I want and it's not him. I have my own mind and I put it to use.

Besides, I'm living for my kids. They're the most important things in my life. Nobody is ever going to love me like they love me and I'm never going to love anyone the way I love them.

I made them a promise seconds after they were born that I was going to do my best to be the best mother I can be and make sure they grew up safe and happy. I intend to follow through."

 _Wow. That's so mature_. But Mercedes wasn't surprised. Marcy was born 1,000 and every year since had been a hundred. "So you're not going to date?"

"No."

"You're inspiring." Quinn said.

Marcy smirked. "I'm just not playing games."

"But you know what you want and are going after it. That's inspirational." Mercedes said.

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Come on." Quinn stood up. "We're getting all of these."

"All?" Marcy looked unconvinced.

"All." Mercedes bossed. "You're going to look amazing when you go back to school."

She sighed. "Okay."

"Great!" Quinn clapped. "Let's go!"

 ** _W.O_**

They were sitting and talking at Sally's for dinner when Mickey started fussing. Marcy picked her up and put a drool towel over her shoulder and lifted up her sweatshirt and bra.

 _We need to go to Madison's so she could get more undies_. Mercedes thought.

Marcy started breastfeeding.

Mabel walked over and set down their salads. "Aww! Look at her. She's such a darling."

"Thank you." Marcy beamed.

Mabel tickled Mally then walked away to go to the table next to theirs. A man started complaining about Marcy feeding Mickey. Mabel told him the baby had just as much right as him to eat and if he didn't like it, he could eat elsewhere.

Mercedes and Quinn giggled as Marcy just smiled. _She sure told him!_

"I have something to tell you guys. Don't tell anyone." Marcy spoke suddenly.

"This sounds so serious." Quinn raised her brows.

"It is. So don't tell."

"We won't." Mercedes waved a hand. "Is this the same thing you were going to tell me weeks ago but never got around to?"

"Yes."

Mercedes was surprised she didn't have a flip answer. "Okay, we won't tell."

Marcy patted her fingers against Mickey's bottom, wiggling her ring finger. "This isn't a push present."

"Your ring?" Quinn questioned. "I was wondering why he got you three gifts. So what is it?"

"An engagement ring."

Mercedes and Quinn stared at her in shock. "What?"

"You heard me."

Both screamed.

Both babies began crying.

"Guys?!" Marcy scowled.

Mercedes tried to stop screaming. "Mal proposed to you?!"

"And you said yes?!" Quinn was right there with her.

"Yes." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"So you guys are engaged?!" Both shouted.

"That's the definition…"

Mercedes didn't even care about her dry wit. "I can't believe this! Who else knows?!"

"Nobody. So don't tell!"

Quinn vibrated. "Not even Laura knows?"

"No!"

"What about Rou and P?" Mercedes pressed.

"What part of "no" is too hard to grasp?"

Quinn squealed. "Yes!"

"Why'd you tell us?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"I told him I wanted to keep it a secret but I don't want him to think I'm backing out. Now he has someone to talk about it with."

It was Mercedes' turn to squeal. "I'm definitely talking with him about this."

Marcy didn't react.

"Are you happy about this?"

"What's happiness?"

"No!" Quinn whined. "Don't Marcy this! We want you guys together!"

"And we will be."

"But I want you happy together." Mercedes pouted.

Marcy breathed deeply. "I'm not unhappy. Mal soothes me. I think if I were ever to be happy in a romantic relationship, it'd be with him. I am just "me-ing" this to death. I'm happy. Ignore me."

Mercedes reached across the table. "You're not happy. But I know in my heart that Mal and your babies will make you."

Marcy smiled. "Thanks, Mercy."

"Hey!" Quinn whined again. "I believe in you guys, too!"

"Okay, Quinn. I believe you."

Quinn huffed. "Can we at least be excited about the fact that you're going to get married? When are you doing it? Can we help you plan it?!"

"Quinn, relax. Yes, you can be excited. We haven't picked a day yet. I don't know anything about weddings."

"Yes!"

 ** _W.O_**

The Fabanges family gathered at the hearing. Nadine and Nic came with Puck. They sat in hard pews and waited for their number to be called.

The judge was this no nonsense black guy that reminded Puck of Uncle Phil from _the_ _Fresh Prince of Bel-Air_. When he had Puck and Quinn come up, he asked them a bunch of questions and they answered them as honestly as they could.

Then he asked them their plans. They told him and he looked back at Marcy and Mal. He nodded. "Your lawyer will show you where to sign."

Jeanette flipped through paper and pointed. "Here, here and here. Initial here."

Quinn took the pen first and signed her name. Then Puck did.

The judge banged his gavel then said, "Bring in the child."

An officer came in with Beth. She was crying from being around a stranger. When she saw Puck, she reached for him.

The officer gave her to him and he hugged her close. _My baby's mine again_.

They left and went to a park to have the kids play. Maddie and Nic took Beth to the baby swings and pushed her.

The rest of the group sat on the grass and watched them.

"Can I just say I'm happy about this?" Nadine lifted a hand.

"I know I am." Judy breathed.

"I'm sorry Shelby has to go through this but I'm glad, too. We get Beth back." Mercedes chewed on her bottom lip.

"Then why are we all sitting around sad?" Mike demanded. "Let's enjoy her!"

Puck stood up. "You're right! Let's take her on the slide."

"Be careful!" Quinn called out.

"We got this." Mike waved her away.

"Mikey!"

"We got this!" He insisted as he walked away.

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Don't let him near your kids, Marce."

Marcy smirked.

 ** _W.O_**

Friday night was awful for Puck. Beth cried all night. And he couldn't even ignore her if he wanted to because she slept in his room. She stood up in her crib the whole time, hollering.

Nadine and Nic ran the first chance they got.

Mercedes came over and Beth was an angel. She sat up and played with her and ate whatever she put in front of her but when Puck tried to give her cereal that morning, she threw it at him!

 _This kid doesn't like me_ …

Temple went well. Mercedes went with them and Beth was still a sweet little girl… until Mercedes went home.

That girl hollered so loud, Puck was sure the neighbors were going to call the police. Sunday wasn't any better and he couldn't even ask Mercedes to come over because she had church.

 _I love my baby_. He had to keep repeating it. _I love my baby._


	29. Chapter29

Puck was dead tired when he got to the Jones house Monday morning. He dropped Nic off at school then went to the Joneses to drop off Beth.

He got her out of the truck and brought some of her toys in a bag (including the stuffed duck he had bought her when she was born). He went up to the door and knocked.

Mercedes opened the door. "Hi, baby!"

"Hey, Mama." He leaned in to kiss her.

She looked so confused and he realized she wasn't talking to him. She was talking to Beth. _I know I should be glad my girlfriend likes my kid but damn! I had a rough weekend and need some love!_

He kissed her anyway. She took Beth from him and started dancing with her. "Hi, my baby!"

Beth giggled and clapped.

He smiled. "We should get to school."

She kissed her cheek repeatedly. "Okay. Marionette!"

"Who is that?" He asked.

"The nanny." She looked at him like he was stupid.

He looked at _her_ like she was _crazy_. _Wow, that was rude_ … "I didn't know that."

"It's a French name."

"Isn't she Asian?"

"She's Japanese. But it's still a French name. My name is Brazilian."

"But you're not Brazilian. Are you?" He was a little confused. She was so much stuff.

"No." She smiled as the woman walked into the room. She turned to her and spoke rapidly.

The nanny, Marionette nodded and took Beth. Mercedes handed over her bag and she took that, too. She left.

Mercedes turned back to Puck. "You ready?"

"Got your stuff?" He was a little in awe over her speaking Japanese.

"Let me grab it." She walked away then came back with her backpack and purse. "I'm ready."

"You know you're riding with me."

She looked at him as she locked her door. "I am?"

"Why waste gas? We're going to the same place."

She shrugged. "Okay. I hope Sam can get a ride from his dad."

"Sam'll be fine." He took her hand and led her to his truck. He moved Beth's car seat to the back and handed Mercedes up into the cab. She was short and needed his help.

He would never mock her though. He loved his lady.

 ** _W.O_**

It was so funny to have Mal complain about Puck's snoring in class. Apparently the rocker fell asleep. Mercedes had giggled when Mal told them. Now Puck had to stop talking about him!

 ** _W.O_**

Quinn couldn't wait until after cheer practice. She'd never wanted to escape Sue more. She was going to get her baby.

As soon as practice was over, she sped away from the field and ran to her car. She jumped in and drove to the Joneses. She let herself in with her key and went through downstairs looking for her daughter.

Mrs. Gonzales said Beth was upstairs with Marcy so Quinn went up the steps to Marcy's room. She went inside and saw Marcy on her bed, writing in a notebook. Beth was on the bed with her, watching her TV.

 _Little Einsteins_ was on and she was riveted. She was chewing on Cheerios and sipping juice out of a sippy cup. _She's so adorable!_

Quinn sat on the bed and brushed Beth's hair out of her face. "Hey, Marce."

"Sup?" Marcy looked at the twins, who were also on the big bed.

"Was she good?"

"Totally. She stayed up here mostly and watched TV. She played with the twins a little."

"Where's her stuff?"

Marcy pointed her pencil.

Quinn looked and saw her bag. She picked it up and started picking up her toys. She filled the bag then zipped up her bag of Cheerios and put that and her sippy cup into the bag as well.

Beth pouted at her. Quinn picked her up and took her to the twins. "Kiss the babies."

She leaned forward and kissed one baby then the other.

Quinn took her by Marcy. "Kiss Tia Marcy."

Marcy lifted her head. "Get away from me."

"She can't kiss her Tia Marcy?" Quinn teased.

"Actually I've been trying to teach her my name all day. So far all she can say is May."

Quinn laughed. "Kiss Tia May."

Beth leaned forward and kissed Marcy. "May! May!"

Marcy smiled. "Bye, Betty."

"Betty?" Quinn looked at her.

"Bet for short then Betty cuz you always have to add a Y."

Quinn laughed again. "Bye, May. I'll see you tomorrow."

Marcy narrowed her eyes at her.

Quinn left before Marcy said words they didn't want the kids to pick up. She walked down the stairs as Mercedes and Puck came in.

Mercedes gasped. "Hi, Bethie!"

Beth surged forward. Quinn had to hold her still until she got to the bottom of the steps then she gave her over.

"Can you say Mercy? Say Mercy. Say Mercy, Mercy, Mercy." Mercedes bounced with her.

"She can say Marcy's name." Quinn told her.

"She can?!" Both looked at her.

"Well it's May but yeah."

"Oh you have to say my name!" Mercedes looked into Beth's face.

Beth patted her face and screeched. "Me! Me!"

"Are you saying Mercy? Huh, sweet girl? Are you saying Mercy?"

"Me!" Beth clapped. She pointed over Mercedes' shoulder and made a popping sound with her mouth.

Puck shook her hand.

"Is that Papa?" Mercedes turned her.

"Papa!" Beth yelled.

Quinn's jaw dropped as Puck grinned. "Yeah! I'm Papa!"

Quinn took her baby back. "Say Mama."

Beth made sounds with her mouth but they didn't remotely sound like Mama. Quinn pouted.

Puck grinned slyly. "So she knows Mini Mama and Mama and me but she can't say Q?"

"Shut up!" Quinn snapped.

"Stop fighting, guys!" Mercedes tickled Beth. "She shouldn't be around you when you're disagreeing and you should stop disagreeing so much. You're co-parents. Get along."

"Sorry, Mercy." _She's right_.

"Yeah, sorry, Mama." Puck wrapped his arms around her.

"Well I have homework." Quinn said. "Tell Sam I'll stay longer tomorrow."

Mercedes kissed Beth then Quinn. "Have a good night. Don't forget to cook dinner."

Quinn laughed. It was a family joke about Judy's cooking. That if they depended on her to survive, they'd be dead by now. Then again Marcus was just as bad.

"Bye, sugar cube." Puck touched Beth's hand. "I'll see you later."

She waved to him as Quinn left the house. The head cheerleader walked across the yard to her car and buckled her daughter into her brand new car-seat. Quinn put her bag next to her bookbag before going around and getting in.

She drove around the corner and got out. She grabbed their bags before grabbing Beth and went inside the house. "Mom?! Are you here?!"

Judy ran in. "You have her?!"

"I have her!" Quinn bounced Beth in her arms.

"Yay!" Judy cheered. "I was just thinking about what to make for dinner-"

"No!" Quinn's eyes widened.

"No!" Beth copied her.

"I mean… how about we order out for dinner?"

Judy pouted. "You never want me to cook!"

"It's just that I'm sure you're busy and I have homework." _Meaning I can't put out your fires…_

Judy bit her lip. "Okay. Mexican alright?"

"Good." Quinn nodded. "I'm going to get started on my homework."

"Alright. I'll call you down when it gets here."

"Thanks." Quinn went upstairs and set Beth on her bed. She turned on her TV and changed to _Little Einsteins_. It was still on so she left her there to go change into home clothes.

She came back and saw Beth hadn't moved so she brought her homework over to her bed and started doing it. Every so often, she'd look up and smile at her daughter.

 _I have her. I really have her_.

 ** _W.O_**

Ellen knocked on the door. She couldn't believe she was doing this. _What if she doesn't want to see me again? What if she thinks I'm stalking her? This is the third time I've sought her out._

She rang the doorbell and knocked again. _Maybe I should just go home? I'm being weird._

Right before she turned to go, the door opened. Mrs. Gonzales stood there with a smile. "¿Sí?"

"Uh… hi." Ellen was caught off guard. _Did she move?_ "I'm looking for Marceline Anne?"

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! Upstairs! First door!"

She backed away so Ellen came inside. She pointed upstairs so Ellen smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

She waved as she shut the door then went to finish laundry.

Ellen went up the stairs, looking around in awe. The house was even bigger on the inside than the out. She craned her neck to see everything and noticed pictures on the wall. They looked like professional pictures to her and had both Marcy and Mal in them.

They also had his parents and his brother and sister. But they looked younger. _Just what is she to Mal?_

Ellen made it upstairs and went to the second room. She forgot which one the woman said and that door was open.

She marveled at the room. It was purple with black and silver accents. Pictures were up on the walls and clothes were everywhere.

She looked at the wall behind the bed and saw a name painted in white. Mercedes Catherine. _That isn't her name. It must be her sister._

She left the room and went to the first door. She opened the green door and stepped inside. She looked for a name on the wall and it said Marceline Anne. She smiled. She was in the right room.

Then she looked around the room. It was the coolest room she had ever been in. The walls were white with dark green accents. Pictures were hanging up along with artwork that when she looked further was signed Evie.

There was also other artwork like Monet and pictures that were clearly candid. There was even a collage of pictures. A clock in the shape of the sun was on one wall along with various dreamcatchers.

The room was bright and airy and had a cloud feeling to it. She noticed all Marcy's windows were open and the breeze was blowing through lime green curtains.

She had books everywhere! She had many bookcases and they were filled with dozens of books. But she also had binders, CDs, DVDs, VHSes and decorative coffee mugs filled with writing utensils and paintbrushes.

Speaking of art, she had an easel set up by a window with two stools. One had a tackle box like for fishing but Ellen went over to it and saw that it had art supplies. The pad on the easel had a few lines on it but was otherwise blank. A long, thin black bag with handles laid against its legs.

She went to the huge green desk by a window and looked over the top. A laptop was in the middle with books stacked on either side, one of which had a TV with a DVD/VHS player and cable box on top. It had a calendar and more cups with writing instruments inside. Ellen tried the drawers but each was locked.

There was a file cabinet with a printer on top next to the desk but she left it alone. There were stacks of books dotting the floor. Enough to let you know Marcy was a reader but not so many you thought she was a hoarder.

Among the books were a couple trophies. Ellen picked up one that said _2007 Racing_ _Champion_. She wondered what Marcy raced before she picked up another. That one said _Little Miss Blueberry 2005_. There was a sash over it.

 _Is she in beauty pageants? I can see that._

A section of Marcy's room had a couch and two stuffed chairs with a coffee table and two end-tables with a window behind it.

Ellen went to the window-seat and looked out the window. Cars passed lazily down the street. She noticed stuffed animals on the seat and picked one up. It was a stuffed snake.

She smiled and put it down before looking at the bed. It was huge. Bigger than a king. Marcy's bedding was white with little green vines. It was nice and fluffy. Very inviting. She had more stuffed animals on her bed along with a lot of pillows.

Her bed also had four posts like a bed for royalty. It made Ellen think of princesses and that made her think of Marcy as a princess. There was a large old timey white steampunk truck with green detailing at the end of the bed.

Ellen went to the wall by Marcy's bed and saw a large picture of a baby, about two. It looked just like Marcy except she was way lighter. She had the same serious green eyes and pouty mouth and long dark hair.

She was wearing a black dress with white petticoats. She was very adorable to Ellen.

The redhead saw a board on the wall just under it. Half of it was cork and the other half was whiteboard. Marcy had a time written in green and circled. A dry erase marker hung from a length of yarn.

Ellen went to the other side of the bed and noticed another calendar. It had appointments written in the little boxes. Marcy also had a clipboard hanging from a push pin. It was thick with paper and the top one had writing on it Ellen couldn't understand. The redhead saw the dancer's nightstands and they were filled with books, too. A water-bottle sat on the left one with an i-Home and the right one held a pill-case.

Ellen looked over Marcy's bed and saw her phone and books laid out. She picked up the notebook and it was like it was written in alien. A lot of words she didn't know and numbers in a variety of colors. Ellen peeked at the titles of the books Marcy had open and they were no better. All she understood was they were math books.

Ellen took a deep breath and noticed it smelled really good in the room.

She looked around the entire room again and realized she'd missed the baby cribs. She had come to see when Marcy was due but could she have already had them?

Ellen went to the cribs, which were set up by a bookcase with a green rocking chair in the middle. She went to one and looked inside. There was a baby in it. A real live baby. She hadn't seen a baby since her little brother was born thirteen years ago.

The baby looked at her and if there was any doubt these babies were Mal's, it was destroyed by looking at this baby. She thought it was a boy because he looked exactly like Mal, just a touch darker. Same brown eyes, same black hair, maybe Marcy's nose?

He was impossibly cute. Ellen could feel her heart melting. He was going to be a heartbreaker when he got older. He even had Marcy's eyelashes.

Ellen went to the other crib and saw that this baby must be a girl because she looked like Marcy, just lighter. And Marcy had a lot of different colored hair. The baby only had light brown. But it was pretty and looked as soft as her mother's looked.

Ellen smiled at the baby as she just looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

Ellen jumped. She turned to find Marcy standing by one of two green doors, one of which was open. Water glistened over her arms and legs and shimmered in her curls. Her head was cocked and her eyes were narrowed in wary suspicion. "Uh… hi."

"What are you doing?" Marcy asked again.

Ellen moved away from the cribs. "I'm not trying to hurt them or anything. I was just looking. I wasn't sure when you were having them. They're really cute."

"Do you always ramble or do I bring that out in you?"

"A little of both." Ellen breathed deeply.

Marcy just looked at her then gave the barest hint of a nod and walked forward. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see you." Ellen winced. _That didn't sound stupid. I could just die._

Marcy's expression didn't change. "Why?"

Ellen couldn't tell her she couldn't stop thinking about her. "I just wanted to see when you were having the twins."

"I had them last month."

"I see." Ellen looked behind herself at the cribs before looking back at her.

Marcy moved forward suddenly and Ellen backed away quickly. But she wasn't coming for her. Marcy went to the pillbox and emptied a section. Then she went around the bed to her greenish blue water-bottle and took the pills in her hand.

Ellen let out a breath. "You take medicine?"

Marcy swallowed the pills with water and nodded. "Yes."

"That's a pain in the butt. I don't take anything besides cough medicine when I'm sick."

"Meds suck." Marcy turned to her then looked at her bed. She shut all the books then put them and a pack of colored pens on her desk. She came back and climbed into her bed. She was short, even shorter than Ellen.

Ellen smirked as Marcy struggled then arranged herself neatly on the bed. Then she patted the spot next to her.

That was when Ellen realized Marcy was just wearing a green bath towel…

Ellen gulped. "Maybe you want to sit over here?" She pointed to the couch and chairs.

"It's okay. You can sit with me." Marcy looked at her like she was fragile.

Ellen meant to protest further but her body moved without her giving it the okay. She sat next to Marcy and the Gemini smiled. Ellen smiled back and tried to relax.

"So you just came to see if I had the twins?"

"Yeah. I wasn't sure how far along you were."

"I had them September 1st."

"Did it hurt?" Ellen didn't know what else to ask.

"Not enough for me to regret it." She looked at the cribs.

"How does it feel to be a mom?" Ellen really wanted to know.

"It's like my heart is walking around outside my body. But worse."

That didn't sound good. "So you don't like it?"

"I love it." Marcy looked at her and she could see that love in her eyes.

They were really pretty and Ellen felt like she was drowning in them.

Marcy frowned slightly. "How'd you know where I lived?"

"I talked to someone at the library. I found out you worked at the library by someone at school then a man named Jonathan told me where you lived. I told him we were friends."

Marcy clenched a fist. "Jonathan!"

"I did tell him we were friends."

"You could be a crazed maniac. He doesn't know. He shouldn't give out my personal information without talking to me first." Marcy was pissed.

 _She has a point_. "Well I'm not a maniac, crazed or other."

Marcy smiled at her. The face opening smile. The one that had Ellen seeing stars.

"You have a nice smile."

Marcy grinned and batted her lashes. "Aww thanks, sugar!"

Ellen laughed. _So she isn't serious all the time!_

"My daddy's a dentist. I earned my smile."

"My daddy's a mortician."

Marcy's eyes lit up. "No way!"

"Yeah." _Is she not turned off?_ Most people thought it was weird.

"That's so cool!"

Ellen smiled. _She does like it._ "My mom helps him out by putting the makeup on the deceased and doing paperwork. She also sells jewelry she makes online."

"I make jewelry, too." She pushed her hair back and let Ellen see her earrings. She had three holes and the bottom ones had safety pins in them.

"Cool." Ellen wanted to touch them but she didn't want Marcy to think she was getting fresh.

"My mom's a florist."

"That's cool. I love flowers."

"You should see our backyard."

"Is it filled with flowers?"

"To the brim."

Ellen giggled. "When do you go back to school?"

"Next week." She crossed her legs and laid back. The towel slipped a little. "I stayed home an extra two weeks. I really wanted that extra time to bond with them before abandoning them."

Ellen could feel her face heating up but Marcy was looking at her ceiling. "Are you keeping up with your homework?"

Marcy giggled and Ellen glowed. She'd never heard such a beautiful sound before. "Yeah, I'm keeping up with my schoolwork. But it's not exactly homework."

"What is it?" When she told her, Ellen stared at Marcy dumbfounded. "You go to Harvard?!"

"Yup. I'll have my degree next year."

"But you said you have a degree from OSU. How many do you need?!"

Marcy laughed and sat up on her elbows. "I want as many as I can get. I like school and I plan on learning every day of my life."

 _She looks alluring like that. Like a mermaid_. "I couldn't do that. I don't even know what I want to go to college for. I just like taking pictures."

"Like Mal?"

Ellen nodded. "That's how we met. On the second day of school last year, taking pictures."

"I love his work." She pointed to a blue tinted picture of an alleyway.

Ellen gaped. "You have his stuff in your room?"

"Yeah. Mine, too." She pointed to a picture that Ellen didn't even understand. There was a man, a tree, a forest, some animals and the sun.

Ellen cocked her head. "You painted that? It says _Evie_."

Marcy waved.

" _You're_ Evie?!"

"That's what Papa Mike calls me." At Ellen's blank look, Marcy clarified. "Mal's dad."

"How do you know each other?" Ellen stretched. Leaning on this post was hurting her back.

Marcy patted the space next to her. "You can lie down."

"Oh, I couldn't." Ellen blushed.

"It's alright. You just have to take your shoes off first."

Ellen toed her shoes off then crawled to the head of the bed. She laid against the pillows and tried to relax.

Marcy put her head in her hand and propped herself up. "So you want to know how we got started?"

Ellen nodded.

She smirked. "So our parents met in college…"

 ** _W.O_**

"I can't believe you're all those races." Ellen gaped. "I'm just white and I come from Ohio."

Marcy picked up the rosary around her neck. "I got this on my first birthday. My family took a trip to Ireland to celebrate for me and the Mother Superior gave this to me."

Ellen took it from her and tried not to pull so she wouldn't choke her. "It's beautiful. Why don't you have a cross at the end?"

"You don't want to know. Suffice to say it's a personal choice that wouldn't go over well with most Christians or Catholics. So I replaced it with the _Tree of Life_."

"That's still really cool."

Marcy started singing and Ellen realized music was playing. It was low but she still was unaware of it for all this time.

"What's she saying?"

"It's a Native American song."

"Like you." Ellen realized. "It's really pretty." Marcy nodded. "What's the name?"

" _Hine e Hine_."

"It's so soothing. Do you know much about your Native American roots?"

"Just what Grandma's told me and a couple trips to her tribe over the years. The painting I showed you earlier is a Native American myth."

"Really?"

"It's about how animals became nocturnal."

"Wow." Ellen was intrigued. Marcy began telling her the story and Ellen was mesmerized. The story was good but she loved the way the young mother told it. She was really good at storytelling. "That's beautiful."

Marcy brushed Ellen's hair back from her face. "I always thought so."

 _Am I reading the signs wrong?_ Ellen licked her lips and stared, entranced as Marcy licked her own. Ellen leaned forward and Marcy just looked at her. Ellen closed her eyes out of embarrassment then she felt pressure on her mouth.

It was Marcy!

She let Ellen set the pace and when the Scorpio was ready, Marcy opened her mouth. It was like she knew Ellen had only kissed one person in her life.

Marcy pulled her on top of her and held her hand on the redhead's hip. Ellen rested one of hers by Marcy's head and the other by her hip. Ellen was scared to touch her but then she went and did it.

Marcy didn't push her hands away so she figured she was doing something right.

It was different kissing Marcy than Mal. Both were skilled and both let her go at her own pace but Mal usually just let her do whatever she wanted. Marcy nipped at her lips and ran her tongue over Ellen's mouth. She let Ellen set the pace but there was no mistake; _Marcy_ was in control.

 ** _W.O_**

Puck followed Mercedes home. Mike, Quinn, Sam and Mal arrived at the same time.

They came in the house and looked for Marcy downstairs but Mrs. Gonzales said she was still upstairs.

They found Beth with Marionette and picked her up on the way upstairs. Puck always thought Marcy could get anybody. When he said she gets it in, he meant she _gets it in_.

They opened her door and saw a redhead on top of her, _going to town_!

He knew he was looking and it was funny that Beth was, too. Mike took her from him and covered her eyes. She kept moving so she could see.

"Ellen?!" Mal yelled, appalled.

She looked up with wide eyes. "Mal!"

"We should go." Mike left the room.

"What are you doing?!" Mal was understandably upset

"I guess this is over." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry!" Ellen slid to the edge of the bed and got off. She grabbed her shoes and backpack and raced out, apologizing the whole time. "I'm sorry!"

"What the hell?!" Mal looked at Marcy.

"What?" Marcy sat up.

"In front of my kids?! You're basically having sex with my ex-girlfriend in front of my kids?!"

"It's not like they could see." She got up and went to her closet.

Mercedes and Quinn followed her asking a bunch of questions as Mike came back. He laughed at his brother's face.

Puck wanted to laugh, too but the image was burned in his brain. _That went straight into the spank bank_. "Dude..."

Mal groaned.

"Are you imagining them if we didn't come in?"

Mal blushed. "No!"

"Liar!" Mike chuckled. "You're thinking about how to impregnate the both of them!"

"Shut up! No, I'm not!"

Puck looked at him. He looked defensive but he knew that look in his eye. "You are!"

"Shut up!"

Sam was beet red. "I can't believe what I just saw!"

Marcy, Mercedes and Quinn came back from the closet. Marcy had on sweats. What she usually wore. She was brushing her hair into a ponytail. "Ugh! Leave me alone!"

"But you're so cute together!" Mercedes tugged Puck to the trunk at the bottom of the bed. They sat down.

"What?!" Mal ran his hands through his hair. "When I was with her, you couldn't stand her!"

"But they're adorable together." Quinn didn't even look at him.

"Ugh!" He threw up his hands.

Mercedes looked to Marcy. "Do you like her?"

"She's okay." She shrugged.

"Just okay?" Mike bumped her arm as he sat on the bed with Beth.

"She's cool." She amended.

Mercedes and Quinn clapped. "Squee!"

Mal plopped into the rocking chair. "I can't believe this! The mother of my children is taking my girlfriend!"

"Shush, Mal!" They waved him away.

Marcy just smiled sunnily.

 ** _W.O_**

Artie came to get Santana first then Brittany for school. Her car was collecting dust in the driveway because he was always driving them everywhere but she was sure she understood. He felt independent.

She hopped in his van with her stuff and he drove to mid-Lima to get Brittany. They parked outside her house and beeped the horn.

She came skipping out with the foreign exchange student that was living with her for the school year. She'd always wanted a sibling and this was as close as she was going to get.

He got in the back and Santana scooted over so Brittany could sit up front with them. Santana kissed her and she leaned across the Latina to kiss Artie.

He drove to school, which wasn't too far away. "How's it going, Rory?"

"I'm doing well. Thank you, Artie." The Irish student spoke.

"Hello, Potato Farmer." Santana smirked.

"San." Brittany elbowed her gently.

"How was your morning?" Santana decided to be good.

"It was fine, thank you, Santana." He said.

They made it to school and got out. They went to their lockers then headed to the choir room, where the club was starting to group up more and more.

Mercedes raced in with Quinn. "Guess what?!"

"What?!" Santana teased.

"Marcy kissed Ellen!"

Mike and Puck laughed. "Not just kissed!"

Sam nodded with wide eyes and a blush.

"What?" Tina was so confused.

"When we came home yesterday, we walked in on Marcy making out with Ellen; on her bed; in a towel!" Mercedes sat next to her boyfriend.

"Mal was horrified!" Quinn dragged her boyfriend to her twin's other side. "He kept talking about Marcy taking his girlfriend all night."

Artie, Brittany and Santana fell out laughing. The others weren't far behind them.

"That is classic!" Artie howled. "BT is my hero!"

"I love her!" Santana held her stomach.

"Mal is so upset." Mercedes shook her head.

"He needs to be! She's stealing his girl!"

"He got so mad that they started making out right in front of us." Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he was trying to punish her but it went bad fast and we had to leave."

"Oh my goodness!" Mr. Shue was so embarrassed.

Santana wiped away tears. "I can't wait to go over there!"

"Why are you going over there?" Kurt asked.

"My mom has some stuff she wants Patti to have for the kids."

"I love your mom." Mercedes smiled.

"Yeah, she's the best."

"I think my mom is the best." Artie ran his nails over his shirt.

"I love my mom!" Brittany butted in.

"My mom is the best." Finn shook his head.

Mike snorted. "Nah! My mom is the best mom."

Mercedes and Quinn nodded. "She is."

"My moms is good." Puck protested.

They all started talking about how awesome their moms were. It was a loud discussion that got wildly out of control but it was fun.


	30. Chapter30

Mercedes held up a skirt. "I like this one."

"How short is that thing?!" Marcy bit off.

"You have the best legs of anyone I've ever seen and they've gotten better! You have to show them off!"

"I think this tank will go with it." Quinn held up a black tank top.

Marcy sighed. "I don't know why I'm letting you play Barbie with me like I'm brainless."

"Don't you want to look good?"

"Yeah."

"You don't want to be seen as that girl that had kids at sixteen." Quinn bossed. "Now no one will harp on that. It took me a long time to not be seen as the teen mom."

Marcy huffed. "Fine."

Mercedes perked up. "Now let's find accessories!"

In the end, they had a tiny white skirt that had ruffles that looked like petals of a flower sticking to a band. They went with the black tank top and a blue jean jacket. It was stonewashed and had pockets on the sides and on the breast.

After that, they decided she'd wear her push presents from Mal along with a diamond tennis bracelet and thin silver bangles. She was going to wear diamond studs in her third holes, silver hoops in her second holes and tiny silver skull and crossbones in her first holes.

They wanted her to have some mystery (and it was a chance to hike up the skirt) so they gave her tights with the line up the back. Her shoes were Mercedes' favorite part though. They went shoe shopping that weekend and picked up all sorts of heels.

These particular heels were black with red bottoms. They spent quite a few hours showing her how to walk in them.

Mercedes would be doing Marcy's makeup in the morning and they spent a long time straightening Marcy's hair. It took forever because her hair was stubbornly curly and fell to her butt. Even her bangs had grown so they covered her eyes.

Mercedes decided to let her wear one of her belts; a brown leather fringe number. She and Quinn went to her room to get it.

Quinn jumped on the bed. "I can't wait to see her all dressed up tomorrow!"

"I know! She's going to look so cute!" Mercedes went to her closet and found the belt. She came back and leaned against the bed. "She's going to start a sex riot."

"Mal is going to die." Quinn smiled.

Mercedes giggled. "I can't wait. But we have to keep her away from the sickos."

"Like Bobby Fletcher?" Quinn giggled.

Mercedes groaned. "Yes! What a freak!"

"Remember his party freshman year?"

"How could I forget?! He accosted me!" Mercedes shuddered.

Quinn fell out laughing. "You should have seen your face!"

"He's why I'm cautious while playing Spin the Bottle now!"

"He just planted one on you!"

"It was so gross and all tongue!" Mercedes almost threw up as she remembered.

"You weren't like that when Puck kissed you." Quinn elbowed her.

Mercedes blushed. It was true. She'd welcomed Puck. "Because he's good! Bobby smelled and he tasted like fish!"

Quinn leaned against her as she laughed. "I'm so glad I never got him!"

"No but you were super glad to get Finn." Mercedes said slyly.

Quinn blushed. "I was glad for everyone I got. You know Matt wasn't bad."

"I know. I'm the one who was forced to go in Seven Minutes in Heaven with him." She said dryly.

"You didn't seem forced when we opened the door."

Mercedes blushed. "Weren't we talking about you and Finn?"

"No." She shook her head. "Do you remember when we first saw them?"

"Who?" Mercedes cocked her head.

"Finn and Puck. Remember when we saw them for the very first time freshman year?" She leaned her head against Mercedes'.

Mercedes thought back…

 ** _~W.O~_**

 _Mercedes and Quinn were sitting in an alcove, waiting for Mike to come back from the bathroom. They were talking about how high school felt so far as it was the first day of freshman year._

 _Suddenly the doors opened and two youths walked in. Both were tall and wore red shirts with jeans and sneakers. One had kind brown eyes and an easy smile with messy brown hair. The other had tricolored eyes and a rakish smirk with a Mohawk and rippling muscles._

 _They swept through the hallway with ease, nodding to people they knew. Mercedes and Quinn were fixated on the boys._

 _A ray of sunlight hit them and a halo appeared over the tallest's head. The muscled one's eyes roved over the hall, never staying on anyone long enough to indicate they'd captured his interest._

 _His eyes fell on Mercedes and moved on then came swiftly back. He winked and she flushed. The boys moved down the hall and went around a corner._

 _Mercedes and Quinn gasped then turned to each other. "Did you see him?!"_

 _Quinn frowned. "Which one are you talking about?"_

 _Mercedes bit her lip. Would Quinn like the one she liked? Maybe she should say the other one? "The tall one. The really tall one."_

 _Quinn's heart sank. That was the one she liked. "I liked the one with the Mohawk."_

 _Mercedes was devastated. Of course Quinn liked the one she liked._

 _"We've got to get them to notice us." Quinn rallied._

 _"Quinn, they're not going to notice us."_

 _"They will! I've lost weight, you've lost some, you've got your pixie cut, I'm blonde again. We can do this! They'll notice us!"_

 _Mercedes was unsure but if anyone could do it, Quinn could._

 _Mike walked up. "Hey! I just met this guy in the bathroom. He's so cool. He's trying out for football, too."_

 ** _~W.O~_**

"Yeah, I remember." Mercedes sighed.

"I've got to tell you a secret." Quinn sat up.

"What?" Mercedes looked at her suspiciously.

"I lied."

"About what?"

"About liking Puck. I only said him because you said Finn and I knew if you liked him, you'd get him. And you did."

Mercedes gasped. "No! I only said Finn because I thought you like Noah and I knew you'd get _him_! And you did!"

Quinn looked at Mercedes in shock. "We did this. We could have had who we wanted from the first and we wasted so much time going after the wrong guy!"

"What do you mean?" Mercedes knew what she meant.

"I was so jealous at Bobby's party when you got to kiss Finn! That's why I flirted with Puck so much! To make him jealous!"

Mercedes facepalmed. _We're idiots_. "I can't believe this. I was so jealous when I found out you were pregnant by Noah."

"So you see where we're idiots?"

Mercedes laid back. "Completely."

She laid back, too. "So no more. We're going to stay out of each other's lane."

"But you're not dating Finn now." Mercedes blinked at her.

She blinked back and flushed. "I know. I mean Sam. I'll have him without competition."

"I can't compete with you."

"That's my line!"

Mercedes giggled even though this was a serious discussion. "You know what I mean. The skinny blonde I am not."

" _You have more curves than a Nissan ad_!" Quinn snapped her fingers.

Mercedes laughed. "I can't believe he said that!"

"He knew what he was talking about. I lost the weight but I do not have a figure. Not like yours."

"Wanna trade?!"

"Yes! I'd rock your body! I'd get all the guys!"

Mercedes pushed her shoulder. "I see you're being silly!"

"I'm serious! I wish I looked like you!"

"How about this? we like how we are because we're both beautiful."

"I know we are." Quinn gave her stank face.

Mercedes cupped her cheek. "I'll get Marcy in here."

"No! She'll have us feeling bad about ourselves!"

"I resent that!"

They sat up. Marcy was leaning on the doorframe. "Marcy!"

"I know how to lift up people!"

"We sowwy." Quinn held out her hands.

"I'm not Mikey. That doesn't work on me."

"Pwease?" Mercedes stuck her bottom lip out.

Marcy jumped on the bed on top of them. "I'll think about it."

 ** _W.O_**

Mercedes buttoned up three of the four buttons on Marcy's jacket. It showed a bit of cleavage but not much because she was showing off her legs.

She moisturized her face and put on a bit of foundation before putting the mom in blue eyeshadow to make her green eyes pop. Then she outlined them in kohl and blue mascara. She wet her eyebrows since all she ever needed was to make them lay down.

Marcy was good at doing her own mouth so Mercedes let her do it. She outlined it in a dark wine then put on lipstick in a shade darker. Then Mercedes had her do her mouth because she really liked what she did. She was good.

They went over her hair quickly so it would be extra straight and lay flat where it fell.

Looking at her made Mercedes hate her uniform. It just wasn't fair but if Marcy continued letting her play Barbie with her, Mercedes could stomach it.

They grabbed their bags and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Dwight, Sam and Stevie were in awe as Mary and Stacie praised Marcy. When they were finished with breakfast, the sisters touched up their mouths and grabbed their lunch bags and water bottles.

Rose used to make a concoction with cinnamon, maple syrup, apple cider vinegar and apple juice that they drank every day. It was supposed to keep you healthy and they all thought it worked.

With Rose gone, the girls had to tinker with the recipe until they got it right (they didn't think to ask Judy or Jeanette). But they finally got it and taught it to Mrs. Gonzales, who made it for them everyday.

They were preparing to leave when the front door opened. Mike, Mal and Puck came in with Beth and the twins.

Mercedes grabbed Beth and hugged her. "Hi, Bethie!"

"Me! Me!" Beth touched her lips.

Mercedes kissed her hand lightly.

"Thanks." Marcy took the car-seats from Mal, who was stuck.

Puck was shocked. _Is this Mini Mama?! She looks like a girl! A hot girl! That's what's been hiding under those sweats?!_

He couldn't move his mouth or say anything and it looked like Mal was just as stuck but Mike sure wasn't.

"What are you wearing?!" He yelled.

Marcy rolled her eyes and walked carefully away with the twins.

He followed her fussing the entire time.

Mercedes put Beth down and took her hand to lead her to the den.

"Bye, Beth!" Puck waved to nothing.

Mal collapsed against the door.

Puck helped him stand. "You alright?"

He frowned like he was confused. "Who was that?!"

Puck laughed. "Your baby mama."

"Oh no, it wasn't. I know who I knocked up and that girl doesn't look like that!"

"She looks good." Puck agreed.

Mal gave him a dark look and Puck grinned. Sam walked up as his parents left with his younger siblings.

"You've seen Mini Mama." Puck waggled his eyebrows.

Sam blushed and shook his head.

Marcy came back with Mike on her heels and Mercedes trailing them. She picked up her bags and a water bottle. "Leave me alone, Mikey!"

"You're not leaving the house dressed like that!" He argued.

She left the house.

Mercedes ushered them all out and locked the door behind them.

Marcy threw her stuff in the passenger seat of her car and got in. Sam got in beside her.

Mike raged outside her door.

She pulled off like he wasn't there.

Mercedes pulled Puck to his truck. He helped her in then got in himself. She leaned over to kiss him. "Good morning."

"Your brother's going to have a heart-attack."

"He'll be okay." She rolled her eyes. "Okay, go. I want to see how people at school react."

He wanted to see, too. "Whose idea was it for her to dress up like that?"

"Mine." She smiled. "Well me and Quinn. And Laura when we called her to tell her about it. And Marcy once we convinced her."

He started the truck and followed behind Mike. He was driving kind of fast. "I can't believe she looks like that."

"I'm so proud of her. She really buckled down. She worked out every day."

"I can tell!"

"We picked out her outfit for the whole week last night. She's going to look so cute!"

He said nothing as she went on and on about colors and fabrics and what went with what. They arrived at school and he saw Marcy sitting in her car, ignoring Mike, who was yelling at her through the door.

Puck parked and they got out and went over to her. She opened the door and got out. She straightened herself out and grabbed Mercedes' hand.

"Are you ready?" Mercedes asked.

Marcy nodded. "Let's get this over with."

Puck looked over and saw Quinn running over. "I'm here! Don't go in without me!"

Marcy grabbed her hand, too and pulled them behind her. Quinn took her backpack (the only bag she took from her car besides her purse, which Quinn took, too) and Mercedes took her water bottle.

"Strut, diva!" Mercedes let her hand go.

Quinn let her go, too and Marcy lifted her chin before well… strutting. She put one foot in front of the other and shook her behind.

She had her hands on her hips and walked like she was getting paid for it. People in the parking lot stared at her. The girls did but man, did the guys!

They followed behind her. Her family did, too. They followed her to the choir room, where she sashayed to the front of the room and stuck her leg out. She turned to the band and yelled, "Hit it!"

The band started playing and she started singing _I Love Rock n Roll_ by Britney Spears. She worked that room like back in December when she killed Rhianna.

Everybody sat looking stupid, especially the newbies, Rory and Sugar, who came to glee after Marcy had the kids. Boys lined the doorways of the choir room, drooling.

She went into _Beep_ by the Pussycat Dolls and made that one just as sexy. She belted out high notes and growled and made sexy moves. Now Puck knew why she got pregnant.

When she finished, she put her hands on her hips and curtsied.

Mr. Shue clapped hard. "That was amazing! And welcome back, Marcy!"

"Damn!" Artie and Santana stared as hard as Mr. Shue clapped.

"You look so good, Marcy!" Brittany clapped.

"You do!" If Finn looked any harder, his eyes would be tattooed on her body.

Rachel glared at him but he didn't stop looking.

Blaine wolf whistled.

Kurt got up and walked around her slowly. "You look really good. Is this your style now?"

Marcy shrugged. "I guess."

"I've always told you, you would look good in skirts."

She inclined her head.

"Marcy, meet Rory and Sugar." Mercedes took her hand and brought her over to the sophomores.

"Hi! You were really good. You look like a pinup model. Really curvy." Sugar Motta rambled.

Rory Finnegan swallowed hard. "You were really good. You have an amazing voice."

"Is that an Irish accent I hear?" Marcy asked.

"Yeah. I'm Irish."

"I was born in Ireland."

He brightened. "Really?"

"Yes." She smiled.

He flushed. "It's nice to meet you, Ms.?"

"Marcy."

"Ms. Marcy."

"Aren't you cute! I could top you with whipped cream and eat you right up!"

He burned. Guys in the hallway booed.

"Would you mind performing another song, Marcy?" Mr. Shue asked. "We might pull in more recruits."

"Sure, Mr. Shue." Marcy switched to pick up a stool and climbed on it. She started singing _Cry_ by Faith Hill. The band figured out the song and began playing after a minute.

Mercedes was glowing. You'd think she was the one doing all the work.

When Marcy was done, she set aside the stool. "Come on, T. Now that I'm not pregnant, I can do flips."

"You want me to count your flips?" Tina was confused as she got up.

"No. Remember when they showed us their cheers? I think we can improve them."

"I'd like to see that." They all turned towards the door and saw Coach Sue Sylvester. She had her arms crossed and was glaring at Marcy. "Patti. Fried Rice."

Mercedes stood up. "Come on. Let's do it with them."

Quinn, Santana and Brittany stood up, too and the four went to the front of the room. The six started cheering and true to her word, Marcy slipped off her heels and did flips. Her skirt was stiff and she was fast because Puck and the other boys were definitely trying to see if her skirt fell over her head.

Coach Sylvester let them get through two routines before she stopped them. The guys at the door booed her. She ignored them. "You've made the team, Teen Mom. You too, Dim Sum."

"Team? Oh no. I'm going back to lacrosse and you're the devil." Marcy shook her head.

Everybody within earshot started laughing. Coach Sylvester scowled. "I said you made the team. Come to the gym at three forty five for practice."

"I got kids."

"Bring 'em."

"Really?" Marcy was surprised.

"I need little mascots."

"I regret this already…"

"Not my problem."

"I'm not wearing this uniform every day."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm not a robot and I'm damn sure not wearing it on my birthday."

"You're going to wear it everyday and like it!"

"Bet I don't!"

Coach Sylvester glared. "You get five days a month to wear whatever you want."

"Whatever." Marcy lifted a shoulder.

Coach Sylvester glared at all of them before leaving. "Don't be late! Move out of my way, you slobbering drool monkeys!"

Mr. Shue rolled his eyes. "I've got some ideas on songs now that you're back, Marcy. Let's go to the auditorium and see what we can come up with."

Mercedes pushed her little sister so she'd walk in front of everyone. Marcy pulled out that supermodel walk and the boys followed behind her like bees to a flower.

 _ **W.O**_

Mercedes was so proud of Marcy. The junior only misstepped a couple times and she had to be reminded to sit with her legs closed only a few times but she totally rocked it.

Mercedes listened to gossip all day and it was all centered on her baby. The girls were jealous and the boys… well they were crude but they liked her so she supposed that's all that mattered.

They were stared at all during lunch and Mercedes reapplied Marcy's makeup after so she'd look fresh for her afternoon class. She looked pretty as a picture and Mercedes told her so all day long.

Quinn was super proud, too. She kept crying and hugging Marcy, who Mercedes knew was probably sick of the attention.

Mike not so much. He was really angry about the way she was dressed and threatened to tell Marcus, who was out of town on business; Marc, who was still at school or Michael, who was at work.

But Mercedes thought Mal liked Marcy's new style. He had an infatuated look on his face all day and he grinned ear to ear when she sat on his lap during lunch.

All in all, Mercedes figured Marcy had a great day. And she was going to be a cheerleader with them! Mercedes declared Marcy's first day back a success.

 ** _W.O_**

Ellen unlocked her front door and walked inside. She closed and locked the door behind her before going through the house. "Mom?! I'm home!"

"Come into the living room, Ellen!"

Ellen went to the living room and stopped dead. Marcy was in her house. Sitting on her couch. Drinking tea. With her mother. _Am I dreaming? She looks really good. Maybe I am dreaming?_

"Hi, honey." Lilly Majors smiled at her daughter. "Did you have a good day at school?"

Ellen dropped into a chair, dazed.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew this amazing young lady?!" Lilly smiled at Marcy. "She's just darling!"

Marcy's eyes were alit with green fire and she never took them off Ellen. "Hello, Ellen."

"Hello." Ellen whispered.

"Marceline Anne is a joy and her children are so cute! Is that why you haven't brought her around? Did you think your father and I would discourage your friendship just because she's a teen mom?" Lilly rambled on.

Ellen looked and saw that Marcy did have the twins with her. They were in car-seats on either side of her. They appeared asleep.

"She says she's really close with Mal and even named her son after him and she's sorry you two broke up." Lilly went on.

"Mrs. Majors?" Marcy interrupted but never took her eyes off Ellen's. "Ellen and I have to have a private conversation. Can you look after the twins? It won't take long."

"Of course." Lilly chirped. "I'll love to look after these darling babies."

Marcy stood up and walked over to Ellen. "Let's go to your room."

Ellen stood and walked to the stairs stiffly. Marcy followed behind her and Ellen could feel her all the way up to her room. She walked in her room and shut the door behind them.

Marcy wandered around Ellen's room, looking at things so Ellen leaned against her door and closed her eyes in pure panic. _She's here. In my house. To see me?_

Ellen took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Then jumped back. Marcy was standing really close to her. "Marceline Anne!"

She smirked. "I like my name on your lips."

Ellen blushed.

"But I like my lips on your lips better." Marcy swooped in and kissed the fifteen year old. It was just like before. Just as magical and arousing.

Ellen enjoyed kissing Marcy but something was bugging her. She pushed the dancer away gently. "How'd you know where to find me?"

"I'm magic." Marcy looked (was) dead serious.

Ellen gulped. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you."

 _That's what I said to her_. "Why?"

Marcy cocked her head and narrowed her eyes. "I like you."

She looked… disturbed. Ellen bit her bottom lip. "You like me."

"Yeah." Marcy blinked slowly. "And that's hard for me."

"I like you, too." Ellen blushed.

"Then what's the problem?" She pressed her mouth to Ellen's.

Ellen moved her face. "I still love Mal."

Marcy's face was confused again. She opened her mouth then shut it. "What are you doing next Thursday?"

"Thursday?"

"Next Thursday."

"Nothing."

"We're having a glee competition next Thursday. I want you to come."

"You do?" Ellen smiled.

"Yeah. We should talk."

"With Mal?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "With Mal."

Ellen leaned forward and kissed her. "You lied to my mom."

"Every word I spoke was the absolute truth." Marcy smirked.

"You're bad, aren't you?"

Marcy chuckled darkly. "You just don't know."

 ** _W.O_**

"Where is she?!" Coach Sylvester ranted.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "She'll be here."

"If Tears the Clown can make it on time, why can't she?!"

"Hey!" Tina snapped.

Kurt, who was there for moral support soothed her. "She's just a dragon."

"She'll be here." Quinn repeated.

Just then Marcy came in with Beth and the twins. She pushed a double stroller and held Beth in her arms. "Sorry I'm late. I had an… appointment."

Quinn took Beth from her and kissed her cheek. "Say Mama. Mama."

"Hi!" Brittany waved.

Beth hid her face in Quinn's chest.

"She's shy." Quinn explained.

"When'd you get the rugrats?" Santana asked.

"Just now." Marcy told her.

"Come on!" Coach Sylvester clapped her hands. "Get your uniforms!"

"Okay!" Marcy frowned. "Can you watch them, Mercy?"

"Sure." Mercedes pulled the stroller over to herself and pulled back the sun visor. They were asleep. She picked up Mally and held him in her arms. "How long have they been asleep?"

"Not long. They'll wake up soon." Marcy shrugged. "Can you feed him when he wakes up?"

"I can't." Mercedes was surprised. _She knows I can't breastfeed them._

"I pumped you know." Marcy gave her a look like Mercedes was stupid. "I have bottles."

"Oh." Mercedes blushed. She forgot she could do that.

Marcy smiled at her. "Where do I go to get the uniforms?"

"This way." Coach Sylvester hooked a thumb behind her.

Tina and Marcy began walking to the locker rooms when a snide cheerleader named Eliza Parker had something to say. "What a slut! She's bringing her kids here? Showing off her mistakes."

Marcy spun on her heels. "Don't talk about my children."

"Sorry. I meant your bastard kids."

"Don't talk about my children and don't curse around them and my niece. If you don't respect yourself at least respect their innocence."

"Whatever you say, hussy. I'll get right on changing my life to fit your whore ways." Eliza smirked. "But what to expect from someone who claims that bitch Quinn as her sister? Somebody to be as big a skank as she is."

Marcy raised her leg and kicked Eliza across the face. Then she brought her leg down on her shoulder, making her fall to the ground. She squatted by Eliza's side. "Watch your filthy mouth or I'll have to wash it out with soap."

Mercedes knew Marcy shouldn't use violence to solve problems but she really didn't like Eliza. Or her BFF Cammi or sister, Sophie, who was a year older than the seniors but failed the last year. Mercedes figured the junior got what was coming to her. She was a terror to be around.

People started murmuring about what just happened as Marcy stood up and grabbed Tina's hand. She began walking to the locker rooms without a care.

"Somebody get her to the nurse!" Coach Sylvester called out. "And Porcelain! Suit up! You're back on the team!"

Kurt jumped and ran to join Marcy and Tina.

Santana was howling in Mercedes' ear and Brittany and Quinn were giggling up a storm. "That's not funny, guys."

"We hate Eliza. She's sixteen years of awfulness wrapped up in one trailer trash package." Quinn rolled her eyes.

Eliza (and Cammi) were juniors so it wasn't like they had to put up with her for too much longer. "Still."

"Lighten up, Wheezy!" Santana snapped. "Bet she won't run her mouth anymore!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "You're a bad girl anyway."

"Yup!"

 _ **W.O**_

"Marcy!" Mercedes exclaimed when Marcy came back.

"What?" She looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're wearing the skirt!"

"That's the uniform."

"But you know you have too much backside to be in that skirt!"

"Shut up, Aretha!" Santana bit off. "Coverin up that ass should be a crime!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Dirty girl!"

" _You_ need to be in a skirt!"

"I am not showing everything nature gave me!"

"I want my team uniform." Coach Sylvester barked. "You're getting in a skirt!"

"I'm not losing any weight to get in a skirt!"

"We'll make you one. But you're getting in a skirt. End of story."

"It's almost winter!"

"And you'll wear it as soon as the snow goes away. That should be enough time to find enough fabric to cover all of that behind."

Mercedes glared at her as she blushed.

Marcy rubbed her back. "She's just mad she doesn't have one."

Mercedes brightened. "Neh!" She stuck her tongue out at their coach.

Coach Sylvester obviously didn't care. "Get in formation! We'll teach the newbies the routines for the next game and Sectionals! Go!"

They hopped to before she really got mad.


	31. Chapter31

So far Marcy had worn a skirt two days in a row. She decided today was going to be her last day wearing after school clothes because she wanted to save her days for when she wanted to dazzle.

So she was wearing a sweater.

It sounds underwhelming but it was grey, white and red striped and came to her thighs. It was a little cold today (it was the end of October after all) so the thick material was appreciated. She wasn't wearing bottoms but her shoes were grey knee high heeled boots.

She'd been wearing heels all week, too.

She was wearing a knit cap over her hair and Mercedes applied light makeup. She had on hoops, her rosary, her engagement ring and no other jewelry.

The family ate breakfast and grabbed their stuff to go. Quinn walked in with Beth. "Hey, guys."

"Hey." They greeted. "Hi, Beth!"

Beth reached out for Mercedes and Marcy so they took turns hugging her.

"She is so precious." Mary smiled.

"Thank you!" Quinn beamed.

"She's like a little cherry." Sam waved to the baby over Marcy's arm. "Just like Mickey. They're both perfect angels."

"Hi, Beth." Dwight made funny faces at her as she ducked into Marcy's shoulder. "Alright, kids. Let's go."

"Bye, Sammy! Bye, Quinn! Bye, Mercy! Bye, Marcy! Bye, Beth! Bye, Mrs. Gonzales!" Stacie waved.

Stevie waved to them all as his parents said goodbye before ushering them out to school on their way to their temp jobs.

Quinn took Beth to Marionette then came back. "Mercy, ride with me."

"Why?" Mercedes asked.

"We're going to the same place and I have to come back here anyway. Carpooling is environmentally sound."

Mercedes pursed her lips at her. "Uh huh."

She smiled and batted her eyes.

"Why don't we ride with Marcy? She's going to school, too and she's bringing the kids to practice."

"We can switch it up. Ride with me some days, ride with you some days. But Marce has other places to go."

"Keep us outta your club. I gotta twin, too." Marcy lifted her nose.

They giggled and hugged her. "We wuv you!"

"What about me?!" Sam spread his arms.

All the girls hugged him. "We wuv you, too!"

 _ **W.O**_

"Is Shelby letting you spend time with Beth a lot?" Santana asked at practice.

Quinn chewed on her bottom lip. "Something like that."

"That's really cool of her." Tina said.

"Why aren't you telling them?" Marcy asked in Japanese.

"I don't want Kurt to go back and tell Rachel." Quinn shook her head.

Mercedes shook hers, too. "He's not talking to her remember? Not after she sabotaged his campaign. He's back to dogging her."

"Like she cares. I don't even know why I'm sparing her feelings." Quinn sighed.

Marcy's lips quirked. "Is anybody being nice to Rachel?"

"Not that I know of. Kurt says that she's really mad I got the part of Maria in _West_ _Side Story_." Mercedes lifted a shoulder.

"She's such a freak." Quinn rolled her eyes.

Marcy wanted to say something but said nothing.

"You know it's rude to talk about people in front of their faces." Santana drawled.

"Who was talking about you?" Quinn kissed her teeth.

"Then why were you speaking another language?"

"You sound real paranoid, Lopez." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"I don't speak Spanish in front of you."

"I speak Spanish."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?! We could have been talking about people in front of they faces!" She hit her.

Mercedes facepalmed. "Stop showing your badness!"

"I think Marcy said it best. Tana's ghetto." Quinn teased.

"Watch it, Tubbers!" Santana pointed at her.

Tina, Brittany, Marcy and Kurt giggled.

"How can someone from the right side of the tracks be so ghetto?" Quinn ignored her.

Santana glared at her. "Be glad you're holding your kid!"

"Or what?"

"Get back to work! Break's over!" Coach Sylvester screamed.

Marcy rolled her eyes extra hard. "What am I supposed to be liking outta this?"

"Us." Kurt said. "Cuz it's sure not her."

They giggled.

 _ **W.O**_

Mrs. Gonzales made parfaits for breakfast. They had yogurt, oatmeal, bacon, granola, jam and mascarpone cheese with extra fruit. Marcy's had apples and blueberries while Mercedes' had strawberries and bananas. Quinn was early so Mrs. Gonzales made her one, too. Hers had cherries and apricots.

The Evanses had never had them like that so they were pleasantly surprised by them. Stacie thought they were so cute because Mrs. Gonzales packed them in mason jars with plastic spoons to go with extra juice. She even made a little one for Beth so Marionette could feed her.

The kids left for school and were some of the first ones there.

Artie grinned at Marcy as she swung her crossed leg and ate. "Is that skirt short enough?"

"Nope." She put her spoon in her mouth.

"Yes, it is!" Mike came through the door with Mal and Tina. "What are you eating?"

"It's a parfait." Mercedes told him when Marcy ignored him entirely. "Want some?"

"Sure." He sat in front of her. She handed him the glass and he dug in. "Mmm. Bananas."

"Good, ain't it?"

He nodded. "Let me try yours, Q."

Quinn handed hers over.

"Want some?" Marcy asked Mal.

He nodded. "What's in it?"

"Do you even care?"

"You might have bananas."

She have him a look. "I have apples."

He smiled. "Yay."

"You don't like bananas?" Brittany asked Mal.

"He's allergic." Marcy spoke for him because his mouth was full.

"I'm sorry!" Brittany gasped.

He shrugged.

"I couldn't imagine being allergic to food."

"It's only bad if it's a commonly used food." Marcy said.

"How do you know? Oh yeah, you're allergic to cherries." Artie snapped his fingers.

"And strawberries, nuts, grass, weeds, pollen, dust, bees and actually the sun. We've been through this. I'm allergic to everything."

"Say that one more time." He gaped at her.

"The sun?!" Puck had just walked in.

"That's a lot of stuff." Finn added.

"How are you allergic to the sun?" Puck sat next to Mercedes.

"I have a skin disease and the sun messes me over. If I'm in it for too long, bad things happen and I can even get sick and have to go to the hospital." Marcy explained.

"What about the summer?" Finn asked.

"I'm supposed to be covered up but I hate being hot so I apply sunscreen every thirty minutes I'm outside."

"Are you allergic to anything else?" Artie taunted.

Marcy thought about it seriously. "No but I have asthma and bad allergies."

"Really?! Why?!"

"I was born with them. I take medicine everyday."

"How can you be a cheerleader with asthma?" Finn wanted to know.

"You can live an active life with asthma. It's not the outdoors killer it used to be." Mike said.

"How do you know?" Santana crossed her arms.

"I was diagnosed when I was three. I have bad allergies, too and have to take Clariton everyday. Did you listen to anything we said in December?"

"So you're allergic to bananas, you have asthma and allergies, you are allergic to peach fuzz and mint and you're allergic to life. What about you, MJ?" Artie pointed to Mal, Mike, Quinn and Marcy before looking at Mercedes.

"I'm extremely susceptible to garlic and that's hard cuz Italian cooking." She told him. "And Marcy left out peppermint."

"She's allergic to peppermint, too?!"

"No. The smell of it makes me throw up." Marcy shrugged.

"Your life is hard for no reason. What kind of nuts are you allergic to?"

"All except tree nuts. I can eat pine nuts and hazelnuts. I just don't like them."

"What about the rest of your siblings?"

"They're lucky." Mercedes scowled. "Marc can eat anything. Laura and Maddie aren't allergic to anything either."

"I'm actually allergic to bird feathers." He shrugged. "All birds. They make me sneeze."

"So duck feather pillows?"

"I brought my own pillow from home when we went to New York. I didn't want to take any chances."

"Now we know." Mike nodded.

"Want some?" Mercedes asked Puck.

He peered into the half eaten jar. "What is it?"

"A parfait."

"What's that?"

"Layered food, dude." Marcy lifted her spoon. "It's good."

Mercedes found a spoon in her lunch. "Here. Try it."

"Why'd you give Puck a spoon but not Mike?" Tina's eyes twinkled.

"Why would I give Mikey a spoon?" Mercedes blinked in pure confusion.

"Why do you eat behind Chang but not Puckerman is what she's asking." Santana crossed her arms.

"Mikey's my brother." Mercedes blinked again.

"You'll eat behind your brother but not your boyfriend?" Tina teased.

Mercedes finally saw she was just making trouble. "Hush! Noah and I aren't there yet."

He gave her a weird look as he scooped some parfait into his mouth. Then it got weirder as he chewed. "Is this bacon?"

"Yeah."

"Who puts bacon in a parfait?" Rachel crossed her arms.

"Italians." Marcy took her at face value.

"Japanese." Mike added.

"Swedes." Quinn finished.

Rachel sat back with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's scoop, scoop, pass!" Marcy bit off. "You're messin up the flow, Chang!"

Mal scooped out more parfait before giving her the spoon and jar. "Sorry."

 _ **W.O**_

Quinn was paying attention in class when Finn leaned over. "Hi."

She looked at him. He'd been trying to get her attention for weeks but she'd ignored him every single time. But it was hard. "What?"

"You're glowing lately. Are you sure you didn't get pregnant by that Kelly guy?"

"You sound jealous." He sputtered but she continued to take notes as if she hadn't just stumped him. "Besides, I'm with Sam. But don't worry. If I was, I wouldn't pin it on you this time."

"Maybe I wouldn't mind?"

Her hand spasmed. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Do you care?"

"Are you saying I shouldn't?" Her heart raced.

"I'm just saying you look pretty."

She scowled. "Tell your girlfriend."

"I'd rather tell you." He leaned over. "You're pretty."

He had a lot of nerve telling her she was pretty when he had a girlfriend! She just wished it didn't fill her with so much light and happiness. _I'm happy with Sam!_ She faced front. "Take notes, Finn. Education waits for no man."

"I thought that was pretty girls." He turned around. "But I think you'll wait for me."

Her mouth fell open. _No, he didn't!_


	32. Chapter32

**_Just in case…_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Quinn called Marcy. "Come get me."

She was obviously confused. "Lucy?"

"Come get me." Quinn repeated.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't care. I just need to talk. We can get fro-yo for all I care."

"Mmm. Fro-yo. Well I got the kids already."

"You're bringing the kids to glee?"

"Sure. Why not? Mr. Shue shouldn't care. They're not hurting him."

Quinn shrugged before remembering she couldn't see her. "Alright. Just hurry."

They hung up and the blonde waited outside for her sister. She came pretty quickly. Quinn was worried someone would say something about her just standing outside but no one did.

She got in the car and put on her seatbelt. She took a deep breath. "Drive."

Marcy looked at her like she wanted to say something but she just took off. She drove to the nearest frozen yoghurt place and parked.

They got out and got the kids out. They went inside. Marcy took out her phone to answer a text. "You think Merce might want one?"

"One what?" Quinn was distracted.

"A yoghurt." Marcy sent her a look.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Quinn huffed. "Finn has been flirting with me since he found out the twins were born."

If this wasn't so serious, Quinn would have laughed at the long suffering look Marcy had on her face.

"Say something."

"You don't want my opinion."

"Yes, I do!"

"Ignore him." Marcy couldn't stress that enough.

"I am. But he got to me today. It makes me feel really good when he notices me. And I am prettier than Rachel. He's just stating a fact."

"Rachel's pretty." She got a testing cup for Beth.

Quinn frowned. "Whose side are you on?"

"Are you saying Fuinn vs. Finchel?"

Quinn thought about it. "Yes and no."

"Neither and yours."

Quinn smiled. "How can it be neither?"

"Finn and Rachel are enough to give anyone an overworking gag reflex and you two are so American and you aren't even American. Even though you and Sam look like twins."

"Stop it! And being American isn't so bad."

"Then why haven't our parents made us citizens?"

"We're going to be eighteen soon. We can do it."

"No thanks. There's a good chance I'm leaving this country."

Quinn giggled. "What has America done to you, Marce?!"

"I have a lot of bad memories here."

Quinn instantly deflated. _I'm here worried over a guy when she has real problems_. "Oh, Marce."

"Don't get weird. I have bad memories everywhere."

"Then where are you going to go?"

"Back to Greece. Everything was perfect there."

"You were two. You don't remember Greece."

"I do, too!" She insisted.

"What do you remember?" Quinn got some yoghurt.

"The water. The smell. That's it. I really was too young."

"That's enough." Quinn hugged her.

"Why?" Marcy grumped.

Quinn giggled. She knew she hated hugs. "Come on. Text Mercy and ask if she wants fro-yo."

Marcy texted Mercedes and they got theirs. She texted back what she wanted so they got that for her before paying and leaving. They put the kids in the car and jumped in before Marcy took them in the direction of school.

"Do you still love Finn?"

It was quiet when Marcy asked her question so Quinn was startled. "What?"

"Do you still love Finn?"

Quinn swallowed hard. "Does that matter?"

"Of course."

"I- I-" Quinn was saved from answering when Marcy suddenly changed lanes. "Where are you going?!"

"I see something." She pulled into a parking lot and parked.

They got out and grabbed the kids. They went inside and marveled at this apparent juice bar.

"Hello!" A woman smiled at them. "Welcome! Are you new or have you been here before?"

"New as these kids." Marcy gestured to her stroller.

The woman smiled at it before looking towards the teens. "We're a juice/tea shop. We opened up this summer. What are your favorite fruits and I can make a juice special for you?"

Marcy shrugged at Quinn and told the woman some of her favorite fruits. She added a couple veggies and vitamins and she produced an extra large cup that Marcy loved because she paid almost five dollars for it.

Quinn told her her favorite fruits (like cherries) and veggies (like carrots) and she mixed the head cheerleader up a large.

They called Mercedes and she was eager to try one. Quinn got Beth a small one of a random assortment. She didn't seem taken with fruit yet but Quinn had only ever seen her eat a banana and she liked it enough.

They got back in the car and Marcy drove back to the school. "Well?"

"It's good. Plus it's healthy so-"

"Not the dang juice! Do you still love Finn?!"

Quinn was blindsided. She thought Marcy forgot. "Marce-"

"It's a simple yes or no question, Lucy."

Quinn sighed. "With all my heart. But I have Sam and he has Rachel."

"Who you hate?"

"Goodness yes!" Quinn bit off.

She looked at her.

"What?"

"Hmm."

"What?"

Marcy turned into the school's parking lot and parked. She unbuckled herself and got out.

Quinn got out, too. "What, Marcy?"

"I never said a word." She got the twins out and put their car-seats in the stroller before putting their diaper bag and her purse in the basket at the bottom.

Quinn grabbed Beth and slung her diaper bag and her purse over her shoulder. Quinn gave Beth her drink and let her sip it. "You gave me a look."

"No look." Marcy put the frozen yogurt in the tray and the cups of juice in the cup holders of the stroller and locked Travis.

"Yes look. What are you trying to say?" Quinn started for the school.

Marcy and Beth followed behind her. "If I wanted to say something, I would. When do I bite my tongue?"

 _She has a good point_. "Fine. There was no look."

Marcy looked at her again and Quinn could swear she wanted to say something. Mostly because she did.

Quinn frowned as she sipped her juice/tea. "You're doing it again."

"I can't look at my sister anymore? When'd that law get passed?"

"I liked you better pregnant." Quinn went towards the auditorium, where glee was being held.

"I was sickly sweet." Marcy shook her head.

"You were. You were so nice to everybody. Even people you hated at camp."

"I'm never getting pregnant again."

Quinn laughed at the finality in her voice. "You and Mal are going to have a bunch of kids!"

"I thought you wanted me with Ellen?"

"I don't know. She's breaking up Marcy/Mal. I can't believe you cheated on Jr." Quinn made sure Beth was walking in the right direction then handed Marcy her cup of yoghurt.

"And I'm holding this why?"

"So I can open the door."

"Dear heavens." She rolled her eyes. "And I'm not having a bunch of kids. Labor sucked. I still get random twinges of pain. I may have cheated on Jr. but it wasn't on purpose."

"That'll go away. The twinges."

"When?!"

Quinn laughed. "Beth! Over here!" She opened the door to the auditorium and held it open for them.

They walked inside and came across a surprise. "Hi, Shelby."

Beth ran to her and hugged her legs before offering her the juice in her hands.

Shelby hugged her tightly. "Hello, Quinn. Marcy."

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked not unkindly.

"I decided to help Mr. Shue for Sectionals. Sugar told her dad about the budget and he hired me to help. It's a job."

"We could use you."

"From what I've heard, we can." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"What have you heard?" Shelby asked.

"That you're a winner. I like winners. I'm a winner."

Shelby laughed. "I can't believe you said that."

"Now that I'm not pregnant, you'll hear me be honest again."

Quinn laughed. "And that honesty hurts!"

Mr. Shue came over. "You brought the twins. And Beth."

"I didn't want to be without them." Marcy said.

"Will we be disturbing them?"

"They're awake."

He peeked into the stroller. "They are!"

"I should bring them up front so I can see them."

"Yes. We should be getting ready to rehearse."

"Shouldn't we have songs?" She pulled the twins down the aisle.

"We can brainstorm today. Okay, everybody! To the stage!"

They went to the front seats, where Quinn put Beth in a seat and Marcy parked the twins.

Mercedes came over. "Thanks for getting me stuff."

"No problem." Marcy handed her the frozen yoghurt.

Quinn gave Beth her little cup. "You should see the shop. It's really cute."

Mercedes smiled as she sipped her drink. "Wow! This is really good!"

Mike walked over. "Let me try." He was always eating their food but since he was always dancing, he gained nothing but muscle. Quinn really envied that.

Mercedes handed over her drink. "Don't suck it down."

"I won't!" He waved a hand as he sipped.

The others wandered over and Puck sat next to Beth. "Can I have some, baby?"

Beth was so cute. She scooped up some yoghurt and tried to feed him. She had bad aim…

"Yum! Thank you!" She finally got his mouth.

Marcy had taped it. _I think Mal's rubbing off on her. Finally_. Quinn thought.

"She's so cute!" Marcy said.

Quinn beamed. "I know."

"She doesn't get it from you."

 _That rotten so and so! I change my mind! We're_ nothing _alike!_

Mike laughed at Quinn.

Mercedes pulled her cup from him. "You've drank nearly half!"

"It's good." He pouted.

"It's mine!"

He threw his arm around her. "Let me have some of your yoghurt."

"I haven't even taken a bite yet!"

He leaned on her and stuck his lip out.

Mercedes gave in. Mike knew he could get anything from her. She gave him the cup. "Here. Just leave me some. Please?"

"I will." He started eating.

She sighed. *I'm not getting that cup back.* "Can I have some of yours, Marce?"

Marcy smiled and handed over her cup. "I'm sorry."

Mr. Shue chuckled. "Let's brainstorm some ideas for Sectionals, guys."

"I got an idea." Artie said. "How about we hear MJ sing?"

"Ooh! I'd love that!" Marcy cosigned.

Mercedes loved the two of them. "How about a mashup? I love those."

"How about a Destiny Child's song?" Blaine suggested.

"Ooh! Nice! How about Tana, Britt and Sugar sing with me?"

"What Destiny's Child song?" Mr. Shue asked.

"How about _Survivor_?" Shelby said. "That way you can mash it up with _I Will Survive_."

"That's so amazing!" Brittany clapped.

"You know what's better? Mashing up a mashup!" Marcy grinned.

Mercedes fought Mike for her yoghurt. "What do you mean?"

"Have it be a story. _I Will Survive_ and _Survivor_ are both songs about being better off without someone so the other two songs can be the flipside. Especially if it's _I_ _Want You Back_ by the Jackson 5 and _Used_ _ta be my Girl_ by the O'Jays."

"How do you mean?" Mr. Shue asked. "How would it go?"

"Like the beginning could be _I Will Survive_ and go into _Survivor_ then it's the chorus for them then it'll be _I Want You Back_ and _Used_ _ta be my Girl_ and the chorus for them and a medley for the bridge and last chorus. It's basically a woman telling a guy that she's moved on and he's telling her he hasn't."

"I like that." Mr. Shue sounded surprised. He never would have thought of that.

"Who's going to sing what?" Mercedes asked.

"You and Tana should sing the first two songs but Marcy should sing _I Want You_ _Back_ with Finn." Mike took Mercedes' drink.

Marcy giggled as Mercedes scowled at him. "As long as Mikey, 'Zilla and RT sing _Used ta_ _be my Girl_. It'll be real smooth-like."

"Okay. Who agrees?" Mr. Shue looked around.

Hands shot up. Nearly everyone agreed.

"Good. That's one down. We have another group performance. What song should we do?"

"Actually Tiny Dancer, Boo Thang and I have a song that we've done a few times." Artie raised his hand.

"Oh! That's a good song! Please can we do it, Mr. Shue?!" Tina hugged Mike.

"What is it?" Mr. Shue wanted to know.

" _Knock You Down_ by Keri Hilson, Ne-Yo and Kanye West." Artie said.

"Who sings what?!" Santana was bemused.

"I rap Kanye's part, BT does Ne-Yo's part and sings the last chorus with TD, who sings all of Keri's part."

"I like that. I can hear your voices. It sounds good." Mr. Shue nodded slowly.

"Yay, T!" Mercedes hugged her.

"Actually, there's a couple I want to hear for the duet. I haven't heard them since their first duet and I'd like to have them perform."

"Who?" Finn asked.

"Mercedes and Puck."

" _What?!_ " Puck, Rachel and Mercedes were in shock.

"I really like how you've been growing, Mercedes and I think you've earned it. Plus, I like your voice with Puck's."

Mercedes smiled. _I can't believe this!_ "Thank you, Mr. Shue!"

"Is everyone okay with this decision?"

Everyone's "yes" overrode Rachel's "no".

"Come on, Rachel. Everyone needs a chance to shine. Now what song should they sing?"

People threw out suggestions but they were all too deep.

Sugar waved her hands excitedly. "I know one! How about _Can't Help Falling in Love_?!"

"By Elvis?" Marcy lit up. She didn't like Elvis but she loved the song.

Sam high-fived her. "Yes!"

"Um… no. By the A*Teens. It's from-" Sugar tried.

"I know it was on the _Lilo and Stitch_ soundtrack but it's Elvis' song." Marcy grumbled.

"I've only heard their song."

"You're missing out."

Sugar pouted. "But it's upbeat and fun."

"I know."

"Then why don't you like it?" Artie teased.

"Who said I didn't like it?"

"Girl, you bad!"

"I'll tell my brother on you! Mikey!"

"Be nice, Artie." Mike was more interested in Mercedes' yoghurt again.

"You gon have your brother fight your battles?" Artie deadpanned.

"That's the whole reason to have big brothers." Marcy was serious. "Tell me Lila doesn't call for you."

He scowled. "Just agree on the song!"

"I win." She smiled beautifully.

 _My sister is bad_ … Mercedes shook her head. "I think the A*Teens version is fine. As long as we have backup."

"There's backup for _Falling in Love_?" Quinn raised a brow.

"Yes and I want you, Marcy and Tina to be my backup. Finn and Mikey can be Noah's. Maybe Blaine, too? He has a great voice."

Blaine beamed. "I'd be honored."

"Maybe Mercedes should have the solo, too?" Shelby said. "She's singing in two songs and it would be very cohesive."

"What?!" Rachel was stricken.

"I like that." Finn nodded.

"Finn!"

"What? I love her voice."

"Really?" Mercedes smiled at Finn.

"Yeah, you always blow me away."

Puck glared.

"I like it, too." Mr. Shue said. "What song?"

"What about _Hero_ by Mariah Carey?" Kurt suggested. "She sings it really well."

Mercedes blushed. "Thanks, Kurt."

"Ooh!" Mr. Shue grew excited. "Sing it like an opera! Like your grandmother!"

"Who's your grandmother?" Shelby asked.

"Christina Barnes." Mr. Shue gushed.

Shelby's eyes widened. "Your grandmother is Christina Barnes?! I can't believe it!"

"You know who she is?" Rachel crossed her arms.

"Anyone who has good taste in music knows who she is!"

"Your grandmother is really _thee_ Christina Barnes?" Rory asked.

"Yes." Mercedes told him.

"We love her! My mum sings her songs around the house all the time!"

Mike, Mercedes, Quinn and Marcy laughed. "Really?!"

He nodded excitedly. "I can't wait to tell her I know her grandkids!"

"She's on tour right now." Mike said.

"I know. She's coming to a town near us." He blushed.

"Maybe we can ask Grandmom to get your parents tickets?" Mercedes said.

Rory nearly swallowed his tongue.

"Who's Christina Barnes?" Sugar asked.

"She's important everywhere in the world." Artie teased.

"I can't believe this. Christina Barnes." Shelby was still in shock. "So is it true what they say about her?"

"What do they say?" Marcy wanted to know.

"About her and Aretha Franklin. That they're mortal enemies and how she just loves Elton John and Sting?"

Between the four of them, the grandkids told them what they told the club back in December.

"Your mom is Rosie Taylor?! I had her posters on my wall growing up! I sung her song, Come Here so many times, my mom hid the record!" Shelby was in awe.

"My mum wanted to be her! She tried to copy her style when she was a kid!" Rory raved.

"I can't believe your grandmother is Caroline Braxton!" Sugar was right behind him.

Mr. Shue clapped his hands. "Let's rehearse all next week. The competition is on Thursday so even after your sports practices, we should rehearse. We have a little time. Let's go through the duet. We'll spend tomorrow going over the big group number.

We'll go over the steps for the duet tomorrow, too. Mercedes, work on your solo this weekend. The same for you three. I think we can do this. Come on, guys!"

 ** _W.O_**

Rehearsals went well and the club decided to go to the frozen yoghurt shop because Mike was still hungry and so was Mercedes because he ate all of her food.

Finn really liked it so he really wanted to go. Plus, he wanted to sit next to Quinn. He grabbed his things and went to Rachel. "Come on."

"I don't want frozen yogurt." Rachel glared at him.

"Why not? It's really good."

She crossed her arms and opened her mouth. She stayed like that for a second before she smirked. "I don't know if I should tell you."

He hated when she played these games. "What is it, Rachel?"

She pulled him away from the others. "I don't know if I should tell you because I don't want you to think it's my fault."

"What's your fault?" He was confused.

"It's not my fault!" She calmed herself. "It's Puck's."

"What's he done now?"

"He's being overly friendly. He's cornering me and trying to proposition me. It's uncomfortable. I don't like it."

"Are you sure he's not just trying to be nice?" He didn't think Puck would mess him over a third time.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." She started to walk away.

He grabbed her arm. "I believe you. I believe you. I'll talk to him."

"What if he doesn't stop?"

"He'll stop."

"What if he doesn't? And what about Mercedes?"

He stopped. He forgot all about Mercedes. "This sucks!"

"She's totally in love with him. He's betraying her trust. I saw him coming out of rooms with Quinn, too. He's breaking her heart and she doesn't even know it."

He shook his head. "We have to tell her. He can't do this to her."

She took a deep breath. "I think we should reunite her with Anthony Rashad."

"Anthony? How? They never went out." He was in shock.

"Didn't he want to?"

"Yeah. He was talking about it in the locker rooms. But Puck accidentally sprayed foot spray in his eyes. I don't know why they didn't go out after that."

She smirked. "I'm sure he still likes her. We just have to remind him."


	33. Chapter33

Mercedes put her fork down and wiped her mouth. "Okay, I'm done! Let me at my precious, adorable nephew!"

Marcy shook her head. "You are strangely excited about feeding him."

"Because he looks at you!" Mercedes picked him up.

"Is he not supposed to? You're right in front of him." Marcy spoke in a monotone.

 _She's determined to "harsh my mellow"_. Mercedes glared at her. "Let me have this!"

Marcy rolled her eyes. "You can't have prolonged exposure to my kids."

Mercedes frowned. "Meanie!"

"Crazy." She got up from the table and went to the fridge.

The offhand dismissive way she said it hurt. "Don't say that, Marcy. We're not crazy."

"We're rubber-stamped but I'm talking specifically about you." She monotoned as she picked up a bottle.

Mercedes' lips flattened. "Stop it! I'll tell Daddy!"

"Tell him what? He knows we have issues. That's a big surprise. "You know that thing you know? Well I'm about to repeat it!"." She came back to the table and handed Mercedes the bottle.

Mercedes snatched it from her and Marcy pushed her head. "I don't like you."

"I'm in the unique position to not give a damn." Marcy sat down to feed Mickey (modestly) straight from her breast.

"Swear jar."

"I'll put in a dollar."

"Or you could stop cursing?"

"Hell to the no."

 _She's mocking me_ … Mercedes lifted her nose. "I get my point across."

"You also owe a quarter to the swear jar so…"

"It's worth it."

"Then let me have my damn words!"

"You've been in a mood since I came down here. What's up?"

Marcy scowled. "Nothing."

"Marcy." Mercedes peered at her.

"Nothing! Can't I just not be your mini me?!"

"Who ever said you were my mini me?"

"All those awful people at school expect me to be like you."

"Is that why you're upset?"

"I'm not upset!"

"Marcy." _She's upset._

"I fell, dammit!"

"Fell?! Where?! When?!"

Marcy waved a hand to calm her sister down. "Last night. The twins woke up crying and I ran to see them. I just didn't see a toy and slipped. I fell on my back."

Mercedes moved to get up but she waved at her again.

"I'm fine."

"Have you taken anything?"

"Pain meds but they're taking forever to kick in."

"When did you take them?!" _Pain medication shouldn't take long!_

"When I took my meds."

"Marcy! Why did you wait so long?!"

"Because I had to feed them after I got up then I was so tired, I just wanted to go back to bed."

"You have to take better care of yourself. What are the twins going to do if something happens to you?"

"They'll have their father. And aunties. And uncles and cousins and grandparents."

"They need their mother."

Marcy wanted to deny it but kept quiet. She didn't want to hear her sister's mouth.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to school? You're in pain."

"I'm fine. We need to come up with moves for the group number and duet."

"You have no intentions of resting at all, do you?" Mercedes deadpanned.

"I'll have all weekend."

"Mr. Shue wants you to work on your group number."

"Guess I'll rest next weekend."

Mercedes gave her major side-eye but Marcy just grinned. The Evanses took a deep breath now that the fighting was over with and Stacie immediately asked to hold a twin. Her request was quickly denied.

 _ **W.O**_

School was boring to Puck. The only times that were fun were in between classes. But he had a problem. Rachel followed him into a closet (where he was _not_ lighting up a joint) and scared the crap out of him.

She smiled that deranged smile at him and pressed herself into his space. He reminded her of her boyfriend. The guy she already cheated on. But she didn't care.

He knew he needed help so he texted Marcy and Quinn to meet him after fourth period in classroom 121.

They arrived at the same time, speaking in Swedish.

"Isn't it rude to speak in another language that only you know?" He folded his arms across his chest.

"Even if that were true, I'm rude, dude." Marcy hopped up on a table.

"It's not." Quinn sat in a chair. "Why are we here?"

He closed the door. "Berry's been in my face for weeks now. I don't know what she's trying to do but I don't like it. I don't trust it. She follows me places and is always smiling at me."

"Ugh!" Quinn rolled her eyes. "Maybe she's being nice?"

Marcy and Puck looked at her then each other then her again. "What?!"

"Maybe she's being nice?" Quinn repeated.

"Say that one more time but use her name." Marcy said.

"Maybe Rachel's being nice..." Quinn frowned. "What am I saying?! That freak is trying to cheat on Finn again!"

He cleared his throat.

"And take you from Mercy." She rolled her eyes. "She can't take you from Mercy! Can she?"

"No." He made that clear.

"I say you tell Mercy and Finn." Marcy crossed her legs.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Cut that crazy bitch off at the knees."

"I don't even know how I'm supposed to start that talk. With either one of them." He shook his head.

"You open your mouth and talk."

"Finn's already been cheated on twice. This might break him."

"Didn't you help both times?"

"Ouch!" He flinched.

"No shade. I'm just wondering. Why are you going after his women?"

"I used to be jealous of Finn."

"You do know you shouldn't be jealous of anyone ever, right?"

"Why?" Quinn and Puck were definitely from the same school of thought.

"Because everyone is uniquely talented, gifted and creative in their own unique way. Even bad people with their badness are unique. Don't compare yourself to other people. The measurements don't add up. Benjamin Franklin said _Comparison is the thief of joy_."

Quinn smiled and hugged her sister. "You're my favorite."

"Get off me. Marc's your favorite."

"That is-!" Marcy gave her a look. "True."

He sidled over and threw his arm around Marcy. "Thanks, Mini Mama. You could be a motivational speaker."

"I hate people and don't care about their failures or successes." She threw his arm off.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her neck and nuzzled her cheek. "But we love you."

Marcy scowled. "Get off me!"

He hugged her. _Might as well earn a buttwhoopin_. "We do love you!"

The look on her face said they were going to get it.

 _ **W.O**_

Mercedes was walking down the hall when she heard gossip. She would have kept going but she heard her name. She stopped to listen.

"Two of her sisters are teen moms. What do you want to bet she's next?"

"Of course she's next but the real issue is when? Puckerman's a dog and he's going to hump her into destroying her life."

"I don't know. I think they're going to college."

"Their parents are crazy! My parents would kill me if I got pregnant!"

"Mine, too. But rich people. You know I think Puck knocked Quinn up on purpose. Probably going to do Mercedes the same old way."

"But that child would be so cute! She's pretty and he's gorgeous. They'll have a super baby."

"Especially if the baby sings like her."

"I can see it now! Eee! I want her pregnant now!"

The others laughed.

Mercedes was conflicted. That was a strange conversation to overhear. She was a little mad they didn't think highly of her man but she thought they'd make cute kids, too.

She blushed as she thought about it. They'd be older and married and everything would be in order.

She got lost in her daydream as she went to class. _Life is awesome_.

 _ **W.O**_

Rehearsals were going great. But they were stuck on a part.

"This was as far as I got." Mike shrugged.

"What do you think, Brittany?" Mr. Shue asked.

Brittany frowned. "Go through it again, Mike."

So Mike went through the whole routine for _Can't Help Falling in Love_ again. He stopped at the bridge.

"I don't know." Brittany chewed on her bottom lip. "That move stumps me. Marcy?"

Marcy blinked. "Me?"

"You're a great dancer."

Marcy hugged Brittany. "Well Mikey, go through the last part."

Mike went through the last part.

As soon as he stopped moving, Marcy started. It flowed seamlessly. "Then everyone can stand in an open circle and have us all dance one at a time like a mosh pit dance off."

"Really?" Mr. Shue stroked his chin. "How?"

"Literally stand in an open circle. Mercy and Puck will be at the ends so everybody can hear them but it's like a big party. Everyone having fun."

"Let's try it." Mr. Shue turned the music on.

They went into the wings of the stage and Mercedes came out first. She started singing then her backup came out.

Puck started singing as he came out the other side. His backup followed him. They met in the middle and started dancing together.

They went through the song to the bridge and everyone came together in a large circle. Puck and Mercedes were across from each other singing as one by one or two by two, everyone got a chance to shine.

The song ended and they ended up hugging.

Mr. Shue and Shelby clapped hard. "That's it! Everyone to your starting positions!"

 _ **W.O**_

Kurt was thinking about the routines for glee as he came up to tell Finn dinner was ready. He was excited because even though he wasn't singing, he still had the spotlight (if only for a moment).

He pushed open Finn's door and heard him on the phone. "I know. I know, Rachel."

Kurt rolled his eyes. _Her!_

"We're not going to let him get away with it. That's why we're talking to Anthony tomorrow."

 _What?! What are they cooking up?!_

"Puck deserves to lose Mercedes if he's cheating on her. Ugh! _Because_ he's cheating on her! I'm not saying you're inviting him. I haven't forgotten about him and Quinn. I know you said you saw them in a classroom together."

Kurt's mouth fell open. _Puckerman's cheating on my Diva?! That's not going to fly!_ "Finn!"

Finn jumped. "I'll call you back." He hung up. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough! Puckerman's cheating on my Diva?!"

He sighed. "It looks that way. He's bothering Rachel and sneaking around with Quinn."

"That low down rat!" Kurt seethed.

"We figured if she had Anthony Rashad she wouldn't feel so bad."

Kurt nodded. "Good. That's good. I'll help. Do whatever it takes. I'll even get her back to thinking about Anthony. I always wanted her with him anyway."

"How?" Finn scrunched his face. "Are you going to get her thinking about him, I mean."

"We're going to go shopping."

 _ **W.O**_

"Maybe you should wear your skirt Monday?"

Mercedes looked over at Kurt. "Why? It's getting colder."

"But it's still warm. You have great legs and should show them off." He picked up a jacket. "Is it me?"

She smiled. "It's you, babe. But I'm not wearing the skirt. I'm not about to freeze."

"Just think about it, Cedes." He put the jacket on.

"I'll think about it." She went over the racks at the store they were shopping at but everything was so blah. "Let's find a different store."

He took the jacket off and put it back on the hanger and hung it up.

They walked out arm in arm to another store at the mall. They peeked into Bath and Body Works.

He dragged her to the perfume counter and sprayed her. "Try this."

She coughed. "Wow, that's strong!"

He sniffed the nozzle. "It is. Try this one."

She waved a hand. "Kurt, stop. What are you trying to do? I already got a boyfriend."

He made a noise. "Speaking of boyfriends, do you still talk to Anthony?"

"Anthony Rashad? No."

"Maybe you should?"

"Noah would have a heart-attack."

He gave her a look. "Why?"

She huffed. "Please; Noah has a jealous streak. I just don't want to fight about it."

"Oh so he's jealous of boys?" He was joyous. "What about you? Do you get jealous?"

"No." She looked at him closely. "Why? Is some skank messin with my man?!"

"You might want to keep your eyes open."

"Who is it?" She crossed her arms.

He picked up another bottle. "Think I need a new fragrance?"

"Kurt!"

He sighed. "Rachel."

She laughed. "It is not."

"I overheard Finn and Rachel talking about it." He lifted his shoulders. "I wish I didn't have to tell you."

She eyed him. "I don't believe you."

"Mercedes, would I lie to you?"

"Rachel would."

He tilted his head. "So would Puck."

She rolled her eyes. She trusted Puck. _He wouldn't cheat on me. Right? We're over that. We're together and promised to talk things out if anything popped up._

"I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't want your boyfriend to take a liking to your sister."

"What?!"

"Rachel said she saw him and Quinn in a classroom together, hugging."

"They can't hug anymore?!"

"Why would they hug?"

She thought about it. Quinn wasn't really a hugger. Not to people not in the family. And she barely tolerated Puck. "No. Quinn would never do that to me."

"Like she wouldn't flirt with Puck when she was with Finn?"

"But that was about… Finn." She sighed. * _I'm being stupid_. "She's flirting with Noah to get back at Finn. Isn't she?"

"Probably." Kurt shrugged.

"And Rachel is flirting with him to keep Finn's attention, too."

"She said he was coming on to her but your story is way more believable."

 _Why does my love life have to revolve around Finn and who he's not with at the moment?!_ "I can't believe this."

"Do you want a hug?"

She wasn't even aware that she was crying until she felt his arms around her.


	34. Chapter34

Mercedes cried all weekend. _Why is this happening to me? Why is it that the boy I like has to be caught between Lucy's and Rachel's war over Finn?_

Marcy and Mary repeatedly asked what was wrong. Mercedes didn't even come out to go to church. She kept her door locked. She didn't know where Stacie slept. She only came out when they left.

Puck and Quinn both called her all weekend but she refused to answer her phone. She didn't want to talk to anybody.

She did receive a message from Finn saying that he knew Kurt told her and he was sorry. That he had something for her on Monday morning.

She was exhausted when it finally came. She purposely waited for after Mal and Puck dropped off Beth and the twins and for Marcy and everyone to go to school/work.

Puck even knocked on her door but she kept still. He eventually went away.

She got dressed and put on a lot of makeup to hide her puffy eyes. She got in her car and drove to the Lima Bean for breakfast. She only wanted coffee and a muffin.

She didn't want Mrs. Gonzales asking questions so that was why she didn't go to the kitchen. She didn't even grab her lunch.

She went to school when she was done and went straight to class. She was late but she didn't care.

She avoided everyone all morning. She even left campus for lunch since she didn't have any. But when she got back to her locker, she felt someone behind her. She turned around.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"She better feel lousy!" Marcy bit off. "Got us worried about her!"

Mercedes turned back around. "Leave me alone."

"Payback time, witch! Nope! I'm going to bug you to death! What's going on?!"

"Marcy!" Quinn pulled Mercedes around. The eldest of the trio averted her eyes. "What's going on, Merce?"

Mercedes bit her lip. "Why does anything have to be going on?"

"Because you're never late for school and I couldn't reach you. No one could. Not even Puck."

Mercedes' eyes crashed into hers. "How do you know?"

"How do I know what?"

"How do you know Noah couldn't reach me?"

"He called me."

"What'd you talk about?" Mercedes narrowed her eyes.

"You!" Quinn wanted to shake her. "We talked about how you were M.I.A.! Mercy, what is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing's wrong with me! I'm just peachy!" Mercedes didn't know what to say. She was just hurting all over.

"Mercy, tell me right now; what's in your heart?" Marcy lifted her chin. "What's hurting you? Tell me right now."

Tears slipped past Mercedes' lashes and they both hugged her. "I can't talk about it."

"Is it the hearing?" Marcy asked.

She'd forgotten all about the hearing. They were having a hearing Wednesday and Thursday to try to extend the restraining order to the kids and on them. _I can't believe I forgot!_

"It'll be okay, Mercy." Quinn kissed her cheek. "We'll get through this together."

As much as Mercedes felt betrayed by her sister, Quinn's concern melted her heart. "Thank you."

Marcy drew back. "Okay, fix your face. You're looking like you belong in the marsupial family."

Mercedes laughed. _That didn't take long_. She put her head in her locker and took her makeup off with makeup remover then reapplied it. "What are you guys wearing to the hearing?"

"I'm wearing-" Quinn stopped talking.

Mercedes took her head out of her locker and looked at their open mouthed stares. "What's wrong?"

"Uh oh!" Marcy sounded as if it was pulled from her.

Mercedes turned to see what they were looking at and frowned in confusion. "Anthony?!"

Anthony Rashad grinned. "Hey."

Mercedes continued to gape at him like she saw a ghost.

"Long time, no see."

Mercedes forced herself to respond. "Hi. How've you been?"

"Been okay. Just stayed the course. What about you? You're looking good, girl." He leaned against the locker next to hers.

She blushed. "Why are you talking to me out the blue? We haven't spoken in nearly exactly a year."

"I really wanted to go on our date but my eyes were still bothering me. They got infected."

"You were telling the truth? Noah really sprayed athlete foot's spray in your eyes?" She was blown away.

"Yeah. He says he thought it was air freshener or whatever. By the time I got my eyes right, he was with you."

"But I'm with him now."

He smirked and trailed a finger over her cheek. "You don't have to be."

"Time the fuck out!" Marcy was bewildered. "You? go away!"

Anthony had heard about her ways so he smiled at Mercedes and backed away with a wink. "I'll be around. Text me."

Quinn waited for him to be out of earshot before exclaiming, "What was that?!"

Mercedes shrugged defiantly as she gathered her things to leave. "We'll see, won't we?"

 _ **W.O**_

Puck was not in a good mood. Mercedes ignored him all weekend and didn't even show up for lunch. What made matters worse; he just heard a rumor that Anthony was pushing up on his girl.

What the hell was he doing? He was supposed to fall back last year! All this time and he popped up again like an ingrown hair!

Puck was not in the mood for people when he went to football. He was a little more aggressive on the field but he didn't care. He was honestly trying to find Anthony so he could lay him out but they both were on the same team. He just knew that his teammate was trying to take his girl.

He looked at Mike as they were getting redressed to go to glee.

"You know it's a little weird to stare at another dude in the shower." Mike said.

"You're not in the shower and why didn't you tell me?"

"That should be common knowledge."

"You know what I mean. Why didn't you tell me he was around?"

He bit his lip. "What was I suppose to say?"

"That my girlfriend is about to leave me!"

"You don't know that." He sat on the bench between the lockers.

Puck sat across from him. "It'll be what I deserve."

"Puck,-"

"I plotted. I plotted to keep her away from him. And it worked. What if this is the universe's way of telling me that I'm getting what I deserve?"

"Puck." Mike's eyes danced as he tried not to laugh at Puck. "I know."

"Know? Know what?" His eyes widened. "You know his plan?!"

Mike chuckled. "I know you've been into Mercy for a while. I know you were into her for years."

Puck gaped. "How?"

"I'm a genius." Mike stared at him.

"So you know everything?"

"Yup."

Puck sighed. "I really love her."

"You act like she's in his arms, singing a love song. Relax."

Puck chuckled. "You're right. It's not like they're hugged up, professing their love for each other."

 _ **W.O**_

Mercedes was in a fog during rehearsals and didn't know how she felt about anything. She was gathering her things to go when Anthony approached her. "Hey?"

"Hey." She was shocked. "How'd you know we were in here?"

"I checked the choir room. Figured you couldn't be too many other places."

"That's very clever." She smiled.

"Want to hang out? Tomorrow?"

She blinked. "Uh… sure."

"Cool."

"You can come to my house. I'll give you the address."

"That'll be awesome." He smiled widely.

She frowned a bit. "Why did you decide to talk to me again? Honestly?"

"Hudson thought you needed saving." He lifted his shoulders.

 _So that's what Finn meant! He did this? For me? Why?_ "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, sweet lady." He touched her elbow and left.

"Bye." She waved until he turned around.

Tina, Brittany and Santana were standing right there when she turned around.

"What?"

"What are you doing?" Tina demanded. "Aren't you forgetting about something?"

"More like someone." Santana sneered. "Puckerman to be exact."

"Are you leaving Puck?" Brittany was sad.

Mercedes bit her lower lip. "I don't know. I have to think things over. It's a lot right now."

Tina gave her a hug. "I'm sorry you have to think at all."

"Because thinking is the big evil in this scenario." Marcy said from behind her.

Tina jumped. "Don't do that!"

"Don't do _that_! I'm not sneaky!"

"You're a damn cat, Patti." Santana folded her arms.

"All of you can get bent." She pointed at all of them.

"Stop showing your devil and come on. We have to get the kids home. Come on." Quinn was next to her.

Mercedes picked her stuff up. "I love you guys."

Marcy's face was much put upon as the others hugged Mercedes. "We love you, too!"


	35. Chapter35

Puck told Nadine that he was sick so she called in for him. He wasn't sick. He just didn't want to see Mercedes with Anthony all day. Last night at the end of rehearsals was enough.

He was so jealous, all he could do was stay in bed and try to sleep. But he kept having nightmares about her leaving him for the African American playboy.

It was awful.

When he finally crawled out of bed to eat, he realized he really was sick. His nose was runny and he couldn't even see out of his eyes.

He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see that he looked scary beyond all reason.

But he didn't care. _What's the point of lookin good if my lady is gon walk off in the sunset with some other dude?_

He ate a bowl of cereal and went back to bed.

 _ **W.O**_

Mercedes looked for Puck everywhere but no one had seen him. She called him but he wasn't answering. She briefly wondered if that was what he went through that weekend.

She wasn't exactly sure why she wanted to talk to him. She was still incredibly mad at him. Maybe she just wanted to hear him deny it?

Would that make her feel better about Anthony? What was she even thinking about him? Did she want him? Did he want her?

It was all so confusing.

She wanted to talk to her twin about it but she couldn't. Quinn was part of the problem. Mercedes usually talked to London and Natalia about stuff but she couldn't because they'd go back and tell Quinn. The four of them were really tight.

Mercedes didn't want to bother Laura. She and Marc were getting in the next day anyway. The only other person Mercedes could talk to was Marcy.

But would the dancer listen?

Mercedes found her after lunch about to go to class. "Why weren't you at lunch?"

"I had something to do. You know we have a meeting today." Marcy closed her locker.

"For glee? Yeah."

"No. For cheer."

"Are you kidding me?! Why?!"

"She's upping practice for Sectionals. We have to practice during lunch now. Becky told me."

"Why is she so crazy?!"

"I have no idea." Marcy rolled her eyes. "But c'est la vie."

"No." Mercedes crossed her arms. "We can't even make it tomorrow."

"We can if they break for lunch."

"How long do you think it's going to take?"

"I don't know. I really wish we didn't have to go through it."

"Me either." Mercedes wrapped her arms around Marcy's neck.

Marcy patted Mercedes' arm. "I gotta go to class."

"Wait! I wanted to talk to you."

"Weren't we?" She looked so lost; it was cute.

"Yes but about something else. Do you know about Noah and Quinn?"

"What about them?"

"That they're sneaking around."

"No, they're not." Marcy frowned.

"Yes, they are. Kurt told me. He's also sniffing around Rachel."

Her mouth fell open.

"Yeah, that's how I feel."

The bell rang and a teacher shooed them off. "Don't be late for class!"

Marcy walked backwards until she got to the stairwell. "Who did you get that from?!"

"Kurt." Mercedes walked the other way.

Marcy set her face. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Mercedes waved.

She waved then turned around.

Mercedes turned, too and went to her class.

 _ **W.O**_

The cheer meeting was held right after school and Coach Sylvester said the same thing Becky told Marcy. They were having practices at lunch.

That really sucked…

The gleeks went to the auditorium for glee practice, talking about it. The competition was the week after next and Coach Sylvester was foaming at the mouth for them to win. Since she lost Nationals for the first time in forever last year.

Mr. Shue looked up when they came in. "Where's the kids?"

"Too cold for them." Marcy shook her head.

He nodded. "We're going to nail down the group number then the duet. I trust you've been working on your solo, Mercedes?"

"Yes, Mr. Shue." She actually hadn't. Not the way he wanted. She'd been singing the song mournfully all weekend.

"Good." He smiled. "Get on stage and start warming up."

They went on stage and started stretching. The others showed up but Puck wasn't among them. She didn't know how she felt about that.

Sam walked over and smiled. "Mr. Shue wants us to do the duet. Puck's not here."

Mercedes grew angry. _Why isn't he here?! Is he somewhere else screwing_ someone _else?!_ She shook her head to get rid of the thoughts. "Okay."

"I was thinking we hang out after we get home. Marcy can make us popcorn. I swear I won't make out with Quinn the whole time." He smiled winningly at her.

Mercedes smiled back. Two could play Puck's game. "I can't. I have a guest coming over. Raincheck?"

Sam raised a brow. "Can do."

"Good. Let's rehearse." She was determined to put Puck out of her mind.

 _ **W.O**_

Puck was sleeping fitfully when he felt someone shaking him. He woke up in a mood. "What?!"

"Wake up, Noah." It was Nadine. "Some people are here to see you."

"I swear I didn't do anything!" He shot up.

"It's not the police." She smiled.

His heart rate slowed. "Oh. Who is it?"

"Come see."

They got up and went downstairs. Their living room was filled with gleeks. "What's going on, guys?"

Mike cleared his throat. Apparently it wasn't to talk but to let Marcy know she should.

She had her arms crossed and was pacing by a window. She stopped and turned to face Puck with a scowl. "Are you retarded?!"

He looked at her in shock. "What?!"

"Are. you. freaking. retarded?" She said real slow.

"I'm not retarded!" He snapped.

"Then why are you acting like you ride the short bus and are minutes away from licking the windows?!"

He blushed as Artie, Santana, Brittany and Mike laughed. "Mini Mama!"

"Rashad looks damn good and he's circling your girl like a sexy shark but you're at home crying like a twelve year old girl!"

"I'm not crying! I'm sick!"

"Are you terminal?! Drag your disease infected ass to school so you can fight! She gon do what she wanna do but give her a reason to pick you!"

"Maybe I deserve this?" He lifted his shoulders. "Maybe she wasn't meant to be mine?"

"Boo hoo! Stop crying like a little bitch and nad up! You want her? Take her! She's running around thinking that you're cheating on her! Prove to her that she's the only one on your mind!"

"What?! I'm not cheating on her!"

"Duh!"

He frowned. "Why would she think I was cheating on her?"

"Rachel." Quinn spoke up. "She's convinced Finn and Kurt, who in turn told Mercy."

Puck had never hit a girl in his life but he had never wanted to more than right then. "I hate that girl!"

"Join the club." Santana muttered. "So what are you gon do, Puck?"

"I guess I gotta fight for my woman."

Tina, Sam and Brittany cheered. "Yay!"

He glared at Marcy. "Don't call me a bitch no more."

"Stop acting like one and I'll see." That girl didn't care about his feelings.

But one thing for sure was true; he fought to get Mercedes and he would fight to keep her.

 _ **W.O**_

Mercedes was conflicted as she changed out of her uniform. Was she dressing to impress Anthony or were they just hanging out? She kept thinking about it all rehearsals long.

On one hand, she was super pissed about what Puck was doing and wanted to get even but on the other, she was pathetically depressed about it.

 _Why aren't I enough for him?_

She set her face and grabbed a summery dress that was entirely inappropriate. For one, it was too cold. It was supposed to be cold that week and she knew that. But it was short, thin and cute.

Would Anthony like it?

She knew Puck did. She wore it that summer and he nearly ripped it trying to get it off her.

 _There I go thinking about him again_. She shook her head. _No more. Today is about me and Anthony_. But that was a problem in and of itself.

Did she really want Anthony? Did he want her? He was nice to her but Anthony had always seemed nice. For all she knew, he had a girlfriend.

The doorbell rang and she hurried to brush her hair and pull on knee high brown fringed boots. She exited her closet and went to her door to hear Mrs. Gonzales talking to Anthony.

He started up the stairs and she was blown away by how attractive he looked. She didn't remember him being this cute last year.

Her thoughts slid to who else looked good and she internally frowned. _No, Mercy! Now is not the time to think about your scumbag boyfriend!_

Anthony made it to the top of the stairs. "Hey."

"Hi." She smiled at him. "Come in."

He came inside and looked around. "Wow. Your room is really cool."

"Thanks." She tried to see the room through his eyes. _I need to keep my clothes in my closet…_

He stood in the middle of her room and looked at her with a soft smile. "So what do you want to do?"

"We can do homework." She pointed to her couch, chairs and coffee table by a window. There was a tray on the table.

He went to sit on the couch and she sat in one of the chairs. "I'm doing okay but I could be doing better. I get B's and C's."

"Doesn't Coach Beiste ride you guys on your grades?" She was curious.

"She stresses the importance of education." He gave her a heated glance.

For some reason, she blushed. "Why don't you get a tutor? I'm sure you want to go to a good college."

"Yeah but some things are more important than school."

 _Is he talking about me? Do I want him to be talking about me?_ She suddenly had a vision of Puck at camp. She shook her head. "Do you mind music? I usually study with it on."

"No. Go ahead." He got his books out.

She got up and put one of Christina's songs on. It was her favorite one and she wished she hadn't. Of course she told Puck about it and used to sing it to him. _I made myself sad._

Anthony noticed because he got up and put his arms around her.

They swayed gently to the song and said nothing.

Anthony knew why Mercedes was so sad. It was because Puck was cheating on her. Anthony could kill him. Puck had a great girl and he was going to lose her if he didn't pull his head out of his ass.

Mercedes asked why him was sniffing around and the truth was her. He had really wanted to get to know her but felt he blew it when he had to cancel their date. He just knew Puck did it on purpose but he respected boundaries so when she and Puck got together, he backed off.

He wanted to fight for Mercedes but he was unsure if he could. She seemed to really love Puck. He could see that last year but they weren't together and he thought he had a shot when Kurt set them up.

 _Should I help her repair her relationship or wreck it like he wrecked ours?_ He wondered.

She shifted in his arms. "Thank you, Anthony."

"No problem, Sweet Lady." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. They stood there smiling at each other for a minute before a shadow crossed her face and she broke away to go sit down. "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

He went to sit down. "Sure."

"Have you ever had strawberry juice?"

He shook his head. "No."

"It's really good. Tastes just like strawberries."

He'd never had it but he liked to try new things. "Cool."

"And these are Mai Luna chips. They're really good. I have tomato bisque."

He picked up a chip. It was really thick with ridges and was orange. He bit into it. It was pretty good. Hard as hell but good. "I like it."

She poured him some juice and handed it to him. "Want ants on a log?"

"Sure." He took the glass and sipped. *Yeah, this tastes like strawberries.*

She handed him a celery stick. There was a lot of peanut butter on it with raisins on top. "It's my favorite."

He set the glass on a coaster and took the stick. He didn't really like celery (or any vegetable) but he liked peanut butter so he bit into it. It didn't really cover up the celery taste but he swallowed it anyway. "Yum."

She giggled. "You hate it."

"No. No." He shook his head.

"It's okay. We have other veggies. Do you want broccoli, radishes, cauliflower, peas, peppers or carrots?"

 _I don't like any of those_. "I'll stick with the celery."

"You hate vegetables."

"I do." He admitted.

She laughed and he felt like a superhero. "That's okay. Marc and the guys hate them, too."

"Who's Marc?"

"Marc's my oldest brother. He's married now."

His eyebrows rose. "Really?"

"Yeah. To my sister, Laura."

"Congrats." He was really confused and didn't know what else to say.

"Thank you." She glowed as she talked about her family. "My brothers, Mikey and Mal are good, too. Mikey's doing great with Tina but Mal is having a bit of trouble. He's not getting much sleep because of the twins but he's good."

"That's right. Your sister gave birth. How is it for them to be parents?"

"Wild. They're so good at it. They can change diapers in seconds and they're so focused on them that nothing gets by them. I mean Mal has a camera trained on them all the time."

He smiled. _I'd probably be like that with my own kids_. "He takes a lot of pictures?"

"And videos. Marcy does, too and she usually doesn't take pics. They send us stuff all the time. But I'm usually in the room cuz I'm determined to win Greatest Aunt."

"I'm sure you're good."

"Quinn thinks she's going to outdo me but that ain't gonna happen!" She tossed her head then frowned.

He knew why. He tapped her knee to get her attention. "I like your boots."

She smiled at him. "Thank you. I got them a couple weeks ago. Quinn has a matching pair."

 _Okay, bad track_. He tried another one. "Who's the Greatest Uncle?"

She laughed. "Mikey swears it's him. He says that with Marc at Princeton, he has the clear advantage. Marc says he could be on the moon and be a better uncle."

He laughed. "Competitive."

"So much. But that's the Fabanges way. Grandpapa instilled in us the need to win."

"So pressure?"

"Majorly. Let's just say if we don't win our glee competition Thursday, Grandpapa will pray for retribution."

"That's… extreme."

"The man is a nut."

She seemed happier talking about her family so he kept asking questions about them and she had no problem talking about this big, huge family she was a part of. It made him feel closer to her and he found out a lot about her.

"So we're banned from Siberia."

He blinked. "You're banned from Siberia? Like "banned" banned?"

"Banned." She waved a hand. "Like we'll be jailed if we ever went back."

"Why would Marcy do that?"

"I don't know why but I know how. She's bad." She giggled.

He was in deep shock. "Why would your brothers and cousins go along with that?"

"Because they're bad, too. They've gotten us in so much trouble and she's always the ringleader. She comes up with these ideas and none of those idiots ever think to tell her they're bad ideas."

"I thought Mike was good?! He never does anything bad! He's like the poster child for the perfect kid!"

"Mikey's good at being bad. People just don't know. They see his sweet face and see how quiet he is and think that's just how he is but oh no. He's bad to the bone."

He shook his head. Mike had always been cool with him but now Anthony was looking at him differently. "Wow. Why didn't Marc or Mal talk her out of it?"

"Marc is destructive. He's bad all on his own but when he's with my cousin, Joey, he doesn't understand the word no. And Mal is just like Marc and Mikey. He's wild. Nobody but us sees it but he is. Plus he'll never tell Marcy no."

"Somebody should!"

"Not many people do. I can't remember the last time somebody told her no." She stopped, obviously remembering something painful.

He changed the subject. "When will you see your cousins next?"

She brightened. "Christmas! I can't wait!"

He was about to ask her about it when a knock sounded on the door. They turned to see Marcy stick her head in. "Hey, Mercy?"

"Marcy!" Mercedes waved her in. "Hi! How are the twins?"

"They're good. What's good, Rashad?" Marcy sat on the settee at the end of Mercedes' bed.

He couldn't quite look at her the same and blushed. "Hi, Marcy."

She winked at him before turning to her sister. "Grandmom said to call Ms. Aretha."

"Why?" Mercedes was confused.

"It's about tomorrow."

Mercedes' face dropped. "Okay. Excuse me, Anthony." She got up and took her phone to her closet.

Marcy took over Mercedes' seat and grabbed a chip.

He looked at her, studying this wild-child.

"Do you need a minute to compose yourself?" She ate another chip.

He blinked. _What?_ "What?"

"You're staring like you swallowed your tongue. Do you need a minute?"

He blushed. _This girl has a way about her. I ain't never met a chick like her_. "No. No, I'm good."

"So how goes it?"

"It? Life? It's pretty good."

She looked at him and he was taken aback by her eyes. Truly, they freaked him out. They were so dark and green. And she was always looking at you like she was judging you. "Good. You deserve a good life."

Nice words but she was looking at him like she knew his deepest, darkest secrets.

She stood up. "I should go. Take care, A-Train."

He watched her leave. Not that he was looking (much) but that skirt was everything. Mercedes came from the closet and he focused on her face with a red face himself.

He hoped she hadn't caught him looking but she was looking at her phone with a frown. "Everything okay?"

She looked up and her face cleared. "Yeah. It's just- nevermind. So we were talking about what?"

He couldn't remember. "We should probably get back to studying. I'd hate to fail."

She smiled as she took her seat. "I'll see to it that you don't."


	36. Chapter36

**_Check me out on Wattpad! Same handle, same stories, extra me!_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes turned in her floor length mirror and studied her outfit. She was wearing a grey calf length dress with a ruffled hem and 3/4 sleeve. It had a box neckline and she wore pearls with it. A pearl necklace, pearl bracelet and even pearl earrings.

She also wore a watch and a statement ring. Her hair was in big curls and she wore subtle makeup.

She breathed deeply and grabbed her purse. _It's now or never_. She left her closet and room to go to Marcy's room. She opened the door and saw her sister bending over her bed. "Hey?"

Marcy straightened and turned to the door. "Hey?"

"You look nice." Mercedes leaned against the door.

And Marcy did. She was wearing a sleeveless knee length dark blue dress. It fit her right, making the most of her curves. She was wearing the jewelry Mal got her as push presents along with large hoop earrings and simple black heels with a solitary strap around the ankle.

Marcy looked down at herself. "Thanks. You too."

"Thanks. What are you doing?" Mercedes craned her neck to see.

"Redressing the twins. Both spit up while I was getting ready."

"Want any help?"

"Sure." Marcy turned to finish.

Mercedes joined her by the bed and saw Mally was missing his shirt and shoes while Mickey was missing her dress. She picked up a soft red snap down shirt and fit Mally's tiny arms through it. He fought it. She smiled. "Come on, Mally. Don't you want to wear clothes?"

He obviously didn't (like his exhibitionist momma) and continued to flail his arms.

"Please, Mally." She pleaded.

He hit her.

Marcy's lips twitched. "How about you put on her shoes and I put on his shirt?"

Mercedes left the little boy alone and went to his sister, who was chewing on her fingers. "Hi, Mickey. You're not like your brother, are you?"

Mickey blew a bubble.

Mercedes put on her shoes and tickled her stomach. Mickey kicked her feet and giggled. "Silly girl. How are you?"

She giggled again and did the most amazing thing. She flipped onto her stomach. Mercedes blinked in shock. "Marcy!"

"I saw!" Marcy grabbed her phone. "Daddy! Marc! Come quick!"

Both burst into the room. "What's wrong?! Who's hurt?!"

"Nothing's wrong. No one's hurt. Mickey rolled over."

They came over to the bed. "Really?"

Marcy put her on her back. "You can do it, Mickey!"

"You got it, girl!" Mercedes encouraged.

Mickey swung side to side like a turtle and flipped over. They cheered like it was a backflip.

"Come on, Nephew!" Marc pushed him a little. "Don't let her outdo you!"

Mally rolled onto his side and stayed there.

"Does that count?" Marcy had the camera trained on him.

Marcus pushed him slightly and he fell onto his front. "It does now."

Marcy and Mercedes giggled. _Daddy is so silly sometimes!_

"Send me that, Marce." Marc ordered. "I got to show my friends so they'll know I'm the best uncle ever."

"I'm sure Mikey will object." Mercedes smiled.

"Nobody cares what he thinks!"

Marcus smiled. "Calm down, Marcus. Finish getting ready so we can go. I don't want to be late." Court was at nine and it was currently eight fifteen.

They watched as he walked out before Marcy turned to Marc. "Will you take them downstairs? I'm still not great in heels and I don't want to drop them."

"Sure." Marc shrugged his massive shoulders.

Marcy brought their car-seats over and put one twin in a coat then into a seat and buckled them up. Then she did it again with the other twin. "Just put them in the kitchen."

"Got it." Marc adjusted his charcoal grey suit before picking up the handles and leaving.

Mercedes looked at Marcy as she readied her bag and a diaper bag. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to throw up." Marcy didn't pretend to misunderstand her.

"We'll get through today. Together."

She smiled wanly then picked up two blankets and her coat. "Let's go. I can't eat but we should pretend to."

Mercedes agreed and went to her room for her coat and walked downstairs with her. They put their things in the living room then went to the kitchen to pretend to eat breakfast.

Marcus and Marc were eating so they got some stuff and picked at it.

It was time to go after so they went to put on their outside gear. Marcy put the blankets over the car-seats and she and Mercedes picked up one each.

Marc went to his car (he was picking up the Fabrays) and drove off with a wave.

Marcy, the twins and Mercedes were riding with Marcus. Marcy buckled the twins into the back and climbed back there. Mercedes sat up front with Marcus.

Marcus drove to the courthouse and found somewhere to park. The Changs were there.

Maddie ran to the car as soon as Marcus parked and opened the back door. "Hi, Mally! Hi, Mickey!"

The twins flailed in their seats at seeing her.

Marcy flipped back up their blankets. "It's cold out here, Mad."

"Sorry." Maddie waited patiently for Marcy to unbuckle the seats.

But then Mal was behind her, grabbing one. "Watch out, Mad."

She pouted. "I want to hold one."

"Maybe inside?" Marcy compromised.

Marc pulled into the parking lot and he and the Fabrays got out. Quinn had Beth on her hip and reached out to run her hand through Marcy's hair. "Hey? You okay?"

Marcy took a deep breath. "I'll be better if I didn't have to be here, doing this."

"I know, honey but after tomorrow it'll be over." Jeanette hugged her.

"Not if we lose."

Judy brushed her hair back. "Don't think like that. Things'll get better. You'll see."

Mercedes was about to hug Marcy when a black truck pulled into the parking lot. Puck parked and he and Nadine got out. They joined the group and Mercedes turned from him.

"Let's go inside." Marcus suggested.

"Get the kids out of this air." Michael agreed.

They went inside and on the way, a hand found its way around Mercedes'. She knew whose hand it was but she looked down at it anyway before looking up into Puck's face.

She hated to say how her heart lifted from this little contact. He looked down at her and smiled and she felt like all was right with the world.

 _Something's wrong with me_ … She mentally shook her head.

At that moment, she didn't care about what he had going on with her sister or her frenemy. She had him and that was all that mattered.

They found the correct courtroom to be in and went inside. They sat in the back (Marcy didn't want to disturb anyone if the twins began crying) and whispered amongst themselves.

Marcus went to see about his lawyer in the front.

Mercedes held Puck's hand tightly and he stroked his thumb across the back of hers. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He put his head on hers. She felt safe and happy.

Boy, was that about to be over…

Marcus came back and got Michael. They talked for a bit before coming back. "We have some news. Your mother's going to be here."

"Uh oh." Mike uttered.

"But I thought you said she wasn't going to be here?" Marcy rocked Mally to get rid of her own nerves.

"I know. She wasn't. But she convinced the judge to let her be here." Marcus was grim. "Don't worry. You'll be safe."

Marcy leaned on Mal.

"There's more." Michael was just as grim. "Russell's here."

Quinn stilled. "Daddy?"

Laura shook her head. "Why?"

"He and Rose are in cahoots." Michael shrugged. "Prepare yourselves-"

The door opened and there was Rose and Russell.

"How dare you?!" Judy stood up.

"Judy." Russell raised a brow.

"How dare you show up here, like this? Helping her?!"

"You're getting hysterical, Judy. Control yourself."

"Don't get high-handed with me, Russell Fabray!"

"Are you doing well? Not too stressed out from working and being a mother, I hope."

"Stop acting like I'm crazy!"

"You are. Maybe you shouldn't be raising our daughters and granddaughter."

Jeanette held Judy back. "Don't you dare threaten me!"

Mercedes looked to Quinn, who was just in front of her. She looked (was) so freaked out and Mercedes couldn't blame her.

Rose was looking at Marcy, who in turn was shielding Mally from her. "Are these them?"

"Yes." Marcus stepped in front of her.

"I deserve to see my own grandchildren, Marcus!"

"You don't even deserve to know their names!"

"You're not going to keep my children from me, Marcus!"

"You're not getting anywhere near my children!"

"They're my kids! I gave birth to them! They're mine!"

"You gave up that right when you shipped my baby all over creation because something's wrong with you!"

"There's nothing wrong with me! And there damn sure isn't anything wrong with my kids! You'll pay for this, Marcus!"

Suddenly there was banging. The judge was at the bench, glaring at them as he banged his gavel. "Sit down and shut up! This is a courtroom! Act like it!"

"Come along, Rose." Russell took Rose's elbow and led her to their side of the courtroom.

Marcus took Judy to the front, where his lawyer was. Both sets glared at each other the whole time.

Mercedes really hated this.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Owens." The bailiff called.

They all stood. Judge Owens looked over the room. "Sit!" They sat down and he looked over some files on his desk. "Why are we here?"

Rose's lawyer stood up. "Your Honor, we're here because this man thinks he can keep a mother from her children. He's deliberately pushing her out and poisoning the children's minds against her. Your Honor, I implore you to think of the children. They need their mother."

"Objection!" Marcus' lawyer got to her feet. "His client is neurotic and dangerous. It was agreed upon months ago and nothing has changed."

Judge Owens thought it over. "Sustained. What is the evidence of her being "neurotic" and "dangerous"?"

"We'd like to offer evidence of what she'd done to her youngest daughter as evidence, Your Honor."

"Proceed."

Mercedes looked back at Marcy, who looked (was) ready to throw up. The seventeen year old turned back to the front and was blown away.

The lawyer presented evidence of Rose putting Marcy in these quite frankly crazy places. She told about the records these places kept on Marcy and they were not good.

Put plainly, Marcy was tortured.

The lawyer would say that between certain dates Marcy was in such and such a place and they'd do things like not feeding her or locking her in a dark, windowless room for days.

It was horrible. Mercedes wanted to turn around and see how Marcy was doing but she was stuck. She knew her mouth was permanently open.

The lawyer didn't go over everything. She said there were plenty of places that didn't keep records or refused to give them up. She also said that she didn't want to make anyone sick.

 _Too late, ma'am_.

The judge didn't look all that happy and was privately disgusted as he turned to Rose and her lawyer.

The man stood up. "I think we should hear from every point of view. I call Rose Taylor-Jones to the stand."

Rose went to the stand and was sworn in.

Her lawyer stood in front of her. "Mrs. Jones, how old were you first when you gave birth?"

"25." Rose answered.

"And when you gave birth to your youngest?"

"29."

"That seems pretty young. You couldn't have known everything there is to know about child rearing in your twenties." He paced in front of her. "No one here is saying you didn't make a mistake-"

"Mistake?!" Marcus yelled, outraged.

Judge Owens banged his gavel once. "Control yourself, doctor!"

Marcus glared at Rose and her smarmy lawyer.

Who just smiled. "As I understand it, your ex-husband is German. You lived in Germany raising your first child together for how many years?"

"Two." Rose replied.

"Would you say you felt any pressure to follow certain guidelines or customs?"

"Objection!" Marcus' lawyer stood up. "Leading the witness!"

Judge Owens looked at Rose's lawyer. "Rephrase the question."

He inclined his head. "Rose, tell me in your own words how it was to live in Germany."

Rose took a deep breath and started talking about how oppressed she felt. How different it was from Italy and how she thought they'd never leave. Then she called Marcus' family strange.

As far as Mercedes knew, Rose loved their German relatives so this was news to her.

Rose's lawyer nodded and looked like he was paying attention real hard. "And how was your upbringing?"

"Really strict Catholicism. We were heavily involved with the church."

"I see. What do you know of this so called "mental illness"?"

Mercedes' mouth fell open. _No, he didn't!_

Rose's face hardened. "It's the devil. It's just Satan at work to draw you closer to him so you'll spend your entire afterlife in hell."

"I see." He steepled his fingers under his chin. "All you want is to protect your children. Just like any other good mother."

Rose nodded. "Yes."

Marcus scoffed.

Rose glared at him. "I won't let you send my children to hell, Marcus!"

"They have the right help now! I have them in therapy and on the correct meds for each of them!"

"Don't put my kids on that shit! You stop poisoning my children!"

 _Did my mother just curse?!_ Marc, Mercedes and Marcy were in deep shock.

Judge Owens banged his gavel. "Silence! Another outburst from either of you and I'll hold you in contempt!"

Both sat down and looked anywhere but at each other angrily.

"Rose-" Her lawyer started. "You're just a mother, who's trying to protect her children. How do you feel about your children?"

"I love my children. With all my heart." Rose started crying. "It hurts that he's trying to keep them from me. All I do is think about them-"

Mercedes heard movement behind her and turned around to see Marcy leaving. _This has to be rough for her._

"I see things in shops and think about if they'd like them or I go to cook dinner and remember I'm only cooking for one now." Rose continued. "I miss my children. I want them back."

Mercedes wiped away tears. _This is too much._

"I rest." Rose's lawyer smirked at his opponent. "Your witness."

Puck was seriously in shock over Rose. He never would have thought somebody could be that low down and dirty. The places she sent Marcy wasn't fit for a rat but she made her daughter go?

All the people who ran those horrid places needed their asses kicked in his opinion. It was hard listening to that messed up recounting. He almost got up and walked out when Marcus' lawyer brought up a voodoo witchdoctor.

He didn't know how Marcy lasted so long. After she left and Rose gave her teary eyed plea, Marcus' lawyer started to ask her questions.

 _I don't think Moms Jones likes her_ … Puck almost smirked.

She asked a ton of good, solid questions and Rose barely had good answers. But she did admit to thinking the way she did because her mom used to tell her and her siblings stories of her (Christina's) mentally disturbed aunt.

She said it freaked her out and she'd always hated it.

Puck squeezed Mercedes' hand through the whole thing. She looked so shaken up. Her mouth kept falling open and her eyes stayed wide. He knew she was in shock.

The judge had to bang his gavel again when Rose yelled at Marcus' lawyer. He sent her back to lockup. Puck guessed since she was going anyway, she thought she'd make more waves, when in reality, she was just out of control. She cursed the whole way back, threatening Marcus.

Judge Owens banged his gavel again. "One hour recess. We'll rejoin here at one o'clock."

Marcus and Judy came back with their lawyer, who gave a dirty look to Rose's lawyer and Russell.

"Marcus." Michael stood up.

"I know." Marcus shook his head. "She just gets to me."

"Where's Marcy?" Judy asked.

"She had to get some air." Mal told her.

"We better find her and go get some lunch." Jeanette stood up to go find her.

Marcus rubbed his temples. "How are you kids holding up?"

"Are we really going to hell?" Maddie asked.

Marcus almost started cursing.

"No." Michael told her. "You're not. There's nothing morally, ethically or legally wrong about being mentally ill."

"Why did Grandmom tell her all those stories if she wasn't warning her?" Quinn demanded.

"I'm sure that's not the case." Her mother swept her hair back from her face. "We can call Christina and ask her."

"I don't think I want to know the answer." Mercedes licked her lips.

Judy hugged her. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Marcus asked.

"We can just go to the club." Michael cleared his throat. "We can't go too-"

The doors opened and Marcy was walking back in with Jeanette. The older woman was rubbing her back but Marcy was glaring at the ground. "We're here. Where are we going?"

"The club." Marcus looked at his daughter. "How are you?"

She shook her head and went to take the baby from Maddie, who had to hold him after Jeanette went chasing after his mother.

Marcus blew out a breath. "Let's go."

They left and went to the parking lot before getting in the cars. Mal got in Marcus' car with them and Puck made Mercedes ride with him and Nadine as he followed them to their country club.

He only realized when they got there that it was a country club. He was not surprised. They parked and went inside. Nadine and Puck were looking all over as the Fabanges led them to a huge dining room.

They pushed two tables together and they all sat down. Waiters came and took their orders then came back with their drinks.

Conversation was stilted and slow at best. They talked about school and work but everyone was thinking about court and they all knew it.

The girls all ordered salads and picked at them like Puck would if he'd been crazy enough to order a salad. Marcy skipped it altogether and just had tea. She barely drank it at first but after she went to the bathroom (to cut), she drank it down like she thought it cured hangovers.

Puck was hungrier than the women but he was only able to choke down half his meal. It was good but he could only taste sawdust.

In the end, Marcus charged the meal to his account and they left.

They went back to the courthouse and found parking before going inside. They sat in their old spots but this time Puck held Beth, who'd been quiet all day. He just knew she knew some funky shit was going down and didn't want to be in the crossfire.

He sat her in his lap and put his other arm around Mercedes, who leaned forward and kissed Beth's cheek. Beth smiled and grabbed Mercedes' hands. "Me!"

Mercedes smiled. "Yeah, baby."

"Mi?"

Mercedes chuckled. "Throwing me over for Tio Mi?"

"Mi! Mi!"

Mike leaned forward and pinched her cheek. She called him Mi. "Hey, sweetness."

Beth giggled and stood on Puck's lap to play with Mike.

"So this is how he feels…" Mercedes murmured.

"What's how who feels?" Puck asked her.

"Mikey. Every time Marcy took one of his girlfriends."

He smirked. "That's why he always watching her around Tina?"

"She thinks she's pretty."

"Mini Mama a pimp."

Mercedes' eyes shined although her smile was small. Then it faded and her eyes filled with tears.

He kissed her quickly. "Please don't cry. I hate when you cry."

She leaned her head on his arm.

He relaxed just as Beth hit him upside the head, playing her game with Mike, who laughed. He threw a glare at him but he ignored him.

Puck felt Mercedes moving and looked at her to see Quinn taking her by the hand and leading her out. He looked at his watch and noticed they had about ten minutes. _I hope they hurry._

Quinn took Mercedes to the bathroom and grabbed a paper towel to wet and wipe the older girl's eyes. Then she fixed her makeup.

Mercedes sniffed. "Thanks." She took the towel from her sister and fixed _her_ face.

"Thanks." Quinn mumbled before she took Mercedes' face in her hands. "I am not messing around with Puck."

 _Of course you'd say that_. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. I know how much you love him and I'm done hurting the people I care about. I learned my lesson. You're my twin and my other third. I would never deliberately hurt you. I don't care what Kurt or Rachel say."

Those were pretty words. But Quinn was as selfish as the day was long and a user. _But I'm not like everybody else. We're sisters._

 _Maybe Kurt had gotten it wrong or Rachel didn't know what she saw?_ "Were you hugging in a classroom last week?"

Quinn sighed. "Yes."

"Why?"

"We weren't hugging each other. We were hugging Marcy."

Mercedes blinked in surprise. "You were?!"

"Yes. She was telling us not to be jealous of other people so we hugged her."

Mercedes was in awe. "Why didn't Rachel mention Marcy?"

"To make trouble." Quinn stressed.

Mercedes swallowed. "So you really don't want Noah?"

"No. I'm still trying to get over Finn. I'm doing my best to do right by Sam."

Mercedes cupped her chin before hugging her tightly. "We have to help you be faithful to Sammy! Have you talked to Dr. Jackson lately?"

 _ **W.O**_

Mercedes and Quinn came back to the courtroom smiling. They sat next to each other by Puck and held hands. He was glad they were good again. It didn't look right for Mercedes to be upset with her family.

Judge Owens walked in.

"All rise!" The bailiff yelled.

They stood up and Judge Owens waved for them to sit down. He waved to Rose's lawyer. "Proceed."

He stood and looked at Marcus. "I'd like to call Dr. Marcus Jones Jr. to the stand."

Judy squeezed his hand before he went to the stand. He was sworn in and took a seat.

Rose's lawyer asked him questions that didn't seem to make any sense until he hit him with a whammy. "Why did you never check up on your daughter? If she was so special to you, one would think you'd make sure she was where you thought she was."

Marcus looked down at his hands.

"You have to answer, Dr. Jones." Judge Owens prodded him gently.

Marcus swallowed. "I trusted my wife. My ex-wife. I didn't know I shouldn't have."

"So you're saying you had no idea what your daughter was going through?" Rose's lawyer was a dick in almost everyone in the courtroom's opinion.

"Of course not. I was have gotten her immediately."

"You say you're a good father but what father doesn't even suspect his child is being abused?"

Marcus looked away. "I guess I didn't want to know."

Everyone in the room gasped but the lawyer just grinned. "You didn't want to know. So what makes you a better parent than my client?"

Marcus' face hardened. "I didn't want to know because I didn't want to think that there was something wrong with my daughter that couldn't be fixed; not because I didn't care. Rose knew what was happening and she didn't care. She allowed it to happen. Over and over for years!"

The lawyer asked a few more questions then it was Marcus' lawyer's turn. She asked him easy questions before she asked him about his upbringing.

Apparently Germany was way different than America and he was brought up old school. His upbringing shadowed his decisions like it did with his ex-wife's.

He admitted he wasn't really sure what to do with his kids when they were younger. His father had never been around him and his siblings. Marcus Sr. worked all the time and when they did see him, he instilled in them a strong work ethic.

All Marcus knew was working and providing for his future family. So that's what he did. He worked hard and found a wife, had some kids then worked and provided for them.

He didn't really know how to treat them but he said he loved them endlessly. He never knew love until he first held Marc. He said how proud of him he was and how he had his own strong work ethic and was married now.

Then he said he didn't even know there was a difference between a boy and a girl when it came to having children. That they were the same. At least until he had Mercedes. He said he knew he was wrapped around her finger.

He said having Marcy was even better because she seemed to have a personality from jump. She did everything early and he liked to just sit up and watch her.

He said he was in awe of his kids and how much they accomplished and how they grew into such strong, smart, independent people. He could talk to them now about things he never talked to his father about. Art, politics, philosophy, music, history and the like.

He waxed poetry about his kids and Judge Owens just let him talk. There were times where he stopped speaking English but it was because he was overwhelmed by emotions he rarely let out.

Judge Owens would just remind him to speak English and that was it. His lawyer asked him about some of his kids' favorite things to do and he talked about how Marc was going to school to be a computer engineer and loved computers and sports. He talked about how Mercedes liked fashion and singing and how she and Marcy were cheerleaders. Then he said Marcy was into art and dancing and soccer.

His lawyer smiled at him and asked what was some of the things they did together when he had time.

He told her about their traditions for every major sporting event and holidays. About how he took two weeks off every December to be with his family uninterrupted.

She asked him about their favorite colors (Marc: brown, Mercedes: purple, Marcy: green), their favorite fruit (Marc: pears, Mercedes: strawberries, Marcy: apples) and where they were born (Marc: Germany, Mercedes: France, Marcy: Ireland).

She asked as many random questions about them as she could and he mostly had answers.

This went on until she said that she rested. She'd just finished asking him questions about Rose but quit when he got huffy.

He stepped down from the stand and went to sit beside her.

Judge Owens banged his gavel. "Small recess. Thirty minutes. Don't go far." He got up and left.

Marcus and Judy came back to the group. Michael immediately turned to Mike and said, "We are so very proud of all of you."

Mike smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"Seriously." Judy hugged Laura. "We love you and we're very proud of you."

Laura smiled. "We get it."

Nadine rubbed Puck's arm. He patted her hand.

"Thank you, Daddy." Maddie stood on the pew and hugged her father.

He picked her up. "You're very welcome."

"I guess we'll know what's up in 30?" Marc ran a hand over his braids.

"I'm so nervous." Quinn hugged him.

"Don't be. Judge Owens looks smart."

They just spoke amongst themselves for thirty minutes but they were glad when Judge Owens came back. They shut up and stood as he sat down. He waved them to sit and cleared his throat. "Based on the evidence presented today, I'm extending the order for another three years."

They were stunned and no one more than Russell. "What?! You can't do that!"

Judge Owens banged his gavel. "Shut your mouth before I hold you in contempt, too!"

Rose's lawyer grabbed his arm and made him sit down.

Judge Owens glared him down. "We'll adjourn here tomorrow at ten o'clock AM to settle the matter on the infants. Court dismissed." He left.

Russell and Rose's lawyer walked by the others on the way out. Russell pointed at Marcus. "This isn't over! We'll have it repealed!"

"Come along, Russell." The lawyer guided him out.

Marcus and Michael glared at him until the doors shut. Judy looked at her daughters. "Don't worry about him. He's just all talk. Pay him no mind."

"Let's go home." Marcus suggested.

So they did. Puck went home to change (and take Nadine to her car so she could go to her second job) then he went to the Jones. All the kids were there and changed into workout clothes.

"Are we going to glee?" He asked.

Mercedes sighed. "We're too close to mess up now. Let's go."

Mal kissed Marcy. "Be loud."

She snuggled into his chest.

"Get out." Laura smiled. "It's Tia time."

"I gotta get my time in." Marc added. "I can't win Best Uncle without it."

Mike came to life. "I'm Best Uncle!"

"I don't think so, shrimp."

"Stop calling me that!"

Mercedes cupped his cheek. "Don't let him upset you."

"He's such a big jerk!" Mike was ready to fight.

Mercedes cooed at him. "You're alright. Come on before we're late. We have work to do."

Quinn wrapped herself around him and the five glee kids walked out to Travis. Marcy plugged her phone into the sound system and chose blues to play. She drove to school and parked.

"We're meeting up in the auditorium, right?" Puck asked.

Mercedes leaned forward. "Yeah. Do you think Mr. Shue is expecting us?"

"He should." Mike said. "We didn't tell him we'd be out."

Quinn blew out a breath. "Let's get this over with."

 _ **W.O**_

Sam went to the auditorium about five minutes before glee started. He sat in the high seats in the back because he had a lot on his mind.

Quinn and the others only said they were going to court but were very closedlipped about the details. Everyone was on edge and no one was talking.

He could feel Quinn pulling away from him but didn't know if it was because of the trial or something else. He trusted her- he _said_ he trusted her and he wanted to but his gut said something was going on. He was pretty; not dumb.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the voices until he heard Tina's. "How are you guys? How'd today go?"

He sat up. They were back?

"Today was so hard." Mercedes threw her arms around Tina's neck. "I never want to go through it again!"

"Don't you have to go back tomorrow?"

Quinn smirked. "You really know how to depress us."

Mike pinched her. "Stop it!"

"Ow! I'm telling Marc!"

Mike stuck his tongue out. "Snitch. Tell him! I don't care!"

"You will." She promised.

"Guys, stop." Mercedes was tired. "Group hug."

"Why?" Puck asked.

"We need to hug."

Marcy walked away.

"Come on, Marce. You need this more than anybody."

Marcy shook her head.

 _Why won't she say anything?_ Sam stood up to join them.

"Why isn't she talking?" Tina must have read Sam's mind.

"She hasn't spoken all day." Mike pulled Marcy over and forced a hug on her.

"Not since Mickey rolled over." Mercedes corrected.

"Mickey rolled over?!" Tina was excited.

Mike brought his phone out and showed her but didn't let go of Marcy. "It's so cute, isn't it?"

Tina cooed. "That's so cute! Did your dad push Mally?"

Mercedes giggled. "Yeah. He was having trouble getting all the way over."

Marcy opened her arms.

Mercedes gasped. "Come on, guys. Group hug!"

Sam made it to the stage (where they were standing) as they all hugged. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Sam." They welcomed him.

Quinn brought him into the hug and he felt better.

Just then the door banged open and students filed in.

"Where were you guys?" Brittany asked.

"Sue was pissed you guys weren't there." Santana added with crossed arms.

"Even though we care more about you than her." Artie threw in.

"We had something to do." Mike shrugged.

"Like what?!" Santana demanded.

"Mind your own business, Satan." Puck rolled his eyes.

"And why were you gone?" She looked at him. "You're not a part of their family."

Mercedes reached out and hit her. "Stop being such a pain!"

"We can talk after rehearsals." Mr. Shue waved his hands. "Right now, we have to go through the duet and group number. We have to be perfect."

 _ **W.O**_

The group felt better by the end of rehearsals. Singing made it easier to talk. Except Marcy, who didn't say a word besides singing. Puck figured the situation was eating away at her.

They left the auditorium and spilled out into the parking lot and just looked at each other before going for cars but Tina grabbed Mike's arm. "Wait!"

They all turned to look at her. "What?"

"What are you about to do?" She swung Mike's arm.

"Go home?" He was so confused.

"Let's hang out." She was desperate.

Then Puck realized why. What exactly were they going to do at home? Sulk. "Yeah, we should." He spoke up.

She smiled and looked around. "Come on, guys! Why sit around at home when we can go do something!"

"Something like what?" Mercedes asked.

Marcy whispered in Quinn's ear. Quinn brightened. "Yes! Let's look for Halloween costumes!"

"That'll be perfect!" Tina snatched up the opportunity.

Mercedes smiled. "Okay. Everybody meet up at Black's."

Black's was a huge costume store in the Adjacent that everybody got their costumes from if they had any taste.

"Can I ride with you?" Tina asked.

Marcy nodded and got behind the wheel. They all hopped in the cars and sped off.

Marcy drove to her house and they got out. They went inside to see that Marcus and the rest of the adults were gone.

Marc and Laura were there, watching TV with Maddie, Stevie and Stacie. Mal was upstairs.

"Want to go costume shopping with us?" Mercedes asked the kids.

Maddie jumped up and nodded. "Yes!"

"Come on." Mercedes turned to Puck. "You should go get Nic."

He smirked. _She's always thinkin of her_. "I'll see you there."

She brought her face up for a kiss and he gave in without a thought. She walked him to the door and saw him out before waving to him.

He got in his truck and drove off. He went home to see if anyone was there. Both Nadine and Nic were. Nadine had just gotten off work. She said she was only picking up an hour.

He told her about costume shopping and she gave him some money for Nic. He grabbed his sister and hightailed it back to the Adjacent.

He found a parking spot and parked before they got out and went inside. Everyone was there.

He found Mercedes and tapped her shoulder. She freaked out for a minute then realized it was him. "Noah! That wasn't funny!"

He smiled. "My bad, Mama."

She glared at him before smiling at Nic. "What costume do you want, sweetie?"

Nic shrugged. "Last year I was a witch."

"Let's go look at stuff." She held her hand out.

Nic took it and they walked off. He watched them with a smile on his face. He truly loved that woman and he was sure she hadn't thought about Anthony once that day.

Then again, they'd been through hell today but he counted it as a win.

 _ **W.O**_

Marcy and Mal bought matching outfits with the twins while Artie, Santana and Brittany also got matching costumes.

Marcy and Mal were sailors. Their costumes were white with blue piping. Mal's suit was a standard navy uniform while Marcy's dress had petticoats under the short skirt and had a square neckline to show off major cleavage.

She didn't like that part but Marcy liked everything to do with water and would never put it back. The twins had baby versions of their outfits.

The thruple in their midst decided to be cops. At least Brittany and Santana were cops. They wore a sexy version of the blue uniform with the hats and sunglasses. Artie was a prisoner with white and black pajama like clothing. He even had shackles and a little hat.

Finn got a suit while Rachel refused to participate. Quinn made Sam pick a couples costume and he excitedly chose Dr. Who pieces while she picked out a Doc McStuffins kit for Beth.

Mike and Tina got FBI suits. Hers was the sexy version that molded to her like Catwoman's suit and he looked dashing in his before he took it off to pay for it.

Puck and Mercedes were a mobster couple. She thought it was cute and Mike just laughed. Even Marcy's lips twitched. Mal kept poking Mercedes as if asking if she knew of the irony of the choice.

Rory didn't get anything but Sugar got a Glenda the Good Witch outfit. Lots and lots of pink…

Kurt and Blaine decided to go as _Jersey_ _Shore_ characters, Snooki and Mike the Situation. Mercedes laughed at that one.

Maddie decided she wanted to be an ER doctor while Nic went with Little Bo Peep. Mercedes helped the eight year old pick it out. She thought Nic was so cute.

On that same note; Quinn picked out Stacie's outfit to match Nic so the tiny blonde girl would be Little Red Riding Hood while Stevie would be an old timey judge, complete with powdered wig.

"So what's everyone's plans for tomorrow night?" Kurt asked.

"We're staying home." Mercedes said.

"All night?" He frowned.

She shrugged.

"How about everyone come to our house for a party? For at least a little bit?"

"Our house?" Finn blinked.

"I'm sure our parents will let us."

Finn scratched his head. "Okay but you gotta ask them."

"Oh, I will." Kurt waved him away. "It'll be great."


	37. Chapter37

Mercedes woke up feeling distanced from her emotions. Yesterday could not have gone worse and they were doing it all again today.

She couldn't wait for it to be over with and had to psyche herself up to just go take a shower. She wrapped her hair up and put a shower cap on then turned on one of Rose's old songs and cried in the shower.

She gave herself the duration of the shower to feel negative then she was going to perk up. This was not the end of the world and life went on.

Ironically that made her feel worse…

But she put her game face on as she toweled off and put on lotion. By the time she pulled on her clothes, she didn't exactly look like she was going to a funeral.

She did her hair and makeup before pulling on her shoes and grabbing her coat then went downstairs for breakfast.

Marcus, Marc and Marcy were there while the Evanses were at work/school. Marcus and Marc were eating while Marcy and Marionette were feeding the twins. Mrs. Gonzales set a plate in front of Mercedes. "Eat."

The senior nodded and began eating but she couldn't taste anything. It was all sawdust in her mouth.

She looked at Marcy, who had dark marks under her eyes. _I'm going to have to do her makeup_. Mercedes cleared her throat. "Hey, Marce?"

Marcy looked at her.

"Want me to do your makeup?"

She shrugged.

 _Still not talking I see_ … "We can do it after breakfast."

She just blinked at her.

"I'll make you look like a princess."

Marcus grunted.

Mercedes looked at him to see he was frowning slightly. She decided to tease him because why not? "You're going to be the most beautiful girl in court."

Marcus' frown grew.

She looked at Marc, who was staring at her like she was an alien. She turned to Marcy and the mom just raised an eyebrow. Mercedes smirked to herself. _I can be just as bad as them_. "Don't you want to look pretty today?"

Marcy wondered where her sister came from. _What the fuck?_

It was fun to Mercedes. _No wonder she's always messing with people_. "We have the competition later and all those boys will be looking at you."

Marcy shook her head with a frown as Marcus put down his newspaper. "Princess, don't you think you should let your sister be her natural self?"

"But she looks so pretty with makeup on. Not a lot. Just a little." Mercedes teased.

Marcus was bewildered. He squinted hard at Marcy. "Are you wearing makeup now?"

She shook her head.

"She looks better now." He nodded once and lifted his paper.

Mercedes smiled. "Yes, Daddy." She looked at Marc, who approved of her teasing.

She looked back at Marcy, who had a smirk on her face. Her eyes told Mercedes she was proud of her.

Mercedes grinned. _Yay, I made them feel better._

 _ **W.O**_

One would think going into court would be easier the second day but it was not. Definitely not. Mercedes held Puck's hand tightly as they walked through the door.

They sat in the back again and Marcus and Judy went to the front. Russell and Rose were already there.

Mercedes didn't know how she felt about seeing Rose again. She was sure that she was glad her mother wasn't in lockup anymore but that didn't mean it was easy to see her.

Rose kept throwing glares at Marcus. Russell held her hand and kept patting it and whispering to her. Her lawyer was speaking to her, too but she was wholly focused on Marcus.

Marcus, for his part, ignored her. Mercedes knew how that had to hurt. Rose was a social creature and being ignored drove her crazy- er.

They didn't have to wait long for Judge Owens. He walked in and the bailiff wanted them to stand. They did and Judge Owens waved them to sit down.

He looked through the papers on his desk and put on glasses. "Okay, we'll here for three children. 18 month old Bethany Christina Fabray Puckerman and seven week old twins, Malcolm Antonio Chang Jr. and Mikaela Emi Chang. Counselors, approach the bench."

They went up to him and talked quietly before going back to sit down.

"Defense?" He cupped his chin.

Rose's lawyer stood again. "I'd like to call Rose Taylor-Jones to the stand."

Rose was sworn in again and sat down.

"Mrs. Jones, do you think you're a danger to your grandchildren?"

"No." Rose spoke quietly.

"Do you think they'll be in any danger while you're around?"

"No."

"How do you feel about your grandchildren?"

"I love them like I love my children."

Mercedes gulped. That didn't sound good.

Rose's lawyer nodded. "So it stands to reason you'd be just as good a grandmother as mother?"

"Yes." Rose nodded.

"Objection! She's not a good mother!" Marcus' lawyer stood.

"That is an opinion; not fact!" He shouted back.

Judge Owens banged his gavel. "Control yourselves! Overruled. Proceed, Counselor."

Rose's lawyer adjusted his suit smugly then turned to Rose. "What would you do if you were able to be with your grandchildren? How would you spend your time together?"

Rose smiled. "We'd go to the park and I'd take them for ice cream and show them things their parents were in."

"How would you feel if the court allowed you time with your grandchildren?"

"I'd feel very happy."

"I'm sure they'd be happy as well. I rest." He went to sit down.

Marcus' lawyer stood up after throwing him an ugly look. "Mrs. Jones, is it true that the reason all this started is because your youngest daughter (and turns out all of your children) is mentally ill?"

Rose's face twisted. "She's not-!"

"It's a yes or no question, Mrs. Jones." She interrupted.

"No."

"May I remind you that you are under oath, Mrs. Jones?"

If looks could kill… "Yes." Rose bit off.

"So it stands to reason that you'd treat your grandchildren the exact same as you have your children. Which includes sending them to perilous destinations and questionable guardians. So what exactly is stopping you from trying to send your grandchildren off to exotic locations for "voodoo"?"

Rose stood up abruptly. "I did it for her own good! She's better now for it and it's all thanks to me! I loved her enough to let her go! I did what a mother does! I made the hard decisions! I did the hard work! I did it! Me!"

"Mrs. Jones!" Judge Owens hit his desk. "Control yourself or you'll be looking at lockup again!"

Rose glared at him but he didn't back down. Eventually she sat down again.

Judge Owens looked at Marcus' lawyer. "Proceed."

She nodded. "Mrs. Jones, do you honestly think you deserve to be in your grandchildren's lives?"

"Yes. I did nothing wrong yet I'm being punished for loving my child!"

Judge Owens looked at her sharply and she sat back.

Marcus' lawyer crossed her arms. "You honestly believe you've done nothing wrong?"

"Yes." Rose lifted her chin.

"So if that witchdoctor would have succeeded in drowning Marceline Anne, you would have been okay with that?"

Rose frowned. "Of course not!"

"But she would have been free of these "demons" you're so sure she held inside her."

Rose glared at her and refused to answer.

"Move along, Counselor." Judge Owens sighed.

The lawyer nodded. "I rest."

"You may step down, Mrs. Jones."

Rose went to sit beside her lawyer and Russell. The counselor stood up. "I'd like to call Russell Fabray to the stand as a character witness."

"Character?!" Judy scoffed.

Judge Owens glared at her and she sat back.

"Oh why?" Laura muttered. Marc put his arm around her and she leaned against him.

Mercedes took Quinn's hand. The blonde squeezed it hard.

Mercedes was not ready for this.

 _This whole trial is bullshit_. Puck thought as Russell talked about how nice a person Rose was and how she didn't deserve this happening to her.

Her lawyer asked a lot of questions about the things she'd done for other people and went to sit down.

Marcus' lawyer ripped him a new one. Her first question was of all the things Rose did was one taking care of his daughter when he and his wife kicked her out when she was pregnant.

Shut him up quick!

Judge Owens had to make him answer and he was tightfaced the whole time.

Marcus' lawyer tore up his character then asked if like minded people grouped together, wouldn't it stand to reason that she was just like him?

Puck had never seen a man more prone to violence. Russell looked like he was (hint: he was) ready to jump over the witness stand.

She rested and he stomped back to his side of the courtroom.

Rose's lawyer stood up. "I'd like to call Noah Puckerman to the stand."

Puck's eyes widened. He knew it was coming but he was still surprised. He stood and Mercedes squeezed his hand before letting go. He walked up to the stand and they made him go through the oath.

He was nervous because Rose's lawyer was slick. Not as slick as Marcus' though and Puck could tell it was eating him up.

He paced in front of Puck. "Mr. Puckerman, please tell the court your relationship with Mrs. Jones."

"I'm dating her daughter and I'm Beth's father."

"Which daughter are you dating?"

"Mercedes Catherine."

"How is your relationship?"

Puck blinked at him. _I'm not goin to explain what's going on with us to a courtroom full of people!_

"It's not a hard question, Mr. Puckerman."

"Objection!" Marcus' lawyer saved him. "What does this have to do with anything?!"

"Sustained." Judge Owens looked at Rose's lawyer. "Stick to the matter."

He raised his hands. "Okay. How well do you fit in with the family?"

"Pretty good." Puck mumbled.

"So you've never had any problems with Mrs. Jones?"

"No."

"Then why would you keep your child from her? She's done nothing to you. Why would you punish her?"

"Objection!" Marcus' lawyer stood.

"On what grounds?" Judge Owens asked.

She made a few faces but it was clear she had nothing. She sat down. "Withdrawn."

He looked at Puck. "Answer the question, young man."

Puck swallowed. "I don't want to punish her. I just don't want her to hurt my daughter."

Rose's lawyer pierced him with a hard glare. "Why would you expect for her to hurt your daughter?"

"She hurt hers." Puck shrugged.

He frowned. "You've run into a bit of trouble last year about this time, didn't you?"

"Objection! Relevance?!" Marcus' lawyer shouted.

Judge Owens glared at Rose's lawyer and raised a hand. "Overruled. This better be going somewhere, Counselor."

"It is, Your Honor." He nodded before looking at Puck. "If you'd answer the question, Mr. Puckerman?"

Puck bit his lip. "Yes."

"Could you tell the court what that trouble was?"

"I stole an ATM machine." Puck looked down, feeling low.

"What was your sentence?"

"Juvie and community service. But I did all that." Puck assured Judge Owens quickly.

"So if you could reform and change your ways, why can't my client?"

Puck was stuck. _I did get better. Can Moms Jones?_

"No further questions, Your Honor."

 _Poor Noah. Momma's mean old lawyer railroaded him!_ Mercedes frowned.

Marcus' lawyer asked Puck a few questions but it was clear he was rattled.

She let him off the stand and he came to sit down. Mercedes took his hand and squeezed it.

He leaned on her. "I'm sorry, Mama."

"You didn't do anything wrong. He's just a snake oil salesman." She soothed.

Judge Owens banged his gavel. "One hour recess. We'll adjourn at one o'clock."

Rose's lawyer looked smugly at Marcus.

Marcus glared back and took Judy by the arm to lead her back to the family. "You did well, Noah."

"It didn't feel like it." He muttered.

"You did good, son." Michael put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come. Let's get lunch." Marcus waved them on.

 _ **W.O**_

They made it back to the courtroom in time to sit down as Judge Owens swept into the room.

"All rise!" The bailiff yelled.

They stood up. He sat down then waved them down. "Alright, let's get this over with. Proceed, Counselors."

Rose's lawyer stood up. "I'd like to call Lucille Fabray to the stand."

Quinn gulped and stood up.

Mercedes took Beth from her and squeezed her hand briefly. She took a deep breath and went up to be sworn in.

"Ms. Fabray." He paced in front of her. "How would you describe your relationship with Mrs. Jones?"

"She's like a second mom to me." Quinn mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you. Could you speak up?"

"She's like a second mom to me." Quinn spoke up.

"She is? Then why would you want to cut her out of your daughter's life?"

"Because she hurt Marcy. She might hurt Beth, too."

"As I understand it, you've just received custody of your daughter after you gave her up for adoption."

Quinn's face closed. "Yes."

"So you know about making mistakes?"

"I paid for my mistake. I have a chance to do better and I'm taking it."

"Couldn't she?"

"I don't see it." Frosty Queen Quinn was making a comeback.

"What about your mother? You live with her, correct?"

"Yes."

"Why? She kicked you out in your hour of need."

"You bastard!" Judy yelled.

"Counselor! Control your client!" Judge Owens banged his gavel.

Marcus' lawyer grabbed her arm and made her calm down.

Rose's lawyer smiled. "Please answer the question, Ms. Fabray."

"My mother apologized for that. She's still making up for it." Quinn glared at him.

"Shouldn't your second mother get that same opportunity to apologize and make it up to you all?"

"But she's not."

"I believe she should. Your mother is getting a second chance. You're getting a second chance. Why shouldn't she?"

Moms Jones' lawyer is a real piece of shit.* Puck thought angrily. *Q is actually thinking it over!*

He went to sit down and Marcus' lawyer asked Quinn multiple questions but she mostly said yes or no before she left the stand.

Rose's lawyer called Mal to the stand. He went through the oath and the lawyer asked him questions like what was Rose to him and how was their relationship.

Then he asked him why he felt Rose shouldn't be around his kids.

"I don't trust her." Mal said simply.

"Why not? She's always been a good mother to you."

"But she hurt the love of my life. There's no excusing that."

"So you're only doing this because you're in love with her daughter and she doesn't want her mother around? What do you think? What is your take on this?"

"No, I am not only doing this because I'm in love with Marce. No person should have gone through what she did. That's human empathy. Yes, I'd do whatever she wanted but _I_ don't want my kids around her. If she could do it to her own daughter, mine has nothing coming."

"Her father trusted her mother implicitly. Do you trust the mother of your children implicitly?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she's putting our kids first."

"So was my client. She put her daughter's spiritual health above her need to have her daughter close. Couldn't the mother of your children be susceptible to such thinking?"

Mal's mouth fell open. "Marcy would never hurt our kids!"

"I'm sure Mrs. Jones promised the same." He went to sit down.

Marcus' lawyer asked him some questions but it wasn't really the same. She sighed as she had him step down.

The asswipe smirked at her as he called Marcy up to the stand.

Marcy raised her hand but didn't say anything.

"You have to say it." Judge Owens told her softly, hating that this child had to go through this.

She mumbled the words. Puck felt so bad for her. _We're fucking this up for her._

Rose's lawyer thought she was weak so he completely relaxed. "Ms. Taylor-Jones. Would you say you had an unusual upbringing?"

Marcy looked up at the judge.

He nodded. "You have to answer."

Marcy nodded.

"Out loud."

"Yes."

Rose's lawyer smiled. "Would you say that it's thanks to your mother?"

"No."

He frowned. "No?"

"No."

"So your mother didn't cause you undue stress?"

"Yes."

"Which is it?"

"Which is what?"

"Did she ruin your childhood or not?"

"She did."

"But you said she wasn't responsible for your unusual upbringing."

"I said she wasn't solely responsible for my unusual upbringing."

He glared at her and Puck wanted to cheer. _Get him, Mini Mama!_

"Who is responsible for your childhood?" The lawyer asked.

"All six of my parents and every guardian I've ever had."

"Including your father?"

"Yes." She looked at him like he was stupid.

"So your father is also at fault for what has happened to you?"

"Yes." She nodded.

He waited but that was all she said. "You're admitting that your father is also at fault?"

"Am I not speaking English? Yes. Next."

He powered through. "So why is your father allowed to be around your children but not your mother?"

"My father may have been ignorant of my whereabouts and we are working on that in therapy but he is actually remorseful and trying to do better. Besides he never shied away from me and made me feel like I was less than human for something I had zero control over and he never sent me anywhere to be tortured."

He balled his fists. "So you've never made any mistakes?"

"I've made plenty of mistakes and at sixteen, I'll make plenty more but sending your child all over the globe because you're afraid of the boogeyman is not a mistake. It's a _choice_. A wrong choice."

"So you forgive your father and not your mother?"

"That is not correct."

"So you forgive your mother?"

"I will never forgive her. I just haven't forgiven him yet. But I'm on my way."

He hated her. _Brat!_ "You will never forgive her?"

"I plan on taking this grudge to the grave."

Judge Owens laughed.

"Judge!" Rose's lawyer was shocked.

Judge Owens cleared his throat. "Go on."

He glared at Marcy. "What if you do something to your children that they view unforgivable? Wouldn't you want forgiveness?"

"I can want all I want but if I did something like what my mother did to me, I wouldn't deserve it." Marcy folded her arms. "Especially after learning this lesson. I'd doubly deserve it and I hope for the sake of their sanity that they'd never entertain the thought of me again. I'd die wanting their forgiveness and it would be my just punishment to never receive it."

Puck felt like laughing and so did Judge Owens. _Mini Mama is holding her own with this slick bastard!_

The attorney frowned. "Doesn't the bible have a scripture on forgiveness? You're pretty into church from all accounts. How'd you miss that?"

"There's also scriptures on wearing wool, menstruation being unclean and not eating pork. Did you miss that while you were eating your bacon sandwich?"

He was horrified. "How'd you-?"

"I can smell your bacon breath from here and you have grease on your tie."

He picked up his tie as Judge Owens snickered. "How do you expect to get to Heaven by being unforgiving?"

"Who said I expected to get to Heaven?"

He literally took a step back. _Who is this child?!_ "You're not trying to get to Heaven?"

"No."

 _Mini Mama is fucking him up!_ Puck bit his lips to keep from laughing and looked down at Mercedes, whose lips twitched.

 _Marcy is a trip_. Mercedes wanted to laugh as much as Puck. _I know Momma's lawyer has to hate her. I could have told him Marcy's 100% honest 98% of the time._

The lawyer glared at her and rested.

Marcus' lawyer asked her a lot of questions that basically had her repeating that she would never forgive Rose and how she held herself and everyone else up to incredibly high standards.

For the first time all day, Marcus' lawyer looked confident. She rested and Marcy came to sit down.

Judge Owens was tickled pink but he only said they had a thirty minute recess.

Rose's lawyer shot Marcy terrible looks but she just looked at him in her serious way. Every time he turned around, she would already be looking. Mercedes knew she was doing it to mess with him.

And it was working…

"I'm so proud of you, Marcy." Jeanette rubbed Marcy's arm.

Marcy smiled at her.

"You kicked ass, Mini Mama." Puck grinned.

"He has to hate you." Mike did, too.

She shrugged.

"May!" Beth was bored and wanted to play.

Marcy picked her up and made a silly face at her before looking up at Rose's lawyer.

He turned away fast.

Mercedes giggled. She couldn't help it. Marcy was psyching him out and he was falling for it. "Marcy, be good."

"Don't be good, MarcAn!" Quinn raised a fist.

"I'm with Lucy on this one." Laura smirked. "Mess him up, MarcAn."

Michael was close to laughing. "Girls. Behave yourselves. Evie, leave that fully grown man alone before he cries."

Marcy shot him one last glare before playing with Beth.

The thirty minutes flew by and then Judge Owens was back. They stood up then sat back down. He cleared his throat. "Based on the evidence presented here today, the order will include one Bethany Christina Fabray Puckerman, one Malcolm Antonio Chang Jr. and one Mikaela Emi Chang for a total of three years."

"What?!" Rose leapt to her feet.

He banged his gavel. "You, madam, will attend counseling of your own and maybe we'll see about visitation for your children. Supervised visitation."

"Counseling?! I'm not going to any damn counseling!"

"Mrs. Jones! Hold your tongue!"

"Fuck you! And fuck you, Marcus! This isn't over! You'll pay for this!"

Judge Owens banged his gavel as she screamed and cursed. Her lawyer and Russell tried to get a handle on her but she was out of control. "Bailiff! Get her out of here!"

The bailiff and another officer came to drag her away but she fought them the whole time, screeching that she would win.

"Oh. my. goodness!" Nadine whispered.

"Court dismissed!" Judge Owens banged his gavel and stood up to leave.

Marcus' lawyer shook his hand and Judy's before she gathered her things to leave. She stopped by the family on her way out. "You did good, kid."

Marcy inclined her head.

Marcus and Judy came to them. "I'm so proud of you, Sweetpea."

Marcy smiled.

"You can talk now." Marc teased. "It's over."

Marcy thought it over then spoke in Swedish. It was not good…

"Don't say that!" He frowned.

She shrugged.

Mike and Mal laughed.

"Marcy!" Laura put her hands on her hips. "That's my husband you're talking about!"

Marcy just looked at her.

"You are just the devil."

Marcy tossed her head.

Quinn giggled. "We have to go. We have a show choir competition to get to."

"We shouldn't go." Laura was still upset. "Talk about us like that."

Puck leaned over. "What'd she say?"

"I'll tell you later." Mercedes patted his chest. "Please come, Lady."

"Fine." Laura bit off. "Only cuz you asked so nicely."

"Don't come. We don't want you." Marcy said in Italian.

Laura jumped at her and Marc pulled her back.

Michael laughed. "I see you're feeling better."

Marcy lifted her nose.

"Let's go." Marcus grinned.

As they gathered their things to go, Marcy turned one last time to stare at Rose's lawyer. He jumped and gathered his things to go. Russell smirked.

Mercedes felt like laughing. _That's my girl! Scaring grown men._

 _ **W.O**_

Anthony found Mercedes humming to herself by the cafeteria. He went up to her and tapped her shoulder. She took her earbuds out as she jumped and opened her eyes. "Anthony!"

"Hey, Sweet Lady." He put his thumbs through his beltloops.

"What are-" She licked her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." She opened her mouth but he kissed her. He stepped back. "I know you're probably confused right now and I get that but I want you to consider me. I'm not a bad guy and I honestly like you and though I'll respect your decision, I want you to seriously think about me. Can you do that?"

She nodded with wide eyes.

"Good. I'll be watching you." He cupped her cheek before walking off. This could go well for him or blow up in his face.

She stared after him, in deep shock. What was she going to do? She loved Puck but he was cheating on her. Anthony was nice and interested. _Life is so unfair…_

 _ **W.O**_

Sam walked around by the gym and decided to go inside to keep his mind clear (he was nervous about the competition and he hadn't talked to Quinn all day) but someone was inside. It was Marcy. She was shooting hoops in her dress. She was barefoot.

"Marcy!" He yelled.

She paused in shooting another basket and looked at him. She smiled.

He really liked her smile. It made her face open up and she went from pretty to beautiful. But more than that, it made him feel they were connected and true friends. He walked over to her. "What are you doing?"

She spun the ball on one finger.

"I could never do that."

She put the ball under her arm and picked up his hand. She held it up and put his index finger up before putting the ball on it and spinning the ball.

She let go and it spun twice before falling. She smiled and did it again. It kept tipping over but she kept at it until he was able to keep it up for six seconds.

"Yes!" He cheered. He held his hand up for a high-five.

She looked at his hand before looking at his face with a raised brow and flat look.

He realized his hand was way above her head and she was not about to jump to slap it. He lowered his hand and she put her hand on it. He threaded his fingers through hers and she smiled.

He felt the familiar tingles and let go. He was still obsessed with her but now that they talked all the time and lived together, it didn't feel dirty. She was now his best friend. Besides, Mike, Puck and Artie… He smiled at her. "Why are you in here by yourself?"

She cupped her ear.

"Why are you in here by yourself?" He asked louder.

She shook her head and cupped his ear.

He didn't hear anything. "I give up. I don't hear anything."

She smirked at him with raised brows.

It took a few seconds but he got it. She was in here _because_ she didn't hear anything. "What about the competition? What if you miss it?"

She walked away then came back from the bleachers. She held her phone in her hand and it had her alarm feature on it.

"You think of everything."

She lifted a shoulder and gave him her phone before shooting the ball. It went through the hoop with a swish.

"You're really good. Have you ever thought of joining the team?"

She shook her head as she got the ball.

"Why not? You'd help the team a lot."

She balanced the ball on her foot and kicked it in the air in rhythm.

"You're a soccer player."

She nodded.

"Haven't you played basketball before?"

She held her fingers an inch apart before shooting the ball again.

"Were you ever on a team?"

She nodded.

"Were you good?"

She winked at him.

"Wanna play one on one?"

She almost laughed before blowing on her nails and rubbing them against her bodice.

"Oh? You think you're that good?"

She twisted side to side with a smile.

He put her phone in his pocket and hunched over. "Come on. Let's go."

She bounced the ball to him and he bounced it back. She bounced the ball in a circle then took a shot. It went in.

He should have known by that move alone but he foolishly had hope. She *creamed* him.

By the time her alarm went off, he was out of breath from chasing her around and she had ten points on him. He sat on the bleachers to catch his breath and watched as she slipped on her heels and went to put the ball back.

She came to him and put her hand on his shoulder before kissing his cheek. He smiled as she straightened and held out her hand.

He took it.

She let his hand go with a frown and snapped her fingers.

He realized she wanted her phone. He gave it to her and she saluted him before walking out.

He got up to follow her, thinking about how it was the first time he'd relaxed in a few weeks, when he realized she'd never spoken a word…

 _ **W.O**_

Mercedes was super nervous. Anthony messed her up by asking for her to consider him. _Do I want to be with him?_

He was strong, handsome, sweet, smart, confident. He was everything a girl could ever want in a boy. What would that say about her if she turned that down?

Mr. Shue found her and told her to go backstage. They were up. She went to the area backstage just as Marcy walked in. Her face was red but at least she didn't look as miserable as the last few days had seen her.

Mercedes took her hand and she squeezed it. Sam walked in seconds later. Mercedes waved. He waved back with a smile.

"Okay, we're all here!" Mr. Shue clapped. "Finn, if you would?"

Finn gave a short inspirational speech before he asked Mercedes to pray. She prayed for guidance and for them to have fun. Not for them to win but to do their best.

"Your music's starting! Go!" Mr. Shue waved them out.

Santana, Brittany, Sugar and Mercedes got in position and Mercedes started singing. Santana and Mercedes traded back and forth until Marcy stepped on stage with Finn, Quinn and Tina behind her.

Then Mike, Puck and Blaine came out behind them. They took turns singing lines until it sounded like one song. Marcy was right. A mashup of a mashup was great. They sounded really good.

When the song drew to a close, they raced off stage. The music changed and Mercedes came out on stage again. She began singing with her backup.

Puck came out on the other side with his. They met up in the middle and held hands as they danced before spreading out in the open circle.

They all loosened up and had fun. The audience clapped along. The song ended and they danced off stage.

Only Artie, Tina and Marcy was left on stage and Mercedes looked from the left wing as they began performing. Artie started off rapping and he was good. He had a smooth delivery that really worked with Kanye's words.

Then Tina began singing with her beautiful voice. She sung high and clear and oh so sweetly. She seemed really torn between Artie and Marcy. She kept looking between them as Artie kept patting his lap and opening his arms and Marcy danced seductively.

Then Marcy began singing Ne-Yo's part. It made sense until she sang "A pretty little redhead shot me out the sky".

 _Is she talking about Ellen?_ Mercedes wondered.

The song went on and Artie began rapping again. He held Tina's hand and poured his heart out. Tina and Marcy began singing the chorus and Marcy cupped Tina's cheek.

They were really going for it. They were truly acting out the video. It was really good.

The song was drawing to a close and Mercedes geared herself up to go when she felt someone take her hand. She turned and it was Puck. He gave her a soft kiss and patted her butt before pushing her out onto the stage.

She was so shocked that she almost missed her cue. But luckily she knew the song inside and out. She opened her mouth and began singing.

But she was totally disconnected from her body. _What am I going to do about my life?_

 _ **W.Oish**_

Marcy found Mal and a certain redhead in the audience. Mal asked Marc and Laura to keep an eye on the twins then the trio left the auditorium.

They just stood around looking at each other in wary insecurity before Marcy grew impatient. "We have feelings for each other! All of us! What are we going to do about it?"

"Does she always talk like this?" Ellen asked Mal.

He nodded with rolled eyes. "All day long."

Marcy glared at him. "Ellen, we're engaged and I cheated on him when I kissed you."

Ellen's mouth fell open. "I helped someone cheat?!"

"See how easy it is to be the other woman?"

"Did you do it on purpose to get back at me?" Ellen was hurt.

"I kissed you because you're pretty and I have poor impulse control." Marcy said bluntly.

"That's the truth." He looked elsewhere.

"You have a lot of nerve! You're lucky I forgave you! By some miracle, she still loves you!"

"You do?" He looked at the redhead.

Who nodded shyly. "I do. I never stopped and I don't think I'm ever going to stop."

"I still love you, too.

"Y'all gay." Marcy slipped in.

He gave her a look. "Would you stop?! You wanted this! I was ready to forgive you for cheating on me-"

"And now we're even."

"Did you do it to teach me a lesson?!"

" _She's pretty and I have poor impulse control_!" Marcy snapped.

"You drive me crazy!" He wanted to strangle her.

"At least I have drive." She lifted a brow.

He snatched her by her waist and kissed her. She responded before pulling Ellen over and kissing her. He didn't know if he could admit to liking the sight of that.

Ellen broke away. "Wait! I'm confused! What does all this mean? Are we together? All of us? Can we be? I mean you're _engaged_!"

"I think we have to see where we're at in terms of commitment." Marcy said slowly.

His eyes widened. " _You_ want to talk about commitment?!"

"Don't get hurt…"

He grinned. "I think you're right. I didn't know how today was going to go but I brought this just in case." He let Marcy go and reached into his pocket. He got down on one knee and presented Ellen with a ring box.

The youngest of them gasped. "Mal?!"

"Ellen, will you marry us?" He opened the box. A large citrine sat amongst a cluster of diamonds in a pear shape and golden band.

"It's so beautiful. You bought this?"

"I created it. I've been designing Marcy's ring for years and when you agreed to be my girlfriend, I began designing this one for you. I think I always knew we'd get here."

She just stared at him in awe.

"You can say yes at any time." Marcy prompted.

Ellen screamed loudly. "Yes!"

He stood up and placed the ring on her finger. He kissed her as she clutched him. He laughed and broke away a bit to reach into his pocket. He pulled out another box and gave it to Marcy. "I didn't want you to be left out."

She took it with a scowl. She was truly offended. _You really think I can't handle someone else getting something?! How petty and selfish do you think I am?!_ Then she opened it and laughed.

"What is it?" Ellen tried to peer into her hand.

Marcy turned it. "It's the Irish flag." It was a small metal pin in the shape of a flag and painted with the Irish colors.

"Because you were born in Ireland!" Ellen thought it was sweet.

Marcy kissed Mal gently. "We're still not planning anything for the rest of this year."

He scowled. "I want to be married soon!"

Ellen squealed. "I'm getting married!"

 _ **W.Oish**_

Mercedes was singing but more than that she was thinking. Hard.

Anthony made his intentions clear but did Puck? He did wish her luck in his own special way. He had to have known she was nervous.

But he was cheating on her. Not with Quinn though. She believed her sister. So that meant he was messing around with Rachel.

Mercedes grew angry about that. Rachel didn't really want Puck. She was just trying to keep Finn's attention. _Why does she have to hurt Finn through my man?_ Why couldn't she use Artie (though Santana and Brittany would mess her up), Mike (Tina would kill her) or Rory (Sugar was already staking her claim)?

Mercedes wondered why it hurt so much. Yes, cheating was hurtful but she and Puck were barely serious. She knew how he was. It was why she didn't take him seriously in the first place. Now she wanted to rip Rachel's head from her shoulders.

She could feel it welling up inside her like a mighty dragon. Why did it hurt so much that she cried for seventy two hours over it? Did she love Puck more than she thought? Or wanted to admit to…?

It hit her like a brick to the face.

She loved Puck. Truly loved. _Of course I do._ Everything she did had something to do with Puck. She only started liking high school because she'd seen him and he was in her English class freshman year. She dated Finn because she couldn't have Puck.

She dated all those guys, including agreeing to a date with Anthony last year because she thought Puck would never be interested. It was why she was his Safety Connection and why she tried so hard to repair his relationship with Quinn. Why she was so jealous that he and Marcy got along so well.

It was why she was afraid to date him at the beginning of the summer and afraid to ask for more in January. She was afraid she was a phase for him when he was all she'd ever wanted.

She loved Puck more than she had loved anyone in her life. The strength of her love pushed her voice out louder and bigger, tears running down her face.

She gave her all to her performance as she realized she knew who she wanted. Who she always wanted.

 _I guess Rachel has a fight on her hands_ …

The song drew to a close and her voice became softer until she ended it on a whisper. The curtains fell and she heard applause.

She wiped her tears and walked backstage. Everyone was back there and gave her hugs.

"Diva, you were amazing!" Kurt hugged her tight. "I knew you'd slay that song!"

Quinn hugged her next. "I'm so proud of you! Grandmom would be so proud!"

Marcy rubbed her back and whispered in her ear, "I'm guessing your path is clear?"

Mercedes looked at her in shock but she just raised a brow. Mercedes laughed. _How did she know?!_ She nodded. "Yes!"

Marcy smiled and moved out of the way so other people could hug Mercedes.

"MJ, you were fire, girl!" Artie tugged her so she would bend over and hug him. Then he copped a feel.

"Hey!" She slapped his shoulder.

He waggled his eyebrows.

Santana and Brittany ignored him to hug her. "You did so good!"

"Thanks!" She felt lighter than she had in the longest time.

She turned and suddenly Anthony was there. He smiled. She opened her mouth but didn't know how to say it. If she should with all these people around. He already knew so he nodded and kissed her forehead. "Be happy."

"Thank you, Anthony. I'm totally going to set you up though."

He let her go and backed away with a sad grin.

She could feel heat behind her and turned around. Puck was there and he looked (was) furious. She put her arms around his neck and held him.

He relaxed and held her.

Mr. Shue whistled to get them all to shut up and calm down. Shelby was by his side, smiling. "Guys, I just want to say I'm so proud of you all and I could not ask for a better team than you all."

"You all did exceptionally well." Shelby added. "But one of you rose above and beyond."

Mr. Shue smiled at Mercedes. "Yes. I'd like to thank Mercedes for stepping up and being a real star. We couldn't have done it without her."

Finn lifted his fist. "Three cheers for Mercedes! Hip hip!"

"Hurray!" The others yelled.

"Hip hip!"

"Hurray!"

"Hip hip!"

"No!" Rachel screamed.

Finn frowned at her. "Rachel, what are you doing?"

"No! No, no, no! No!" She glared at him as she screeched.

"Rachel, stop." Finn was getting frustrated. Mercedes could tell because his eyebrows were knitted up and he was still trying to be nice.

"No! How could you all choose her?! Over me?!"

"Rachel, what are you talking about?" Mr. Shue was dead confused.

"You give my part away to her then the duet and my solo! It's not fair! I deserve that! Me! Why'd you steal my spotlight?!" She turned to Mercedes.

"I didn't steal your spotlight." Mercedes frowned.

"Yes, you did! You're supposed to be in the background! _I'm_ supposed to shine!"

"Rachel!" Shelby's jaw dropped.

"How could you take her side over mine?!" Rachel started crying. "You're my mother! Not hers! She has a mother! Why can't you leave my mother alone and find yours?!"

Mercedes swallowed as tears jumped in her eyes. She knew Rachel didn't know but it still hurt.

"Hey." Marcy spoke up. "Just because you're jealous, it doesn't mean you can say whatever you want."

"I'm not jealous!" Rachel trilled.

"You're so jealous, you're making yourself sick." Marcy said in her no-nonsense way. "You're so worried about Finn sniffing around Lucy that you're following Puck around like a stalker. You are no Kathy Bates and this isn't Misery."

Rachel turned red. "What do you know about anything?!"

"I know a lot but I know more than anything that you're unhinged. You have a serious screw loose. Did you not pay attention to what I said last year? Get a grip."

Rachel blew out a breath. "It's not fair! She has everything! Her boyfriend's faithful to her! She got all my roles! She has all these friends! It's not fair!"

"Faithful?!" Finn snapped. "What do you mean faithful?!"

"She lied to you, Finn." Marcy shook her head. "Puck has not been in her face. She's been in his."

"You lied to me! Manipulated me! Again! Why?! Why would you do that?!" Finn pulled Rachel's attention back to him.

"Because she's jealous of Quinn." Marcy said.

"I am not!" Rachel snapped.

Marcy raised a brow.

Rachel glared at her before turning that hateful gaze on Quinn. "You have everything! You're beautiful, you're popular, you have your mom! You gave away your child and everyone loves you like nothing ever happened! And you got her!" She pointed to Mercedes. "We were suppose to get closer! It was going to be the three of us; me, her and Kurt but no! She went off to camp with you!"

"Wow, you're disturbed." Quinn just looked at her like she was crazy.

Rachel screamed again before looking at Shelby. "Why did you even come back?! It wasn't to see me! Just to rub it in my face that you have another daughter! Her daughter!"

Shelby wiped away tears. "I love you, Rachel."

"No, you don't!" Rachel cried hard and Mercedes felt bad for her. She truly believed she was unloved. "You love her daughter!"

"I do love Beth but I don't have her anymore. They do."

Everyone looked at Puck and Quinn. "You do?!"

Quinn nodded. "Yes. We have her back."

"So does that mean…?" Artie made a motion with his hand.

"Are you and Puckerman together?" Santana crossed her arms.

"No." Both said.

"What are you?" Sugar looked super confused.

"We're co-parents." Quinn said. "We can co-parent without being together. We are. We're doing a good job."

Rachel looked between them and Shelby. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter why." Shelby wiped her nose. "Beth has nothing to do with you. I love you."

Rachel glared at her, clearly not believing her.

"It's one of the reasons I came back. To be with you. Your dads agreed. They thought it'd be a good idea."

"Then why haven't you been around?"

"I tried. When I had a spare moment, I'd ask for you but you were always busy. But I never stopped trying. It's why I accepted Mr. Motta's proposal to help Mr. Shue. To be closer to you."

Rachel licked her lips and turned from her. "I don't believe you."

"You need help." Quinn told her.

Rachel glared at her but Quinn wasn't done.

"We can help you. But you have to go through with it and stop being jealous of us."

Rachel breathed deeply but didn't answer.

"All performers to the stage!" A man called out.

Mr. Shue finally snapped his mouth shut. "Come on, guys. Go onstage."

They walked on stage with the other groups. The announcer held an envelope in his hand. He went through third place before making a big deal out of first. "And the winners, going to the Regional competition, is The New Directions from William McKinley!"

They were in such shock from all that had happened backstage that they didn't react to the news at all.

Mr. Shue accepted the trophy and smiled for pictures. They just stood there, stunned.

The other teams told them good job and they all still stood there. Then Marcy turned to Mercedes. "I'm getting dressed."

"For what?" Mercedes was seriously confused.

"For the party."

 _Still?!_ But then Mercedes realized this didn't affect Marcy. Then she realized it shouldn't affect her. She nodded. "I have my costume in my locker."

"Can we go with you?" Tina asked.

"It's just a party at home." Marcy said.

"You guys are boring." Tana grinned. "You're going to enjoy being around us later."

"Who's all going?" Tina wanted to make sure.

"It's just our family." Mike wrapped his arms around her. "The kids can't wait."

Maddie, Stevie, Nic and Stacie were in the audience with Marc, Laura and Mal. Beth and the twins were with them and all the kids were dressed.

"I guess that means we should get dressed." Mercedes said.

They all walked off stage and went to their lockers for their costumes. The girls went to the girls room and Marcy came in with Ellen. "Guys? This is Ellen."

Ellen waved. "Hi."

They stared, slackjawed. "Hi."

Marcy handed her a copy of her costume. "Here."

Ellen took it and both went into stalls to change.

Mercedes and Quinn put their heads together. "What do you think this means?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're together?"

Santana scared the life out of them when she said, "So Patti's getting her lady kisses on?"

"That is not funny, Santana!" Quinn blew out a breath. "And we guess so."

"Well the kid's cute. Patti has taste."

Brittany bounced on her toes. "They look good together."

"I feel bad for Mal." Tina pouted.

"Don't." Marcy unlocked the stall door and Mercedes realized they were in a bathroom. Everything was amplified and Marcy had the hearing of a dog. "We're a thruple."

Brittany screamed and threw herself on Marcy, who backed up in fear. "Yay! Now we're not the only one!"

"No, you're not." Marcy patted her back awkwardly.

Brittany let her go. "Can we go on triple dates?"

Marcy looked at Ellen, who came out of her stall. The redhead blushed and nodded so Marcy nodded, too.

"Yay!" Brittany hugged her again.

Santana pulled her off. "Okay, let's get changed. I want to party."

They went to get changed as Sugar went in the other stall.

Marcy and Ellen changed their shoes to these quite frankly stripper heels. Mercedes knew they got Marcy a lot of heels two weeks ago but these were new. They were white with blue piping and had a blue nautical bow on the toe.

Quinn pulled Marcy's hair out of her ponytail and began spreading it around her face, making her look softer and more approachable.

Mercedes pinched Marcy's cheeks to give her a natural blush then pulled out pink lipstick to add to her mouth. "Blow a kiss."

She pressed her lips together and blew a kiss.

Santana and Brittany exited the stalls with Sugar on their heels so Quinn, Tina and Mercedes went in to get changed.

Mercedes pulled on her flapper style gold dress and pulled on the long strand of pearls. She put in the pearl earrings and pulled up the fishnet stockings. She put on the black pumps and put on the hairpiece with the feather.

She exited the stall and Marcy helped her with her hair and put red lipstick on her. She smoothed some between her fingers then pinched Mercedes' cheeks.

Quinn came from her stall and adjusted her clothing.

Rachel, who had been quiet the whole time, blushed.

Mercedes put pink on Quinn and applied it to her cheeks.

Tina came from her stall, looking great. They helped her with her makeup then helped Sugar, who needed the help before walking out.

They took their stuff to their cars (Tina was going to the Fabangeses and Sugar was riding with Artie to the Hudmels) before finding the boys.

They were in the choir room waiting for them. The girls filed in and saw the kids playing Tag with Beth.

Finn stood when he saw Quinn. "Wow."

She smirked at him then went to sit on Sam by Mike, who pulled his sunglasses down to get a load of Tina. "Lookin good, T."

Tina blushed and laughed. "Not half as good as you!"

"I know that's right." Marcy teased with a straight face. " _The X-Files_ are going to be _the XXX-Files_!"

Mike laughed. "Isn't that a little short?"

"Like it?" She pulled on the skirt.

"You're not going outside like that."

"Are we going to go over this again?"

"Yes! Don't make me get Marc!"

"Marc's already gone and you don't know where he went."

Mercedes could tell that one stumped him. "I can call him!"

"He's partying. He won't answer."

"He's coming home. You're not wearing that outside."

"We'll see."

Mike was going to argue further but then he saw Mercedes. "What are _you_ wearing?!"

"Mikey, don't." She put up a hand.

"I can see everything!"

"Stop looking so hard!"

"Go put on more clothes!"

"Doesn't she look nice?" Rory asked.

Mike glared at him. "She looks naked!"

Rory blushed.

"Not naked enough." Puck tugged her over to sit on his lap.

She smiled and leaned against his chest.

"She's not going outside dressed like that." Mike refused to see reason. He looked at Quinn. "Now that's what I'm talking about! Good job, Lucy. Covered up from head to toe."

"Now I wish I had something shorter." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Thanks a lot, Sam."

"Not on my watch! You're going to stay covered up!"

Beth toddled over to him and pulled on his pants. He picked her up and she played with his face. "Mi!"

He smiled. "Alright. Let's go. But we're not spending more than a half hour outside with you dressed like this!"


	38. Chapter38

Marcy and Mike drove their siblings and spouses home for their annual Halloween party.

It looked great when they stepped inside. Judy had decorated the whole house to be a spooky graveyard scene. It looked amazing.

"So what's going to happen exactly?" Puck was confused.

"Nothing "happens"." Mercedes tried to explain. "We just hang out and dance and eat and talk and we have a costume contest later and maybe we can play a couple games."

He nodded. "Cool. Sounds easy."

She nodded once. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I kinda am. I hadn't eaten much today." He rubbed his stomach.

"Actually I'm hungry, too. Let's grab food."

He kissed her. "Best idea ever."

She giggled.

 _ **W.O**_

Marcy and Quinn put the babies to bed in Marcy's room. Mercedes stood in the doorway as Marcy put Mally and Mickey down in their cribs as Quinn put Beth on the fold out couch surrounded by pillows.

Marcy avoided Quinn's eyes as she brought up a touchy subject. "So you're going to help Rachel?"

"Help Rachel with what?" Quinn asked.

"You said you'd help her. Back at school."

"Oh. Well we know how it is to have something wrong with us and she definitely has something wrong with her."

"It's nice that you care."

"I don't care!"

"Shhh! And yes, you do. Why don't you just admit you like her and stop torturing everyone around you?"

"Me and Rachel?!" Quinn squeaked.

"You better not wake my kids up."

Mercedes' jaw dropped. "Quinn and Rachel?! No way!"

Quinn glared. "There is no me and Rachel. I hate her. She's just a freak."

"That you love." Marcy twisted her lips.

Quinn made a high pitched noise. "I do not! I love Finn-! I mean Sam!"

"And Finn loves you both. She obviously loves you."

"Really?"

Mercedes' mouth fell open. "Ooh!"

"I mean so what? How do you know?"

Marcy chuckled. "She's way too obsessed with you not to be. Maybe if the three of you got together, we could have some peace?"

Quinn made an affronted noise. "I love Sam."

"Then how about you act like it? I know Finn is your first love and you have this intense, tortured love affair with Rachel but Sam is a damned good dude and attractive as fuck- freak. He's not stupid and he won't keep taking this off you."

Quinn sat on the bed. "I don't know what to do. I've loved Finn for so long. I don't know how to stop."

"A part of you is always going to love him but find a way to not be _in_ love with him. Either that or let Sam be free so he can find someone to love him right."

"She's right." Mercedes sat next to Quinn and gathered her into her arms. "You're not being fair to anyone in this situation, not even yourself. You have to figure out what you really want; who you really want."

"I-" Quinn stopped as she gathered her thoughts then tried again. "I want Sam."

"Do you really want him or do you want to want him?" Marcy gave her a knowing look.

"Both actually. I want to run from Finn but I actually do want Sam. He makes me happy. I'm so afraid to be myself around him because I keep thinking this is the thing that's going to turn him away but it never is. Sometimes I catch him looking at me and I've never had someone look at me the way he does.

It's like I'm right. For once in my life, I'm doing something right and someone approves of me. I swear I could get drunk off those looks. I admit that I don't treat him as well as I should. I push him away and boss him around and cheated on him and I don't listen when he talks about the things that make him happy.

There's a ton of reasons for him to hate me or not want to be with me but he's still here. And I don't know why." Quinn was crying by the end of her speech.

"Do you think you don't deserve love?" Mercedes was horrified.

"Is that why you're holding on to Finn?" Marcy frowned. "You know you shattered his perfect image of you when you cheated on him two years ago and you think that he still judges you and you deserve it so you float around him, hoping he'll torture you because you deserve it for what you did to him?"

Quinn was shocked that she'd gotten to the meat of it so accurately then realized of course she did. Marcy knew everything. "Yeah." She whispered.

"Oh Lucy." Mercedes hugged her tightly and rocked with her. "How'd your self-esteem get so low?"

"How'd yours?" Marcy pointed out.

Mercedes gasped.

"We're all cracked." Marcy shrugged but she was far from cavalier. "Our parents and their parents all have issues. It's like dysfunction runs in the family and the times affected them and they passed that crap onto us.

Seeing how everyone in the family is with their immediate families and their spouses and strangers is really messed up. And in turn we act like that. Then it's growing up in this weird ass country. Being here but never belonging. I mean it took most of us so long to learn English. And no one let us forget it.

We were all bullied. It's like we couldn't do anything right and yeah, that made our bond stronger but it messed us up.

Plus, being in so many things didn't earn us any friends and we have to be honest; we've been mentally ill for years, probably forever. Our personalities made us enemies.

And I'm sorry, Mercy but it was really hard being your and Laura's little sisters. People always heard of you two first and wondered why we weren't like you. People constantly compared us and we always lost.

Both you and Laura are perfect and Quinn and I are defects. It was not an easy thing to go through and all that crap put together coupled with the special, intense bullying Quinn went through in middle school? hell yeah, she has low self-esteem.

We all do."

Mercedes looked away as she cried. "I know things were hard for us. I'm not saying it wasn't. But we were together. We had each other. I didn't make you feel less than, did I?"

"No." Marcy sighed. "And that was worse."

"How?" Mercedes swallowed thickly.

"It's easy to hate someone like me. I'm mean and hateful and there's nothing good about me. I know why I'm unloved. But you? You are what's right about this world. You have a goodness that's deep within you and shines like a beacon.

Even as I hated when people compared us and talked about it endlessly, you always had a kind word for me so I couldn't even be mad at you. It's not your fault you're as close to perfect as a person can get. You haven't done anything wrong.

Any ill feelings I could feel growing were undeserved and petty. I felt unheard and rotten."

Mercedes was in deep shock. "Q? Does Laura make you feel like that? Do I?"

Quinn thought over if she should tell the truth before nodding slowly. "Being in your shadow is cold and lonely."

Mercedes gulped. "I swear we didn't know. We never would have let anyone make you feel bad for being you."

"What could you have done?" Marcy asked seriously. "The both of you are pacifists and you had enough fights. Fighting everyone who had problems with us filled up the day. Now you're trying to add more?"

"But you were basically suffering in silence!"

"How is that different than what we've always done? Have you ever told an adult about the fights you got in? You have bruises to this day from fights you've been in, where you were protecting _yourself_. How were you going to defend us?"

Mercedes didn't know what to say. "Does Dr. Jackson know about this? Have you told him about how you hate us?"

"We don't hate you, Mercy." Marcy sighed.

"You should. We've been throwing our obedience in your faces."

"This was a bad idea." Quinn didn't want to talk about it anymore. "This is Halloween and we're dredging up the past like it's going to change it."

"We cannot get better if we don't talk about the things that hurt us."

"When are we going to get better, Mercy?!" Marcy snapped. "We are broken! For life! These illnesses aren't going anywhere! We're stuck!"

Mercedes opened and closed her mouth a few times before setting her face. "We might never get cured but we don't have to be how we were. Things can get better. We just have to keep taking our medicine and going to therapy and working to better ourselves.

We need to talk about this. As a family. I think we should tell the others. Laura and Marc went out again but they'll be back. We can go to their room and have this out. I also think we should tell Dr. Jackson."

"I'm not doing that." Marcy refused.

"Me either." Quinn shook her head.

Mercedes sighed.

"Come on before we're late to this party." Marcy walked out.

Mercedes and Quinn followed her downstairs.

"How'd the twins go down?" Mal asked as the trio entered the den.

"They're good." Marcy handed the baby monitor to Marionette. "We should go though. So we can hang out and come back?"

"You're going to another party?" Maddie frowned.

"Yeah." Mercedes brushed the little girl's hair back, still upset from the conversation upstairs but not wanting her little sister to see the despair on her face. "But you'll see us in the morning. Promise."

Maddie hugged her before running to Stevie.

Mercedes rounded up the teens and they all said their goodbyes to the family before going outside and piling into Travis. Marcy plugged in her phone and played soft jazz all the way to the Hudmels.

They got out and there was a ton of people there. Apparently it wasn't just a Gleek party. Everyone from school seemed to be there.

They went inside and people were spread out, drinking, laughing and dancing.

Mercedes wondered briefly where Burt and Carole were but then Puck took her hand and they started dancing.

 _ **W.O**_

The party was fun but then it was getting close to ten thirty so Kurt started kicking people out. He wanted the Gleeks to stay but everyone else had to hit the bricks.

Lauren was at the party and he wanted her to stay, too. So they cleaned up so Kurt didn't get in trouble then hit the basement.

"Can you drink now?" Kurt asked.

"I'll have to pump and dump." Marcy took a bottle of liquor from him and tipped it back.

"Damn, Little Jones." Lauren said. "Are you a drunk?"

Marcy shrugged as she knocked the bottle back.

"Stop slowing your lush side." Quinn frowned.

"Good luck." Mal snorted.

Marcy slapped him upside the head.

"Ow!" He held his head and glared at her. "Mean!"

She glared back. "What are we even going to do down here?"

Kurt wanted to laugh. "Let's play Spin the Bottle."

"Yes!" Brittany did a cartwheel.

Marcy moved to do one, too but Mal put his arms around her. "No! You're wearing a dress! No!"

She pouted. "No fair."

"Stop it."

She crossed her arms.

Brittany went to her and took her hands. "You should go first then."

Kurt picked up a bottle and waved them closer. "Sit in a circle."

They all sat in a circle and he put the bottle down. Marcy crawled forward and spun the bottle. It landed on Sam. She crooked her finger at him as he blushed.

Mal was not happy and Ellen wasn't too thrilled either.

Sam shuffled forward. Marcy wrapped her arms around his neck and went in slow. Then she went _in_. She even tried to lay Sam back but before he could go all the way back, Mal snatched her off him.

"What was that?!" Mal yelled.

"The game." Marcy scoffed and broke away from him to sit down.

He was blowing fire at her but she didn't care. He sat down next to her and glared at Sam, who was getting teased.

"Marcy!" Quinn frowned.

Marcy winked at her.

"Go, Diva." Kurt said.

Mercedes crawled forward and spun. It landed on Finn. She looked behind herself at Puck. He nodded so she looked at Quinn, who sighed but nodded. Finally she looked at Rachel, who pouted. She nodded and said, "Don't enjoy it."

Finn blushed and Puck had to sit up. _I know what the hell he's trying to say! He's saying he's always enjoyed kissing my lady!_

Before the rocker could say anything, they were kissing. He was not happy…

Kissing Finn was always nice for Mercedes. He wasn't terribly skilled but he had an eagerness that more than made up for it.

The two drew back with smiles and went back to their spouses. She peeked at Puck's face and saw how mad he was. _Well too bad! He said I could kiss him. No take backsies!_

The game went along with minimum bumps. Marcy was cheating and no one stopped her. She'd randomly stop a spin on whoever she wanted to see kiss and it was always random people.

Spin the Bottle got boring so they decided to play Truth or Dare. Wrong move. Marcy was elected to go first and she picked Quinn.

Who was no fool. "Dare."

Marcy snapped her mouth closed. "I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Finn and Rachel."

Mercedes forgot she was a sadistic darer…

Quinn had, too because she was blushing and her mouth dropped open. "Marcy!"

"Marcy?" Sam was hurt.

"Bye." Marcy wiggled her fingers in a wave.

"You can use the bathroom down here." Kurt offered.

"Stop laughing!" Mercedes hit Mike.

"I'm sorry, Mercy but this is perfect!" Mike wiped away tears.

"No, it's not!"

"I think it is, Wheezy." Santana pointed at her. "Those two hate each other. Making them make out is amazing! I just wish we could see!"

"Shut up, Santana." Quinn climbed to her feet. "I won't forget this, Moppet."

"Bring it." Marcy wasn't scared.

Quinn, Finn and Rachel left the room.

Mercedes looked at Puck. His eyes were shining. She smiled at him. She knew how he felt. _To be a fly on that wall_ …

Finn shut the door after the girls. "We don't have to do anything."

Quinn folded her arms. "I know." But they did. Marcy would know. She always knew.

"We can just talk."

"What would we talk about?"

"How was your day?" Rachel asked.

Quinn tried to glare at her but images from the day bombarded her brain. She couldn't help feeling sad. Today was awful and she never wanted to go through it again.

"Hey, hey?" Finn lifted her chin. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered. "I didn't mean to ruin your day."

Quinn rolled her eyes and sniffed back tears. _Even when it's about someone else, it's about her_. "You didn't ruin my day."

"Then why are you so sad?"

"It's family stuff."

"Maybe you could talk about it?" Finn asked. "It might make you feel better."

Quinn shook her head. She'd already told someone about today. She wasn't looking forward to spilling her guts again and not to these two. "No."

"It's okay. If it's really private. We can talk about other stuff."

"How's your family? Besides the sad stuff?" Rachel wanted to know.

Quinn really hated Marcy. _When she isn't being a shrill, uptight control freak, Rachel is actually… pretty._ She was looking at Quinn with her dark eyes and the blonde felt something move within her. So she leaned forward and touched the Jewish songstress' mouth with hers.

Rachel gasped but leaned forward and kissed her back.

Quinn kissed her with everything she felt. From today, yesterday, this whole year, last year, the year before. She kissed her with all of her before she backed away.

Rachel's eyes were glazed over (Quinn smirked internally at that) and her mouth was parted. "Quinn?"

Quinn looked at Finn, who was gobsmacked. His mouth was open and his eyes were wide with shock written across his features. Quinn kissed him, too. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Rachel was still red.

"I love you, Finn." Quinn made eye contact with him before looking Rachel in the eye. "I have feelings for you, Rachel that aren't all negative. But we can't do anything about that."

"Why not?"

"It's going to be hard for me but I have to let you two go."

"Why?" Finn picked up her hand. "We can be together. Like Marcy, Mal and that other girl. Like Artie, Brittany and Santana. Just dump Sam."

"He doesn't deserve that." Quinn licked her lips as tears slid over her cheeks.

"So you're going to stay with him because you don't want to be mean?! You love us!"

She looked away briefly. "I do love you. But I'm in love with him. Maybe if things were different or there wasn't a him? Maybe in the future? But things aren't different and there is a him and it's now. I need him. I want him."

"Don't you think we deserve a chance?" Rachel brought up. "You've known us longer. We have a history. Our passion runs deep."

"It's not about who I've known longer. He loves me. Really loves me. As I am with no pretenses. I have no idea why he loves me so much but I want to make sure I earn his love."

"This isn't fair." He shook his head. "First I lose you to Puck and now Sam?"

"I'm not your wallet. You haven't lost me." Quinn tried to be strictly honest like Marcy. "I'm not yours. I belong to me. But he has my heart and I want to honor the faith he has in me. I hurt him deeply when I cheated on him last year but he still forgave me. He's never brought it up or thrown it in my face-"

"You _cheated_ with my _best friend_ and got _pregnant_ and _tricked_ me into believing she was _mine_!" Finn defended himself.

"I made a mistake. I was in a bad place and I made a series of mistakes that hurt a lot of people. But I've apologized and tried to do better. But you'll never see that. I'm still that manipulative girl that hurt you in your eyes."

"That's not fair!" He paced in an angry circle. "That's not fair!"

"It's the truth." She smiled wanly. "Now I think we should get all of this out of our systems. Once tonight ends, I will be moving on with Sam. You two should stay together. Work out your issues but leave me out of it. No flirting, no exchanges. We're friends and teammates. No more, no less."

Rachel wiped away tears. She was barely coming to terms with her feelings about Quinn and was now being denied the right to feel them. That made her feel depressed and angry. "What if we don't agree to this?"

"You have no choice." Quinn lifted her shoulders helplessly. "If you continue to press up on me, I'll stop being your friend. I won't talk to either of you again. I don't want that. Please don't make it come to that. Just let me go."

Finn leaned against the vanity and put his head in his hands. He was free falling here.

Rachel wept silently, truly hurt.

Quinn stared at the floor, trying to be brave. She'd meant what she said. She was going to be with Sam the way he deserved and if she had to cut off contact with these two, so be it. Although the very thought broke her heart.

 _ **W.O**_

The club kept playing Truth or Dare while Quinn, Finn and Rachel were gone but it was obvious they wanted to know what was going on in that bathroom.

They were all really quiet and the questions and dares were really tame. Every sound made them look towards the bathroom door.

Finally the trio came out at seven minutes exactly.

Marcy looked at Quinn and grinned.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I seriously hate you."

"I'll find some way to go on." Marcy smirked.

"So Tubbers? How was it?" Santana taunted.

"You've kissed Finn." Quinn threw her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah but I've never kissed Yentl."

Marcy said something in Italian that had Mike and Mal cracking up. Mercedes smiled but Quinn glared at her.

Tina pulled on Mike's jacket and he leaned over to whisper it in her ear. Mercedes whispered it to Puck and Mal whispered it to Ellen. Sam really wished he knew what they were talking about.

"We wanna know!" Brittany pouted majorly.

"We can't tell you." Marcy said. "It's a secret."

Brittany crawled over and threw her arms around her. "No!"

Marcy just smirked. Then she said something else that had Mike and Mal wiping away tears. Even Mercedes laughed this time but Quinn was _not_ happy.

"You know it's rude to talk about people in front of they face." Artie looked at Marcy.

"She knows what I'm saying." Marcy grinned. "Don't you, Quinn?"

"I swear I'm adopted!" Quinn bit off.

"Aww! Are you mad at me?"

"I'm going to get you!"

"It's getting late. Shouldn't we be getting home?"

Kurt looked at the clock on the wall. "It is. Come on, everyone. Be careful heading home."

"Awww!" Sugar yelled. "But this was so much fun!"

"Rory, help her." Kurt eyed her. "She seems really drunk."

"Lightweight." Marcy scoffed.

"I have a feeling everyone's a lightweight compared to you." Lauren smirked.

"I think you can hang." Marcy moved her eyebrows.

Lauren blushed.

Ellen frowned.

Mercedes got up carefully and pulled Puck up. "Come on. We should go before we miss curfews."

They all got up. They went upstairs and said their goodbyes.

"I can take you home if you want." Marcy told Rachel.

"What?" Rachel had been really distracted since leaving the bathroom.

"Why have Finn out at night when I'm already out? I can take you home."

"Oh. Thank you." Rachel kissed Finn goodbye.

Blaine was staying the night so after Kurt said his goodbyes, they went upstairs together.

Artie, Santana, Brittany, Rory and Sugar left in Artie's van. Lauren left in her dad's car. The rest piled into Travis and left, Finn waving them off.

 ** _W.O_**

 _Marcy know she wrong! She offered to take Rachel home so she could spend time with Lucy!_ Mercedes thought.

Marcy didn't seem affected. She just drove to Rachel's house as per her directions. She parked in the front and her devil came out. "Walk Rachel to her door, Quinn."

Quinn glared at her.

"It's late night and anything can happen between now and her door. There's safety in numbers and you have a black belt."

Quinn narrowed her eyes but Rachel spoke up. "You have a black belt?"

Quinn turned to her. "Yes." She opened the door and got out. She held the door open for Rachel to get out then slammed the door to spite Marcy.

They walked up the walkway and stood by the door.

"Is it just me or is this weird?" Sam posed.

"What do you mean?" Mike was busy blowing in Tina's ear.

"Quinn's been weird all night. Right?"

Puck shrugged. "It's been a long day. Maybe she's tired?"

"That's just Quinn." Mal snorted.

Mercedes slapped the back of his head. "Shut up, Jr.!"

"Ow!" He clutched his head. "You're just like her!"

She hit him again.

Marcy beeped the horn, scaring Quinn and Rachel, who were getting suspiciously close. "Relax, Samantha. I'm sure things between you and Babygirl will get figured out soon."

Rachel went in the house and Quinn raced back to the car. She climbed in and buckled up. She glared at Marcy. "Was that necessary?"

"Not everyone's blind, Sis." Marcy drove home.

Quinn frowned. "Thank you."

"What's going on with you and Rachel?" Sam asked pointblank.

"We're going to talk tomorrow." Quinn sniffed. "I'm giving her the number to Dr. Jackson."

"That's it?" He was suspicious.

"Absolutely." Quinn sat back with a smile. She put her head on his shoulder and threaded her fingers with his.

He completely relaxed. They could talk later. Right now he had her and things were great.

They made it to the house and went inside. Mercedes toed off her heels and was relieved when her feet stopped throbbing. "Who's hungry?"

They all raised their hands.

"Let's see what's to eat." They walked to the kitchen barefoot and tipsy.

Mercedes opened the fridge. There was an assortment of things.

Marcy stood behind her. "I want a hot dog."

"Hot dogs sound good." Mike sat at the island.

"Hot dogs it is." Mercedes pulled out a pack of Hebrew Nationals and a pack of veggie dogs (Marcy didn't like real hot dogs; Laura didn't either).

"I never got to ask you guys how today went." Tina sat next to Mike.

The others tensed up.

"Marcy outsmarted a lawyer." Mal said.

"I didn't outsmart him. He just wasn't going to trick me." Marcy grabbed a pot to put the dogs in.

"That's outsmarting him." Mercedes told her softly. "You didn't let yourself get manipulated."

"You saw a lawyer today?" Ellen asked.

Marcy blew out a breath. "It's a long story."

Ellen smiled. "You don't have to tell me."

"Well you have to tell me!" Tina crossed her arms. "All you said was that you were seeing your mom again!"

"T." Mike rubbed her back.

"I should know what my boyfriend and future in-laws are going through."

"Future in-laws?" Marcy grinned. "I know that's right, Tina! Claim your place!"

Tina blushed. "You know what I mean. I might be your sister-in-law one day. Don't you think?"

Mike hugged her. "I know so."

She perked up. "So spill. What's going on?"

"T!" Mercedes laughed. "No! This is really hard for us!"

"Come on! We're best friends!"

Quinn grabbed chips from the pantry and passed them out. "What do you guys think?"

"I don't wanna keep secrets from T." Mike said.

"Bastardo frustato." Marcy whispered.

Mal fell out laughing while Quinn giggled. Mike glared at Marcy. "I am not whipped!"

Marcy blew him a kiss. "Wuv wu, Mikey!"

"Take it back! I'm not whipped!"

"You're so lovey dovey. You're whipped."

"I can't wait for you to love her!"

Marcy made a weird face. "Whatever."

"Can you speak in English now?" Puck asked.

Marcy tossed her head. "I don't care. I'm not telling anything."

Mercedes smiled. "Of course I want my future sister-in-law to know."

"You better not repeat anything that was in my file." Marcy said suddenly in Swedish.

"Of course we wouldn't!" Mike was offended.

She looked at Mercedes.

Now Mercedes was offended. "I wouldn't tell anybody that stuff!"

Marcy gave her another look that said she would.

Mercedes hit her. "I wouldn't. Your past is your past."

"Humph!" She turned to Quinn. "Chip me."

Quinn handed her a bag of chips, her favorite flavor, crème fraiche and chives.

"I'm so offended right now." Mercedes told Marcy. "We'll tell the story without telling."

Mal wrapped his arms around her. "We'll get through this and one day you'll look back on those memories and it'll be like it happened to someone else."

Her lips curved slightly and Mercedes was ecstatic over her baby sister opening up emotionally.

"Guys?" Tina caught their attention. "You know we'd never tell what you tell us, right?"

Ellen nodded. "Of course not. It'll just be between us."

"Please just let us in." Sam implored.

So after looking at each other, they told the trio about the past two days.


	39. UPDATE

I'm sorry to inform readers of this story that I will not be uploading any more of it. has been a really good website but it's just too hard to keep uploading stories to. If you want to continue wih this story or others I've written/am writing, head over to Wattpad. I'm in the process of uploading all of my stories onto that website and certain stories are already finished.

See you there!

Nene J. Phillips

Wattpad handle is NeneJPhilly


End file.
